X Chronicles Part 5
by garg-girl
Summary: Moving Up, Moving On & Long Time Gone. The Xgang reunites with old friends and new family, with a few surprises thrown into the mix as well. NOTE: Takes place nearly 16 years after the events in A Gaping Void & The Great Divide. Takes place over the cours
1. X Chronicles: Moving Up, Moving On

**Moving Up, Moving On**

_(The continuing saga of the X-Chronicles; companion story to "Long Time Gone")_

_**by garggirl**_

DISCLAIMER:

Again, please disregard all timelines while reading this fic.

The X-Men and all other X-factions are the property of Marvel Comics/Stan Lee.

The characters of Lorrie Howlett, Stacii & Brennan Xavier, Chloe, Lucky, Punk, Dutch, T-Bird, Bree, Ti Wild & Jules LeBeau are the property of Passion.

The characters Sasha, Michael & Virginia Xavier-Wagner, & Taryn & Chase Walker belong to me. Any request to use my characters must be asked for in writing.

Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...

NOTE: everything you see enclosed within /.../ indicates a flashback.

All translations of German words can be found at the end of this fic.

--------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series has a bit of a different format than anything else I've previously posted. The X Chronicles is a joint venture between myself and my sister. The first part is written from the point of view of one character and the second is from the point of view of another character. It is important that you read both parts because each fic describes different events as well as many events in which both characters are present for.

SPECIAL NOTE: When reading these fics, please keep in mind that those written by Passion might be a little difficult to read due to the fact that she is bipolar and she had written her parts in such as way that she would be able to understand what she has written. Bearing this in mind, I ask that no flames are sent in regards to the spelling/grammar/etc...

AMENDMENT: These fics are completely un-beta'd, so all mistakes are the faults of us, the authors.

------

"Luv, I'm home!" Kurt called sweetly as he let himself into their suite of rooms. Several years ago, Hank and Cece had half a dozen vacant rooms connected to make up a mini apartment as a wedding present for Kurt and Sasha. Kurt was looking forward to a little alone time with his wife of nearly eleven years. They had actually been together longer than that but they both had wanted to wait until after University until they married. Kurt had even once made the comment that they had probably set the record for the longest engagement in history.

In one hand, Kurt carried a black, leather sachel and in the other a bouquet of Sasha's favourite flower -- purple lilacs. He was looking forward to the evening he had planned with his wife... and all the intimate activities that were sure to follow later on. Even though they had been married for a long while, their passion for each other burned just as bright as it had when they were first dating...they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

However, he was in for a disappointment.

The apartment was dark. He switched on the lights and looked around. He checked all the rooms -- neatly organized -- but no Sasha. Her laptop was out on the table. Sometimes she would leave a message on it if she was going to be out for a while. No such luck, it wasn't even turned on. He booted it up and it prompted a password.

Kurt pursed his blue lips. Over the years he had become wickedly good at solving puzzles, particularly crossword and logic puzzles. What would his sweet Canadian Princess use as her password? Something obscure, something only those that were truly close to her would know. He tapped one slender digit against his chin for a few seconds before an evil grin spread across his face. Kurt typed in his guess.

D - U - C - K - Y

Access Granted.

_Ha, ha, so zere, Kitty. Look vho knovs computers nov! _Kurt said inwardly. He viewed the screen that popped up. The background was an array of, surprise surprise, Trilliums. There was an icon marked Daily Planner. He clicked on it.

There wasn't many things listed for today.

March 15th, 2022

8:00a Past Life Regression session

10:00a Meeting at the Gallery

2:00p Pick up dry cleaning

4:00p Dr. Appt.

The last entry caught Kurt's attention. Sasha hadn't said anything to him about needing to see a doctor. Scenarios began to play through his mind. Maybe there was something wrong, something that she didn't want to worry him with. Fear began to build in the pit of his stomach. Quickly, Kurt did his best to push the awful thoughts to the back of his mind. It was true that they had been through a lot over the years, but he had to believe that if Sasha suspected there was something truly wrong with her, physically, she would've told him.

Kurt was suddenly stirred out of his reverie by the incessent chirping of the telephone.

Bring…

Bring…

Bring…

Kurt decided to let the machine get. If it was one of Sasha's patients they were used to leaving messages that she would get to later. He heard the familiar beep followed by a thick southern drawl.

"'Ey guys, it Coco, if someone is dere pick up, if not ge…" The voice suddenly cut off as Kurt pounced on the phone and spoke, his voice sounded exasperated.

"Coco, zizter!" Kurt smiled. "Hov are you doin? It'z been a vhile zinze your lazt call!"

"Oui dat it 'as, wartime an all. So sorry 'bout dat mais it couldn' be 'elped. It was in dey bes' intere't an' security o' dey 'hole entire family. An' I'm doin' jus' wonderful bebe bleu, all dey kin 'ere is. 'Ow are t'ings up dere?"

Kurt crinkled his nose slightly as he listened to Chloe's very different voice. It was hard to believe that he was talking to the same girl with the bubbly giggle. "Everyzing iz juzt great! Ve have all mizzed you up zere. Hov iz my brozer an' ze children? Ve got ze picturez you zent in emailz ven you could, in caze zomevon bugged your computerz. Ve all underztand Coco, you vere looking out for all of uz. Zank you!"

"Awesome! Youngin's growin' like weeds, an' Rem 'oney is as cantankerous an' ornery as 'lways. It's wad kin dose t' each o'der, amour," Chloe giggled. "I 'ave grande news t'ough...dey war is over an' we'd like t' at long last come f'r a visit, it is good time, non?"

Kurt, excited, fumbled for a moment and almost dropped the phone. His voice filled with joy. "Of courze, zveet Coco, of courze! Zazh vill be zo zrilled to hear ziz newz! I, myzelf, can hardly believe my earz! Zhe, I an' everyvon here haz mizzed you all zo much! Ve all look forvard to your vizit. Ve'll get Lorrie an' Logan to come home, too...ven zhould ve expect you?"

"I'll get back t' ya on dat, dear, 'kay. Jus' lettin' ya know we were l'okin' t' come f'r a visit so it didn' s'ock yas. I need t' go an' iron out details on dis wit' Rem 'oney. I'll call back later today, alright?"

"Zure Coco! I'll find Zazh an' let her knov vutz goin' on too. Zhe'll zertainly vant to knov. I'm zo glad life dovn zere haz become peaceful an' everyvon iz alright. Be careful, Zazha an' I zend our luv to y'all."

"Oui, t'anks, we t'rilled. Rem 'oney won dey battle an' dey war! We all are jus' awesome! 'Kay I'll get back t' yas soon, luv yas! Buh bye sweetie."

"Bye Coco, can't vait t' here back from you."

Kurt happily hung up the phone. At that exact moment, Sasha walked through the apartment door, her arms laden down with plastic bags.

"Hallo honig," she said, sounding more than a little exhausted. "You won't believe die day Ich had. Erste, die regression session took longer than expected, and that nearly made me late for die board meeting at die Gallery..."

"Luv," Kurt beamed happliy, cutting off Sasha's train of thought. "You'll never believe vho I juzt got a call from." Sasha arched an eyebrow at her husband questioningly, her forehead crinkling slightly. "It vaz Chloe! Zhe, Remy, an' ze kids vanna come home for a vizit...ze var is over!"

Sasha smiled broadly and clapped her hands wildly. Immediately, she reached for the phone and dialed a long distance number.

Bring…

Bring…

"Oui Allo?" started a feminine southern accent.

"Hey das maedchen!" Sasha squealed into the receiver.

"O 'ey lil' sista chicka 'ow ya doin' Sash?"

Sasha beamed, "I'm doin groß now that I've heard from you. Kurt says y'all wanna come home for a while."

"Oui, ya 'eard bebe bleu right. Remy, m'self, da bebes, Jon an' Penny, an' 'Ro an' Bishop all wanna come 'ome f'r a very long over due visit, 'ope dat's cool?"

"Oh, it's definitely better than cool! And what's with that accent? Has Remy been playin' 'round with yer noggin?" Sasha giggled wildly. As she spoke, she gave Kurt a silent signal to take the bags into the kitchenette and to begin to get the groceries put away.

"Ya on glue lil girly I don' sound funny! 'Top laughin' at me Ducky, or I'mma feed ya t' dey gators! I 'till talk like I did da day I left, now 'top dat. It non like you s'ould talk, t'ough, ya sound a lil cuckoo y'self, any'oo… when is good f'r ya'll?" Chloe laughed on her end of the phone.

Sasha giggled and smiled impishly. "It's just a lil habit Ich picked up from Kurt. Anytime is good for us...Wie 'bout you?"

"'Kay 'old on, I'll find out." There was a long silence before Chloe's voice sounded again. "We'll drive up, an' be leavin' Friday roughly so will be sometime Sunday, 'lright?"

Sasha giggled. "That sounds just peachy keen, jelly bean!"

"Cool dat rock us, see yas soon sis."

"Bye, sista chicka!" Sasha chimed and waited until she heard the click of Chloe's receiver before hanging up her own phone. Sasha sprinted over to the kichenette and into her husband's arms just as he was hanging up his cell phone.

"I juzt called Lor an' Logan," Kurt reported. "I zought zey'd like to be here ven zveet Chloe and Remy arrive."

Sasha threw her arms around Kurt's neck and gave him a huge kiss. "That was just die thought Ich was havin', hon." Sasha took Kurt's hand and began to pull him towards the door. "C'mon, let's go tell everyeins else!"

------

Sasha and Kurt danced into the kitchen arm-in-arm. The only people they found there was Jubilee and Kitty, and both were staring listlessly out the kitchen window. Sasha dawned a broad smile. "Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" she chimed.

"Just sittin' here watchin' our barren lives pass up by," Jubilee sighed. "Oh, look...a spider." The Asian mutant then unceremoniously slammed her fist down onto the table's surface, killing the arachnid that was crawling there.

Sasha grimiced.

Kitty looked up at her friends. "Is it just me, or does anyone else wanna hurl from boredom?"

"Vell," Kurt smiled "You von't be bored for long."

Kitty and Jubilee looked curiously at their friends.

"Guess wer's coming for a visit...Chloe!" Sasha announced.

Kitty and Jubilee beamed brightly.

"Really?" Jubes said, looking happily. "No foolin?"

"Nein foolin!" Sasha replied. "She's bringing die whole familie. We even got Lorrie and Logan to come home for a while too.

Kitty smiled wider. "This is gonna be so cool!" She grabbed ahold of Jubilee's wrist. "C'mon, let's go tell the guys, they'll never believe it!"

------

Sasha walked through the corridor of what was once the faculty living quarters. In one hand she carried a pen and in the other a pad of paper, it was a checklist. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when her sisters and their families arrived.

As she rounded the corner and mindlessly walked into the apartment, on through to the bedroom, she glanced up and stopped short. Sitting on the bed, digging through a large cardboard box, was Kurt.

"Kurt, honig," Sasha said slowly, venturing further into the room "What are you doin?"

Kurt looked up at his wife and smiled broadly. "Juzt getting ready for ven Remy and Logan get here."

Sasha eye him for a moment as he went back to rummaging through the box. "Bitte, tell me you're not doin' what Ich think you're doin. Ich thought you got rid of all those novelty items."

"Vut's a visit vizout a fev practical jokez?" Kurt chuckled.

Sasha groaned heavily and sat down at her vanity. "You're not going to cover them with red ants, are you?"

"Luv, I zink I've outgrown zat."

"Wie about die atomic wedgies?"

"Vay too old for zat."

"Wie about die fake vomit in die shoes?"

Kurt smiled broadly and glanced up. "Never too old for zat."

Sasha shook her head, smiling slightly, and touched a hand lightly to her forehead. "Warum are die pretty eins always so annoying?"

Kurt looked up and smiled broadly. "Oh, you knov you love me more zen your luggage!"

------

"Hast oben, they're gonna be here any minute!" Sasha yelled. She had been perched in front of the large bay window in the sitting room for the last hour watching and waiting for the first signs of her brother-in-law's, very familiar, black jeep to appear over the horizon.

Kurt, and many of the younger mansion residents, appeared in the doorway. "Okay," Kurt breathed, sitting next to his wife "Lorrie and Logan's old room iz ready, az iz Remy an zveet Chloe'z. Ze roomz for zeir boyz are ready too. Ze tvo older von's vill bunk togezer as vill ze tvo younger boyz. I've also fixed around ze nursery in Remy'z room and zet a bed up in zere for zeir lil girl."

Sasha leaned forward and kissed her husband passionately. "Danke," she whispered, lovingly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

Behind them, the younger ones gave a collective "Ewww!" This caused Sasha and Kurt to grin and blush wildly.

The pair had no problem showing public displays of affection, and more often than not they would forget that there were others around during those times. Perhaps they were a little more public about things than they should've been but they had been this way for as long as they could remember, and they were too old and too set in their ways to stop now.

Sasha returned her attention to the window and, after a few moments, her eyes grew wide and she smiled. Without saying a word, Sasha bolted from her seat and ran to the front door, threw it open, and bounded out into the waiting sunlight.

She watched as Logan's jeep made its way up the long driveway. Lorrie didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she flung the door open and ran into her lil sister's waiting arms.

It had been at least a good five years since the youngest and eldest of the Xavier brood had seen each other. Either one thing or another had kept the two of them apart, usually their hectic work schedules was the one to blame.

The sisters held onto each other for dear life, overjoyed beyond belief that their once happy family would soon be reunited.

"Gawds Lor," Sasha started, pulling to look at her sisters face "It's been so long! And Ich just gotta say...time has not been kind to you, are those crows feet?" she giggled wildly.

Lorrie smacked her sister lightly on her arm. "Well, time marches on, and sooner or later you realize that it's marching right across your face!"

At that moment, Logan made his way out of the car and around to where Sasha and Lorrie stood. Sasha looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Oh, and it's die Marlboro man. Or at least die extra-stubbly, mentally unstable, insomniatic first cousin of... oh, for die liebe of Zeus, somebody stop me."

Sasha prayers were answered by Kurt bamphing into the empty space next to her.

"Logan!" Kurt smiled broadly and the two men uncharacteristically wrapped each other up into a welcoming hug before Logan remembered himself and released Kurt, clearing his throat.

"Good to see you, too, buddy," Logan replied, trying to look as non-chalant as possible. Everyone burst out in laughter at Logan awkwardness.

Sasha linked one arm in Lorrie's and the other in Logan's and escorted them into the house. "C'mon, she smiled, "Chloe and Remy won't be arriving until later this nachmittag. I've got fresh coffee and tea brewing, and for die guys...good ol' fashion Canuck beer!"

"Ah," Logan sighed and smiled "A girl after my own heart!"

------

"ZERE HERE!" Kurt shouted into the open foyer door. He looked back to the driveway and watched as the very familiar Hummer made it's way up the long drive, dust kicking up behind it.

Sasha and Lorrie burst from within the house and ran down the steps. Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Chloe had her seatbelt unbuckled and flung the door open.

"DIVA!" the sisters yelled in unison, and trapped each other in a grand hug. They jumped up and down, giggling and chatting, while the rest of the mansion's residents filtered out into the cool spring air. Soon the sisters were engulfed in a tidal wave of bodies...Hank, Cece, Jubes, Kitty, Piotr, Logan, Bobby and Kurt had joined in the welcoming embrace.

When they finally pulled apart, Sasha looked down at Chloe's bulging abdomen. "Oooo, big diva!"

Chloe playfully smacked Sasha's arm.

The massive chattering from everyone in the hug was suddenly cut through by a loud Cajun call and everyone turned to looked at Remy as he climbed out of the driver's side, making the hellos start all over again, this time with Jon, Bishop, Penny, and Ro joining in the merriment.

Sasha and Lorrie embraced their sister again and, as she held Chloe close to her, Sasha's eyes rested on the half dozen children making their way out of the vehicle. Sasha and Lorrie glanced at each other then back to the kids. Looking to Chloe, they saw her smile, felt her take their hands, and lead them over to the children.

They first came to the 6'2 boy. His dark Stetson was dipped low over his eyes, he wore a tight, black muscle shirt, tight black jeans, cowboy boots, and a trench coat. Even though his face was mostly shrouded by the tilted hat, it was clear that he had the same rugged features as Remy.

"Sista chickas, dis is m' ever sweet man Lucky. 'E ain' no bebe no more! …Mais cept t' Maman, 'e 'lways gonna be m' bebe."

Lorrie and Sasha stepped up to him, Lucky dwarfing them by several inches. He bowed low and removed his hat, long bangs cascading forward, and took their hands into his, kissing them lightly.

"Tis tres magnifique t' meet such fine chere beauté Tante's," Lucky drawled. Both Sasha and Lorrie blushed hard, hearing his deep bass tones and thick accented southern drawl.

Sasha placed her hands on Lucky's shoulders and drew him in for a soft hug. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, brushed his bangs out of the way, and smiled. "By die Gods, Lucky. You've gotten so big!"

Lucky gave Sasha a half smile. "'E grew up."

"He grew up good!" came a voice from somewhere near the back of the crowd. This made everyone laugh outright, with the exception of Lucky who blushed slightly.

Chloe then directed her sisters to another young man. He was the same height as Lucky and also wore a black Stetson dipped just as low, but also sported dark sunglasses, a black leather biker jacket in lieu of a trench coat, faded tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and cowboy boots. Also like his brother he was muscular and deeply tanned, but with multi-coloured auburn hair and piercings. As the sisters approached, the young man turned his head away slightly, trying desperately to hide the blush rapidly spreading throughout his features.

Chloe took his hand in hers to calm him and spoke softly. "Dis 'ere's m' Punk. 'E's a good one, don' let 'is silence fool ya, 'e's jus' da big, 'trong, silent, adorably, sweet, teddy bear type o' young man." Chloe then hugged Punk tightly.

"Ah," Sasha smiled, "Walk softly and carry a big stick, do ya?"

Lorrie and Sasha took Punk's other large, muscular hand in theirs and smiled softly. Punk easily and visibly composed himself and bowed low to Lorrie and Sasha then moved over to where the rest of the men were standing and visiting.

Next came a younger boy, possibly no more than thirteen years old, wearing a jean jacket and overly baggy pants, cowboy boots, and a dew rag.

"Dis is m' Dutchy, 'e's a 'oney t'" Chloe giggled sweetly. Dutch blushed up quickly, hugged his mother lightly, and then bowed deep to his aunts. When Dutch straightened up again, he smiled and drew Lorrie and Sasha into a warm embrace.

"Da pleasure is all Dutch's, never a more grand day den t'day t' meet Maman's kin!" Then he too moved over to the other men.

Finally they came to what was obviously the youngest boy. He was dressed in much the same way as Dutch had been except he wore a trench coat like Lucky did. In the boy's arms was nestled a giggling, delicate little girl possibly no older than four. She had waist-length curly auburn hair pulled back from her face by a yellow lace hair band. She wore an ankle length a-line yellow and lace dress with spaghetti straps, a white cotton sweater, and matching sandals. Her eyes, red on white, Sasha thought were very reminiscent of Remy and she believed were quite striking.

"Lor, Sash dis is m' lil man T-Bird an' Boo Velvet. We all jus' call 'er by 'er Bree. Rem 'oney don' wan' 'er usin' 'er call name, same wit' me. All da boys won' answer t' not'in' mais da names I jus' gave ya… an' da only time I use da garcons birt' names is when I'm mad, an' dat seldom 'appens, cuz I got me some good garcons."

T-Bird bowed low just as his brothers had done before him and took Sasha and Lorrie's hands into his.

"T-Bird so t'rilled t' meet such t' joli Tantes."

Chloe then divested her daughter from T-Bird. "Dis is da only LeBeau femme o'der den yours truly. Bree an' I try our bes' t' keep da testosterone t' a minimum, mais we are kinda out numbered t'ough… funny 'ow I grew up in a 'ouse wit' t'ree si'ters an' Maman den I end up 'avin' me a mess o' boys… hmmm… go figure," She giggled.

"Alright damn it! I've done and had me there 'nuff o' this mushy stuff, get the hell out o' my way! There's a lil Canuk girly over there that needs some o' the wild Wolverine!" Logan laughingly shouted through the crowd. He cut his way through the sea of people, making a beeline for Chloe.

"Well if it ain' m 'pecial lil fuzzy bucket!" Chloe giggled wildly.

Lorrie took Bree from Chloe's arms and placed her on the grassy ground. As soon as the child was clear, Logan picked Chloe up in his massive arms and swung her around in a grand circle.

"Good t' see ya Darlin… you wal-mart make-up counter reject!" The crowd chorused with laughter. After a moment, Logan felt a light tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he found Bree's innocence-filled eyes.

"Pardon moi, mais you are m' Monsieur Oncle Logan, non?" her tiny, frail voice chimed.

Logan went down onto his haunches until he was eye level with Bree. He took off his cowboy hat and held it over his heart. "Hey there, lil lady. That I am lil one, but you lil darlin' can just call me Uncie Wolvie or Uncie Fuzzy, alright lil babe?"

"'Kay."

Logan quickly looked up to everyone, realizing he just had a very public display of affection with the littlest of the brood. Logan cleared his throat and stood abruptly. "Alright alright now nothin' t' see here" he hitched up his jeans, ala Barney Fife.

Sasha held Chloe's hands in front of her then opened her sister's arms wide. "Hey sis, wann you first moved down South with Remy, weren't you expecting then too?"

"Yeah dat's why Punk's 'ere silly. I was e'pectin' 'im da day we took Lucky sout'."

"Damn! Let me and Lor catch up would ya! Your making das maedchens look bad to der ehemann," Sasha giggled.

Hank lumbered forward and laid a gentle hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Guess I need to pull out that med file of Coco's while she is here, it's wonderful to see you, my dear."

"T'anks bebe bleu."

"Well while we are on die subject of introducing people… I'd like you to meet some of our new students, sis," Sasha said and led Chloe to the porch as she, in turn, held on fast to Remy's hand. "This here's Fabian Cortez, aka Cortez; Tessa Niles, aka Sage; Longshot; Clarice Ferguson, aka Blink; Julio Estaban Rictor, aka Rictor; Alison Blair, aka Dazzler; Shatterstar; Monet St. Croix, aka Monet; Lorna Dane, aka Polaris; and Tandy Bowen, aka Dagger."

Chloe pointed to each of the kids and giggled. "'Kay Longshot is now Dear an' S'atter'tar is now Sweetie… gots t' make it s'ort an' sweet, luvs."

Sasha smiled, "Ah, now that's die Chloe we've all come to know and liebe!"

Suddenly a puff of blue smoke appeared next to Sasha and the figure wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. Bree, who had long since returned to her mother's arms, wailed loudly and tears began to stream down her face.

"Sweetie it 'Kay," Chloe said, trying to soothe her daughter, "'e won' 'urt you. I'm so sorry Kurt, luv...she never e'pected it an' it 'tartled 'er."

Kurt smiled softly at the lil girl. "Reichlich, my zveet child. I'm harmlezz."

Logan leaned towards Bree "Just think o' him as an over sized smurf, darlin'." Bree giggled slowly in response.

"I knov vut driez tearz… " Kurt smiled slightly, looked over both his shoulders as if it was a huge secret, then turned back to Bree and whispered loudly. "Ice cream." Bree flew into a fit of giggles and smiled brightly through her rapidly disappearing tears. "Vould you like to take ze zecret pazzage vay to ze kitchen? An' only I knov ze vay."

Bree looked to father curiously. Remy nodded his consent. Bree then looked back to Kurt and smiled as her mother handed her over to the blue mutant.

"Can you count?" he asked.

"Lil bit. Maman teachin' me," Bree replied sheepishly.

"Okay zen. I count viz you, 1… 2… OoOo juzt zo you knov, lil von, ve only go to 3 alright? Cuz zat's all ze fingers I got… an' it too much vork to take my zhoez off!" Kurt joked with the lil girl and she giggling again. "3!" and the pair disappeared in a puff of Kurt's customary blue smoke.

Bree's brothers looked on in shock and each looked like they were going to pop a vein.

Remy tried to ease his sons fears. "It's 'lright, mes fils, Kurt is a good man. 'E will not 'arm you soeur. Kurt is Remy et Gambit's lil bubba just like 'Ro an' Penny is you Tantes an' Bishop an' Jon you Oncles. Kurt is you Oncle by you Maman's kin. You Oncle Kurt 'e married t' petite soeur de lil Sasha," Remy motioned to Sasha, she smiled slightly and wiggled her fingers, making the younger boys chuckle under their breath. "An' fur'dermore, Kurt is Lucky's Godpere… now time f'r us t' get beer!"

Logan clapped a strong hand onto Remy's shoulder. "Hot damn, that's the best idea I've heard all day!"

As Remy led the way into the house, Sasha found herself flanked by her nephews. While Sasha had one arm linked in Punk's, she held onto T-Bird's hand. Lorrie walked in much the same way with Dutch and Lucky.

"Sorry, Tante Boo Sasha," Lucky smiled weakly at her. "We garcons didn' know, or can' 'member, Oncle Kurt. We bra's are jus' very protective o' our soeur de lil, you under'tand...Lucky 'opes."

Sasha returned the smile. "Lucky, dear, I'm very aware of it. Ich come from a group of schwesters myself, just as you knabes do. We would watch out for each other much like you all do. In fact, me and my schwesters, had always wanted a brother growing up. Bree is very lucky to have all of you knabes to look out for her." Sasha hugged him to her as everyone rounded the corner to enter the kitchen.

The group found a very happy Bree sitting at the counter, eating ice cream and cookies, and giggling wildly as she tried to force cookies and ice cream to Kurt's very over-stuffed mouth. Both Kurt and Remy were laughing at Bree's youthful exuberance and everyone was reduced to fits of giggles.

Sasha opened the nearest cabinet and withdrew a camera, snapping a few pictures of the scene.

"Well," she giggled, "looks like we've got this years Christmas card photo!"

Kurt's eyes grew wide at the prospect and jumped up, trying to grab the camera away from his wife. Instantly, the sisters fell back into their playful ways and tossed the camera to each other in a giant game of keep away. When it was finally passed back to Sasha, she quickly stuffed it in a drawer and locked it tight. Before Kurt could grab the key out of her hand, Sasha stuffed it down into her cleavage and smiled slightly.

Kurt flicked his eyes back and forth from Sasha's smiling face to her chest and pointed a finger at her.

"I hope you realize I'm not afraid to go in after zat key."

Sasha's smile broadened. "Oooo, promises promises...but just remember, there are kinder present." She patted his cheek slightly and moved on into the room. Kurt looked like he was about to respond but he ultimately hung his head in defeat.

Everyone had a good, long laugh before they fell into mini conversations.

Remy and Logan pulled out a bunch of beers and began passing them around. Sasha watched dumfounded as Punk, Dutch, and T-Bird each popped open a beer and began to slug back the copper liquid. Sasha and Lorrie looked to each other then to Chloe for an explanation.

Chloe seemed unconcerned that her boys were drinking so they both decided to not make a fuss about it, though Sasha was still uncomfortable with the idea.

Remy had caught the wary look between the youngest and eldest sisters and smiled slightly. "It jus' 'ow it is femmes! Dey know dere Maman an' Papa's rules."

At that moment, the tea kettle began to whistle. Sasha moved and poured the hot water into her serving pot and brought the tray over to the table.

"I'm so glad dat na'ty war is over wit'! I 'pent mos' o' dat time 'cared f'r Rem 'Oney" Chloe sighed pleasantly, taking the cup Sasha offered.

"We were all worried, too. We were afraid to call, what with you saying there was phone taps...and then all die holidays we all missed out on together," Sasha replied as she continued to pour tea cup after tea cup, until all the ladies had been served.

Sasha started to giggle wildly. "Do you remember die last Christmas we had together before die war happened? Y'know, die year Kurt fell down die chimney. We were together. We were in die infirmary, but we were together."

"I know, dat was one 'ell o' a c'ristmas," Remy laughed. "'Ave you 'eard f'om dey o'ders?"

"Gumbo?" Logan interjected questioningly.

The term of endearment caught all the young LeBeau boys off guard and a look of anger began to shroud over their features. Chloe placed her hand gently on Lucky and Punk's shoulders and whispered softly.

"It's kay, Papa an' Oncle Logan tease each o'der wit' name callin' like you boys do."

The boys anger quickly disipated as they heard their father call back.

"Wad Claws?"

"Didn't I tell ya not t' turn my babe o' a sister in-law Cajun?"

"Oui dat you did" Remy said casually, taking out a cigarette, and lit it.

"You didn't listen to me did ya?"

"Non" Remy exhaled the smoke casually and both men laughed hard, playfully punching each other on the arm.

Sasha chuckled under her breath and shook her head slightly. She had missed the odd relationships everyone had with everyone else, and it had been a long time since she had her whole family under the same roof. In a moment, Kurt appeared at her side, having just delivered Bree to the table. Bree sat on Kurt's lap and held fast onto his tail, squeezing it intermittently.

"Maman?" Bree looked up at her mother.

"Oui bebe?"

"Bree like Oncle Kurt lots! 'E let me play wiff 'is tail. An' 'e a pretty color, bleu like da ocean."

"See, you Oncle Kurt is pretty awesome, non?" Chloe said and winked to Kurt.

"Oui dat 'e is!" Bree quickly agreed then squeezed his tail again, causing Kurt's eyes to bulge slightly. Sasha giggling hard.

Chloe returned her attention to the adults. "So 'ow are 'Cott an' Jeannie, an' Dom an' Cable? It's been so long! I soo can' wait t' see dem 'gain! I'm so e'cited! Dey know we' 'ome?" she asked happily.

"They had a little baby girl named Rachel about neun years ago..." Sasha was suddenly cut off by Chloe's squeal of approval, and it made her smile slightly before carrying on with what was certain to be crushing news for the elder LeBeau's. Sasha grew very solemn. "Chloe, Remy...Ich bin traurig to have to tell you this but… Scott and Jeannie, they were killed a little over a year later… Magneto came in die night to capture Jeannie. A fight broke out in die boiler room of their haus...eins of Scott's optic blasts hit die gas furnace and he, Jeannie and Magneto were all killed."

Chloe's mouth swung open in shock and cast a frightened look over to Remy. Quickly, her tears began to flow down her face. Lucky and Punk were at their mother's side in an instant, doing what they could to soothe her.

Sasha continued the sad news. "That same blast opened up a vortex that, Hank believes, led to die future... Dom, Cable, and we believe the baby as well, were sucked into it. They've never been seen or heard from since."

"Mes dieux!" Remy exasperated.

"Scott and Jeannie are buried on the grounds here," Lorrie added. "We also have markers for Cable, Domino, and baby Rachel as well so we may visits their spirits."

Sasha continued. "We even buried Magneto on the grounds...Ich know vater wouldn't have wanted us to do anything less."

Chloe had finally composed herself enough to choke out a few words. "T'anks I will later on. I'm in jus' such shock! Rem an' I 'ave 'lready lost so many friends in the last gods-know-'ow-many years!" Chloe dried her tears and continued. "Well, 'ow's Paige, Val, Synch, Leech an' Skin?"

Sasha shifted her weight nervously again but didn't answer.

A fresh look of horror spread across Chloe's face. "Wad?" she said, her voice wet and quivering.

Sasha opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly cut off by Logan's uncharacterically soft voice."They were taken hostage by Mojo and taken to an astral plane we can't get too."

Chloe and Remy exchanged another frightened look before Remy spoke.

"Sean, Emma, Artie, Bren, Warren, Betsy...'Ow dey doin?"

Sasha forced a pleasant smile on her face and flicked her eyes around the room. None of the LeBeau clan had caught the look. "They're doin' wonderfully. Talked to Em last month. Bren's with her right now, y'know die arrangement."

Chloe and Penny cried on their husband's shoulders. It was very noticable that the guys were trying to keep a tight reign on their emotions.

"Geez! I'mma miss dem all," Chloe choked out. "Dey were all such beau'iful people an' 'tudents. Dey 'ad so much potential."

"Seem's like we've all had our battles and wars all over" Logan said solemnly.

"Oui, mon amis dat it does," Remy replied.

The air in the kitchen was thick with tension and everyone felt it. After a few long moments of silence, Kurt spoke out, trying to change the subject. "Hey Care Bear vere'z Pooky-Doo?"

"Kurt luv, m' Pooky bebe 'as gone t' Summerland." she reported. "'E passed 'way many year 'go f'om cancer."

"Oh zveet Coco, I'm zo zorry to hear zat." Kurt laid a soft touch on Chloe's hand for comfort. "At leazt take comfort zat he iz in pain no longer and viz loved onez."

"O' I do Kurt, an' t'ank you, it was sometime 'go now. We 'ave been talkin' 'bout getting' a new fur-bebe, isn' dat right Bree bebe?" Chloe said and took Bree in her arms who giggled out as she played with Kurt's tail again.

Sasha smiled slightly. "Well, y'know, while you're here warum not make use of mine."

Chloe blinked a few times, her bipolar getting in the way of her understanding. "You wad?"

At that moment, one of the younger students walked in through the patio with two leather leashes in his hands. At the end of these leashes stood a black, white and brown smooth-coated Border Collie, and a red and white Springer Spaniel.

"Sorry we took so long, Dr. Xavier-Wagner," the young boy said, "they tried to take me for a walk instead of me taking them." The boy smiled weakly as he unhooked the leashes and put them away.

Bree's eyes lit up as she slid off her mother's lap and ran over to the dogs, softly patting their fur. "Dey're booteful, Tante Sasha!" She gave the Border Collie a gingerly hug. The dogs were both the same size as Bree, and either one of the canines could've knocked her over easily, but they played gently with the little girl.

Bree looked up at Sasha. "Wad deir names?"

Sasha smiled and pointed to the Border Collie. "This eins here is Lexa," and then she pointed to the Springer Spaniel, "and this is Mira."

Bree giggled happily and played quietly with the dogs.

Sasha looked up to Chloe. "Kurt gave them to me on mein birthday and Christmas a few years back."

"Well, sista," Chloe replied, once again calm, "dey are just adorable."

Soon Lorrie, Cece, Clarice, Alison, Tessa, Tandy, Lorna and Sasha rose from the table and began pulling things out to make dinner. When Chloe rose to join the girls, she was met with Sasha easing her back into the chair.

"Let us sis, you've had a long trip and with die baby, you need to rest. Let us take care of it, cuz tomorrow Ich need you to make cabbage casserole. It's not a want, it's a need sis" Sasha ended giggling. Hank, Cece, Logan, Lorrie, Kurt, and Remy all quickly nodded their agreement.

"Since movin' sout' Chere 'as only cooked Cajun," Remy said, leaning back in his chair and popping open another beer. "Remy et Gambit misses chere's o'der cookin'." He kissed her temple and smiled.

"Geez, Rem dude! You completely destroyed a perfectly great Canadian woman turning her totally and entirely Cajun! You got her cookin' that mess!" Bobby said jokingly.

Lucky's head snapped around to look at Bobby. "Mind it! An' Tantes Boo femmes, you got it right cuz ain' no one dat cooks be'der den m' Maman, an' dat's a fact!"

"Mes fils, go get Maman's t'ings f'om da truck!" Remy interjected casually and the LeBeau boys complied.

"I didn't mean to insult the boys, Remy," Bobby said awkwardly.

"L'ok, all dose boys 'ave been raised Cajun, t'rough an' t'rough, an' dey won' tolerate anyone, blood or o'derwise, comin' at Chloe. Not even dere Pere Remy et Gambit! It's dat simple! Never say anyt'ing 'gainst a Cajun boy's momma's cookin'...ever! T' dem it dey same as slappin' dere momma 'cross da face. Dey won' 'tand f'r it. Mostly cuz you 'urt dere Maman an' dose boys dere will flat out 'tomp a mud 'ole in you ass! Non mader who you are!"

"I sure do like your boys style Remy! That's some damn mighty fine teachin' you and Chloe's done with them!" Logan praised.

"I agree my brozer, zey are fine young lads zat knov hov to treat zere zweet mother, and zeir wonderful Aunt's too! Zey knov hov to treat all ladies vell!" Kurt agreed.

"You have a groß deal to be proud of Remy" Sasha added.

Remy gave Sasha an intriging expression. "Petite? Why you keep saying dose weird words?"

Sasha gigled slightly. "You can blame Kurt for that. We went on a trip to Germany a few years ago. He taught me a few words so Ich could get by and it just sorta stuck."

Logan turned his steely gaze to Kurt. "Chloe's gone Cajun, Sasha's gone German...is there anyone one around here who hasn't been messed with?"

"And what am I?" Lorrie glared at her husband "chopped liver?"

Logan put an arm around Lorrie's shoulders, drawing her close to him. "Naw! You're pate." Lorrie punched Logan playfully on the arm. "Hey," Logan laughed "at least it's gourmet liver!"

Everyone laughed hard.

When the boys reappeared, Bobby looked to Lucky apologetically. "Meant nothing but playing behind it," Bobby then extended his hand to Lucky. After a second, Lucky took Bobby's hand and shook it.

Lucky set his jaw stiff. "Dat's all well an good, mais jus' so you know!"

Punk had graciously opened the patio door for Lorrie and Sasha to enter with their arms full meat. Quickly Punk divested Lorrie of her armload as Lucky did the same with Sasha's cargo.

"Do ya'll need any 'elp, Tante Boos?" Dutch cooed.

"Yeah," T-Bird chimed "Wit' ant'ing at all?"

Lorrie and Sasha flicked their eyes to Chloe and Remy.

"Some around here could learn a lot from these boys! They are very well mannered!" Lorrie observed.

"It's good to know mein neffes aren't too spoiled that they know how to do hard work" Sasha added. She looked around the kitchen for a moment, before replying. "Ja, okay, if you knabes don't mind Ich need a bushel of potatoes brought in, bitte and danke. It's just sitting around die corner."

Lucky bowed slightly. "Oui, Tante Boo Ma'am" and stepped out into the open air to retrieve the large basket.

Punk, who had long since taken to cutting up the frozen meat for Lorrie, was sitting at the counter and had already gone through several of the packages. In the meanwhile, T-Bird was sent to the freezer for vegetables.

"Gods, Ich so liebe these kinder!" Sasha giggled.

When Lucky returned a few seconds later, he set the basket down on the floor by the counter and took off his hat. Sasha made a move to sit down, a peeling knife in her hands and began to reach for a potato. Lucky laid a restraining hand on Sasha.

"Why don' m' Tante Boo let Lucky do da dir'y work and she go sit wit' 'is Maman?"

Sasha smiled slightly. "Wirklich schatz, I'm quite capable of..."

"Lucky insists," her eldest nephew reiterated firmly.

Sasha smiled in defeat and handed over the knife, allowing Lucky to take care of the potatoes, but instead of returning to the table, Sasha moved around to the other side of the counter and set to work at making the salad.

"'Andy lil buggers aren' dey, an' I got's more on de way," Chloe giggled.

"Ich need me some kinder," Sasha laughed out as Dutch came around the counter with a coffee each for her and Lorrie. Bree dutifully brought a glass of milk to her mother before needing to be asked then returned to play with the dogs some more.

Kurt looked over to Sasha and laughed slightly. "I'm vorkin' on it Zazha!"

"Not all us girlies can get pregnant at the drop of hat" Jubilee interjected. With that said, Remy and Logan's cowboy hats dropped to the floor, reducing everyone to fits of laughter.

Lucky looked squarely at his father.

"Didn' we 'lready 'ave dis discussion Paw? Every time dat 'at drops we get an'oder LeBeau et da breakfast table" He chuckled, as did everyone in the room.

"So," Chloe started again, taking a long sip of her milk. "Does you amis Chase still live 'ere, 'ow 'e doin'?"

Sasha began ripping up a large head of lettuce into tiny pieces. "They're doing just groß. Chase and Taryn are on vacation right now. He took her on a zweite honeymoon around die world. They should be back in a couple months as they had only left last week."

"Dat's one lucky femme! Chase is a good garcon!" Chloe smiled.

"That he is, and a good friend too," Sasha agreed.

Soon, dinner was eaten and while the adults moved into the sitting room for drinks, the younger ones took to clearing everything away.

"I can't get over the kids, Chloe, they're huge!" Kitty said, exasperated, as she sipped at her Sherry.

"Like eclipsing out the sun kinda huge!" Jubes laughed.

"Well look at deir fa'der! 'E's a tall drink 'imself! Da apple doesn' fall far f'om da tree ya know!" Chloe giggled.

"I think they are quite die gentlemen! Mutter and Vater would have adored them all!" Sasha added. Everyone then took a quiet moment to remember Charles, and the sisters to remember their mother as well.

A refined, cultured voice cut through the silence. Everyone looked over to a nearby armchair to where Hank sat, and Bree sat in his lap. "Okay, my dear," the furry mutant said soothingly, "Let me introduce you to the most wonderful thing on this earth...Twinkies!" Hank pulled out a small, plastic package and unwrapped it. Everyone did their best to stifle their laughter. "It's a delicious, golden, spongy cake filled with a creamy, white substance of goodness. And the exciting part is, they have no ingredients that a human can pronounce. So they don't leave you with that heavy, food feeling in your stomach."

Bree took the twinkie from Hank and an evil grin spread across her features. Looking back at the golden treat, the little girl opened her mouth as wide as it would go and unceremoniously crammed it into her mouth in its entirety. Neither Hank, Bree, nor anyone else could contain their laughter.

"Ah," Hank smiled, "A girl after my own heart!" Hank hugged the child to him.

Soon, the laughter died down, and the next several hours were spent reminising about times gone by, and it wasn't until the large grandfather clock began to strike midnight before the adults began to toddle off to bed, the younger kids having gone to bed hours earlier.

------

Sasha and Kurt sat in their suite, going on about their nightly ritual. Sasha sitting in front of her vanity, thoroughly brushing through her hair, and Kurt at his computer, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, as he finished typing up a long file.

Occaisionally, Kurt flicked his eyes over to his wife. There had been something heavily weighing on his mind for several days, the day he had got into her daily scedule and found that she had had a mysterious doctor's appointment.

Sasha smiled slightly and looked at Kurt's reflection in the mirror. "What?"

"Nozing," he replied quickly, and went back to work. After a few seconds he looked at her again.

Sasha raised an eyebrow questiongly. "Warum are you watching me?"

"I vaz juzt vondering," Kurt started slowly, "Iz everyzing alright?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Kurt lowered his voice. "Are you pregnant?"

Sasha's face flared red slightly and she touched a hand to her forehead. "Ich hope you're gonna erklären Sie."

"Oh, come on, luv. I zought, well, I was hoping zat maybe ve had beat ze odds, after yearz of tryin'."

"Oh, really? Both Hank and Cece have told you countless times that's it impossible." Sasha narrowed her eyes at Kurt. "What would make you think that that was gonna change, oh rampaging stallion of die bed chamber?"

"Well, I...uh, I kinda broke into your computer," Kurt cringed slightly at the shrieking he was sure that would follow, and he wasn't going to be disappointed.

"YOU BROKE INTO MEIN COMPUTER!"

It was a good thing the apartment had been soundproofed -- something that many of the floor's residents had insisted on after catching eerily erotic sounds emanating from within not long after the pair had first married -- otherwise the scream would've drawn the attention of the entire house.

"It vaz juzt laying out and I zought..."

"Are you sure you're not blonde!" Sasha flared hotter. "Wie many people have you told this theory to?"

"No von, I zvear!" Kurt said, trying to backpeddle out of the argument. "But vut am I zuppozed to zink? You didn't tell me about it. You're az healthy az a horze. Vut ozer reazon vould you have for zeeing a doctor?"

"Oh, gee, Ich weiß nicht...maybe about sechzehn years ago Ich got accidently cold-cocked by mein over zealous fiancee and it messed up mein sight."

Kurt was silent for several long seconds as he remembered back to the time his wife spoke of.

/"You!" he screeched "Hov could you!"

Bobby looked up at his angry friend, a puzzled expression shrouding his normally pleasant-looking features. "How could I what?"

"I sov you...I sov you kizz Zazha!" Kurt roared and jumped right over the coffee table, lunging for Bobby's throat.

"DRAKE!" Kurt bellowed at the top of his lungs. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kurt, now calm down," Bobby said as evenly as he could with his enraged teammate coming towards him. "I swear...nothing happened...it's not what you think!"

Bobby kept backing up. Kurt roared, his eyes blazing with a white hot fire, and launched a punch at Bobby. A tan blur passed between them and he felt his fist hit something soft, followed by a sickening wet thump. Kurt stared at Bobby, seeing that he was still standing. They both looked down.

There, on the cement, arms and legs flung sprawled like a ragdoll, was Sasha. Her baby blue eyes were slowly closing and a small trickle of blood began to seep out her ears. Her chest lifted once and was still./

"Luv," Kurt tried to take his wife into his arms, "I vaz juzt vorried about you."

"That still doesn't give you die right to rummage through mein computer. That's wie people get die wrong idea about things."

"I knov and I'm zorry!" Kurt continued, doing his best to apologize. "But zat ztill doesn't ztop me from hoping."

Sasha's anger began to melt away and she slipped under the blankets. "There's nein eins in die world who wants to get schwanger more than Ich do, and Ich held out hope longer than anyeins, but I've learned to accept it...and so should you." Sasha sighed heavily. "It just isn't in die cards for us."

Kurt leaned over and lightly kissed his wife's forehead. "Luv, stranger zings have happened."

"Ja," Sasha giggled slightly, "and if a frog had wings he wouldn't bump his ass wann he hopped."

Kurt chuckled under his breath as he reached over and turned off the light.

------

Wrapped tightly in her forest green, terry cloth bathrobe, Sasha knocked gently on Chloe and Remy's door. The clock was nearing 4:15am, and she hated to disturb their rest, but Sasha knew this needed to be said before morning came.

"Psst, Chloe...open up?" she whispered through the crack between the door and its frame.

"Who, an' wad, is it?" came Chloe's sleepy voice from inside.

"It's Sasha" she whispered again.

"'Kay, gimme a sec" Chloe whispered back and her sister was true to her word when the door opened a few seconds later. Chloe slipped into the hall wearing what was obviously Remy's robe...the thing looked like a tent on her. The sight would've made Sasha laugh out loud if her mind hadn't already been preocupied with other, more pressing, matters.

"Wad's up Sash? It late … like …" Chloe looked at Sasha's watch "4:15am dang me!"

Sasha face held a grave expression. "Ja, hey, Ich know it's early, Ich bin traurig. But, Ich know wie badly you want to see Bren."

"Oui, I do. Wad you talkin' 'bout? You say 'e in England t'ough?" Chloe replied, yawning a bit.

"Ja he was, but… he's coming home early and Emma's coming too."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "OoOo, cool! Rem 'oney will bust seein' his lil buddy Bren 'gain. Then Sean, 'is old drinkin' buddy, da two war 'orse's can go over old times an' Emma too… it'll b…" Chloe, giddy now, was cut off as Sasha's eyes tearing up.

"Coco, sis… Sean isn't coming."

"Wad? Why not?"

Sasha paused as she trying to think of how she was going to words this distressing news. "Sis, Ich weiß nicht how to tell you this, but...Sean was killed last year. Emma just got everything cleared up from die funeral. She's moving back here. Lorrie and Ich knew you would approve of it too. But they just got die haus sold." Sasha explained. "Bren and Emma will be home in about vier hours or so," Sasha continued. "Emma called from die plane to let us know they would be here soon. Ich just didn't want you to sleep too late, and… well… Ich know Remy and Logan were long time, and massively tight friends with Sean. Logan knew about this back at die funeral. We all went to England for die funeral; we took care of last respects for you and Remy as well sis. But because of die war and everything and all that went with it, well… We thought it might be best if die news of Sean's passing came from you."

Chloe nodded slightly. "Kay, I'll let 'im know den, non problem." She wiped her tears away and hugged Sasha.

When Chloe disappeared back into her room, Sasha sighed heavily. She knew there was no way she be able to get back to sleep, and the others would be waking soon, so she headed on down to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

------

Sasha sat quietly at the table, her head cradled in her hands. When she had come downstairs several hours ago, her intent was to get breakfast going but when she had actually entered the room, she had felt a wave of nausea wash over her and had spent a good deal of the time poised over the toilet, retching until her body laxed from exhaustion. She had just crossed her arms out in front of her and rested her aching head atop them when people began to pour into the room.

The LeBeau boys had been the first to arrive, and they all had asked her if she was gonna be alright. She tried to reassure them as best she could, T-Bird even brought her a cup of tea, but she didn't drink it, preferring instead to watch the steam rise off the hot liquid and dissipate in the air.

Before everyone else began to trickle in, Sasha found herself running back to the bathroom. When she re-emerged she was met in the hall by Kurt and they walked in together.

The whole gang was already present, sitting aroung the table and visiting. Slowly, Sasha made her way to a vacant seat, sat down, and laid her burning forehead on the cool metal surface of the table. Kurt sat next to her and rubbed her back gently in a very soothing manner.

"Mornin Sasha, Kurt sweetie," Chloe chimed sweetly. "Grab coffee and a seat, I'mma fixin' breaky."

"Sounds good, big sis. Ich have null energy today, have for about a week now," Sasha admitted, opening her eyes to look at her sister but not moving her head from the table. Chloe held a look of deep interest as she looked at Sasha.

"What?" Sasha said questioningly.

Chloe said nothing, going on about her business. Kurt left Sasha's side for a moment and returned with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Danke but nein mein luv, die smell of kaffee is even makin me a bit schwindlig. I'll be feines, just woke up a lil too quickly this morgen, it happens." Sasha closed her eyes again and listened intently to the beating of her own heart. Even though she had her eyes closed, Sasha could still feel Chloe watching her.

"Coco, if you don't quit watchin' me I'm gonna slap die dye right outta your hair, sissy!" Sasha giggled slightly, but immediately regretted it when her head began to pound hard.

"O s'il vous plait you non can do dat, you amour me t' much," Chloe chorused.

"Okay so Ich do, but stop that!" Sasha laughed weakly and received the ginger ale Dutch had brought to her. Thankfully, he even brought her a twisty, crazy straw to drink it with so she wouldn't have to move her head off the table.

"Dang!" Chloe swore under her breath, and she removed a slightly burned egg from the hot skillet. Chloe brought the burnt egg around and set it on the table.

The moment Sasha's eyes landed on the burned, yet slightly runny, egg she felt a fresh wave of nausea crest over her and she bolted to the bathroom once again. When she returned, Sasha retook her previous spot and position at the table, this time moaning slightly.

After a few moments, once everyone else had their breakfast before them, Chloe came around and sat beside Sasha. She carried with her the leftover barbequed ribs from last night, double chocolate fudge ice cream, and a jar of Grey Poupon mustard. Chloe laid her cargo out onto the table in front of her, and handed Sasha a spoon.

"Choose you weapon lil girly," Chloe chimed, "by da way… welcome t' da Pregger's Brigade!"

For the first time in more than a week, the sight of food didn't make Sasha physically ill. In a moment, Chloe stuffed a spare rib smothered in mustard and ice cream into Sasha's mouth, causing her to sigh pleasantly.

The room exploded in a roar of congratulations for Sasha and Kurt. Kurt and Sasha looked at each other. It couldn't be true. It was medically impossible. Sasha reached back into the far recesses of her mind, back to the time she recieved the most devestating news of her life.

/The inside of Hank's office looked much different than Sasha thought it would be. She had half-expected to see detailed photographs of human innards and autopsies hanging on the walls. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to find the room devoid of such decoration and found that the room had a nice, woodsy motif...shades of green and brown and potted plants littering the room…very homey and comforting.

Hank sat behind his desk, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, as he poured over a stack of papers. Sasha wasn't even sure that he had heard her knock and open the door.

Sasha cleared her throat and spoke. "You wanted to see me, Hank?"

The fuzzy, blue mutant looked up at the sound. "Ahh, Ms Xavier-Wagner, do please have a seat."

Dutifully, Sasha closed the door and ventured further into the room. _Ms Xavier-Wagner? Since wann has he ever addressed me so formally? This can't be good._

There was a long silence before Hank spoke up again.

"Ms Xavier-Wagner..." he sighed heavily. "Sasha."

"Hank," she replied, nervously fiddling with the thin strap of her purse. Another long silence filled the room and Hank once again shuffled through the papers that littered his desk. Sasha cast her eyes to the floor for a moment. "Warum don't Ich start?" her voice quivered slightly.

"Hmm?" Hank looked back up.

"I'll go erste, shall Ich? Right. Now, let's see if Ich can remember it all...ah, ja. There are a number of ways we can proceed. Obviously there are other tests that could be performed, though this would make it...what is it now...dritte round of tests in as many years? So it looks like someone upstairs is trying to tell you something there...then, natürlich, there's die sperm donor/surrogant mutter option which, natürlich, is about as likely as...die Pope on a pogo stick. So, not to beat around die bush, you've had it I'm afraid...you're fucked."

Hank looked at her with his large, sad eyes. "Sasha, I..."

"Am Ich right?" she whispered, her voice giving away the sign that she was on the verge of tears.

"There are a great many..."

"C'mon Hank...am Ich right?" Sasha urged.

Hank was silent for several long seconds before he answered her. "Yes," he whispered in a voice almost inaudible.

Sasha could feel the tears crest over her as the salty liquid trickled down her cheeks. "Don't you just haß it wann you're right?"/

Sasha was brought back to the present by Chloe's sing-song voice.

"Sash, ya need t' make an appointment wit' 'Ank a.s.a.p. t' make it official an' dat everyt'ing is all good. I could be wrong, it 'appen b'fore."

Sasha knew her sister had no idea about the trouble she and Kurt had had throughout the years with trying to conceive...no one in the house did with the exception of the medical personel that had been directly involved with the tests she had endured. Ultimately, Sasha decided to humor her sister until it could indeed be confirmed.

"Will do sis, you're an expert on having babies, and with your empathy, your word is as good as Hank's on die subject…'Sides you're a doctor, Chloe, y'know what's done in either case."

Lucky, Punk, Dutch, T-Bird and Bree all looked to Chloe and Remy questioningly upon hearing their Aunt Sasha refer to their mother as a doctor.

Chloe smiled lovingly at her children. "Oui bebes, Maman is a doctor. I'm a doctor o' Animal Medicine an' Sciences. In o'der words … Maman's an animal doctor, or a Veterinarian."

"Dat's tres cool Maman!" Dutch said in exasperated shock, speaking on behalf of his brothers.

"That it is mein dear, your mutter is very cool!" Sasha said, reaching over and patting Dutch's hand softly. Sasha seemed to be in better spirits now that she had gotten some food into her, despite the fact that mostly everyone had grimiced at the sight.

"Tante Boo Sasha, did you an' Tante Boo Lorrie go t' college t', non?" T-Bird asked.

"Yes we did, schatz. your Tante Lorrie, she went to college and became an R.N, and I'm a Psychiatrist, but Ich specialize in kind psychology."

"Ummm wad's an' R.N. an' a psycho… psycho… dat t'ingy you jus' said" T-Bird inquired, trying to wrap his tongue around the larger words.

"Your Aunt Lorrie is a head nurse, or a nurse that's also the boss… and your Aunt Sasha there, she's a doctor like your Momma. Only she's a doctor for the mind," Logan clarified for the young boy.

"O…'Kay… Wad do you do Oncle Logan?" T-bird, happy with his answer, asked Logan. Remy immediately jumped in with a smartass remark.

"You Oncle Logan is a professional hops an' barely taster an' a puppy maker!" That had all the adult men laughing like hell as Remy and Logan exchanged playful punches. Lucky and Punk stared in shock at their father's words while Dutch and T-Bird exchanged quizzical expressions. The women, however, coughed and choked on their breakfast as they desperatley tried to stifle their laughter.

"Birdy wan' dat job t'" T-Bird chimed happily.

"O non you don' Quin Jean Christian LeBeau! Or you be out findin' me 'witch, ya 'ear me!" Chloe said exasperating.

"Maman, can we get our choit from Oncle Fuzzy, s'il vous plait?" Bree asked sweetly, almost to the point of begging. Everyone had, by now, been reduced to tears of laughter and silent sobs.

"'Ell NON!" Chloe squeaked out before reaching over to Remy and smacked his chest for being a smartass. "Y'all is killin' me ya know dis."

"Oui, Maman," Punk chuckled, "mais if we didn' do dat we be bored, you great entertainment!" he reached out and lovingly rubbed his mother's protruding belly that would soon be his new little brother or sister.

Sasha tuned the rest of the conversation out as she and Kurt huddled together and held their own conversation. Their foreheads rested against each other in a comforting touch.

"Ich guess you did have reason to be suspicious," Sasha whispered, remembering the conversation they had the previous night before dropping off to sleep.

Kurt gingerly laid a tri-digit hand on Sasha's abdomen. "It vould be vonderful...a true blezzing...if it vaz true."

Sasha smiled at her husband. "Let's not get our hopes up though, we've had a lot of false alarms before."

Kurt nodded silently and they both tuned themselves back into the room-wide conversation, realizing that everyone had been discussing the LeBeau children's birth names.

"Mais dey never use dem t'ough an' won' lissen t' anyone dat dose o'der den me. It's a Maman t'ing Rem 'oney tells me. Dat an' down 'ome know one uses dere real names, dey all 'ave an' use nick names" Chloe was explaining.

"But you and Bree don't" Sasha said, jumping back in as if she had heard every word that had been said.

"Actually dey do soeur de lil, Chloe goes by chere Reina meanin' Queen, an' petite Bree 'ere, mais Bree is 'er nick, 'er real name is Briar Fawn Sydalee" Remy interjected.

"How did she come to get the name Bree?" one of the young women, Lorna, asked.

"When Bree was fir't fixin' t' learin' 'er name she couldn' say Briar, an' could only say Bree, so it 'tuck" Lucky told her softly and smiled, causing Lorna to blush hard and both of them avert their eyes. Everyone had caught the look between the two teens and smiled inwardly.

"How'd you guys get your nicknames?" asked the Kentucky girl, Tandy -- otherwise known as Dagger -- as she and Punk exchanged playful glances.

"T-Bird got 'is f'om da fact 'e 'as t' birt' mark one o' a t an' one o' a bird, Dutch 'as 'is cause 'e be a good confidence kid, Lucky got 'is cause 'e lucky t' b' 'live, ain't Punk right Maman?" Punk replied, glancing sidewardly at Chloe.

"Dat's right m' luv."

"How'd you get your name, Punk?" Tessa asked him. Punk snapped out of his longing trance with Tandy and blushed a lil. Lucky jumped in and spoke for his younger brother.

"Punk get 'is name cuz 'e da freakin' bomb! 'E just dat dang good!'

The younger girls had been moving around the kitchen doing clean up during the whole conversation. When finished, Tandy took the seat next to Punk, causing him to blush hard again.

"I believe you!" she replied sweetly as she looked at Punk's ray banned covered eyes.

Chloe smiled. "Punk got 'is name cause da lil Punk 'tole m' 'eart when 'e was born! It 'lso why part o' 'is name is Romeo… right Punk bebe?"

"Oui Maman" Punk blushed deeper and looked away.

"Awwww that so sweet" Tandy awed, causing Punk to blush so hard that he was beginning to tearup. Chloe put her arm around her son and hugged him a moment and whispered in his ear so low that only he could hear what was said. He seemed to calm rapidly.

"Hey you guys, Tandy and I have to go into town, wanna come with us? We can show ya the town" Lorna offered.

Both boys looked to their mother for permission to which she nodded silently. "Oui, sound good t' us hommes," Punk replied as he and Lucky gave their mother, sister, and aunts a goodbye hug before following the girls out.

As Lucky passed by his little brother, Dutch reached out and grabbed his forearm. "Somewhere in da world, dere's a very lucky femme... who's gonna date da lesbian you'll create t'night," Dutch whispered, smiling broadly. Lucky smacked Dutch upside the head and continued on out the door.

When the boys were clear of the room, Sasha looked back to Chloe. "Oh mein, sis, is he ever die shy eins" Sasha giggled a bit.

"Oui Punk is ever so painfully shy wit' femmes, mais 'e tries so 'ard t'ough," Chloe replied as she fixed a fresh pot of tea.

Bree, T-Bird, and Dutch came around to stand in front of Sasha. "Tante Boo Sasha," Bree started sweetly, "Can we take you choits for walkies?"

Sasha smiled at her only niece, "Natürlich, mein dear, just don't stray too far, k?"

"K," Bree replied and ran off with her brothers in search of the dogs.

Sasha took one of Kurt's hands into hers and looked over to Hank on the far side of the table. "Hank, can you book me for an appointment as soon as possible, bitte? I'd like to get this confirmed, considering mein history," Sasha asked sweetly.

"Certainly Sasha" He replied as he passed down a sleeve of soda crackers to ease her churning stomach. "I will be doing the same for you, my dear," Hank added, looking at Chloe.

"Works f'r me bebe."

"I can't wait for you to see Bren, Chloe, he's as big as Lucky is and looks like a younger Sean, including the long hair and earring." Lorrie laughed. "Got the earring when he was up with Logan and myself, he would go to work with Logan to the shop in town."

"Bren works on mechanics too? So do m' garcons, dey do all dat 'eavy labour, an' as you can see all m' boys are 'uge, wit' long hair an' piercin's" Chloe giggled.

"'Ad Bren come int' 'is mutation yet?" Penny asked.

"Ja, about vier years ago, he got die Banshee in him, and he's been learning to handle it like we teach die other teens to control theirs, that's all we teach here anymore, to control their mutations only" Sasha told her.

"Vut about ze boyz, have zey come into zere mutationz yet?" Kurt asked as he gently rubbed Sasha's back.

"Lucky, Punk 'ave a few years back. Dutch just got int' 'is a few mont's back. Chloe 'as been workin' wit' 'im now t' long wit' dey older two. Mais T-Bird 'asn' an' petite Bree got 'long way t' go b'fore dat 'appens" Remy told them.

"What are their mutations?" Bobby asked.

"Lucky 'as super speed 'gility like Rem 'oney. Punk can kinetically charge t'ings by touch or even by sight if 'e chooses t' den pick it up an' t'row it an' it goes boom…" Chloe giggled "An' Dutch is empat'ic, 'e got bot Remy an' m' empat'ic ability. So far all dey kids includin' da two lil ones 'ere show no signs o' bipolar disorder which I'm grateful f'r. But I'm sensin' T-Bird may b' telekinetic like dad was, I'll know more in time. M' empat'y can sense lil t'ings f'om 'im now an' den."

A few moments laters, the front doorbell chimed and Kurt excused himself to go answer it. Twenty minutes later, when Kurt reappeared, he looked at Chloe warily. "Coco?"

"Hmmm… oui Kurt dear wad is it?"

"Everyvon, Emma and Bren are here nov, but Coco… Bren haz heard lotz about you over ze yearz and iz very anxiouz to finally meet you. Unfortunately becauze of eventz being az zey vere he vaz very young like your babiez and hazn't zeen you zince he vaz very zmall… I'm zorry to zay he doezn't remember you. He'z hurt by zat, and iz very nervouz to come down and meet you, even zough he iz zo very excited. He feelz terrible… I told him viz you zere'z nozing to be nervouz of… " Kurt reported.

"Bren's scared. I'm guessing it's because we've all talked about your accomplishments, and set backs, and fun lively spirit over die years to keep your name fresh and gave him nothing but die truth of you Chloe, and… well we think maybe he has an image of you built up in his mind, sis. Bren has you on a bit of a pedestal" Sasha giggled slightly.

"Where's my girly?" an slightly British-toned voice sounded from the hall.

"Em-em!" Chloe giggled as Emma walked into the kitchen and gave Chloe a warm, welcoming hug.

"Hey how you doin? …Damn it's great to see you again!"

"You t' Em" Chloe said as the two women held each others hands. Chloe bit her lip hard, trying to fight back her tears, remembering what Sasha had told her about Sean. The two women fell into tears simultaneously and held each other for comfort. "I'm so sorry we couldn' be dere Em. Ya know we would 'ave if we could. We amoured 'im." Chloe cried.

"I know girly, Sean knew ya loved him lil chicka, damn did he ever."

Remy silently and slowly got up and pulled both his crying wife and Emma to him, hugging both girls as he himself choked back his own tears. Once the tears had passed through the girls, Emma stood back a moment and had a good look at Chloe.

"I heard about your tribe and the girls forwarded emails and pictures of them, and I can see you're still at that whole loving thing… ya know this is going to hinder Sean's last wishes."

Chloe took on a look of smiling confusion and looked to Remy then to everyone else, all hold wide smiles.

"Wad was 'is last wishes?"

"For us two girlies have that date and Remy to film it" everyone who was old enough to understand the joke, broke up in tearful laughter. "He always said and I quote… One way or another that date is gonna happen, mark my words woman, it will and that crazy bugger Remy and I will be there front row centre stage with a case of beer for the private show. And if one of us lucks out the other has to pick up the slack. They must video tape it and bury it with one of our bodies. In either case that date is gonna happen!" laughed harder.

Chloe sat in stunned shock. "You kiddin' me right."

"Nope, the nasty bugger had it put in his last will and testament" Lorrie said.

"O m' gods! Dat's just insanely wild, I amour it!" Chloe laughed hard. "'Kay I don' wanna t'ink 'bout dat anymore."

After a few more minutes of visiting with the new arrival, Chloe excused herself to go in search of Brennan. When Chloe finally reappeared aproximately half an hour later, she brought with her a very nervous-looking Bren.

Chloe introduced the young man to his cousins, who had long since returned from their little excursion into the city with Lorna and Tandy.

Chloe then looked around to everyone. "Anyone 'ave any objections t' Bren drinkin' wit' m' boys… good! t'ought not! 'E 17 f'r gods sakes older den mes fils, 'e's a man! 'Side we all seen Sean 'old 'is own, 'e's got Cassidy in 'im...fur'dermore 'e an Xavier, da boy got's our blood 'e can 'ack it! Now dat dat's done wit' Rem 'oney I gots me an envie somet'ing fierce, bebe."

Sasha was the first to respond. "Umm, sis, you got as much right to allow Bren to do things as Lorrie and Ich do, and Ich don't see any harm in it."

"Good now 'ere are da rules Bren, mes fils got da same ones an' you no different den dey are ya 'earin me bebe?" Chloe paused to see if Bren was on the same page.

"Yes Tante Chloe" he replied.

"Okie dokie den, 'ere we go… you only drink on dis property never off da grounds…"

"You don' drink t' da point o' getting' drunk ei'der, non classy an' non 'tyle" Remy added.

Chloe then continued. "Oui dat's very uncool, 'lso watch you booze f'om dey youngins an' bebes" Chloe paused again.

"An' if you drive don' drink or we'll 'kin you 'live, you 'ear me?" Chloe and Remy said simultaneously, both looking deadly serious.

"Yes, I promise!" Bren replied, looking like he was more than a little intimidated.

"Dat's good t' know, now Gambit non 'ave t' kill you!" Remy as he allowed his Gambit persona to rear it's head momentarily.

"Now sweetie lissen, no drinking when you being taught you 'choolin', an' jus' so you know now, you Oncle Remy et Gambit and Tante's rules are subject t' change at any time we deem fit, under'tood?"

"Yes, I have in the past, a couple times anyway, drank with dad. I miss hangin' out with him."

"You will 'oney, we all miss you Papa" Chloe said soothingly as she hugged Bren tightly to her as Remy extended his hand to Bren. It was obvious that Bren had only been expecting a handshake from Remy, but his eyes grew slightly in surprise when Remy pulled him into a quick hug.

"You Pere was a good homme, Remy et Gambit say Bren consider youself LeBeau blood."

"Kay now, don' you garcons 'ave beer t' drink an' people t' annoy" Chloe said in a giggle.

"Speaking of stuff to do, oh mein favourite big sissy that you are…" Sasha interjected, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Cut da crap Sasha, wad do you wan'" Chloe laughed.

"You and das kind feel up to making cabbage roll casserole for supper tonight?"

Chloe sighed and said in a half tired smirk "You get all da 'tuff t' da table I'll put it t'ge'der an' den I need someone t' put it in da oven 'Kay?" The room practically cleared out as everyone missed her dishes and cooking style. They were all back in a flash with items. "Kay I'll get on dis soon I got an envie so bad."

"Dat's right, wad is it mon chere amour need t' fix dat."

"Cheesecake an' blood sausages" Everyone, with the exception of Sasha who smacked her lips at the prospect, almost made a unison retch. This caused Chloe to fall into a watershed of tears. Bren did his best to comfort her, but ultimately, Punk had to take over.

After Chloe was sufficiently calmed, everything went on status quo.

------

Hank had scheduled Sasha's appointment for early the next day so it wouldn't interfer with her work schedule. She sat quietly in the chair in front of Hank's desk just as she had so long ago went she was first told that she'd never be able to carry a child, but this time Kurt sat next to her. He held and stroked her hand for support in case this was, yet another, false alarm.

Hank hadn't said anything for the last few minutes as he finished looking over the most recent tests results. When he finally looked up at the couple, his face was completely devoid of emotion.

"C'mon, Hank," Kurt urged "Ze zuzpenze iz killing uz!"

Hank signed slightly and folded his hands on the desk's surface.

"Kurt...Sasha...I want you to both remember that there are a certain amount of risks with every rite of passage, and that their will be ups and downs, but I'm sure sure you'll have no problem overcoming them as you move on into parenthood." Hank smiled widely.

Sasha felt a cool wave of relief wash over her, tears beginning to cloud her eyes. She could feel her face become wet as the salty liquid silently rolled down her cheeks. Even though her tears flowed from her eyes like a broken dam, Sasha managed to keep her voice level and cool.

"What do you mean by 'risks'?"

"What I mean is that this is going to be a very delicate pregnancy. In the past, your body has proven that it has difficulty keeping the ovum secured firmly to the uteran wall." Hank rose from his seat, walked around to standing in front of his patient and leaned against the desk. "I want to keep a very close eye on your development. Should, God forbid, anything happen before you deliver I want you be prepared for the worse."

Sasha squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. "With all due respect, Hank, you should probably prepare for die worst. I'd much rather hope for die best. Ich want this...nein, Ich **need** this to happen."

"Ve boz do," Kurt added, sniffling slightly.

"I completely understand," Hank replied softly. "I know how much you've both wanted this for years. Sasha, Kurt, I promise that I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure this happens for you," he laid a reassuring hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Danke," she replied simply.

"Now, I assume your sisters do not know about your medical history?" Hank asked. Sasha shook her head silently. "Well, then, perhaps they and the rest of the family should be informed. You're going to need to be under constant supervision and it's a lot easier to accomplish this with more than one person."

Sasha took a moment to dry her eyes before responding. "Ich understand." There was a long pause before she continued. "Hank, if Ich am able to carry to term, what are die chances that die baby will be born healthy?"

Hank sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. With your history, there's no guarantee that things will go smoothly. But it would probably be a good idea if you cut back on your work schedule, both with your patients and at the Gallery. The less stress you put on your body, the better things will be all around."

"I suppose Dr. Melbourne might be able to take some of my patients for a while, but I'll still need to see to die therapy group until Chase returns from vacation, but that's only twice a week."

Hank smiled slightly. "That sounds just fine, but just to be on the safe side, I suggest somebody accompany you to and from these sessions, okay?"

"It vill be done," Kurt said, still holding Sasha's hand, "I vill zee to it personally."

"Also," Hank continued, "in addition to your...less than stellar medical history, your age may also play a factorin this pregnancy. Now, this is not to say that the baby won't be healthy, but I'm concerned that you'd be at risk of developing high blood pressure and possibly diabetes."

A look of panick spread across Sasha's face. Kurt squeezed his wife's hand firmly, trying to calm her though secretly he was afraid not only for Sasha but for their unborn baby as well.

Hank laid a reassuring hand onto one of Sasha's. "I'm not saying that you will have these problems, just that you're at risk, but with regular check-ups, I'm certain everything will go smoothly."

"Hank," Sasha said slowly, "Are you sure that everything's gonna be okay?"

Hank chuckled slightly. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Do you want me to answer that or shall Ich just glare?" Sasha giggled, feeling the tension leave the room.

------

Over the next few days, the adults all settled back into their old routines and habits while the kids just sat back in wonder at their parents long buried idiocincracies. Each night, the men sat out on the veranda drinking beer and the women lounged in the kitchen chatting up a storm.

One afternoon Logan, Remy and Kurt sat in the games room playing pool and just being guys in general. "Okay...okay," Logan chuckled, "I bet you've never heard this one. One morning, Mickey wakes up and looks outside. He sees the words: MICKEY SUCKS written in urine. Mickey calls the police and they say they have bad news and they have worse news. The bad news is that the urine is Goofy's. The worse news is that it's in Minnie's handwriting."

Remy laughed hard. "Mes Deuix! Dat's funny, broder! Mais, never tell dat one t' Chloe...'he would 'ave you 'ead on a plader."

"Don't I know it," Logan laughed again.

At that moment, Sasha, Lorrie and Chloe, with Bree in hand, walked into the room. The men quickly hushed themselves. "'Ey guys," Chloe chimed, "would you mind Bree, T an' Dutch t'night s'il vous plait?"

"Oui, mon amour, mais wad's up?"

"We femmes kinda t'ought we'd like t' go bebe shoppin', 'ave dinner out an' catch a movie...a bit o' old times kinda t'ing, if dats 'lright? An' Punk an' Lucky 'ave dates t'night wit' Lorna an' Tandy dey'll be out till deir usual time. Bren is meetin' 'is date at da club wit' da guys."

"O' course chere, no problem," Remy replied. Bree went from holding her mother's hand to skipping over to tug at her dad's jeans, a signal for him to pick her up.

Kurt came around to Sasha and gave her a featherlight kiss. "Zazha, don't forget to take your cell in caze zomezing goez wrong and Chloe needz help."

Sasha produced her cell phone. "Way ahead of you, luv," she smiled as the three women pivoted on their heels and strode to the front door.

Logan looked down at Bree and smiled, she beamed brightly back at him

"Hey, look who's here," Logan said, picking the child up. "Hey, darlin', you're getting so big. Hey, look at that smile, she likes me."

Remy chuckled lightly. "She relieved not to be da least mature person in da room anymore."

The three friends broke down in fits of laughter. "Oh, hey Elf," Logan said, wiping away his tears of laughter, "we need a fourth player for our poker game tonight. You wanna join us?"

Kurt leaned over the pool table to make a shot. "I haven't played in about ten yearz."

Remy smiled broadly, absent-mindedly shuffling a deck of cards. "Perfect."

------

"Amour 'tories are simply tres magnifique" Chloe said in a sigh and fanned herself. Her eyes fluttered, remembering the hot steamy romance scenes from the movie she and her sisters had just seen.

"So do I Coco, nothing sucks more then a story that has nothing but things getting blown up or a body count" Lorrie commented.

"Ich agree, though Ich do genießen Sie a good sci-fi now and then" Sasha added. Chloe agreed silently.

The three sisters walked arm in arm down the street. Sasha was feeling a craving coming on and she was almost certain that Chloe was feeling the same. Soon, the girls came upon an extravagant-looking, high society-esque cafe.

"OoOo, dis place is simply charmin'! Dis looks like a wonderful place f'r a late dinner," Chloe giggled.

The doorman opened the doors for the sisters, making the girls smile their thanks, and waited to be seated. They didn't have to wait long, though, and were soon seated at a table near the center of the room.

As soon as Sasha picked up her menu, she scrunched up her nose in confusion. Every word was in French. Looking up, she saw that Lorrie held an identical look of confusion, then they both looked at Chloe. She seemed not to notice as she looked over her own menu.

Their waiter soon arrived. Sasha and Lorrie looked at Chloe in disbelief as she spoke to the waiter in flawless French. After a few moments of Chloe and the waiter conversing in French, he moved away to place the order.

Sasha smiled at her sister. "Whatever it is that's been ordered, it better not contain monkey brains!" The girls broke down into fits of giggles.

"Non, I order us Escargot, an' Quiche f'r appetizers. Den baked 'am an' banana's wit' a saute'd glaze, 'lso some appetizer wine an' a dinner wine. 'E'll be returnin' s'ortly wit' our cocktails an' da dessert menu," Chloe reported sweetly.

Sasha eyed Chloe for a moment. "Ich weiß nicht Chloe, Kurt and Ich… well… this expectancy came as a huge surprise to us." Sasha hoped against hope that she wasn't offending Chloe's new lifestyle.

"Sasha, you can sip da wine if ya choose or I can 'ave some ice wa'der brought over...ei'der is fine. Wadever ya feel comfortable wit' is cool wit' sis."

"Ja, danke, I'd appreciate that," Sasha replied.

"Non problem, when 'e returns I'll ask." Chloe patted her lil sisters hand.

In a moment, the maitre'd appeared with the cocktails and the dessert menu.

Sasha smiled weakly when Chloe spoke to the waiter and indicated her. She felt a little silly, and more than a little embarrassed, at the situation but she wanted to make sure this miracle of a pregnancy would be as smooth going as she could make it.

The waiter gave Sasha an understanding smile, bowed, then retreated back to the bar. He returned a few seconds later with the requested ice water.

Sasha used the only bit of high school French she could remember. "Merci boucoup," and smiled, blushing wildly.

After Chloe placed the dessert order, the waiter bowed again and disappeared into the kitchen. The girls settled back into their chairs, sipped at their drinks, and pleasantly chatted.

"Didn't you always fall asleep in French class?" Lorrie giggled, causing Chloe to blush.

"Oui, mais when you live among dey language long 'nuff it tends t' rub off on you, 'ave 'poke like dis f'r many years now. Remy say no matter where I go now, I will 'lways talk like dis now."

"The south has done you good Chloe, your still as happy as ever...besides even before long ago, as much as we maedchens had our issues with Americans, you always did liebe that Southern drawl in those sappy movies we rented," Sasha teased.

"Oui, I did, an' to live down dere amongst it all is tres magnifique," Chloe sighed softly. It was obviously, even to the casual observer, that Chloe was starting to become lost in her own thoughts.

"Ich know wie that is," Sasha smiled "Wann Kurt and Ich went to Germany, Ich couldn't soak up die culture fast enough. Die words he taught me just sorts stuck and now Ich use them all die time. They become like zweite nature to me...like breathing air." Sasha waited a beat before continuing "Oh, Coco, Ich hope Ich didn't offend die waiter."

Chloe snapped out of her trance and smiled softly. "Non, da customer is 'lways right, non worries soeur de lil… Now tell me 'ow is m' lil niece or nephew, you seen 'Ank t'day non?"

"Oui...Ich mean, ja" Sasha giggled "Everything is looking groß, huge shock to Kurt and Ich; Hank said it wasn't possible." An old memory re-surfaced in Sasha's mind, remembering the very first time she and Kurt sought medical advice on their problem.

/Sasha and Kurt wound their way through the massive house, heading towards the infirmary. Niether one said a word, but they each knew instinctively what the other was thinking.

Kurt knew Sasha was worried that maybe it was her fault; that there was something wrong with her. Sasha knew that Kurt was blaming himself for all those years of hardcore partying with Remy and Logan; perhaps all the mind-altering things he had ingested had damaged his...little soldiers.

When Sasha ushered Kurt past Hank's office door, he looked at his wife questioningly. Naturally, he assumed they'd be seeing Hank.

"Luv, aren't ve gonna zee Hank?"

Sasha said nothing. Instead she continued on to the next door, stopping in front of it. Kurt looked at the name plate on the door.

"Cece? You brought me here to zee Cece? I knov zhe'z a good doctor but zhe'z a voman."

Sasha sighed heavily. "Cece's perfectly able to give us a good assessment and advise us on our choices."

"Hov am I zuppozed to talk to a voman about vut'z going on in Manland?"

"Manland? Now you got a theme park between your legs?"

Reaching up, Sasha rapped on the door sharply with her knuckles. After a moment, the door open and the pair walked in, holding each other for support.

The door closed tightly behind them./

Sasha returned her attention to the present time and looked at her sisters. Chloe tilted her head and gave her sister a confused look, her eyebrows arching questioningly, as was Lorrie. Seeing her sisters expressions, Sasha attempted to clarify.

"Y'see, about sieben years ago, Kurt and Ich went to see Hank and Cece. We were getting a little worried as to warum we hadn't been able to get schwanger yet -- we had been trying for die better part of zwei years -- so they set up a series of tests for die both of us. Natürlich, Ich needed to go through more tests than Kurt did. Anyhoo...every one of Kurt's tests came back negative, but good deal of mine showed that my body lacked die ability to keep a firm hold on die egg." Sasha's eyes began to glaze over. "Eventually, die zwei of us came to accept that we simply weren't meant to have a familie, even though we still held out hope for a long time afterwards."

Sasha felt her sisters grasp her hands in an attempt to comfort her. She sniffed, choking back her tears, as she continued. "Wann Hank told us die other day that Ich was finally schwanger...well, words can't describe die way we felt."

"Tis tres grand magnifique soeur!" Chloe exasperated, getting up to hug her sister.

"Ich just want to make sure everything goes smoothly, because if something goes wrong, Ich just don't think Ich can take it." Sasha looked at her sisters as a single tear squeezed its way out of her eye and trickled down her cheek. "Ich just can't lose my baby!"

Chloe gently patted Sasha's back. "Hey...we won' let dat 'appen, you 'ear me?" Sasha nodded silently and she attempted to compose herself. "So are you 'hopin' f'r a fil or a filles?"

Sasha smiled shyly. "Ich don't care eins way or die other...as long as its healthy...and Ich don't wanna know die gender either."

"Well since we are on the infant band wagon I may as well tell you both now. Being as I'm somewhat past my baby birthing prime, the doctor's told me and Logan that it's not wise to even consider starting," Lorrie said, growing misty-eyed, her bottom lip trembling.

Sasha and Chloe drew Lorrie into a massive hug. After a moment, the girls re-took their seats, just as the waiter returned with their entrees.

"Surely dere must be somet'ing dat can be done wit' t'day technology, Lor. It's just not right f'r you and fuzzy when I know you bot' would make wonderful parents," Chloe said, sampling her escargot, and gave a satisfactory hum of approval to the waiter before he retreated to tend to other tables.

Sasha gave her escargots a wary once-over before sampling it herself. She rolled the food around in her mouth, gauging the taste, before eventually agreeing with Chloe.

"Well, there is an option Logan and I have been exploring and, well... we didn't want to delve too deeply before we discussed it with you. I told him you both would be cool about it, but Logan highly respects you two and doesn't want to insult you or the Xavier name."

Sasha raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean Lor?"

Lor took a sip of her wine to cleanse her pallet before replying. "Logan and I have been discussing adoption, but we didn't want to bring in outside blood in case it offended either of you."

Chloe's head shot up and held a look of distaste. Sasha had squared her shoulders; both girls looked at their sister hard.

"I'm more offended dat nie'der Logan, an' 'pecially you, would even consider dat I would be offended by dat. M' Rem 'oney 'imself was adopted! Fur'dermore if it makes you an' fuzzy 'appy den dat's all dat ma'ders. Rem 'oney an' I are 'appy f'r you."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Logan nor I thought about that, and you're right, we should have known better," Lorrie replied.

"Again, Ich agree with Chloe. Lorrie...really, just cuz we're both younger then you, bitte, give us a lil credit. You're nein dealing with Stacii, for Summerland's sake, natürlich we'd welcome these kinder with open arms, don't be ridicules!" Sasha added. Though she was happy that her sister and brother-in-law had thought enough to ask her opinion about the adoption, she was still a bit miffed that they thought she would object.

Before too long, the girls main course and dinner wine arrived, and they settled into a more serious dinner conversation.

"So, now that the war's over, Chloe, and you and Remy are retiring, what are your plans...other' then the baby making. Which, I must say, your great at it," Lorrie asked, laughing a little.

"Ja sis, any big plans? And Lorrie's right, your kinder are huge and awesome looking. Ich know I'm their Tante, but damn! Talk about a groß gene pool they're swimming in!" Sasha exasperated and laughed with Lorrie. Chloe almost choked on the wine she had been sipping.

"Oui, I'll admit mes fils are quite dey lookers, non? Bree a cutie too. Mais dunno, Lor, Remy an' I 'aven' given it much t'ought, m' bebes 'ave been askin' more an' more que'tions 'bout da Craft, maybe it time da garcons find dere pat'," Chloe said, thinking out loud.

The sisters fell silent again and returned to their meals.

Sasha had been mulling something over since the day Chloe had called from New Orleans. She had her big sisters back with her and she was dreading the moment when she'd have to say goodbye to them. It had been hard enough to say goodbye all those years ago, it wasn't really something she wanted to go through again.

"Well," Sasha started slowly, deciding how best to word what she wanted desperately to say, "die students only hone their mutations, and that's in die morgen hours, after then they don't wirklich do much of anything… hmmm…" Sasha paused to take a sip of water.

"Any objections t', say maybe,...we can teach Wicca classes in da a'ternoon," Chloe interjected. "I mean dere is 'Ro, Emma, you Lorrie, an' you t' Sasha, Jubes, Kitty, Rem 'oney, m'self, an' now 'lso Penny an' Jon. I taught dem a'ter Rem 'oney took us Sout'."

"That's certainly plenty of teachers to conduct a school" Lorrie said. Sasha nodded her agreement. "I just retired myself too," Lorrie continued, "and Logan sold the shop a few years back."

All three sisters began to dawn slow smiles and began to giggle. In the back of Sasha's mind, she was glad her sisters realized what she had been driving at without having to come out and actually say the words.

"Think Remy and Logan will go along with it?" Sasha asked.

"Logan don't care one way or the other, though there is stuff up home I want with me," Lorrie replied.

"In all honesty I dunno," Chloe began slowly, thing. "Mais I'm sure if I can get Rem 'oney 'lone t' sweet talk 'im, an' lay out all m' femme charms t' convince m' 'oney, 'e might consider it. 'E da boss an' call da shots, mais bein' da bosses number one Madame, I get all da perks. I'll get back t' yas on it. I 'ope 'e does. I so wanna open a botanical shop in da school f'r wiccan supplies." Chloe eyes showed a small sparkle of the girl she once was, a spark that had seemed to have laid dorment for quite some time.

Sasha guessed that it was probably due to wartime stress and being a motherly figure for the better part of the last two decades. She was glad to see that the Chloe that she had grown up with was still alive and kicking. Sasha smiled broadly.

"Alright then, you zwei convince your fellas it's a good idea, and I'll tell Kurt it's a go."

All three girls burst into fits of laughter.

The girls soon finished their dinner, and the conversation of this new idea of theirs continued on during the entire trip home.

------

A few days later, Chloe took Sasha into the city for a lil shopping trip. They had hit every maternity section in town, and despite the fact that Chloe had been trying to reassure her that re-doing her wardrobe would be good for her, Sasha still didn't feel like she needed it, believing that her baggy clothes would do just fine.

The pair returned around noon, heavily laden down with shopping bags. Sasha stole away upstair as soon as they returned home on Chloe's insistance that she may like to start wearing the clothes now so she could get used to them. Begrudgingly, Sasha agreed. As she ascended the stairs, Sasha called down to everyone.

"If I'm not back in fünf minutes...cancel mein subscription to Mutants Home Guide!" Everyone laughed.

Sasha returned to the livingroom a short while later, where everyone was watching videos. She was wearing a floor-length, black maternity dress and her hair had been pulled back into two high, tight pigtails. She walked in slowly, took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders.

"Okay," she said, her voice waivering slightly "Give it to me honestly... wei do Ich look?"

Logan gave Sasha's form a quick once over before replying. "Like Pollyanna grew up and got herself a little in trouble!"

This caused everyone one except Sasha to laugh out. Sasha's bottom lip began to quiver slightly, her hormones already going wildly out of whack. At least Kurt had had enough sense to come to his wife's aide and he shot everyone a nasty look.

"Awwww, darlin'," Logan continued "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelin's."

Sasha sniffed, "K," and allowed her husband to lead her further into the room. She sat down on the floor at her husband's feet. "What ya'll watchin?"

"Just some old home movies," Lorrie explained, taking a sip of her coke. "What's say we have a little look at Thanksgiving '95?" Lorrie smiled broadly.

Sasha's eyes grew wide. "Nein! Lor, if you liebe me you won't play that eins!"

Logan eyed his youngest sister-in-law, as did many others. "My interest has been peaked...pop it in babe and let's see what's making Sash so nervous."

Sasha groaned inwardly as Lorrie loaded the tape into the VCR. When the tape started it showed a white tiled kitchen and a lovely middle aged woman came on screen. She was standing in front of the oven and pulling out a massive roating pan.

"Maman?" Bree said sweetly, looking up at her mother "Who dat?"

Chloe smiled back down at her daughter. "Dat, honeychilde is you Maman's Maman, 'bout a year b'fore her illness shown up." All five of the LeBeau kids looked back at the wide screen television in wonder.

"Dat's Grande Maman?" Lucky said in wonder "She tres belle! Just like you, Maman." This comment caused Chloe to blush wildly and they continued to watch.

Next two teenage girls and a twenty-something young woman ran into the televised kitchen. Everyone recognized them immediately as Lorrie, Chloe and Stacii. Remy and Logan held their wives a lil closer to them and commented quietly on how adorable they were at that age. After a few seconds a forth girl ran into the kitchen. This one was a bit pudgy but there was no mistaking who the girl was.

"MES DIEUX!" Remy exclaimed. "Some femme ate soeur de lil!"

Sasha shot Remy a nasty glare. "Shut up, die camera adds zehn pounds."

"Ahh, so how many cameras are actually on you?" Logan mused. His question was answered when Sasha whipped the pillow she had been laying against at Logan's head, causing everyone to break down into laughter again.

Sasha pulled over the box of videos and dug through it for a moment. Soon, she pulled out a tape. "Ah, Ich bet Ich know a few people wer like to see this."

"Wad is it?" Remy asked, puffing on his cigarette.

"It's die video of mein and Kurt's wedding.We had wanted to send you a copy, but...well, y'know."

Chloe leaned forward. "Well, wad you waitin' for...pop it in!"

Sasha passed the tape to Lorrie and she loaded it in. The video started and everyone grew quiet. Sasha closed her eyes. She didn't need to watch the tape to know what happened, instead she reached back into her mind, remembering.

/It was a lovely spring afternoon of the Xavier Estate. Sasha and Kurt, both having just completed their final year of college, had chose a spectacular day for their wedding -- Beltane to be exact, the second most powerful festival of the year. Both twenty-something's had opted for an outside ceremony, a reception to follow in the ballroom later.

Sasha decided not to wear the traditional white dress and instead opted for a lavender shealth dress. Sasha stood nervously in her spacious tent. She watched herself in the full length mirror before her, her stomach twisting and churning from the butterflies fluttering within her -- she was almost certain Kurt was going through the same thing in his own tent on the other side of the house.

"Knock knock!" chimed a familiar voice from outside. She turned around to look as the tent flap pulled away, allowing Lorrie and Jubilee to step inside. Jubilee carried a camcorder with her, having offered to film the blessed event.

"You look amazing, Sash," Lorrie remarked.

Jubilee nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, absolutely breathtaking."

Sasha turned back around to the mirror, her eyes beginning to tear up. Both her sister and her best friend were at her side in an instant, laying reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," Jubilee cooed softly, "what's wrong?"

Sasha sniffed, tears starting to escape from the corners of her eyes. "I wish Mom, Dad and Chloe was here." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

Lorrie hugged her lil sister "They are...in spirit."

"I'd rather have them here physically."

Jubilee joined in the hug. "I know, chicka. We all wish they were here...but everything's gonna be just great. You're about to marry the most wonderful guy in the world who will do nothing but treat you like a Queen...and pamper and love you until the end of time."

Sasha choked back her tears, forcing them to cease. Taking a deep, cleansing breath Sasha smiled. "Well, it's about that time...what d'ya say I get hitched?"

A few moments later, Sasha & Kurt appeared out of their respective tents and a hush fell over the spectators as both the intendeds made their way to the West quarter where Jean presently stood. Slowly they began to walk in opposite directions, finally meeting in front of Lorrie at the altar in the East.

Lorrie raised her hands and spoke. "I cleanse and consecrate your love in preparation for this handfasting ceremony. May no evil or negativity abide in thee. May the blessings of Spirit decend upon this couple and the love they share for one another. So mote it be!"

And, as they had been instructed prior to the beginning of the ceremony, the audience boomed in unison, "So mote it be!"

Moving to the West quarter, Lorrie opened the circle. "I conjure thee, O great circle of power, so that you will be for us a boundary between the world of men and the realm of the mighty spirits, a meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace, and joy containing the power we will raise within thee. I call upon the North, East, South, and West to aid me in this handfasting. In the name of the Lord and Lady, thus I do conjure thee, O great circle of power."

When she made it to the North, Lorrie stooped to the ground and pounded the dirt with her flat palm, saying, "As above, so below, this circle is sealed!"

After Lorrie returned to her place at the altar, she looked to Kitty who promptly faced the East, opened her arms, and said in a clear voice, "With the blessings of the hawk of dawn soaring in the clear blue air, I Skye Starlights call upon the powers of the East."

Dom turned to the South, opened her arms, and said in a clear voice, "With the blessings of the great stag in the heat of the chase & the inner fire of the sun, I Leandra Greenleaf call upon the powers of the South."

Jean turned to the West, opened her arms, and said in a clear voice, "With the blessings of the dolphin of wisdom who dwells within the sacred waters of the sea, I Amber Darkraven call upon the powers of the West."

Jubilee turned to the North, opened her arms, and said in a clear voice, "With the blessings of the great bear of the starry heavens & the deep & fruitful earth, I Willow Stormcrow call upon the powers of the North."

Lorrie raised her hands above her head and called out to the sky above. "Great Goddess, maiden of the dancin' waves & glitterin' stars, mother whose Womb of all life was birthed, wise woman of secrets & universal mysteries you are all things to all women, full of exuberance & vitality of youth, the tender compassion of womanhood, the wisdom of great age. You dwell within all women. Brigid, be with Sasha & her lover now as they are joined together in love."

And the audience replied, "So mote it be."

Sasha reached out and lit the silver candle on altar in front of her.

Lorrie then crossed her arms across her chest and spoke again. "Great God, Horned One of the forests & wild places, Lord of the Sun, bringer of warmth & light. You who run with the swift stag, soar with the birds in the sky, & protect all the Mother's children. You who are born of the Goddess, Her lover & Her son, as are all men. Cernunnos, be with Kurt & his lover now as they are joined in love."

And the audience replied again, "So mote it be."

Kurt also reached out and lit the gold candle on altar in front of him.

Linking arms, Sasha & Kurt escorted each other to each quarter, beginning in the East.

"Blessed be ze element of Air. May ve be blessed vith visdom, communication, & inspiration," Kurt said to the East quarter.

"Blessed be the element of Fire. May we be blessed with vitality, creativity, courage, & passion," Sasha called to the South.

"Blessed be ze element of Vater. May ve be blessed vith love, friendship, intuition, & compassion," the blue mutant beckoned to the West.

"Blessed be the element of Earth. May we be blessed with steadfastness, harmony, health, & strength," the petite blonde spoke to the North.

And the audience responded as they always had. "So mote it be."

Lorrie swooped down to the ground to retrieve the broom lying at her feet. Walking around Sasha & Kurt, she began to sweep the air with the broom, & said, "By the powers of the Goddess & the God, I sweep away all your past hurts. Let all the bad experiences which have in the past troubled you in love or made it difficult to trust be swept away. Release the past & go forward into a bright future together." Lorrie giggled slightly as the wicker straw of the broom's brush grazed Kurt's tail and it twitched slightly.

Trying to ignore the itch the broom created on his tail, Kurt's three-pronged hand reached out for the sword lying across the altar. Raising to his temple, he silently saluted Sasha, then grasped it in both palms and offered it to her.

"My lady, by zis sword I pledge to protect & defend you, to ze death if need be. I shall be a sword & shield to your back & you to mine. I pledge to you my living & my dying, all equally in your care. I pledge to provide for you to ze best of my ability, & ze honeycomb shall be ze sweeter for coming from my hand. I pledge to you ze first portion of my meat, & ze first drink from my cup, for zat vich is mine is nov ours. I pledge to love you & honor you above all others. Zis is my handfasting vov to you."

Sasha smiled and took the sword. "My lord, I accept your pledge of love as I do accept the pledge of your blade. Thou knowest what is in my heart as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will & of my love shall ever be yours." She then handed the sword back to Kurt who promptly placed in back on the altar.

First, Lorrie picked up the red ribbon & sprinkled a pinch of salt over it, saying "May this union be blessed by the Powers of Earth." Next she passed the ribbon through the incense smoke. "May this union be blessed by the Powers of Air." Then she passed it over the candle flames. "May this union be blessed be the Powers of Fire." Finally Lorrie sprinkled some water on the ribbon. "May this union be blessed by the Powers of Water."

Sasha & Kurt took a firm hold on ribbon when it was handed to them, and held it between them. Sasha's right hand grasped Kurt's left one and, using the hands with which held it, wrapped the ribbon around their wrists.

"By bud & branch, by hoof & horn, by elder, oak, ash, & thorn..."

"...by Earth & Sea, by Fire & Wind, by Sun, Moon & Stars..."

"...by Lord & Lady, by light & love..."

"...I take thee to be my consort, my companion..."

"...my lover & my friend..."

"...to honor & nurture..."

"...to protect & to care for..."

"...for as long as life shall last."

Lorrie smiled warmly at the couple as she reached out for her wand. Holding it over Sasha & Kurt's heads, she said, "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember... like a star should your love be constant. Like the earth should your love be strong. Possess one another, yet be standing each with the other, for storms will come but they will go quickly. Be free in giving of affection & of warmth. Have no fear, & let not the ways or the words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the God & Goddess are with you, now & always."

Next Lorrie moved to blessing the basket of Sabbat cakes. "Bright Lord & Bountiful Mother, thank you for the blessing of your union of Sun & Earth as expressed in this grain. May your blessings be upon Sasha & Kurt as well. Bright Lord & Bountiful Mother, thank you for the blessings of your union of Sun & Earth as expressed in this fruit. May your blessings be upon Sasha & Kurt as well.

Lorrie then offered the chalice of wine to Sasha and the athame to Kurt.

"As ze athame is to ze male..." Kurt started, holding the athame above the chalice.

"...and the chalice is to the female..." Sasha continued.

Then they spoke together. "May our union be a blessing to both, & to all." Kurt slowly lowered the blade of the ritual dagger into the liquid.

Kurt place a piece of the sabbat cake into Sasha's mouth and said, "Bright blessings be, may you never hunger. May I provide all ze love you need." Sasha did the same for him.

Then Sasha held the chalice to Kurt's lips, allowing him to drink, saying, "Bright blessings be, may you never thirst. May I always be your very best friend.' Kurt did the same for her.

Kitty and Jubilee stepped forward and, taking the broom from Lorrie, held it low to the ground for Sasha & Kurt to step over it. The pair then returned to the altar and Lorrie continued.

"May you steal, lie, cheat, fight & drink; may you steal each others hearts; may you always lie in each others arms; may you both cheat death; may you always fight for one another, your sword to his back & his to yours; & may you both drink deeply from Her cup of life."

Kurt raised his head to the sky and spoke out. "Bright Lord, consort of ze Lady, I thank you for your gift of love, & your blessing on our union. Go vith us now & grant us your love in our anger, your strength in our veakness, & your faith in our doubt. In ze name of Cernunnos, so mote it be."

Sasha then looked to the sky and said, "Gracious Goddess, Mother of all, I thank you for your gift of love, & your blessing on our union. Go with us now & grant us your love in our anger, your strength in our weakness, & your faith in our doubt. In the name of Brigid, so mote it be."

Lorrie glanced over to Jubilee, who said, "Hail Guardians of the North, powers of Earth. We thank you for attending this handfasting. As we depart, may your presence follow Sasha & Kurt, blessing them with strength & good health, to be theirs as long as life & love last. Hail & farewell."

Jean looked to the West. "Hail Guardians of the West, powers of Water. We thank you for attending this handfasting. As we depart, may your presence follow Sasha & Kurt, that you may bless them with a love deeper than any ocean. Hail & farewell."

Dom looked to the South. "Hail Guardians of the South, powers of Fire. We thank you for attending this handfasting. As we depart, may your presence follow Sasha & Kurt, igniting the passion & love of this blessed pair; ever burning yet one never consuming the other. Hail & farewell."

Kitty turned to the East. "Hail Guardians of the East, powers of Air. We thank you for attending this handfasting. As we depart, may your presence follow Sasha & Kurt, weaving tightly the bonds of Heart, Spirit & Love between these two. Let none undo the fabric of their love. Hail & farewell."

Lorrie then moved around the circle widdershins. When she reached the West, she pound the ground and said, "The circle is open but never broken. So mote it be! We are the people, we are the power, we are the change! Merry meet and merry part until we merry meet again!"

Walking back to the altar, Lorrie looked at Kurt and smiled slightly. "You are now husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He gathered Sasha up into his arms, dipped her across his knee and kissed her passionately. Many people in the audience began to giggle at Kurt's youthful exurberance.

When the kiss was finally broke, the eldest Xavier sister smiled to Sasha and Kurt then out to those in the audience and announced, "Ladies & gentlemen, I'd like to present you -- for the first time -- Sasha & Kurt Wagner."

A cheer rang up from the crowd as they all came forward to congratulate the newly married couple./

The tape came to an end and Sasha looked over to Chloe who was silently weeping. The shock of seeing Dom and Jean participating in the ceremony had obviously brought up mixed emotions in Chloe. The same occured for many of the other adults, knowing that they would never see either of the two women again.

"When did Dom an' Jean learn da Craft?" Chloe finally choked out.

"They had only been initiated at die last Samhain festival after die war down south broke out," Sasha replied, wiping away her own tears.

Chloe forced herself to smile a little. "I noticed dat you didn' wear blanc."

Sasha mirrored her sisters smile. "Well, Ich figured that if Ich wore white, mein body would be liable to burst into flames." Everyone had a nice long laugh at that.

Kitty pulled the box of videos over to her and began to rummage through it. After a moment, she pulled out a black movie case. "Hey," she smiled "Guess what I found?" She passed the tape over to Sasha.

"By die gods!" Sasha exhaled and smiled. "Ich didn't think we had this anymore."

Chloe craned her neck to look. "Wad is it?"

"Do you remember wann we had to do those video projects for Media Arts?" Sasha asked. Pitor, Jubilee and Bobby noded silently. "Well, Kitty and Ich did a ten minute spoof of die Blair Witch Project...it was so bad that it was good -- A minus." She passed the tape back to Kitty and she popped it into the machine. The tape started with a minute of static.

"Oh look," Logan mused "A polar bear in a Canadian snow storm!" Lorrie smacked her husband on the arm jokingly.

The video started with the image of Bobby and Jubilee sitting on the couch just as they were currently doing in real life and Bobby, with remote control in hand, was flipping through the channels and stopped on one. Pitor's distinctly Russian accent could clearly be heard.

"The 'Happy Time Sunshine Hour' will not be seen tonight so that we may bring you the following brand new program quickly thrown together in a shameless grab for ratings."

"Oh this should be good," Bobby had said, setting the remote down. The camera then pulled into a closeup of Sasha's face, her voice calm and level. "I'm Sasha Xavier. I'm all alone now, and I'm scared. I continue to hear voices all around me."

A second voice, just as calm and collected as Sasha's sounded from the distance. "I'm Kitty Pride."

Everyone laughed hard, and continued to laugh until the tape ended. Kitty was the next one in the video box. "Hey hey hey," she smiled. "Guess what I found...Common Knowledge!"

Pitor and Bobby groaned loudly.

"Wad's dat, chere?" Remy asked as he puffed on his cigarette.

"It's another one of our video projects," she replied as she popped it into the v.c.r. "We did a spoof of Jeopardy."

In a moment, the video began.

"Welcome back to Common Knowledge," A very young looking Pitor announced. "Before we resume, let's take a minute to go over the rules for those just tuning in. Questions for our show are selected by educators from Princeton University to reflect the broad range of common knowledge that every American should possess. Answers are determined by a nation wide survey of 17 year old high school seniors. Now, I'd like to ask our contestants once again to please refrain from using ethnic slurs. That said, let's take a look at the scores. Warren has set a new "Common Knowledge" record with negative 230,000 points."

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you, Rasputin? What with your Drago mustache and your greasy hair!"

"Look, what did I just say about ethnic slurs? Kitty is in second place with negative 17,000 points."

"I'm a late bloomer, Pitor, and in Double Your Points, I'm gonna bloom!"

"Sure you will. And finally, back again, Bobby in a commanding lead with 14 points."

"Hey. Hey, ah... check out the podium. Look at this."

"Bobby has apparently changed his name to Seymore Butts."

"Yeah, that's right. Seymore Butts. It's a funny name."

"O-kay...Bobby, please select a category."

"Yeah, I'll take the condom thing for, uh... four hund--"

"That's "Condiments". For $400. This condiment is made from mustard seeds." Warren buzzed in. "Warren."

"The answer, of course, is onions. I'll take "Condiments" for $800, thank you..."

A buzzer sounded. "That's not the right answer." Bobby buzzed in. "Bobby."

"That's not my name."

Pitor sighed heavily. "Okay. Seymore Butts."

"Yeah, what do ya want?" Bobby laughed out.

"You buzzed in!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Yeah, well, that's your opinion."

Pitor sighed again. "Iceman, can you answer the question?"

Bobby stared blankly at Pitor. "What question?"

It was painfully obvious that Pitor was becoming increasingly more angry. "Just pick a category."

"Let's go to Literature."

"Okay. Author of A Christmas Carol."

"Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Correct. Literature for 300, Author of Huckleberry Finn."

"Tom Sawyer."

"No, sorry, the answer is Ernest Hemingway. Kitty is now up to bat. Kitty, would you like to stick with Literature?"

"No I'll take State Capitals."

"Okay, State Capitals for 100. Oklahoma state."

"Oklahoma City."

"Correct. Let's keep going, New York state."

"New York City."

"Correct. Let's go again, New Jersey."

"Jersey City."

"Yes! You're on a roll. Let's go again, Virginia."

"Virginia City."

"Yes! And last one, Washington."

"Washington D.C."

"Correct! You swept through that catagory."

Kitty beamed brightly. "I'll take History for 400."

"Okay, First man to land on the moon."

"Neil Arm...John Glenn!"

"Correct!"

"Okay, History for 500."

"Okay. Napoleon was defeated at the Battle of..."

"Gettysberg."

"No, sorry, the answer is Jerico! The Battle of Jerico. Bobby, please choose."

""Beverages for 300."

"This is a video Daily Double." A film clip of Ricky Martin singing 'Hot, Hot, Hot!' while holding a tea cup appeared on the screen. "What type of tea is in my cup?"

"Is it iced tea?"

"No, it is not iced tea, you moron!"

"Then, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Let's just go to "Animal Sounds" for $600. This is the sound a doggy makes." Bobby buzzed in. "Bobby."

"Moo."

"No."

"Well, that's the sound your mother made last night!"

Pitor's face tinged red. "Warren, it is your turn."

"History!"

"Alright. History for 100. His assassination sparked World War I."

"Archduke Ferdinand."

"Wrong. Sorry. The answer is Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln. Kitty?"

"I'll stick with History for 200."

"History for 200. The Louisiana Purchase was obtained from this country."

"Louisiana."

"Correct! Now, History for 300, when he discovered America, Christopher Columbus thought he landed in...?"

"Colombia."

"Wrong. Sorry, the answer was America." A buzzer sounded. "Alright, that buzzer concludes the round, and as we head into Final Knowledge, the first one to buzz in will pick the category." Bobby is first in. Pitor groaned loudly. "Bobby."

"Looks like this is my lucky day. Let's take The Rapists."

"That's Therapists! Therapists, not the Rapists." Pitor shook his head forelornly. "Please wager your bets...and the question is, the father of modern psychology?" Pitor looked into the camera. "Well be right back after these messages."

Instantly, the picture faded out then back in again, as if a commerical break had just taken place.

"Welcome back to Common Knowledge. Let's go to Bobby and his response was "Below". That's not a name. How much did you risk? "me Rasputin!" "Below me Rasputin. Below me Raspution". I don't get it."

"Neither did your girlfriend last night, Rasputin."

Suddenly, Pitor leapt over his podium and ran headlong into Bobby. It was at that point, the disembodied voice of the game show announcer sounded.

"And that's all the time we have for "Common Knowledge" today. Tune in next time where perhaps our host will not acaust the contestants." In the background Pitor is heard audibly cussing Bobby out. "G'night everybody!"

The tape faded to black before fizzling out into static. Everyone was laughing at applauding their friends efforts. Then, Lorrie stood. "Well, what do you say we watch an actualy movie, huh?"

"Sounds good to me, toots," Logan replied, smacking his wife playfully on her rear. Lorrie disappeared upstairs to the video library. In the meanwhile, Bobby grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"You're going too fast," Jubilee protested. "I can't... what was that? What was that? What was that?"

"A Bewitched with Dick York, not Dick Sargeant as Darrin, a Gilligan where the gorilla comes to the island, a Full House Christmas special where they get snowed in at the airport, and the mating habits of the Amazonian catfish with Phillipe, not Jacques, Cousteau."

Jubilee looked at her husband incredulouslyly."You can see all that, but you can't see the rim around the toilet?"

"I see what I want to see."

Lorrie returned then with a video in hand. "Wad you get, sis?" Chloe asked, sipping her tea.

"The Bridges of Madison County!" Lorrie announced holding the tape up. A collective groaned sounded from all the guys. "Oh shut up!" Lorrie smiled, loading in the tape.

Everyone watched in silence: the men in boredom and the women in tears. When the end credits began to roll and the tape flicked off, Sasha blew her nose. "Clint is driving off and Meryl will never see him again! Isn't that sad?" her voice was wet with tears.

"I'll tell you what's sad, Sash," Logan replied. "I've watched two full hours of the "Bridges Of Madison County" and Clint didn't blow up one bridge!" Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha shot Logan a nasty glare.

After a moment, Sasha cleared her throat and, with Kurt's assistance, stood. "Well, Ich weiß nicht about any of you, but I'm getting rather peckish...what say we start fixin' dinner?"

Everyone nodded and began to filter into the kitchen.

------

Sasha's abdomen began to steadily grow bigger and bigger as the weeks went by. She was now entering her third month though it felt like she had been pregnant for an eternity. Her hormones had begun to rear their ugly head, making everyone around her become a potential target. The only positive thought that got her through the day was the fact that both Logan and Remy had agreed to move back to the mansion, though not without a little prodding -- or in Logan's case, nagging -- from their wives.

One morning in early May, Sasha navigated her way throughout the kitchen, threading between the many bodies of her family and friends. Her long, honey blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and a pair of thin-rimmed eye glasses perched delicately on the bridge of her nose. Sasha was clothed in an exquisite burgundy dress suit, the bulge of her belly moderately showing, and black flats. In one hand she carried a black briefcase, and the other a large glass of milk.

Sasha sighed pleasantly as she sat down in her customary chair, happy to be off her aching feet for a least a few mintues. As soon as Sasha sat down, Lexa and Mira curled themselves right up flush to her feet. Bree had also moved around into the chair between Sasha and Chloe and laid a tiny hand on both women's bellies.

"So," Logan started slowly as he looked non-chalantly at Sasha over the top of his own coffee cup, "I haven't seen Kurt in a few days, where's he been hiding?"

"In his office...away from me." Sasha sighed hard. "Kurt is making me crazy."

"K, wad 'e do now?" Chloe asked, groaning slightly.

"Aside from die fact that he's die world's biggest slob and I'm constantly picking up after him...he fixed die toaster."

Remy looked puzzled. "An' 'ow is dis a bad t'ing?"

Sasha took a sip of her milk before replying. "Kurt has this economy of movement theory. Somehow, he adjusted die toaster with die exact trajectory to shoot die toast from die kitchenette counter to die table." Everyone in the room started laughing. "I'm serious! There's a piece of tape on die table to tell you wo to put die plate! I'm not sure whether to eat my Eggos or shoot at them as they fly by!" Sasha giggled. "Maybe Ich should set die toaster on dark and mein poptarts could meet me at mein office!...but that's not even die worst of it."

"Whatdaya mean?" Lorrie asked, sipping at her coffee.

Sasha sighed and smiled a lil. "Well, he's been tinkering with a lil invention of his...he's been trying to give die apartment appliances artificial intellence." Everyone laughed hard. "No, really...and he's almost got it too. He even wants to try eins out down here and get everyeins imput so he can make some adjustments."

"Oh lordy, dat's funny!" Chloe giggled profusely. "Wad made 'im wanna do dat?"

Sasha cracked a smile. "Wer knows. He's a brilliant man...a little scary sometimes...but brilliant."

At that particular moment, Kurt sauntered in, a small object wrapped in brown paper tucked neatly under one arm. The laughter died down as Kurt wordlessly made his way to the front of the room, set the package down on the island counter, and looked calmly at everyone.

"Ladiez and gentlemen," Kurt began in a clear, booming voice. "I'd like to introduce to you, von of my inventions. I'd like to azk zat you all test it out and give your honezt opinions on it zo I may tveak it until it'z perfect." Everyone sat in silence, exchanging a multi-directional worried glance as they thought about what Sasha had just told them in addition to Kurt's announcement. Kurt quickly ripped off the paper to reveal a silver plated toaster. He plugged it in and stood back. Many people gave Kurt an appraising look, silently asking him what was going on.

"I don't get it," Logan said slowly, "it just looks like a regular toaster."

A metallic voice, one filled with a bit of an attitude, sounded from out of no where. "I beg to differ, buddy!"

Logan eyes grew wide and his head whipped around the room, as were many others. "Who, the hell, said that?" Logan asked.

Kurt smiled slightly and began to point down at the toaster in explanation, but the voice cut him off before he could say anything.

"Me."

Sasha did her best to stifle her laughter as she watched everyone's reactions.

"Howdy doodly do," The voice sounded again. "How's it going? I'm Timmy, Timmy Toaster, your chirpy breakfast companion. Timmy's the name, toasting's the game. Would anyone like any toast?"

Logan rose from his seat and walked around to the talking toaster. "No," he gruffed simply.

Sasha wasn't the only one trying to contain her laughter now. Lorrie, Chloe, Remy and many of the kids were trying to take in the sight of Logan carrying on a conversation with a kitchen appliance.

"Aww, why not?" Timmy said again. "It's good for what ails ya!"

"No," Logan gruffed again.

"Not even if I say 'pretty please with sugar on top'? Anyone...anyone at all?"

From Sasha's vantage point, she saw Logan's face tinge pink slightly.

"Look, I don't want any toast, and he doesn't want any toast," Logan pointed to Kurt. "In fact, no one around here wants any toast. Not now, not ever. No toast."

"How 'bout a muffin?"

"Or muffins. We don't no muffins, no toast, no teacakes, no buns, baguettes or bagels, no croissants, no crumpets, no pancakes, no poptarts, no scones, no hot-cross buns, and definitely no freakin' flapjacks!"

"Aah, so you're a waffle man."

Everyone, with the exception of Logan and Kurt, now found themselves in various stages of laughter. In a flash, the tittering stopped when Logan's six-inch razor-sharp claws flew out and sliced the toaster in half.

As Timmy's voice tranceiver died out, it was able to get out one final sentence before it fizzled into nothingness. "Oh, what a world...what a world!"

Silence filled the room for several long seconds as Logan tried to reign in his flaring emotions. The awkward silence was soon broken though. Sasha cast a look over to her husband and flashed a brief smile. "We're gonna need another Timmy!" The laughter began anew, but this time in loud, booming voices, echoing off the walls. After a few minutes, Sasha drank back the remainder of her milk and rose, causing the two dogs at her feet to stir slightly in their slumber. "Well," she said slowly, reaching for her briefcase, "I'd liebe to stay and chat, but Ich have mein group therapy meeting. Die last time Ich was late, die compulsive gamblers were betting die passive aggressives that they couldn't make die over-eaters cry."

Everyone laughed hard again as Sasha waved a silent goodbye and made her way out the door and on into the city.

------

It was a Monday morning like any other in the Xavier mansion. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping...and the guys were making sexual overtures to their ladies. As per usual, everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Remy, Logan, and several of the other guys were making plans for the next morning, as they would be first travelling up to Canada to pack up Logan and Lorrie's place before doing the same on Remy's Estate.

In a moment, the guys began playing a gigantic game of 'Catch the Beer' until all the guys were drinking.

Sasha chuckled slightly. "Man, am Ich glad Ich had Hank and Kurt stock up on beer...we don't usually keep more than a case or zwei on hand at any given moment unless we know we've got big-time drinkers comin', like you all."

Logan twisted the cap off his beer and stared lovingly at the amber liquid. "Ah, good ol' trustworthy beer, my love for you will never die!" and then he unceremoniously slammed back half the bottle, to which everyone else laughed at.

Remy raised his own beer high up into the air. "'Ere's t' alcohol: da source o', an' answer t', all o' life's problems." The men joined in the salute and the women continued to laugh at the men's jockularity. Soon everyone decended into more mundane conversations.

"Y'know," Lorrie said slowly, "A real woman could stop you from drinking."

Logan took a long sig of his beer. "It'd have to be a real BIG woman!" Lorrie's respose was to smack her husband playfully on the arm.

It wasn't long before an odd voice cut through the conversations in the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and listened intently. The voice seemed to be coming from somewhere outside, near the open patio door.

"Sweet thang, if I could rearrange da alphabet, I'd put 'U' an' 'I' t'geder," the voice said -- in a really bad Southern drawl -- followed by a rush of giggles. Everyone tried desperately to hide their laughter. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the speaker was none other than Bren himself.

"If dose femmes can fall f'r a really bad sout'ern drawl," T-Bird whispered, "den T got's 'imself a great shot o' getting' wit' dose femmes, non ma'der if dey are older den 'im, 'e a shoe in! 'Cause 'e gots da real t'ing, ain' dat right, Paw?"

"Oui dat's true, maybe you ol' Paw oughtta go out dere an' show Bren 'ow it's really done, non?" Remy whispered back, winking playfully at his wife.

"I don' freakin' t'ink so!" Chloe said in a huff, turning from him and pouting. In response, Remy wrapped his strong arms around his wife and drew her to him, nuzzling his face into her neck and planting a trail of kisses along her collarbone. Then he whispered something so inaudible that only Chloe heard, causing her demeanor to become happy and relaxed once again.

A few moments later, the giggling outside had quieted down and Bren came in the kitchen. Everyone continued to hold their laughter as best they could and desperately tried to avoid eye contact with Bren.

Bree, who had no fear of speaking what exactly was on her adorable, little mind, casually looked Bren in the eye. "Cousin Bren?" She said sweetly. "You as Country as Cornflakes!"

The adults couldn't hold back any longer, their laughter bursting from their mouths like a rush of water. In response, Bren took a tentative step back, not quite sure of what everyone was laughing at, but instinctively knowing it had something to do with him.

Remy chuckled. "You know Bren, fakin' a Sout'ern accent will non only 'tart a riot, mais will get you ass kicked." Jokingly, the four LeBeau boys rose from their chairs and gave their cousin a mock angry expression.

"Garcons sit, an' quit teasin' Bren bebe, it kay sweetie dey jus' messin wit' ya" Chloe giggled.

"Warum would you fake die knabes accent Bren?" Sasha asked him, still unable to get her laughter to completely pass through her.

"Hey it works every time for these guys and I figured why not" Bren smiled a little, obviously feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Get any resultz?" Kurt asked. Kurt's laughter came to a grinding halt when Sasha elbowed her husband in the gut. This just caused everyone else to laugh harder, this time at Kurt's expense.

Bren started to laugh a little himself. "Yeah some." Bren took the nearest vacant seat and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. Everyone fell back into their previous conversations.

After a while, Tandy appeared, asking Bren to help her with a little of her D.R. training. Sasha cast a wary glance to Punk, knowing that he fancied her. It was obvious, even to the casual observer, that he was hurt that Tandy didn't ask him for help.

Sasha had made a silent promise to herself long ago that she's make herself available for anyone who needed a sympathetic ear to listen to them, or give them a shoulder to cry on...after all, that was the essence of being a psychiatrist. Sasha hadn't spent as much time with Punk over the years as she would've like to have, but she hoped he knew that she was there if he needed someone to talk to...whether or not she was his aunt.

Suddenly, Sasha felt a wave of nausea crest over her and she bolted for the bathroom. No sooner had the door closed tightly did Hank walk in. He was reading through a thick file folder.

"I'd hate to interrupt but has anyone seen Sasha today?" Hank asked, looking up at everyone.

Bobby thrust his thumb in the direction of the bathroom "If you want to talk to Sash, she's in the bathroom...throwing up."

"What, is she sick?" Hank blinked a few times.

"She's pregnant, buddy," Logan interjected, "sickness is her way of life."

There was a few more minutes of retching sounds before Sasha finally emerged. "Are you okay, sis?" Lorrie asked slowly.

"Ja, except for die morgen sickness that can't tell time," Sasha replied, feeling the coolness of her forehead.

Kurt walked over to his wife and tried to put his arms around her for comfort, but she shrugged him off. "Vut?" he said "I'm juzt trying to be a good huzband!"

Sasha glared a Kurt. "Did I mention die kick in die groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?

Kurt's blue face tinged pink slightly. "Not in ze car, not in ze bar, not in ze houze, not up your blouze, I cannot touch you here or there, I cannot touch you anyvere!"

"Since wann did you become die Dr. Seuss of hanky-panky?" Sasha quipped. Everyone listening tried their hardest not to laugh out at the lover's quarrel unfolding before them. Finally, it was Hank that stepped in.

"Well," Hank interjected, "it's about that time for your bi-weekly checkup Sasha. Are you ready?"

Sasha sighed heavily, and lumbered herself forward. "As ready as I'll ever be...let's ride!" Hank chuckled under his breath and followed Sasha out.

Once he was sure Sasha was out of earshot, Kurt slumped down into his chair and sighed.

"Wad was dat all 'bout?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Ve had a fight ziz morning," Kurt replied. "Zazha azked 'do I look fat today?' And I looked at her..."

Remy sat forward in his chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Y' lo'ked at 'er, broder? Y' never lo'k. Y' just answer, it jus' a reflex. Do I lo'k fat? Non! Is 'he prettier den I am? Non! Does size mader?"

"Non!" Chloe interjected.

"An' it works bot' ways."

Kurt sighed heavily, his head dropping down into his tri-digit hands. "I juzt can't figure out vut'z vrong viz my vife."

Remy smiled slightly. "Oh well then, let Remy et Gambit 'tart, and when 'e out o' breat', you take over." Chloe jabbed her husband in the gut jokingly.

"It'z like a roller coazter ride viz Zybil at ze zvitch," Kurt added.

"Hey," Logan interjected "don't worry buddy, it's bound to get better."

"Oui," Chloe piped in. "So wad if Sash is stubborn an' slightly insane. She 'till amour you."

------

The next day, the guys left the estate to begin packing up everyone's belongings from their respective homes. The only men who stayed behind was Hank, Kurt, and Bren, just in case the expecting females should need anything. The women-folk stayed behind as well. Sasha and Chloe were in no condition to be moving anything, Kurt and Hank wouldn't've let Sasha do anything anyway, which was just as well because the two Xavier sisters spent the bulk of their time up in Sasha's apartment just relaxing.

Chloe was wearing one of her many pieces of very fashionable maternity clothing: floral dress, purple shawl, fuzzy slippers and hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Sasha still wasn't comfortable with the way her body was stretching, so when she didn't have to wear a business suit for the sake of her work, she tried to shroud herself in layers of baggy clothing.

Sasha found herself on the other side of the couch as Chloe advised her little sister about what things to expect after the baby came.

"...an' den, o' course, dere's da disiplinary maders," Chloe said, sipping at her raspberry-flavoured fruit fizz.

Sasha smiled wryly. "Well, back in University, Ich wrote mein senior thesis on die psychology of parenting. Ich interviewed several dozen parents and Ich found out some interesting things." Chloe cocked her head, waiting to hear where Sasha was going with this. "You ever hear of 'Time Out', y'know...sending das kind off into a room by his or herself to cool off?" Sasha asked, causing Chloe to nod slightly. "Well, Ich concluded that 'Time Out' doesn't work for everyone, but it's closely related cousin has a very high success rate. It's called 'Knock Out'. Y'see, die theory is that das kind will re-evaluate his or her negative behavior upon awakening from a state of unconsciouness."

Chloe burst out in laughter. "Maybe maman shoulda tried dat wit' 'Tacii a few times. Probably woulda 'traightened 'er ou' a lil in da long run!"

"I'm with ya on that eins, sis!" Sasha mirrored her sister's laugh.

"Knock knock!" came a voice from the open door, "Delivery!" Lorrie called as she walked into the apartment. The tall blonde set a large brown paper bag down on the kitchenette table and took one of the vacant seats. "Well, here ya go," she said cheerfully. "A half bucket of Saucy Joe's sweet and sour barbeque wings...with extra sauce...a half bucket of honey garlic ribs, a large order of wedge fries, and a side of slaw."

"Yum!" Sasha laughed as she dug into the paper bag. "Remember way back wann we were last together...we ate there on all-you-can-eat night?"

"Who could forget? We caused a riot!" Lorrie laughed.

"We could never figure out whether it was from me and Lorrie wolfing down fünf plates of ribs or your obscene eating technique." Sasha placed a plate in front of each of her sisters and the trio started to divide up the food.

"'Ey, can I 'elp it if I like t' lick off da sauce first?" Chloe giggled.

"I'm just glad the same employees aren't there anymore," Lorrie added, pouring some ice tea for each of them. "Otherwise they'd never let me in the door."

"Y'know," Sasha said as she tore a large strip of meat from its bone "Kurt's never gonna see any of this...but that won't matter, I'll eat with him again later anyway."

Chloe nodded her head "I know wad ya mean. Rem 'oney will wan' me t'eat wit' 'im later too."

The girls sat with each other, companionable, for several long minutes as the two pregnant ones sucked down their food, their cravings getting the better of them, while Lorrie just nibbled away at her portion.

Sasha began to suck the sauce off of one of the honey garlic ribs, elicting sounds of excrutiating pleasure as she divested the meat of its sauce. The apartment door opened a little more and in walked Kurt. As he moved, he gave the sisters an appraising look.

"Kurt, honig," Sasha said in surprise, sitting up a little straighter, "what are you doing here? Ich thought you had some work to do."

"I do, but I heard moaning and zcreaming az I vaz valking by ze door and I figured I zhould be part of it."

The three girls broke up into fits of tearful laughter. "No, huh uh, no way, I'm sorry, not gonna happen," Lorrie laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, prom night flashback," Chloe giggled.

The girls continued in their laughter as Kurt returned to his office, his head hung low.

------

The week flew by quicker than the girls realized, and they soon found themselves welcoming their special guys home. Remy had planted a hello kiss on his wife so powerful that it seemed as if Chloe had zoned out comepletely. Sasha giggled and waved a hand in front of her sister's face in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

After a moment, Chloe's snapped back into her mind, so Sasha went on about her business. She sidled up next to Bobby. "Hey, Bobby," she whispered, "Could Ich ask a favour of you?"

"Anything," he smiled warmly.

Sasha said nothing further, preferring instead to lead him inside the house.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha and Bobby sat out in the garden. Bobby was standing beside a video camera sitting atop a tripod, and it was pointing directly where Sasha sat on the stone bench.

"Y'know," Bobby smiled "last time I filmed a girl she didn't even know about it!"

Sasha giggled wildly, trying desperately to will herself calm. "C'mon, Bobby, don't make me laugh. This is supposed to be serious."

"Okay, okay," Bobby raised a hand up to rest on the camera and looked through the lens. "We're rolling...ready when you are."

Sasha stared at the camera for a few seconds before she finally found her voice.

"Hallo, mein luv, it's mutter. Well, by die time you see this you will officially be sechzehn years old. There's nein guarantee that I'll still be around, so Ich want to give you a little mutterly advice in die event die worse should come to me. Well, there's die obvious. An education. Familie. Friends. And a life that is full of die unexpected. Be sure to make mistakes. Make a lot of them, because there's no better way to learn and to grow, alright? And, Ich want you to spend a lot of time at die ocean, because die ocean forces you to dream, and Ich insist that you, mein kind, be a dreamer. God. Most people spend a lot of time and energy trying to figure out if God exists. In mein life, I've come to realize that it doesn't matter what you believe, as long as you believe in something, because Ich promise you that that belief will keep you warm at night, and Ich want you to feel safe...always. And then there's liebe. I want you to liebe from die top of your head to die tips of your toes, and wann you find that liebe, wherever you find it, don't run away from it. But you don't have to chase after it either. You just be patient, and it'll come to you, Ich promise, and wann you least expect it, wann you crave it most, it'll come to you, like you came to me. Don't be afraid, schatz. And remember, to liebe is to live."

Bobby flicked a switch on the camera and the little, red light turned off. "Okay, got it!" He opened the camera and pulled out the tape, handing it over to Sasha. Bobby arched an eyebrow questioningly. "I just gotta know, why did you wanna do this?"

Sasha signed heavily, turning the tape over in her hands. "Just in case..." She let the thought trail off as she made her way into the house, heading for one of the lower offices.

It had been years since she had set foot into this particular room...no one had unless it was to give it a good dusting to keep it tidy. This room had once been her father's private office. Not one day of the past 16 years had went by that Sasha didn't think of her dearly departed father. Today, she had a purpose to be there.

Sasha walked over to the oak finished desk and opened the topmost drawer. She reached in towards the back of the drawer and slipped her index finger into a tiny hole there. Instantly a section of the wood-panelled wall slid away to reveal the very same safe it had years before.

"Please state full name for voice identification," a mechanized voice sounded.

"Sasha Ann Xavier-Wagner," Sasha replied. She knew the security system would recognized her new name seeing as how she had updated the system.

"Authorization confirmed. Access granted...Hello Sasha," the voice returned. The massive metal door swung open on its own accord. Sasha reached in and placed the tape in the safe, in amongst may other documents and objects she had placed in there so long ago.

With a steady hand, Sasha closed the safe back up, making sure the panelling was secured firmly, and quickly existed the room, locking the door behind her. Sasha sighed heavily and placed a gentle touch on the massive door before walking off in search of her family.

------

Kurt sat alone on the rooftop patio. He could hear the far away sounds of the mansions residents below enjoying the warm summer evening as he stared listlessly into the horizon, the sun just starting to go down and the sky filling with brilliant shades of yellow, orange, blue and purple.

It was wasn't until he saw an outlined figure out of the corner of his eye before Kurt realized he was no longer alone. He looked up into the very familiar eyes of his long-time friend, Remy LeBeau. In one of Remy's hands was a burning cigarette and in the other was clutched two long-necked beer bottles. Silently, Remy sat on the bench next to Kurt and held out one of the beers to the blue mutant.

"Why aren't y' hangin' out wit' da missus, mon amis?" Remy drawled out as he twisted off his bottle cap and took a swallow.

Kurt did the same with his beer but ended up downing half the bottle in one gulp. "Zazha'z in a bad mood."

"Oui? Wad 'bout?"

"Beatz me. Zhe hardly haz anyzing to do viz me anymore."

Remy was silent for a few seconds. "Let Remy et Gambit ax y' trois questions. Une, has soeur de lil 'tarted wearin' baggy clothes?"

"Yeah, zhe zreatened me viz bodily harm ven I commented on it."

"Ouch. Deux, when was da last time y' saw petite wit' 'er clothes off et trois, was dat also da last time y' 'ad sex?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and turned his head to look at Remy. "A long time and yeah. Zo vut'z vrong?"

"Well, it Remy et Gambit's guess dat 'is incredible expandin' soeur de lil is is freakin' out a lil 'bout 'er size," Remy took anothor long swallow of his drink. "Sasha 'as always been a tiny lil t'ing. It probably been a helluva shock to suddenly be fat!"

"Zo you're zaying zat Zazha'z juzt feelin' a lil inzecure?"

"Oui, mon chere did da same t'ing," Remy replied. "Look, nex' time soeur de lil takes a 'hower, get in wit' 'er. Play nice, give 'er a nice soapy back rub. You be amazed at da results."

"Back rubz, huh?"

"Pregnant femmes get awful backaches. Remy et Gambit got real good at massages wit' Chloe. Back, feet, wadever."

Kurt started to smile. "Zat'z good to knov. Zankz, brozer."

"Hey, broder, I've been dere, remember?" Remy laughed. "Cinq times in fact et 'nother on da way!"

Kurt slammed back the rest of his beer, gave Remy a thankful pat on his back, and made his way back inside. Winding through the house, Kurt arrived at their suite of rooms.

Sasha had been busy entertaining Bree earlier but the child would undoubtedly be with her mother by now. There was something baking in the kitchenette. It smelled good but Kurt had become suspicious of Sasha's cooking ever since he caught her eating a peanut butter and broccoli sandwich.

He stuck his head in the bedroom and smiled. The shower was running. Kurt went into stealth mode, unbuckling his belt, he shrugged off his clothes and let them pool on the floor around his feet. Noiselessly, he crept into the bathroom. The room was filled with steam so that made it easy to sneak up on her.

Sasha was leaning against the far wall of the shower, her head resting against her forearm, letting the warm water cascade down her back. Even through all the steam in the room, Kurt found he was still able to see through the lightly frosted glass of the shower door. The thing that surprised Kurt most of all was her stomach. It wasn't the flat, toned tummy he had come to know and love over the years. Now it curved gently outwards like a spoon.

The sound of the shower door opening stirred Sasha out of her reverie. Her eyes sizzled with a deep green light and her head snapped around, "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, I do," he answered, blocking her in. He reached around her for the soap. "Put your armz around my neck."

Sasha's voice softened and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you up to?"

He smiled and draped her arms in place. "Juzt being a good huzband," he said and began rubbing her back in small, firm circles. Kurt knew it was working when Sasha's body laxed and she snuggled closer to him. The massage travelled from her back to her hips and straight into the bedroom. The cake Sasha was baking was a little burnt.

Afterwards, they laid on the bed and held each other, Sasha leaning against Kurt's broad chest. "Well, now you know," she sighed. "I'm fat."

Kurt chuckled and held her close. "Naw, you're juzt full of baby." He caressed her curved belly. "Bezidez, ziz izn't even halfway zrough, luv." He felt an odd twitch under his hand. Sasha grinned and looked up impishly, one of her hands half covering her mouth, and giggled. The twitch happened again, harder. "Vut iz zat?" Kurt asked delightedly. "Iz zat ze baby?"

"Uh huh, it started last week." She covered his tri-digit hand with both of her delicate ones. "I usually feel it against my ribs."

"Ah. Xylophone player," he smiled.

Kurt felt the baby move around several more times before he left to tend to matters elsewhere in the house. He must have had quite an expression on his face because both Logan and Remy laughed at him when he walked into the garage.

"You look happy, smurf," Logan commented, wiping grease off his hands. "What's the good news?"

"I felt ze baby kick," Kurt said, half-happy and half-dazed.

"Dat's very good news indeed, bro," Remy agreed, popping open a beer. "Dat means it's gonna t'be a good, strong bebe."

------

Lorna, Kitty and Jubes sat with Chloe in the kitchen, just talking about times gone by and changes, when Kitty suddenly changed the subject. "I don't know if you've noticed, Chloe, but Sasha been acting a little weird."

"Weird 'ow?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Well, for example, I walked into the kitchen this morning and I found her alphabetizing the canned veggies," Kitty explained.

"Wad's so weird 'bout dat?"

Kitty sighed. "Well, nothing in itself, but the way she explained it to me was that she wanted everything to be order because she was colour co-ordinating all the meals."

"And if that wasn't enough, she's been singing sickeningly sweet songs," Jubilee added. "I don't think chipper quite describes it."

"Really chipper...incessantly, increasingly, annoyingly chipper!" Lorna piped in.

"I'm sure it not'ing. Souer de lil probably just going t'rough a blissful mood 'wing."

"No," Lorna continued. "I don't think you understand...psychotically chipper!"

Sasha entered the kitchen, feeling very well rested and humming to herself. Chloe looked at her sister curiously. "Sash, 'ave you been self-medicating 'gain?"

Sasha cocked an eyebrow at Chloe. "What?"

"Not'in'," Chloe said innocently, smiling.

Sasha continued to move throughout the kitchen. "Ich heard a bit of commotion outside a little bit ago. Is everything alright?"

"I non wanna talk 'bout it," Chloe's face fell and she snapped out. Sasha let it drop.

Kurt chose that moment to walk in. He carried with him a small sack and he was singing. "Old McVagner had a farm, ei-ey-ei-ey-oh. And on ziz farm he had a hot vife, ei-ey-ei-ey-oh. Viz a hot vife here and a hot vife zere. Here a hot vife, zere a hot vife, everyvere a hot vife. Old McVagner had a farm, ei-ey-ei-ey-oh!"

"What are you doing?" Jubilee laughed hard. Kitty and Lorna soon joined in. I'm juzt trying to get uzed to ze weight of a baby, zo I zought I'd carry around a zack of flour." He held up the package and read the lable. "Extra-refined. Taking after itz old man already."

Chloe leaned over Kurt's shoulder. "Non Kurt, dat's da sugah...bleached, 100 fat free, best when kept in an air-tight container. It seems dis one is taking after its Maman."

Sasha glared at her sister, causing the others girls to burst out in laughter again. "Gee...danke sis," Sasha said dryly.

"You 'elcome!" Chloe beamed brightly.

Logan and Lorrie walked in a moment later, arm in arm. He smiled at Sasha as he walked by. "I hope you don't mind me telling you one more time just how sexy you are."

Sasha smiled back "Nope, still diggin' it."

------

"Aah," Sasha giggled, "nein more dipping into that batter. You just scraped die whole bowl of oatmeal!"

"Got t' live a little, Tante Boo," T-Bird smiled broadly, brandishing a wooden spoon covering a thick, white substance.

Bree peered over the counter top at the cookies sitting there. "Which ones do you t'ink Maman's gonna amour da most, da Double Fudge chocolate or da Oatmeal peanut butter chunk?"

"Well, you know what, sweetie? Ich really hope that she likes both of them, 'cause she looked really down earlier, and that is not die Coco-puff that we know and liebe, is it?"

T-Bird puffed up his chest. "Wait till 'he fin's out I made dese all by myself -- da ones in da oven, too."

"Really?" Sasha smiled lightly at her nephew, "Ich don't think that you can take all die credit, because Ich really think that your brother, schwester, and Ich helped a lot here. Ha ha ha." T-Bird suddenly threw a handful of flour playfully at Sasha. "Aah!"

"You look good like dat," Dutch said smugly.

Sasha looked at T-Bird in a mock glare. "You are in so much trouble!" Sasha retailiated by flinging flour back at T-Bird. Both were laughing uncontrollably, and soon, Bree and Dutch got in on the playful fight.

"Aah! Aah! Ha ha ha! Aah! Aah!" Bree laughed out as she and her brothers continued to drench their pregnant aunt in the white powder.

Dutch threw a cup of flour down Sasha's back, laughing hard.

"Aah!" she screeched out in surprise. "Oh, you hateful kind! Oh, you're gonna get it! Aah! Ha ha ha," she laughed. Bree started flicking berries at her aunt's forehead. "Oh! Oh, that's it." Sasha turned on the kitchen faucet and grabbed the sink hose.

"Oh, non. Oh, non," the trio of children laughed in unison.

"Ja, ja, ja," Sasha replied, smiling widely, "and you're gonna clean it up, too. Aah!" She pressed the lever and a jet of cool water shot out of the hose, spraying all over the children.

At that moment, Chloe walked into the kitchen, the front of her outfit splattering with the running water. Sasha and the kids stopped and broke down into fits of giggles.

"'Ey!" Chloe laughed, looking at her sister and children. "Wad's all dis 'bout?" Her eyes landed on T-Bird, wearing an apron and splattered with flour. "'oneychilde? You baking co'kies?" She arched her eyes in surprise.

T-Bird smiled broadly. "Grande co'kies. Garcon co'kies. Co'kies wit' nuts!" he said proudly.

"Traurig," Sasha said apoligetically, giggling slightly. "We were baking and things got a lil out of hand." The oven timer sounded and Sasha pulled on the oven mitts so she could pull out the tray. "Oh, y'know what? That's die cookies. They're done. Ich better check on them, cuz if they burn, your kinder will never forgive me." Suddenly, she stopped just short of grabbing the handle and doubled over, clutching at her abdomen. "Oh!" she cried in pain.

"Tante?" Dutch said questioning.

Chloe was at her little sister's side in a flash. "Wad's wrong, Sash? Wad's wrong?" she asked, her voice filling with fright and worry.

"Oh!" Sasha cried out again. "Oh, mein gods. Ich think it's die baby." Sasha's voice was edged with panic. She slumped to the floor. "Aah!" Sasha screeched again, drawing the attention of many of the mansion's residents, including Kurt.

"Zazha!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing to his wife's side.

Sasha tried to pant through the spasms. "Oh! Oh."

"Easy, easy, Sasha," Chloe coaxed, laying her sister flat on the kitchen floor. "Let's breathe, breathe. C'mon, let's get ya in a more comfy position. Dere ya go...T, dear, Go fin' 'Ank." T-Bird nodded and flew from the room.

"Oh gods!" Sasha huffed and puffed. Dutch suddenly appeared at his mother's side with a hot water bottle. Taking it from her son, Chloe gently pressed the bag of warm liquid to the side of her sister's abdomen.

Kurt looked at Chloe. "Coco, vut'z vrong!"

Sasha laid a hand on her husband's forearm. "Oh, honig, it's die baby." Sasha took a few deeps breaths, feeling the pains subside, and tried to sit up.

Hank suddenly skidded into the kitchen, medical bag in one, furry paw. "Chloe, Sasha, I got here as soon as I could. How are you feeling?"

"'He having dese really bad pains," Chloe reported, moving out of Hank's way. "You 'ave t' 'elp her, 'Ank. Make m' sissy and da bebe okay."

"Coco, sis, really, I'm okay. Hank, Ich bin traurig. Ich bin feines, really, Ich am."

Hank kneeled down next to Sasha and opened his examination bag. "No. No, no, no. I'm glad I was called. Tell me where it was hurting."

"Uh, Ich...Ich guess -- like, about right here and here." She pointed to a couple places on her protruding belly.

Hank listened careful through his stethescope and felt at her belly. "Uh-huh. Uh... "

Sasha looked at the furry, blue mutant questiongly. "What? What is it? What's going on?"

"Who got you the hot water bottle?" Hank asked.

"Um, I did," Dutch replied meakly. "Uh, was dat wrong?"

Hank returned his instrument to the black bag. "No, on the contrary, young man. Sasha, I believe Dutch just saved your baby's life."

Chloe, Sasha and Kurt stared at Dutch in surprise until he began to blush wildly.

Hank continued. "Look, my dear, I don't mean to alarm you, but if Dutch hadn't had the presence of mind to get the hot water bottle, your cramps could have easily progressed to early labour."

"By die Gods!" Sasha exclaimed in surprise.

Kurt stretched a tri-digit hand out to Dutch. "Zank you! Zank you zo much for zaving our baby, Dutchy."

Sasha looked at her nephew as well. "Ich don't even know how to begin to danke, schatz."

Dutch puffed up his chest slightly. "Si'l vous plait, you non 'ave t' t'ank Dutchy. 'E jus' glad dat 'is Tante Boo and 'er bebe are okay." Chloe hugged her son to her.

"Alright, so what were you doing just prior to the episode?" Hank asked, helping Sasha to stand, and between him and Kurt, maneuvered the woman over to a chair.

"Nothing. Ich -- Ich was talking to Chloe."

"And before that, anything that maybe got you a little excited or stressed?"

Sasha smiled slightly. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but -- ha ha."

"But what?" Hank asked slowly.

"Oh, it's just that Bree, T-Bird, Dutch and Ich had a little food fight," Sasha replied, winking and giggling at the three youngest kids.

"Chicka-femme," Chloe cooed, setting a cup of tea in front of her sister. "Y'know ya 'aveta be very careful right now, k? It non good t'ing f'r ya to get overly excited or -- or engage in any strenuous activities."

Sasha sighed heavily, watching the steam rise off the hot liquid. "Ich know, Coco-puff. It wasn't exactly strenuous, really, but --"

"Okay, even so, Sasha, as you know, this pregnancy is very high-risk. You need to stay as calm and quiet as possible. My dear, any undue stress could cause you to miscarry or worse. Look, um, I don't mean to scold you, okay? I just -- I just know what this baby means to both you and Kurt," Hank replied, glancing briefly up at Kurt.

"Ja. It means everything, Hank," Sasha replied.

Hank stood up straight. "Well, in light of recent events, I'm scheduling you for and extra appointment. Let's say...tomorrow morning, 10am?" Sasha nodded wordlessly, unable to find the strength at the moment to argue, and Hank left, most likely returning to his previous task.

------

A few days later, late in the afternoon, Chloe, Bree, Ro and Sasha sat around the island counter in the kitchen putting together the botanicals for the wicca shop they had planned on opening. Remy and Chloe still refused to make eye contact. It wasn't unsual for a fight such as this to last a long while, but such fights were so far and few between that it threw everyone for a loop when it happened.

The tension is the room was so thick, it could be cut with a knife, and the tension rose even further when Bren and Tandy walked in, hand in hand. Tandy jerked her hand away from Bren's quickly and looked worried.

Everyone flicked their attention back and forth between Bren, Tandy, and Punk, all of which appeared nervous beyond all reason. The silence in the room began to increase, and was only broken by Chloe's velvety, sing-song voice.

"Rem 'oney, f'r wadever you reasons were f'r jumpin' on me da o'der day, I'm sorry, you right. I should 'ave made someone go wit' me or waited it out, mais I was worried. It's not m' place t' t'ink an' jus' t' do as I'm told! I'll 'tick t' wad I do bes'...'avin' kids, like dat's not obvious, Chloe said softly, continuing on with her botanical work.

Slowly, Remy approached her from behind and wrapped his strong arms gently around her midsection. Sasha watched his face carefully. It was obvious he was trying to keep a tight reign on his emotions.

"Chere, dat's non true. Remy et Gambit cares very much wad chere t'inks, an' oui, t' a point you 'ave t' do as you 'old so you non get 'urt by da voices. Mais Remy et Gambit non tell you t' 'urt you t'ough. You do so much more bes' den jus' 'ave bebe's, oui you do. 'E sorry 'e never told you dat b'fore now. Remy et Gambit s'ouldn' 'ave jumped on you like 'e did. 'E sorry f'r dat t,'' Remy said, reaching out with one hand and tracing a finger gently down her arm.

Chloe stopped her work and tilited her head up towards him, her face was damp from her silent tears.

Remy spoke again. "'E s'ould 'ave let you tell 'im, an' 'e never gave you a chance. It all Remy et Gambit's fault… not a word, Claws! … Remy so very sorry, mon chere amour, can you f'rgive 'im?"

Bree, who had been present during the entire scene, came around to her parents and tugged lightly on her father's pant leg. Her lip curled slightly and her eyes began to glaze over.

"Bree sorry she say you non nice Papa, you not bad, Bree bad femme…very very bad, she go t' 'er room now!" Bree had now broken down into hard sobbing, mirroring her mother. Remy reached down and swung his daughter up to his chest to cuddle her. The trio cried together in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

After a few more mintures of crying and whispering sweet nothing's into each other's ears, Chloe and Remy kissed, causing Bree to to come out with her patented "Ewww!"

The tension in the room had finally broke and everyone fell back into their good moods, laughing at Bree's child innocence.

Sasha had tried not to eavesdrop on the conversations going on around her, so instead she tuned herself into listening to the sound of what was going on outside. She listened to the squirrels tittering to each other, the whistle of the blowing wind, the crinkle of the leaves in the trees. After a moment, all those sounds were drowned out by a revving engine. Sasha instantly recognized the all too familiar rumble and her eyes lit up with excitement, she didn't need to look outside to know who it was. Everyone else was too deep in their conversations to notice her quiet departure.

Making her way out onto the front veranda, Sasha watched as a black BMW parked next to the house and both the driver's and passenger side doors swung open.

"Well," Sasha smiled, placing her hands on her hips, "it's about time you found your way home. Ich was starting to think I'd have to send a search party out for ya!"

Taryn laughed. "Unlike the people of the S.S. Minnow, we didn't have Gilligan guiding us."

Chase came around from the back of the car carrying the suitcases. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry ya, but we stopped off to see Gwen in Boston. Her law practice is booming but she was getting lonely for some friendly faces."

No sooner had Chase set the bags down on the ground, did Sasha wrap her friends up into a huge, welcome home hug. When the hug was finally released, Chase looked down at Sasha's bulging belly.

"I see there was a few changes in our absence," Chase smiled.

"Oh, more than you know," Sasha replied. "C'mon, there's some people waiting inside that I'm sure would like to meet you! Don't worry about die bags, I'll have some of die kinder take care of them."

With an arm entwined around Taryn's arm and one around Chase's, Sasha ushered them on into the house.

By the time Sasha returned to the kitchen, the LeBeau family had moved on elsewhere but several new bodies littered the room. Logan, Bobby, Bishop, Jon, Penny, Lorrie, Jubilee and Emma were sitting around the table. Sasha made the introductions to everyone who Chase and Taryn had yet to meet and re-intorductions to those the pair had met only once or twice before.

Sasha told her friends everything they had missed during their vacation, including the decision of her sisters and old friends of moving back in. Both Chase and Taryn seemed happy that Sasha had her family back together again, but Sasha knew you didn't need to be a psychiatrist to know that things were not status quo. Knowing that this was niether the time nor the place, to bring up such matters, Sasha let the matter lie until she could speak to them in private.

------

The weeks continued to roll on by and the seasons changed from spring to summer. One warm July afternoon, piano music lured many of the mansion's residents away from the kitchen. Upon entering the music room Chloe and Lorrie looked at each other questioningly, saying simultaneously, "Kurt?"

Sasha was laying on top of the piano with a large pillow propping her up. Kurt was playing some classical piece, a very relaxing, soothing tune. He looked up at them, grinned and finished up. He reached up and patted his wife's abdomen. "Now, zat vaz Amadeuz Motzart. You here zat? Motzart. Can you remember zat?"

Sasha rolled her eyes and giggled wildly. "Schatz, you have really gotta get out more."

Chloe walked up, smiling. "Wad you two doin', re-enacting a scene from "Da Fabulous Baker Boys?"

"Oh, yeah." Sasha tried to sit up and failed. "Can't you see mein stunning resemblance to Michelle Pfeiffer?" Kurt leered over the keyboard at her and smacked his lips. "But seriously," Sasha said, "Kurt thinks there needs to be more musical mutants in die world."

"Zo voila! Profezzor Vagner and hiz Prenatal Muzic Appreciation Clazz!" The blue mutant began improvising around a ragtime tune. "Ziz iz zveet Coco'z nephew, after all. He'z bound to be muzical."

"Well, whatever that is you're playing, stop it... it's making die baby kick."

Kurt promptly stood up to have a feel. "Yup. He'z got big feet, don't he?"

"Luv, Ich wish you'd stop that. We don't know if it's a knabe or a maedchen."

"Vut?" He blinked. "Have I or have I not correctly predicted ze zex and clozest delivery date of every baby born in ziz houze? I'm tellin' ya, ziz iz my muzical zon you're toting around in here."

Chloe perked up. "Oh, oui?"

Sasha gave her sister a nasty look. "Coco-puff, don't get him started."

"Oh, hush, luv." Kurt looked thoughtful while the surface of Sasha's tummy twitched under his tri-digit hands. "Hallo. He'z turning. Here'z ze head. He'z got horn budz!"

"Kurt!"

"I t'ink he's right, lil chicka," Chloe said, feeling the spot Kurt had indicated. "I t'ink dose **are** 'orn buds."

"CHLOE!"

Kurt switched places at the keyboard with Chloe, who promptly sat down and began playing a soft tune.

"So where you learn t' play, bebe bleu?" Chloe asked as Kurt helped Sasha to slid off the piano. The very pregnant woman was too busy laughing to do more than drape her arms around his neck.

"All zelf taught. After yearz of vatching you play I guezz it juzt zort of rubbed off."

------

Sasha had been restless for the last several hours. She had woken every hour on the hour for one reason or another -- usually to go to the bathroom -- and she had had trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep in. For the moment, she was sitting up against the headboard, her glasses gently perched on the bridge of her nose, and was currently reading through some files for work the next day.

The small nightstand clock next to Sasha's bed had just clicked over to show that it was now 2am when the phone suddenly began to ring. Quickly, Sasha picked up the receiver so the noise wouldn't disturb Kurt.

"Hallo?" she whispered softly.

"Sasha, is that you?" came a panicked voice.

Sasha's nose crinkled up in confusion. The voice sounded familiar...a little too familiar...it was a voice she hadn't heard in nearly 17 years. Her first instinct was to hang up the phone and go back to her work, but the Good Samaritan in her prevented her from being so callous. "Where are you?" was all Sasha replied with, she sounded considerably more than a little annoyed.

"Lemme give ya a hint...maybe a dingoe ate yer baby!" the voice said.

Sasha sighed hard, pulling her glasses off, and touched a hand tentatively to her forehead. _Oh lordy!_

"I'm sorry," the voice continued "I didn't know who else to call."

Sasha sighed heavily as she slid out from beneath the blankets, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. "Go to die airport and stay there. I'll be there as soon as Ich can."

Silently, she hung up the reciever. Sasha cast a look over to her sleeping husband then looked down to caress her bulging belly. "Ladies and gentlemen," she whispered under breath, "please return your trays and seats to their upright positions and keep your seltbelts securely fastened as we begin our gradual decent down into **hell**!" After a second, she rose and moved around the room quietly, getting dressed. Sasha took a moment to scribble down a note.

_Mein dearest Kurt,_

_Bitte remain calm, mein luv. Chloe, Lorrie and Ich need to see to an urgent family matter, something that couldn't be avoided. Die time is currently 2:15 am. Ich shouldn't be away long, possibly a day or zwei. Keep die homefires burnin'. See you soon._

_All mein luv..._

_Your sweet Canadian Princess..._

_Sasha_

_P.S./ Don't do anything thing Ich wouldn't do. And if you do, take pictures._

Sasha placed the note on Kurt's bedside table where he was sure to see it as soon as he woke, and soon she found herself out in the hall. First she went to Lorrie's room to tell her about the call and waited until Lorrie dressed then the pair of them went to rouse Chloe from her slumber and told her what was going on.

"Wad!" Chloe said, exaperated. "Je n'y crois pas! Non really! I don' b'lieve dis."

"That's what she said, I'm still stunned by it too," Sasha replied as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. "What do you think we should do, Lorrie?"

"I guess the only thing Mom and Dad would want us to do" Lorrie sighed, sounding very tired. An old, distraught look shrouded the sisters features.

Chloe looked back and forth between her eldest and youngest sister. "Jus' tell me one t'ing...Am I in 'Ell?"

"Nein, Chloe," Sasha smiled slightly, "if you were in Hell, you'd be sitting on a throne and die devil would be packing."

Chloe forced a smile then sighed hard. "'Lright, I'm gonna leave a note f'r Rem 'oney so 'e don' t'ink I wandered off 'gain. I ain' doin' dat twiced! You two talk t' Bren 'bout da wad 'appened wit' m' Punk?"

"Yeah we did, Chloe, hopefully he'll see die light. Ich left a note for Kurt as well, and Ich made a call to have airline tickets held for us at die terminal," Sasha said, yawning slightly. "We better leave, like, now if we're gonna catch die Red Eye."

"Geez it's like 2:30 am I'mma kill 'er! Rem 'oney will blow a gasket when 'e find out I gone somewhere by plane in m' expec'ancy," Chloe fumed.

"He'll kill her himself!" Lorrie interjected. "To cause you this stress, remember the last time. I'll call a taxi."

"'Kay good point, an' t'anks."

"I'm gonna leave Logan a note, too. We best keep it brief, but only enough that they don't send out the National Guard after us girls. You know how protective our guys are of us, and then with your boys Chloe, hell Coco you got your own personal military watching over you!"

"Kay I need t' get a few t'ings t'ge'der an over night bag o' sorts."

Sasha shook her head. "We need t' go a.s.a.p. Coco. We'll pick up stuff as we need it wann we get there, alright? Die sooner we get there die sooner we can get back!"

"I hear ya, 'lright den. See ya'll down 'tairs in a few minutes den."

Sasha and Lorrie nodded and went on ahead down to the foyer as Chloe slipped back inside her room.

Lorrie guided Sasha through the house, helping her down the stairs and getting her jacket on. All the while, Sasha muttered under breath. "Ein was für verdorbenes, arrogantes, egoistisches, unreifes Gör. Vom ganzem geistlosen unverantwortlich..." (translation: "What a spoiled, arrogant, selfish, immature brat. Of all the mindless, irresponsible...")

Lorrie looked at her sister sidewardly. "Come again?"

"Nothin...it's just that maedchen makes me so angry!" Sasha replied, zipping up her jacket.

"You don't haveta tell me...I know," Lorrie replied as she did the same. In a few moments, Sasha and Lorrie were joined by Chloe, and the trio stepped outside to wait for their cab.

------

The terminal of the foreign airport looked identical to the one they had disembarked from several hours earlier, except this one had a person within its walls that the sisters would've been content to never had heard from at all.

Sasha spied the woman quickly. she was sitting in the foremost row of waiting room seats, and as soon as the woman spotted the trio, she groaned visibly. Chloe stalked up to the woman.

"I can' b'lieve dis, 'ow da 'ell did you manage dat?" Chloe marvelled.

"Geezuz you sound like a fuckin' moron! Just like that loser you married. Hell I'm still shocked you are even still alive!"

"You can keep your Öffnung shut!" Sasha interjected.

The woman looked at Sasha with a puzzled expression. "And what, the hell, is with you?"

Chloe quickly silenced any explanation that was going to follow. "Get da 'ell on da plane!" Chloe spat back at the woman. "Sash an' I shouldn' even b' travellin' in our condition."

The quartet moved back down the tunnel leading to back to the plane. "Oh, please, tell me it's not that blue freaks!"

Sasha balled up her fists, clenching and unclenching them several times. She would've loved nothing more than to knock the thirty-something woman standing before her flat on her ass, but this was neither the time nor the place.

Chloe took hold of Sasha's arm and they escorted each other to their seats. "It 'Kay Sash! Calm you temper. It non good f'r da youngin', lissen t' Maman Coco. You an' I will sit up 'ere an' Lor can deal wit' 'er!"

Lorrie forced the brunette down into the seat next to her before sitting down herself. "Sit the fuck down and shut up! I'm not listening to your mouth for the 16 hour flight home!"

------

During the entire cab ride from the airport, the woman sitting between Lorrie and Sasha in the back of the cab hadn't shut up since they had collected her. Lorrie had finally been able to get the woman to shut up long enough for Sasha to make a call on her cell phone.

"Hey Kurt luv, ja, it's Sasha…mmm hmmm… look, ja, Ich know… we're on our way but we're not going to die haus...oh hey Remy… ja, Coco is feines…"

"'Ey Sash tell Rem' Oney t' give some cash t' Lucky an' Punk an' tell dem t' get Bren outta da 'ouse" Chloe called from the front seat.

"Will do… ja, Remy I'm still here, Chloe was talkin' t' me. She told me to tell ya to give Lucky and Punk some cash and have them get Bren out of die haus for now… Danke, I'll tell her… Remy says he liebe you and he's been worried about you Chloe, but understands you needed to see to business and that you didn't go alone, says he's proud of ya… Groß okay … hey my Bavarian Cream Puff, look can you, Logan and Remy meet us a.s.a.p. Das maedchens need you now! And waste no time, we're heading to Charles' Tavern! Liebe you baby...see ya soon."

Sasha's mind raced with thoughts as she hung up the phone. She didn't know what they were gonna do with the woman next to her, but there was one thing she absolutely knew for sure...this was gonna be one hell of a day.

"Charles' Tavern, what the hell?" The woman flared up again, "And who the fuck is this Punk twit!"

"Again shut up!" Lorrie spat, almost screaming.

Chloe made a move to lunge into the back seat. Sasha reacted quickly -- though not as quickly as usual given her very pregnant state -- and eased Chloe back into her seat before she accidently, on purpose, smack the woman.

Finally, as if the girls prayers had been answered, the woman shut up. Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha were all clearly tired, but Sasha had learned some time ago on having to function on a daily basis with little to no sleep, so it wasn't affecting her the way it did her sisters, but however, she did ache.

About 30 minutes later, the cab pulled into the large parking lot of Charles' Tavern. Some years ago, Kurt had bought Harry's Bar after the previous owner retired and turned it into a bar and grill...the most successful in the city. It was kind of a cross between Coyote Ugly and Cheers, and the patrons were all very mutant friendly.

The parking lot was sparsely populated at this time of day, the busiest time of the day wouldn't be for another few hours, and that was just fine with Sasha. They would need some low-key time to deal with the present situation. There was half a dozen vehicles parked in front of the Tavern... three of them Sasha recognized on sight as belonging to Logan, Remy and Kurt.

Sasha saw all three of the guys heads turning to watch the cab park. Lorrie was the first out, followed by Sasha a second later. Kurt was at his wife's side in a flash. Kurt placed his tri-digit hands on Sasha's protruding belly, feeling for any tender spots.

"Are you and ze baby all right, luv? Are you feeling ok? Nozing broken or bruized?" Kurt cooed.

"Ich bin feines, luv" Sasha smiled warmly and placed her hand over his to stop his examining hands.

Chloe had barely gotten out of the car when Remy had her in his arms and kissed her sweetly, rubbing and patting her large, hard tummy lovingly.

Remy's voice filled with concern. "Mon chere amour, you s'ouldn' 'ave been travellin', mais Remy et Gambit t'rilled you didn' go 'lone. Our petite bebe an' Remy et Gambit's chere 'kay?"

"Oui Rem 'oney, I missed you m' luv. An' oui sweetie da bebe is fine jus' tired, 'ungry, an' oui 'tressed out! Which reminds me… 'ey Chienne foutue Déface!"

"What the hell did she just say!" voice the woman still sitting inside the cab.

"She say … 'Crewd-up bitch, get out!" Remy bellowed.

Lorrie reached in and yanked the woman out into the open air. Logan flicked his eyes back and forth between his wife and the woman next to them.

"What, **the hell**, is Succubitch doin here?" he asked.

Kurt leaned his weight against his truck. "Oh, vuckin' great!"

Remy said nothing as he escorted Chloe to his bike, set her in front of him, and prepared to ride on back to the house and away from this woman.

Chloe's next words made Remy stop dead in his tracks. "Rem 'oney, we need you guys t' 'elp Sash, Lor an' I deal wit' 'er, we femmes can' do it 'lone!"

Remy sighed hard. "'Lright, mon amour, we guys will do dis f'r our femmes." Remy cut the engine on the bike.

"Come zveet Zazh, Coco dear, you too Lorrie...you girlz need to eat real food," Kurt said, leading the group into the tavern. He held fast onto Sasha as did Remy and Logan with their own wives. Lorrie pulled the woman along with her.

"Sit down and shut up Stacii!" Lorrie hissed, pushing her sister into the booth.

There was a twenty-something brunette man standing behind the bar cleaning glasses. He looked up upon hearing people enter the building. "Hey, there Boss-man!" he chimed at Kurt. "What can I do ya fer?"

Kurt nodded at the man. "Ken...ve need zome beer and vhizkey over here! Oh, and get my perfect-in-every-vay lovely vife and my zizterz-in-lawz ze bezt alcohol free daiquiriz and a pitcher of ice vater. Alzo ze girlz need zome zaladz and zteakz. Get ze very bezt cut ve got."

Ken saluted Kurt slightly. "Sure thing, Boss-man!" he smiled.

"By ze way," Kurt continued, "meet your two new bozzez, Remy LeBeau and Logan and zere vives Chloe and Lorrie." Kurt then motioned to Stacii. "An zat iz Ztacii… zhe'z … fa… vell… zhe'z related… mozt of uz believe demon zpawn… ve dunno, your guezz iz az good az ourz, Ken. Ve juzt not zure how," Kurt said as he ended disdainfully. He slid into the booth next to his wife and wrapped an arm protectively around her body while lovingly caressing her abdomen with his free hand.

Logan turned an evil eye onto Stacii, who sat in the very back of the booth. "Alright! Now, what in the hell did you do that took your sisters out of their beds and the house in the middle of the night... away from their families?"

"Fuck off!" Stacii spat.

"Time was definitely non kind t' you 'Tacii!" Chloe said, noting that Stacii's personality hadn't changed at all throughout the years.

"Oh, and your one to talk! You probably have more stretch marks then highway 401!" Stacii retorted.

Remy flared up. "Watch you mout' an' apologize now!" His eyes flew up in a blaze.

"Chloe bearing children to her huzband iz a noble, and phyzically difficult tazk! An' juzt zo you know Ztacii, zere iz nozing more beautiful zen a woman zat haz many o' zoze markz. Zey are badgez of pride," Kurt said, rising to Chloe's defense.

Stacii rolled her eyes to him and cast a faint apology at Chloe, who was now crying a lil.

"Answer my GD question, now, damn it! Yare sisters are in no condition t' deal with ya!" Logan demanded.

Stacii stayed quiet.

"We femmes 'ad t' fly t' Au'trailia t' go collect 'er" Chloe said softly, rubbing her temples. Remy hugged her close and rubbed her tummy gently, feeling the baby turn and move about inside her womb.

"WAD! No way! Chere mon amour, you really s'ouldn't 'ave flown anywhere."

"I know, Rem 'oney, I'm sorry, mais I was wit' m' soeurs t'ough an' Lorrie was never more den a few feet f'om me et all times. We wen' dere, collected 'Tacii, an' came 'traight back 'ere...dats it!"

Remy turned his anger-filled gaze back to Stacii. "Why did da femmes 'ave t' go an' get you? You 'ave you cut o' da Xavier fortune, you s'ouldn' need dem t' go an' get you like a drunk teen at a party."

"It's gone" Sasha said quietly, taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri that Ken had placed in front of her, as he did the same with the other girls.

"What's gone?" Logan asked, a lil confused.

"All her money," Lorrie said softly, following Sasha's suit with her drink.

"All of it!" Kurt almost choking on his beer.

"Oui bebe bleu, she frittered it all 'way. 'Tacii did not even 'ave so much as 'nuff f'r a plane ticket t' get back 'ome! An' we femmes didn' wanna wire 'er money t' jus' 'ave 'er do wadever wit it. So we wen' t' make sure she came back," Chloe said softly between sips of her own drink.

The guys heads dropped into their hands at the thought of Stacii having squandered away a small fortune which should've been more than enough to live comfortably on for several generations.

"Remy et Gambit married t' an' extravagant femme… in fact de most extravagant femme 'e's ever known! An' even she can' cause dat kinda damage! Chloe wouldn' even fa'dom it … fur'dermore she's 'lso da 'trifiest femme I know! She 'lways l'oks like a million dollars an' she don' 'lways s'op et 'er designers, even t'ough she could, an' Remy insist dat she do, mais she won' 'lways… Chloe 'as year long standin' appoin'men's in a'vance et 'er beau'y salon's, mais… Remy et Gambit jus' no get dis… Chloe could s'op all day, every day et designers only f'r da res' o' 'er day's an' 'till not even make a dent in 'er Xavier funds an' she 'as da Le Beau fortune et 'er complete disposal t'! T' date she 'as never even used da cards 'e gave 'er back when she was e'pectin' Remy et Gambit's bebe Lucky too. Chere jus' lives off da intere't o' 'er funds f'r 'er petite pleasures. Remy et Gambit pay f'r everyt'ing else Chere wan's. Even den she never ax's f'r anyt'ing… Remy et Gambit don' even wan' 'is amour usin' da inter't when 'e will pay f'r everyt'ing 'er 'eart desires… Remy et Gambit non get dis…"

"Vut could you have pozzibly bought zat coztz zat much Ztacii!" Kurt exasperated. "Zazha? Like my brozer, I'm zo glad you, Chloe and Lorrie have rezpect vor money, and me and you two girlz husbandz zo'z to not to break our backz."

"Here here! I hear ya Cajun, Elf. Damn! Thank you Lorrie babe!" Logan agreed.

"Oui t'ank you very much t' chere amour Coco! MES DIEUX T'ank you!… Kurt, Logan, an' Remy et Gambit non wanna die young. We homme's glad you amour us an' not work us t' an' early grave!"

"You guys are welcome" Lorrie said to the guys, giggling.

"Das Maedchens can if you'd like us too" Sasha teased the guys

"NO! My luv, pleaze!" Kurt said quickly, making Sasha laugh out.

"You welcome m' 'oney mais you implyin' I'm a 'igh maintance kinda femme?" Chloe coo'd to him in a giggled and kissed his jawline sweetly.

"Non Chere amour, Remy et Gambit ain' implyin' it, 'e tellin' you! … Mais Remy et Gambit amours you dat way t'ough. Mais you don' 'pend our money frivolously on 'tupid 'tuff ei'der. You 'ave principals, morals an' re'pect, f'r our life savin's. Remy et Gambit very much grateful you not plannin' our early demise wit' 'pendin' us int' da poor 'ouse!"

Chloe smiled and kissed him. "I don' 'pend like dat; cause… I t'ink it jus' silly. 'Sides, you give me everyt'ing an' more den wad I could ever possibly s'op f'r" Chloe said matter of factly. "Kurt, dese t'ings are awesome! M' compliments t' you."

Kurt smiled broadly to the compliment. "I'm zo glad you like it zizter, viz Remy, Logan and I now all equal partners in ziz place it'll be even better! Ze businezz doez really vell, an' viz zem now too we can really turn ziz place full zcale! I've only had it open vor a little lezz zen a year."

"Congrats on the partnership guys. I know you'll make an awesome go at this place. I like that it has a lot of memories for us girls too" Lorrie said happily. In unison, all three married girls blushed hard and buried their faces in their husbands chests.

"Zat's von of ze reazonz I bought it" Kurt chuckled, winking at Sasha.

At that moment, Ken arrived to refresh their drinks, followed by several minutes of eating in awkward silence.

"So," Sasha sighed heavily. "What are we gonna do with her?" She gestured to Stacii.

Chloe mirrored Sasha's sigh. "In all 'onesty, I'm t' tired f'r 'Tacii's B.S.! I 'ave all m' own bebe's t' l'ok a'ter an' one on da way, same wit' takin' care o' Rem 'oney, an' den m' s'op, an' den will be teachin' m' wicca classes soon, an' den 'lso m' vet practice. Den playin' Maman t' all da o'der kids et da 'ouse. I jus' canna deal wit' 'er immaturity."

"You are so right Chloe. I agree," Lorrie nodded. "Logan and I will be having our family soon join us, and with my R.N. work at the house, then I'll be giving classes soon too I just don't have time to babysit her either."

"Same here," Sasha said, sampling her steak, "mein classes start up wann yours both do. Then Ich help Kurt go over die books for this place, though now Ich won't need to...nein with Remy and Logan becoming his business partners, so that's one relief. But then Ich have my own baby coming, and then writing die all die kinder schedules and having to see to mein patients... Let's face it, das maedchens have our own lives and familie and we are all just too busy with them to play babysitter to Stacii!"

Logan, Remy, and Kurt exchanged a three-way glance.

"Girls can I make a suggestion?" Logan started.

"Sure Logan" Sasha said as she rose from the table and made her way behind the bar and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a second later with a carton of ice cream, jar of cherries, chocolate syrup, three bowls and spoons. The girls began to build ice cream sundaes.

Logan continued. "We take her back to the house with us and put her back on house arrest. She can be put on the payroll and do manual labour. Stacii can pay rent...whatever she needs, she pays for! We guys all pay for our own wives and families bills. She has to look after herself! Stacii can't always come running back for you girls to bail her out. Not with how she treats you, with no damn reason, I might add. It would be different if she was like you darlin's but she isn't! When every time you dames always save her. You need to let her deal with her own problems. She can come and go, by whatever means she has, and from what I see she doesn't, so long as she does the work you three set out for her. Beyond that, you girls responsibility is done with, she's on her own. And I'll tell you right now Stacii, you won't get one god damned red cent out of Lorrie, sans the work you do for her!"

"Oui! Chloe ain' even payin' you! You mus' come t' see Remy et Gambit 'bout dat in 'is office, t'ough chere will give you da work!" Remy agreed emphantically.

"I'm viz you brozer," Kurt chimed in. "Zazha haz enough to do as vell. You vill come an' zee me in m' office too!"

Stacii spoke up for the first time in the last half hour. "Whoa! Hold up! I don't answer to you three Neanderthals! The only people I had to answer to was mom and dad! Beyond that to my sisters, not you three!"

"Zen zere iz ze door Ztacii! Don't let it hit you in ze azz on ze vey out!" Kurt fumed, pointing to the tavern entrance.

Remy continued on. "You will ei'der abide by dese rules or you gone! It dat simple! Our femmes can' bebe-sit you! Dey 'ave dere own bebes t' b' raisin' right good an' proper. An' you ain' anywhere on da list o' priorities t' a one o' our femmes! So you will lissen t' Kurt, Logan an' Remy et Gambit or as Kurt so eloquently put it, dere's da damn door!"

Sasha smiled slightly. "These are just die rules today. We reserve die right to change them at any time, for your safety, for your education, or...for our amusement. That is die price of living in our kingdom," she paused long enough to take a drink. "Welcome to Xavier-du!"

Chloe and Lorrie giggled wildly.

Logan extended his claws and brandished them at Stacii, causing her to gulp heavily at the sight. Stacii lowered her head in defeat.

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Ken came around and cleared the table. The men helped their wives out of the booth and prepared to leave. Stacii was placed in Logan's truck, and Sasha and Chloe rode back with their husbands in their vehicles. While Kurt drove, Sasha pulled out her cell phone and called the mansion. She knew Emma would want to be there for Bren when he finally met Stacii.

They soon arrived at a small, out of the way bar. Chloe and Remy went on inside to find Bren, Lucky, and Punk while everyone else waited out in the open air.

Kurt helped his wife to sit on the hood of the truck so she could rest her tired feet. No sooner had she settled herself did Sasha turn at the sound of an approaching car. It was Emma, driving like a bat of of hell towards where they stood.

The black Saturn LX screeched to a stop and Emma stepped out and approached the small group. Emma said nothing as she moved, looking disdainfully at Stacii who was still sitting in Logan's truck.

A few minutes later, Chloe, Remy, Lucky, Punk and Bren came out. The boys all looked nervous, but none more than Bren which was perfectly understandable.

Logan reached into his truck and pulled Stacii out into the open air. When she finally righted herself she found herself face to face with the son she abandoned years earlier. Bren looked his mother over.

"I don't look anything like her!" he protested.

"Consider dat a major blessin', Bren bebe" Chloe replied, making Bren smile slightly.

"Drop dead Chloe! You're a waste of space!" Stacii spat.

Lucky and Punk flared with anger and took a defensive step towards their estranged aunt. The boys felt a heavy hand on their shoulders.

"Let dis one go dis time hommes. Jus' let it go f'r you Maman an' Bren," Remy whispered to his sons.

Chloe turned to her two eldest children. "Lucky? Punk? Dat's you Tante 'Tacii."

"Maman, f'om wad Luck an' I see an' 'ear she ain' no Tante o' ours! She jus' 'Tacii. She ain' wor'dy o' bein' graced wit' a title" Punk said, glaring at the new arrival.

"I'm your aunt and you will address me as such," Stacii spat back, "and just who the fuck are you anyway? Get a damn hair cut you look like a fucking freak!"

Punk stooped to the ground, picked up a rock, and charged it with kinetic energy. He cocked his arm back and threw it high into the air. At the pinacle of its height, the rock exploded and rained shardes of stone down onto Stacii.

Punk looked calmly at Stacii. "Care t' follow dat?"

Stacii trembled and backed away from Punk.

Bren took a step towards his birth mother. "You've got to prove yourself to me, and from what I see… you're not the woman I'd have hoped to have met!" Bren pivoted sharply on his heels, walked towards Emma's car, and slid into the passenger seat.

Kurt slid his wife off the hood and into the truck just as a light rain started to pelt down. Sasha felt the back of the truck dip as Remy jumped in the carriage and settled himself in the mock leather seat. Soon, the vehicles pulled out of the dusty parking lot and continued on to the mansion.

No sooner had the cars rolled to a stop in front of the mansion, did the door open and out spill many of the mansions residents. Disdainful introductions were made before Sasha led the way inside. She called behind her to where Stacii was following.

"C'mon in, and try not to ruin anything by being you."

As Stacii passed across the threshhold, she looked up at the high ceilings she hadn't set eyes on in nearly two decades. "Ah," Stacii said under her breath "home sweet hell!" Her eyes moved around the marbled room until they rested on a most familar figure at the base of the stairs, and she smiled. "Hello Bobby," Stacii said as sultry as she could.

"Stacii," Bobby said, coming closer. His voice was completely devoid of emotion as he, none too casually, looked his ex-girlfriend up and down. It was obvious that he was just as unimpressed with Stacii as everyone else was.

Stacii leaned forward and whispered. "How would you like it if I made your life a living hell?" She smiled evilly.

Bobby however, didn't feel the need to whisper, so he spoke in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, Stacii, I'm not quite ready for another relationship with you right now, but maybe I'll give you a call sometime. Your number still 666?" The distinct sound of snickering could be heard behind them. Bobby was then joined at his side by Jubilee. He looked sidewardly at her. "I believe you know my wife." Bobby pulled Jubilee closer to him.

Jubilee place a protective arm around Bobby's waist. "I just want to make it clear that my husband is **not** here to be your knight in shining armor. If you're having problems figuring out your life, watch Dr Phil!"

Bobby smiled widely, holding his wife a little closer to him, his gaze still fixed on Stacii. "Face it, I'm the best sex you'll never have!"

While Stacii stared wide-eyed at the couple before her, Chloe breezed by. "Y'know 'Tacii, at da end o' da opera da rejected lover 'angs 'erself. You let me know if you need any rope." It was virtually impossible for anyone watching to contain their laughter at this fresh comment, the sound reverberating off the high ceilings.

Sasha led the procession on into the kitchen. While everyone else settled around the table, Sasha heading straight to the tea kettle. Lucky immediately moved to intercept her.

"Let Lucky do dis f'r 'is Tante Boo, k?" Lucky smiled warmly.

Sasha, not really in the mood to argue, retreated to the table and slid into the waiting arms of her husband. Kurt sat down on a chair and Sasha perched sweetly on his lap. While her arms draped themselves around his neck, Kurt's tri-digits hands lovingly careessed Sasha's bulging belly.

T-Bird and Dutch skidded into the kitchen and headed straight for their mother, both glad to see their mother home safe and sound. "Maman!" Dutch started excitedly "You non gonna b'lieve wad we found! Dere was dis..." The boy was suddenly cut of by Stacii's high-pitched voice.

"Christ Chloe! How many fucking lil demons did you hatch?" Stacii sneered. "Well at least ya found something to do, other then keeping Darwin guessing."

Dutch spun around, as did T-Bird, and strutted up to Stacii.

"Who? or Dutch s'ould say wad are you?"

"That's your Mutter, Tante Lorrie, and mein other schwester, her name is Stacii," Sasha said, hating to admit they were related to Stacii.

"Oh we 'eard 'bout you! You da one dat can' get a homme o' 'er own! Non 'ffence, Tante Em, mais Dutch call dem as 'e see dem an' say a spade a spade an' a shovel a shovel!"

"'Ow many 'usbands 'ave you 'ad?" T-Bird asked.

"Mine or other womens?" was Stacii's response.

T-Bird scowled. "By da way, 'tay 'way f'om our Maman, an' 'way f'om our soeur or you will be dealin' wit' a mess o' Cajun business you can' get out o'!"

"And you, ya lil devil's spawn, should try sleeping with your eyes open!" Stacii sneered back to the boys. Chloe stepped up defensively.

"Are you t'reatenin' m' bebes?"

"Take it how you want Chloe, but I will not be trash talked by a bunch of illiterate heathens… by the way what kinda names are Lucky, Punk, Dutch and T-Bird? Geezus Chloe you just become more stupid as you get older." Stacii replied.

"Den don' address m' kids! I'mma t'inkin' dey would much prefer you didn' t' b'gin wit', an' I ain' 'tupid, I'm slow! … O an' 'Tacii jus' so you know, I ain' old, I'm yout' impaired."

"What the fuck! You're from Canada, Chloe! Stop talkin' this shit! I never thought it was possible but now you even sound dumber then you are!" Stacii replied. Chloe took a step closer.

"'Tacii I may sound dumb or even 'tupid mais I didn' fall outta da ugly tree an' 'it every branch on da way down! Now choke on dat Sista b'fore I slam you wide ass int' da ground!"

Stacii then spun around to Sasha. "And you! What's with all those fucking alien words you keep comin' out with?"

Sasha had grown stronger over the years, so Stacii no longer intimidated her like she used to. "It's German, you dumbass...you might try soaking up a lil culture...Schlampn!"

Kurt began to chuckle, knowing exactly what his wife had called her sister. He looked around the room and saw that each person wondering what the word Sasha said had meant. He leaned into Remy and whispered. "Zchlampn meanz tramp." Remy turned and continued on with the explaining whisper. Soon, all the adults were nodding in approval to Sasha's insult.

Stacii turned sharply on her heels and stalked out of the room.

The tension in the room eased somewhat. One of the students, Rictor, decided to change the subject. "Umm… Chloe? Maybe I shouldn't ask this but… well… we other kids all kinda wondered, since the subject came up, even though you don't look old enough to be married, let alone have kids, just… you know… how old are you?"

"29 honeychile," Chloe replied sweetly, smiling slightly.

Longshot looked to be in deep thought. "If your 29 then it's impossible for you to be Lucky's mother. Okay now seriously Ma Coco how old are you?"

The adults replied forcefully, in unison.

"Chloe's 29!"

Stacii passed through the kitchen again. "And if you believe that I'll sell you some land south of Florida!"

------

Sasha's moods continued to swing wildly over the next month as she entered her second trimester. One moment she would be as kind to she could be to a person, the next she would get right down nasty with them, and it didn't matter who it was, she would lash out at anyone nearest to her and unfortunately for him, the nearest one was usually Kurt. Remy and Chloe had tried to explain to him that it wasn't really him, it was just that Sasha's hormones were all out of whack and that she would be back to her former self before they knew it.

One morning in mid July, Sasha came down to the kitchen. as per usual, she was dressed in the baggest clothing she could find in her closet. Wisely, Kurt stayed on the farthest side of the room, preferring not to be to object of her anger today.

Sasha seemed to be in good spirits but one could never tell with her nowadays.

Chase and Taryn walked in a moment.

"Morning everyone," Chase chimed as he headed to the coffee pot. Chase poured both he and his wife a cup of coffee before approaching Sasha at the counter. "And how is Sasha and baby today?"

"Sasha and baby are feeling like they're retaining die Hoover Dam," Sasha replied between sips of her orange juice.

Chase reached out to touch Sasha's hard belly. "Hey, if you ask me, there's nothing more beautiful than a preg..." Suddenly, his hand stopped just short of actually touching her.

"Do it, and you'll pull back a bloody stub," Sasha snarled, her top lip curling slightly. Slowly Chase pulled his arm back. This allowed Sasha and her juice to leave the kitchen and return to the apartment.

Everyone quietly watched Sasha leave. Kurt waited a few beats before he spoke.

"Zhe'z a little zenzitive right nov," the blue mutant admitted.

Chase took a sip of his coffee. "I can see that."

------

The weeks continued to roll by and Stacii began to settle down to a nearly tolerable level.

One afternoon, Everyone was sitting around the large table in the kitchen. Penny had thankfully offered to take care of lunch that day, allowing both Sasha and Chloe to get off their feet for a little while.

"Out o' sheer curiosity 'Tacii, where's m' 'arley?" Chloe asked as she went over and took her seating between Lucky and Remy.

"I sold it," Stacii replied calmly, pouring a coffee.

"T'ought so" Chloe said, gritting her teeth. "Hey Lorna? Bree bebe, wanna go s'oppin wit' me? Jus' da Le Beau femmes?"

"Lorna yet another of your kids?" Stacii asked quietly.

"Not biologically non. She Lucky's femme, an Maman 'opes a permanent fixture," Chloe said to Stacii then looked to Lucky and Lorna who both blushed to Chloe and looked away.

"Then you don't refer to her that way?"

"Dat's none o' you business. You know not'in' o' da Cajun ways. Mind you self an' back up an' out 'Tacii," Chloe spat.

"Whatever. I'm just surprised. I wasn't aware Lucky was even straight. Unless he's in denial about it… most pretty boys are. So I'm just gonna go ahead and assume all you're boys are in the closet, and Bree hate to burst your bubble but chances are real good you'll be a mattress for the football team!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they silently listened to the exchange between the two middle Xavier sisters. Chloe's hand shot out and smacked Stacii hard across her face. The sound reverberated off the kitchen walls. The force of the slap was enough to split Stacii's bottom lip wide open.

Chloe breathed deeply a few times, trying to will herself calm, before she looked across the table into her daughters innocent eyes.

"Maman," Bree started in a quiet voice, "why would Bree b' a mattress? Bree t'ought she was a femme? An' m' bubba's ain' in non closet! Dey 'tandin' right 'ere in da kitchen… 'Tacii you non 'mart et all, even Bree can see dat wit' 'er pre'dy ruby eyes!"

Sasha looked down the table to where Stacii sat rubbing the red mark on her cheek.

"Question," Sasha said to Stacii. "Wann they shot Bambi's mutter, did you find that a sad moment... at all?"

"I'm sure she's mounted on a nice wall in a fine home somewhere," Stacii replied, making a quick exit out of the room.

Hank walked in immediately after, taking his usual seat next to Sasha. He was either unworried or didn't care if Sasha lashed out at him. It was simply something he had gotten used to over the years having been around as many pregnant women as he had. This just happened to be one of the few days that Sasha was in a happy mood.

No sooner had he sat down did Sasha pass him his customary twinkie under the table and he quickly stuffed it into his pocket. Both he and Sasha knew that Chloe didn't like people to have sweets between meals so they began to hide the exchange.

Stacii reappeared in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Oh Stacii," Sasha called. "Just so you know, while you're living in this haus, you'll be acting as mein secretary. Y'know, taking calls, typing, making copies, and other such like."

Stacii stared incredulously at Sasha. "Like hell I will!"

Logan extended his claws and brandished them at Stacii. "You will and you'll like it!" Stacii cowered slightly.

"And Ich took die liberty of providing you with a work space," Sasha continued.

"Great," Stacii replied sarcastically.

Sasha smiled broadly. "By die way, I'd liebe a cup of kaffee."

"That's very funny."

"Two sugars in mine," Lorrie called.

"Cafe Mocha here." Chloe added.

Sasha smiled broadly, crinkling her nose slightly. "Atonement's a bitch, ain't it?"

"God, I hate my life," Stacii grumbled.

Logan sat up straight in his chair and. "Oh, you hate your life? Why didn't you say so? There's a support group for that. It's called EVERYBODY, and they meet at the bar!" Everyone, with the exception of Stacii and Logan, burst out laughing.

Lunch was soon had and everyone adjourned out onto the veranda. Hank sat in the chaise lounge pouring over a file he had brought out with him. He flicked his large eyes over to a nearby picnic table where Tandy and Bren were cuddling and talking quietly.

"Tandy, we need to talk," Hank said, drawing everyone's attention, "and seeing as your only 15 years old -- and therefore a minor and without parents -- Sasha, Chloe and Lorrie are technically your legal guardians by having taken you in. I will also need to get information from you."

"What's up Hank?" Tandy asked quizzically.

"You best sit down child, you as well Emma," Hank continued, his voice taking on a bit of a fatherly tone. "Logan, Remy, Kurt...I'd highly suggest you have your ladies near you and sitting as well."

The guys exchanged a quizzical look and complied. Kurt reached out tenderly, thankful that Sasha didn't push him away for once when his arms encircled her waist. He was even more surprised when Sasha leaned back into his chest and sighed pleasantly.

"What are you talking about Hank?" Emma asked warily, pulling up a chair.

"I'm getting to that Emma, brace yourself, I can hardly believe this myself," Hank then turned to Tandy and continued. "I have finished everyone's six month annual medical check ups and yours is the only one I found something on Tandy… some very serious life altering decisions will be made and not just by you, Tandy, but also by another individual." A multi-directional worried glance spread throughout the group. Hank continued. "Tandy, your training will be changed dramatically…" Hank was suddenly cut off.

"Just tell me Hank!" Tandy said, exasperated and more than a little freaked.

Hank sighed heavily. "Tandy, you're two months pregnant."

Tandy eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she trembled. Sasha, Lorrie and Emma all shook in their own shock and everyone's eyes drifted to Chloe in fear that she might go into early labour.

"No! She can't be! She's just a baby herself," 'Ro said, slumping back into her seat as Bishop took his wife into his broad arms.

Lorna took that moment to step out with her little buddy Bree trailing in her wake. "What's going on?" Lorna asked, seeing the surprised expressions on everyone's faces.

Lucky pulled his girlfriend Lorna and his lil sister into his lap. "Tandy's pregnant" Lucky whispered into Lorna's ear. Lorna almost choked, a hand flying up to her forehead.

Bree climbed off of Lucky's lap and approached Tandy. "Dat's wrong!" Bree chimed. "You non suppose t' 'ave bebes til A'TER you married! Non b'fore! I know cause m' Maman 'old me, she don' lie ever… an… mais… You 15… ewwwww!" Bree squealed and went into a full body shiver.

Hank picked the lil girl up and placed her in his lap. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the twinkie, handing it to Bree. Cece then reached out and moved the little girl over to her lap. With Bree momentarily distracted with the snack cake, Hank returned his attention to the med file.

"Alright Tandy, I need to know the specifics, starting with who the father is?" Hank had a pen poised over a blank sheet of paper.

"I… I dunno?" Tandy whispered quietly.

Sasha shot out of Kurt's embrace. "What do you mean you weiß nicht?"

"Just how many guys have you been with?" Lorna asked, stunned and not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Do you normally make a practice to sleep with a lot of guys?" Emma looked like she was about to faint.

"Wad, **da 'ell**, were you t'inkin' t' b' wit' more den one guy?" Chloe interjected, rubbing her temples.

"You're only a kid Tandy!" Lorrie added, herself in just as much shock as the other women.

Tandy looked up to everyone, looking a bit calmer than she had been a few moments before. "It's either Bren's or…" She paused a moment and looked down briefly before looking over to Remy and Chloe. A slight smile crept across Tandy's lips as she spoke. "Or it's Punk's!"

All eyes turned to look at Punk. He himself looked ready to pass out at any moment. Chloe looked over to her son, her eyes rolling back, and screamed in horror before losing consciousness.

Remy began to ugently fan his wife's face in an attempt to wake her.

Stacii, in her ever inappropriate ways, burst out laughing. Kurt silenced her laughter with a strong flick of his tail, raising a large, red welt on Stacii's leg.

Tandy looked at Chloe's slumping form. "Can you say 'over-reaction'?"

"Can you say 'sucking chest wound'?" Sasha shot back.

Bree screamed out in horror, tears running down her soft cheeks, and flew out of Cece's embrace. "NON NON! NON M' BUBBA!" Bree slapped Tandy hard with a tiny hand. Bree then turned and ran over to hug Punk who was still shaking from shock.

Sasha moved over and took Punk into her arms as Emma was doing the same with Bren. She held her nephew close to her and rocked him back and forth. Lucky, Dutch and T-Bird came over with some beers in a vain attempt to help calm their brother.

"Hey," Sasha whispered into his ear in a tone so low that only he heard. "If you wanna cry, then cry. Let it out schatz...let it all out." And with that, Sasha felt her shoulder become wet with Punk's salty tears. Punk began to shake harder, so Sasha gently rubbed his back.

"Tandy, vy did you do zis to our nephewz, not to mention Remy and Chloe's son?" Kurt demanded on behalf of the rest of the family.

"Nduh!" Tandy replied. "Punk's got status in the south, being from royal blood parents. He's got ungodly loads of cash from both families. He's built and looks like an absolute Adonis rock and roll god! Punk's worldly, travelled and cultured with an awesome French-Southern accent! And his Father is one of **thee** original X-Men, the very best of the best, the very elite of all the old X-fractions. Where as Bren...he also looks like a god and he has a castle in England, he has European status, his father ran one of the fractions. And Bren's older! In both cases they both came from mothers of the late great founder Charles Xavier, **thee** most highly respected genius mutant political figure of all time! So why wouldn't I want them both!"

Bishop, who seldom said anything, flared up. "How dare you use these boys this way!"

"If you t'ink f'r un second you gonna get any o' da LeBeau or Punk's Maman's fortunes den you got an'oder t'ing comin' cause Remy et Gambit can make sure you never see anyt'ing! Fur'dermore you ain' gettin' Bren's funds in tru't ei'der!" Remy seethed. Chloe, who had now started to come around, wept silently in her husbands strong arms.

Bren, having somewhat gotten a grip on himself, looked over to Punk still crying in Sasha's arms. "Punk I had know idea you were even seeing Tandy."

Punk choked back a sob and sniffed. "I was b'fore you got 'ere f'om England."

Bren shook his head in distraught. "Man I'm sorry, I am so fucking sorry!"

There was a few moments of silent reflection before Tandy suddenly burst out.

"Hank, I want an abortion!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Non!" Chloe said firmly, wiping away a tear. "In ei'der case dis is ei'der m' great niece or nephew, or m' …" Chloe trailed off, unable to find the strength to said the word 'grandchild'. Suddenly Chloe bolted into the house making a beeline for the bathroom just inside. The adult women followed her.

A few moments later, the women returned, bringing with them a somewhat pale Chloe.

"Tandy I canna deal wit' you rig…"

Lorna leaned over and whispered into Chloe's ear. "I got your back Maman Chloe, it's a done deal."

Chloe half smiled at the girl. "You a good'un Lorna… Em, Sash, Lor, if it b' Bren's I can only suggest we handle dis like we did when b'fore Bren came. If it b' m' son's den I'll deal wit it on m' own. I'm 'is Maman it m' situation 'lone wit' Rem 'oney's. Mais I am open t' suggestions t'ough."

Sasha drew Chloe into a sisterly embrace, though it was an awkward embrace given that both women were very pregnant. "We understand Chloe but if you need help, you come to us and we'll be there, you know that."

"I know… I know, an' t'anks I appreciate dat" Chloe returned the hug. Meanwhile, neither Bren nor Punk said anything, still lost in their own turmoil.

"Tante Chloe," Bren started softly, "I've never been so sorry in all my life, to ever cause anyone this kind of pain. Tante Sasha, Auntie Lorrie, Mum Em, Onkle Kurt, Uncle Logan, Oncle Remy...god, I am so damn sorry…" Bren trailed off as a fresh wave of tears washed over him. After a moment, he found his voice again.

"Tandy, I ain' sayin' we're over but I am sayin I need you to back off! I got some stuff to sort out on my own right now. We'll just take each day as it comes."

There was several moments of silence that followed and at the end of the silence, Chloe wordlessly stood, pivoted on her heels, and strode away towards the forested area on the back of the property.

Sasha titled her head up to Kurt and whispered as she watched Chloe move away. "I'd suggest some Oreos dunked in orange juice, but maybe she's over that phase."

Punk watched as his mother walked away from him, and he screamed out, charged a rock with what was perhaps a little too much kinetic energy, and threw it high into the air. The shattered stone shards, almost minescule, fell back to the ground.

Remy, Kurt and Lucky spoke to each other in hush voices. Sasha could only make out snipets of the conversation. Kurt was instructing the older kids to go out for the evening to the Tavern.

After the teens began to filter away, Sasha turned to Remy. "I'll see to it that Dutch, T-Bird and Bree have supper tonight. You go see to my big schwester. She really needs you right now… and Remy?"

"Tanks Sash an' wad?" Remy replied.

"Just so know… Chloe herself told me long ago… she never did make a better choice in her life then when she chose you to be the man in her dreams. You, in every way, live up to the image in her mind."

Remy hugged Sasha tightly, choking back his tears, before stepping off the porch and going in search for his hurting wife.

------

Remy and Chloe appeared in the kitchen about forty-five mintues later. Chloe seemed to be doing a bit better than earlier. Sasha had just finished making a fresh pot of tea when the pair walked in.

"Oh sis, you gonna be alright?" Sasha asked, drawing Chloe into a hug.

"I dunno Sash, right now I jus' wanna eat… where are m' bebes?"

"Bree's watching a movie that Lorna had gotten, don' worry it passed Logan's G rating, and Dutchy and T are playing video games and inhaling pizza. I never realized that teenage boys have such hollow tummies. Yours are like hoovers, and the twin towers have gone out to deal with stress," Jubes explained.

Logan stepped through the patio door.

"Wad you doin' Claws? Remy et Gambit gonna 'tart da BBQ pit."

"I was 'bout t' do the same Gumbo, grab some beer," Logan replied, heading for the barbeque utensils.

"You may need beer dude! Remy et Gambit need whiskey!"

"Think I'll join you guys," Bishop added.

"I agree," Hank chimed.

"Oh yeah," Bobby added, following the other guys.

"Right behind you brozer. I keep ze good ztuff in my office like you do. Be viz you zhortly," Kurt said as he got up and headed to his office down the hall next to Remy's.

While everyone else headed outside, Sasha found herself diverted by Chase and Taryn walking into the kitchen.

"Wo you zwei been?" Sasha asked "You missed some major excitement."

Chase and Taryn exchanged a look between them.

"May we have a word with you?" Taryn asked slowly, sitting down at the table.

Sasha smiled slightly. "Have a sentence even."

Chase mirrored Sasha's smile as he took a seat next to his wife. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, Sash," Chase began "We've known each other too long, and I respect you too much to play such games with you."

Sasha arched and eyebrow questioningly. "That's good to know."

Chase took a deep, cleansing breath before continuing. "We...that is to say, Taryn and I...we're moving out."

Sasha sat up straight in her chair. "What? Wo did this come from?"

"We feel it's time to move on, Sash," Taryn interjected. "We found a little house in Long Island."

"But warum?" Sasha reiterated.

"With your family having moved back, we just feel like the odd man out," Chase explained. "Besides, we had planned on starting a family soon and we would just hate to be in the way...I hope you understand."

Sasha reached out and covered Chase's hand with hers.

"Natürlich Ich do, but that doesn't mean Ich have to like it," Sasha said softly. "You zwei are mein best friends. I'm gonna miss you terribly, and I'm sure a lot of die kinder will as well."

Chase and Taryn smiled.

"Wann were you planning die move?" Sasha asked.

"By Friday," Taryn replied simply. "We figure, the quicker the better."

"Freitag? But that's only fünf days away?" Sasha replied, more than a little panicked. "That's hardly enough time to give you a proper going away party."

"Oh, Sash, you don't haveta do that," Chase smiled slightly. "We'd just like to do this as low key as possible."

"Okay, okay," Sasha conceeded, "If you insist. I'm just gonna miss you terribly."

"Hey," Taryn cooed. "You'll still see us...you're my therapist remember?" Taryn giggled, to which both Chase and Sasha joined in on.

Finally, the trio moved out to were the others stood around the picnic area. Everyone was soon in formed about Chase and Taryn's plan, and the goodbyes started anew.

Discussions soon turned to the opening of the Wicca school and shop. Dinner was had, and not long afterwards, both Sasha and Chloe found themselves getting drowsy.

They rose and turned to head to their rooms, but not without first insisting that the guys must've put something in their food. Everyone had a good laugh, and Remy and Kurt accompanied their wives upstairs.

------

Late Thursday evening, not long after Chase and Taryn had retired to their room for the night as they would be moving early the next morning, Sasha pulled Kurt upstairs and into the apartment. She shoved her husband inside, closed the door tightly, and locked the door.

Sasha aprroached her husband and ran her hands lightly all over his body, making a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Vho zprinkled YOU viz horny duzt ziz morning?" Kurt gasped.

Sasha stopped her kisses long enough to look up at her husband and smile impishly. "Kurt, honig, I'm horny...what are you gonna do about it?"

Kurt cast his eyes to the ceiling and smiled. "Zank you, Lord!"

Suddenly, he pounced on her.

------

Sasha and Kurt were woken up shortly after 3am by an incessant pounding on their door. Pulling on their housecoats, Sasha and Kurt answered it, only to find a very out of breath Dutch and T-Bird.

"Tante," T-Bird huffed.

"Maman's having da bebe," Dutch puffed.

Sasha's eyes grew wide as she pushed past the two youngsters and ran down the hall as quickly as her pregnant self would let her, Kurt, Dutch, and T-Bird trailing in her wake.

Despite the fact that Sasha was six months pregnant, she moved like a bat out of hell towards the infirmary. Just as she skidded into the room, Sasha found that everyone else was already in attendance. She took the seat nearest Chloe, everyone else having backed way up due to the threats Chloe had made to certain members of the crowd. The only one who she didn't push away was Sasha. She just sat there, keeping a cool cloth on her sister's forehead.

Chloe was in labour until well after dawn. Stacii and Tandy, in addition to running errands for everyone, continued to complain that the labour was taking too long and that they had better things to do. Their comments were quickly silenced by the telepathic voice of Jon in addition to the nasty glares they were receiving from everyone in the waiting room.

Soon, Chloe's contractions began to come more frequently -- and she started to threaten certain vital organs on Remy's body -- and she was moved into the delivery room.

Chloe and Sasha had discussed some time ago that Chloe had wanted Sasha to be with her when she delivered. Sasha was a little apprehensive but seeing as though she would be going through it herself in a few months, she agreed.

Chloe went through her Lamaze breathing while Hank and Cece set the stirrups up against her feet. With Remy and one side of her and Sasha on the other, Chloe breathed through her pain.

Lorrie walked by one of the monitors.

"Okay Chloe, your dialated up to 8 centemeters, you're almost ready to begin."

Sasha smiled slightly. "Didja hear that, sis? Acht centemeters, way to dialate!" She heard Remy chuckle under his breath. Chloe just glared at her.

"I woul'n' talk dere sis, you gonna be doin' dis soon youself!"

Chloe continued with her breathing over the next ten minutes while Remy and Sasha took turns feeding her ice chips.

"Okay," Hank interjected, coming around to look at Chloe. "You're ready."

Lorrie took her place between the stirrups and looked up at her sister.

"Okay, bare down!"

------

Forty-five minutes later Sasha, Lorrie and Cece emerged, all bearing tear streaked cheeks and smiling broadly. Everyone burst to attention when the delivery doors opened and Remy strutted out, smiling just as broadly -- if not more -- than the girls.

"Da bebe is 'ere, mes amis!" Remy announced.

"Wad is it paw?" Lucky exasperated.

"Remy et Gambit ain' sayin' fils. You Maman get's dat pleasure, she can' go t'rough all o' wad all y'all seen 'er go t'rough an' not get t' deliver dat surprise an' not jus' da petite bebe, you know," Remy smiled. He pulled out a handful of cigars from the pocket of his trench coat and began to pass them around.

Chloe soon emerged and the baby, a boy, was passed around, just as Lucky and Bren had been, oh so long ago. He was introduced as Saber-Paien Drago Austen, aka Ti Wildman and everyone ooed and awed and cooed at the baby before finally adjourning to the kitchen for a light brunch.

Sasha only really half listened to the conversations going on as she moved around the kitchen fixing brunch. As per usual, Hank passed by and Sasha slipped him his customary twinkie. The pair smiled a secret smile to each other and went on about their business.

Bree and Jubilee sat nearby talking about the monsterous sizes of the LeBeau boys, and Bree came back with a comment that was reminicent of the old Chloe.

"Oui, dey do kinda take up lot o' room don' dey" Bree giggled and looked from her brothers.

Sasha chuckled under her breath. "Bree, you sound more and more like your Mutter everyday!"

"'Ey now! Dere maybe tonnes o' wannabe's mais dere's only one, original, Coco-licious!" Chloe replied laughingly.

Suddenly, Sasha felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her, and she stumbled. Reaching out, she leaned on the counter for a bit of support. Kurt had seen this and was the first to react, flying to his wife's side in a flash.

"Are you alright, my luv?" Kurt asked in a panicked tone. This drew the attentions of everyone else in the room.

Sasha took several deep breaths before replying.

"Ich bin feines, luv." Sasha looked up at her husband. "Things just went a lil wonky for a moment. Ich think I'm gonna lay down for a bit. Lorna, if you would be a schatz?"

Lorna jumped up from her seat. "Of course, Tante," and she immediately picked up fixing brunch where Sasha had left off.

Kurt, with a strong arm around Sasha's waist, escorted her upstairs.

------

"Kurt?" Sasha called. The blue mutant mumbled incoherently in his sleep. "Kurt," Sasha reiterated, more forcefully this time.

Kurt's face was mushed against his pillow. "I'm zleeping."

"It's time."

"For vut?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I'll give you eins guess."

Kurt's eyes suddenly flew open and he sat up in bed, grabbing his communicator from his bedside stand. "Kurt to Hank, it'z time."

Hank's sleepy voice crackled over the comm unit. "Relax, my friend. Can she stand?"

Kurt turned to look at Sasha, who was already standing and halfway to the apartment door.

"Yez," he reported dumbly.

"Then I suggest you report to the infirmary," came Hank's voice. From the inflection in his voice, it was obvious he was smiling.

"Vut about Zazha?"

Hank chuckled. "Her, too."

Kurt nodded and got out of bed "Right, of courze." Kurt deactivated his communicator. "Maybe ve zhould bamph dovn," Kurt suggested and looked up at his wife just in time to see her disappear out the door. Quickly, he grabbed his housecoat and ran ofter her. "Hey, vait for me!"

Ten minutes later, Sasha and Kurt found themselves down in the infirmary. Hank was examining Sasha carefully.

"Hmm..." the fuzzy, blue mutant said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Vut do you mean by 'hmm'?"

"You're going to have a very healthy baby...but not tonight," Hank reported simply.

Sasha sighed heavily. "Tell me you're joking."

"You're experiencing false labor, Sasha," Hank replied, smiling slightly.

"Again?" Kurt said, he too sighing heavily.

Hank shook his head in amusing frustration. "As I explained the last time it's a common occurrence... especially among Xavier women."

Sasha sat up. "Ich want this thing out of me now!"

"Misdirected rage...another common occurrence among Xavier women." Hank found himself having to dodge Sasha's payful smack.

Kurt leaned against the gurney. "Can't you induce?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Hank replied.

"If ziz keepz happening, ve'll never get any zleep," Kurt remarked, looking to his wife.

Hank smiled broadly. "You think it's bad now?"

------

"When?" Lorrie asked, crossing the kitchen to the table.

"4am," Logan laughed.

Chloe shook her head and giggled. "'Ow many false alarms does dat make?"

"Three that we know of," Logan reported. "That baby is as stubborn as it's mother."

Lorrie laughed. "Bobby's running a pool to see who can guess the actual date and time of birth."

Chloe took a sip of her tea. "Tell 'im t' put me down f'r nex' friday, 11pm...I 'ave a feelin' about dat number." She smiled broadly.

------

The coming months brought with them Dutch's fourteenth birthday and the newest addition to the household -- a 7 year old irish boy named Deaglan -- and Lorrie and Logan couldn't've been any happier that the adoption had gone through. Bree wasn't exactly thrilled with the notion of another boy in the family, but she quickly learned to accept it and soon the two of them became the best of friends.

One evening in mid October, Sasha sat out on the veranda with Logan enjoying the evening air. It was raining slightly and a light breeze was blowing. Sasha was lovingly caressing her tummy.

Sasha looked up at the darkening sky. "Ich do liebe die rain so. It reminds me of mein erste kiss."

Logan took a swallow of his beer. "Ah, you're first kiss was in the rain?"

"Nein, die shower," Sasha said, smiling. She then looked down at her bulging abdomen. Y'know, I'm beginning to think that I'm going to be schwanger for die rest of mein life...just like it said in die yearbook," Sasha remarked off-handedly.

"Stubborn little bugger, isn't he?" Logan mused.

"Y'know, Ich think he or she's found out about die rest of die familie and has decided to stay inside where it's safe."

"Who's safe?" Lorrie asked, walking out and handing her husband a beer.

"The baby," Logan explained, "Sasha doesn't think it'll ever be born.

A sudden chill sudden swept across the porch and Sasha shivered. Logan, seeing this, rose from his chair.

"Okay, time for you to go inside, this cold air is not good for either you or the baby."

Sasha didn't offered any argument as Logan pulled her out of the chair and ushered her inside. Truth be told, she was getting a little tired anyway, so as soon as she was inside, she made a beeline for the apartment.

------

Halloween soon came around and, as the mansion's residents were getting ready for that evenings costume party, Sasha had decided to take a break and take Bree to the upstairs playroom that had been built for the soon to be youngest addition to the house -- that being the child she carried.

"C'mon, Tante Boo Sasha!" Bree chirped as she dashed ahead to the corner and back again. "Wanna play inna toy room!"

Sasha smiled at her only niece's youthful exuberance. "Tante's coming as quick as she can, sweetling. You're just getting too fast, like that Speedy Gonzalas!"

"Oui!" Bree began running circles around her. "Imma da fastest mouse inna all Meh-he-co!"

Sasha chuckled and muttered, "That's right, use up that energy. We're takin' a BIG nap today."

She was in plain sight of the playroom door, Bree dancing about anxiously waiting for her to open it, when the nagging backache that had been plaguing her for the last few days suddenly ripped through her body. Sasha gasped and slapped a hand against the wood panelled wall as the sudden pain curved around to her hardened belly. She gritted her teeth and hissed.

"Tante?" Bree asked as she came closer. "C'mon, Tante. Go play!"

Sasha tried to breathe through the spasm and eventually it began to subside. She took a very deep breath and tried to find her peaceful center.

Bree tugged on her hand. "Tante! C'mon!"

She could feel another spasm coming. "Sweetling, do you remember where Onkle Kurt's office is?"

"Uh-huh." she brightened up. "'E got co'kies in da desk!"

"Y'know, Ich think if you run to Onkle Kurt's office as fast as you can and tell him Tante needs him, he might let you have a cookie."

"Oui?"

"Tell him," she panted as her belly constricted sharply, "Tante's having a baby."

"K." Bree looked at her curiously and pointed. "Uh-oh! Tante, you wet y'self."

"Bree, run and get Onkle Kurt! Ready, set, go!" She waved the little girl off. The child pelted down the hall, arms flailing.

------

"ONCLE!" Bree yelled at the top of her young lungs. She looked around the polished room with its sleek furniture and walls of colourful artwork. The toddler walked around the desk and pulled open a drawer, reaching in for the bag of Chips Ahoy cookies she knew was there. Bree left a very noticable trail of crumbs.

Happily, she took a big bite out of one cookie as she reached back in the bag, stuffing two more cookies into her pockets and grabbing a third for her free hand. While she munched on the chocolatey cookie, a thought occurred to her. Tante said she was suppose to tell someone she needed help. Bree frowned. She wasn't sure where any of the grownups were. They moved around too much. There was only one place everyone always seemed to be. She brightened up and raced out of the room.

Panting, the toddler labourously skidded across the floor of the kitchen. The only person in there right now was Hank. Running full speed at the furry, blue mutant Bree ran headlong at him.

Hank felt the wind get knocked out of him by the self-propelled four-year old. The child sat on his chest and looked down at him.

"Oncle 'Ank, Tante need you," Bree said firmly.

Removing the toddler, Hank stood back up and tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong?" he puffed.

"Tante wanna me t'get Oncle Kurt but he not dere so I got you cuz Tante's havin' a baby and she non look so good," Bree said in one long breath. "So you gonna help Tante?"

Hank's eyes grew wide as he processed this garbled information. "She's having a baby? Where?"

"Inna da toy room," Bree answered soberly.

"Hang on, Bree," the blue mutant said grimly and bounded through the house.

------

Sasha managed to get as far as the corridor intersection when the next pain hit. She cried out and grabbed the wall. Remy and Kurt were just rounding the corner of the hallway when they heard her and came running.

"Brozer...?" Kurt said as he helped Sasha to stand.

The sauve mutant pulled out his cell phone. "Callin' 'Ank right now, mon amis."

Sasha panted, "Wo's Bree? Ich sent her to your office."

"She couldn't find Kurt," Hank called, sprinting up the hall. Everyone stared at him coming towards them with Bree in the crook of his arm. "So she found me instead." He set the little girl down and took Sasha's other arm. "Are you all right, my dear?"

"As well as could be expected," she answered, smiling weakly.

"Petite need to get t' da infirmary," Remy said to Kurt. "It better if petite walk. It'll speed up 'er dilation." He looked at Kurt's puzzled expression and smirked. "I 'ave been t'rough dis b'fore, y'know."

"Remy, my friend, I want you to page Lorrie and Cece and have them meet us in the infirmary, then get everyone else into the waiting room."

Remy nodded and scooped up his daughter, making his way back down the hall, quickly. "Come, petite chere." Remy cooed to Bree. "I see you've been in Oncle Kurt's drawer. You go' cookie crumbs all over you face."

Kurt looked up at Hank hopefully. "Tell me ziz izn't anozer falze alarm."

Hank smiled broadly. "My friend, it looks like this just might be the real thing!"

Fifteen minutes later, nearly thirty figures sat strewn around the waiting room. Sasha had just been wheeled into the delivery room -- Kurt and Lorrie accompanying her. Hank hung back a moment to speak to the gathered crowd.

"I've already gone over this with Sasha, but I wanted to make you all aware of this as well." Hank paused for a moment. "As you know, this has been a difficult pregnancy for Sasha, and taking her history into account it may very well be a difficult delivery."

"Wad you mean, mon amis?" Remy asked, concerned for his sister-in-law.

"What I mean is that if things don't go as smoothly as I hope they will, and the baby's life is in jeparody, I may have to go in after it. I promised Sasha when this had all started that I'd do whatever it took to make this happen for her."

Chloe looked up at the blue mutant. "Are you talking 'bout an operation?"

Hank nodded.

Stacii, in one of her rare moments of concern, spoke up. "An operation? Operations are bad." She looked over at Chloe. "Do you remember our cat, Fluffy. He died during an operation."

"'Tacii, Fluffy fell out o' a tree. Dey were tryin' t' sew 'is head back on," Chloe replied. She then looked back to Hank. "Do wad you need t' do, 'Ank...work y' magic!"

Hank nodded silently and disappeared into the delivery room.

------

"Try to relax, Sasha," Hank coaxed.

"If you tell me to relax one more time, I'm going to rip your fuzzy, blue head off!" Sasha hissed as she tried to breath steady.

"I hope you don't intend to kiss your baby with that mouth," Hank said under his breath as he went on with checking the monitors.

Cece looked up at Sasha from her position between the stirrups. "Okay, Sasha, we're as ready as we'll ever be. You're fully dilated, the baby has dropped into the birth canal and I can just see the crown of it."

Sasha took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Okay, just let me know wann." She then looked over at Kurt, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Gimme your hand," Sasha demanded.

"Vy, are you in pain?"

Sasha glared up at her husband. "Nein, I'm feeling romantic!"

Kurt allowed Sasha to take his hand for comfort. "I can't believe it."

"Oh...believe it!" Sasha gritted through her teeth.

"I might actually vin!"

"What?"

"Ze baby pool. I guezzed today. 10:30am."

Sasha stared at Kurt incredulously. "I'm soooo glad Ich could accommodate you!"

"You're doin' great, honey," Lorrie smiled, brushing a bit of matted hair off Sasha's forehead. Lorrie stood on one side of her and Kurt stood on the other. Sasha started to smile back but then her eyes widened and she crushed Kurt's hand in a death grip.

"Okay! Contraction, deep breath, hold it and push!" Cece said encouragingly. "C'mon, girl! Keep up the pressure!" She looked at the fetal monitor. "Okay, contraction fading, let it out, and breathe. Good girl!"

"Ow!" Kurt flexed his hand and Sasha glared at him.

"Ow?" she growled. "Let's change places and you'll know what 'Ow' is, blue knabe!"

Cece and Hank exchanged an amused look. It was a conversation they'd heard a number of variations on over the years and it was a nice bit of normalcy in an otherwise stressful situation. The monitor started to register again.

"Okay, let's focus! Here comes another one! Deep breath, hold it, push-push-push-push!"

Kurt was gamely letting Sasha squeeze his hand again.

Cece kept her attention on the delivery. "All right, release breath and relax." She smiled up at the parents. "We've got a head and shoulders. One more big push and I think we'll have a baby here."

"You're doing great, luv," Kurt murmured as he kissed her forehead. She was too busy panting to do more than nod. She clenched her teeth.

"Here comes another one. Breathe...hold it...**big **push now!" Cece put her hands out to help ease it out.

Sasha pushed with all her might. "Lor," she said through gritted teeth, "Mutter was right...sex is **bad**!" Lorrie, Hank and Cece did their best to hide their laughter at the comment.

Sasha tried to summon whatever strength remained within her body to give one final push. In a moment, her body laxed, weak and tired from the pressure it had just recieved. A second later, a loud wail sounded from Cece's arms. She held up a tiny, mannequin-like figure bundled in a powder blue cloth and smiled. "It's a boy!"

Kurt smiled broadly at his wife as if to say "Zee, I told ya I knev ze gender of ze baby!"

Cece brought the swaddled baby around to Sasha and placed the bundle in the new mother's arms.

Sasha raised a shaky hand to move away a bit of cloth so she could take her first look at her son. Before her hand even reached its destination, a tiny pale blue tail snaked out from beneath the miniature blanket and wound around Sasha's wrist. Kurt and Sasha exchanged a puzzled expression before she opened the cloth, revealing a tiny blue baby with horn buds and white eyes.

"He'z beautiful," Sasha exhaled and smiled. "Abzolutely perfect in every vay." Kurt leaned down and kissed his family.

"It looks like we've got a mini Kurt on our hands," Lorrie giggled.

Sasha joined in her sisters giggling until her expression suddenly dropped and she drew in a sharp, deep breath.

"Luv?" Kurt said, concern filling his voice. "Vut'z vrong?"

"Take die baby," she said sharply, drawing in another breath. "Take die baby!" she re-iterated, more forcefully this time.

Kurt quickly divested his wife of their newborn son, handing the child off to Cece, just as all the monitors fizzled to life again. Hank, Cece and Lorrie flew around the room, checking various readouts.

Sasha whimpered and thrashed her head from side to side. "AUGH!" she screeched as a new, fresh pain resonated down her body, her eyes crackling a deep green from the stress.

"It's another contraction!" Lorrie exclaimed, taking Cece's place at between the stirrups. "C'mon... Push. Push. Push," the eldest Xavier sister coached from between the stirrups.

"ICH **AM** PUSHING!" the tiny blonde screeched, her bangs matted down with perspiration. "Kurt! You're **NEVER **touching me again! **NEVER**!" Sasha grasped tightly onto the sides of the gurney, her knuckles white from the pressure.

Lorrie smirked at the comment, glad her expression was hidden by the hospital mask on her face. "One more push, sis. Just one more," Lorrie coaxed.

Suddenly, a loud klaxon sounded from the fetal baby monitor.

"The baby's in distress!" Hank announced, flying to stand next to Lorrie, There's something wound around the baby's neck. Judging from the first one, I'd say it's probably its tail." Hank flicked his eyes back and forth between Sasha and Kurt. "If we don't get the baby out soon we could lose it. I'm afraid an episiotomy is the only solution!"

Sasha and Kurt exchanged a look between them.

"Save mein baby!" Sasha whispered before another pain shot through her.

Hank looked down to Lorrie and said firmly, "Cut her." Lorrie reached in to perform the episiotomy. "Keep pushing." Hank gestured to Cece with a toss of his head.

Cece stepped up to Sasha's other side. She looked at Kurt and said, "Do what I tell you. We're gonna help her push. You support her back." Dumbly, he nodded.

Hank looked around the room. "Everyone ready?"

"I'm catching," Lorrie announced. "Okay, one last push, Sasha. C'mon, girl! Deep, deep breath...hold it and...PUSH!" Cece and Kurt raised Sasha into a partially sitting position while Cece applied steady pressure to Sasha's abdomen. Lorrie suddenly dove in. "Here we go! It's out!" Cece, Hank and Lorrie huddle together between the stirrups.

Sasha gave a hoarse cry as the hard bulge in her stomach gave way. Kurt eased Sasha back on the bed. "It'z going to be okay. I'm viz you." The blue mutant reached over to the surgical tray, grabbed the cloth that laid there, and wiped the tears and perspiration from his wife's face.

Sasha nodded and looked up at Kurt. He looked like he was ready to cry himself at any second. He put his head down next to hers as she curled a weak arm around his neck and they both started to weep.

Across the room, a high, lusty wail began. All the medical personnel stopped what they were doing to listen. Sasha and Kurt were so consumed by comforting each other that they didn't notice until Lorrie was standing right in front of them. She grinned.

"Mom, Dad," she said solemnly. "It's a girl." She laid the squirming newborn across Sasha's chest.

Sasha and Kurt stared in disbelief for a few seconds. They both reached out and touched the tiny baby. She was the same colouring as her brother with the very same horn buds, eyes, and tail. Both babies, unlike their father, had four digits on their hands and feet. The hair, both sandy blonde. She screwed up her face and gave another indignant yell.

Lorrie smiled "We'll give the four of you a few minutes alone before we clean the lil ones up." With that, all three of the medical professionals made their way out of the delivery room, heading towards the waiting room to inform those nervously waiting.

Sasha held her little girl in the crook of one arm while Kurt laid their son in the crook of Sasha's other arm. Sasha couldn't stop smiling. She glanced up at her husband. Kurt had a fairly dopey grin on his face too. He fingered the babies uncurling damp tails, miniature replicas of his own.

"Zey are going to be good climberz," he commented hoarsely. "Ziz iz kind of a zhock. I vuz expecting only von baby." He bent down and gave her a good long kiss. "Vay t' go, Mom."

Sasha smiled indulgently at him. "So, what should we call them?"

He ran a gentle finger through the boy's dark blonde curls. "Ve could name him for your fazer...after all, he vaz ze reazon ve met."

"How about Michael Charles?" Sasha offered, then looked to her yawning daughter "And this eins...I've always liked die name Virginia Ann."

"Zey zound just perfect," Kurt kissed his wife again. "Perfect namez for perfect babiez!"

Sasha looked down at her newborn son and cooed. "Who's your daddy? C'mon, you know who your daddy is. Who's your daddy? Honig, tell him who his daddy is."

"I'M your daddy," Kurt said proudly, laughing. Kurt tossed a look over to the delivery room doors. "Y'knov, zere's a vhole room full of people vaiting to hear about vut'z going on."

Sasha smiled broadly, "Well, what are we waiting for...let's roll!"

------

The waiting room was filled to the brim with people eager to meet the new arrivals. The doors opened and Hank rolled Sasha out in a wheelchair. The babies, both wrapped back up in their blankets, were nestled in the crooks of her arms.

Chloe gave her tired sister a warm hug, but was startled when Sasha had passed both babies to her. The babies tails snaked out from beneath their blankets again and everyone looked as puzzled as Sasha and Kurt had been. Sasha reached over and unwrapped their blankets completely, revealing the tiny, pale blue, four-fingered forms of her children.

As usual, Stacii gave a disgusted look at the babies and wordless left the room. Bree, who was too short to get a good look at the babies, wasn't able to see. She sniffed the air slightly.

"Wad 'mell like bleu?" she asked to no one in particular. Everyone laughed out, but quickly stopped when the babies gave an indignant yell.

Chloe giggled. "I t'ink Bree bebe means bleuberries...at leas' dat's wad dey 'mell like to me. Dey are so cute! Must take a'ter m' doux bebe bleu Papa?"

"Gee danke sis!" Sasha giggled slightly.

"Ya welcome," Chloe looked around the room innocently, "an' 'ey Rem 'oney we gots us two more youngin's t' our brood. Ummm… petite sista-chicka where all y'all bebes Sash? Dese are ours. 'Ey Rem 'oney dey da bes' bebe's yet t', non labour f'r me, non not'in tis tres magnifique, non?" Chloe giggled wildly.

Remy hugged his wife and smiled broadly. "Oui mon chere amour dese da bes' youngin's, an' on da up side, chere no 'ave t' put Remy et Gambit oui dis Pere t' in 'is place nie'der!" He ended laughingly.

"Hey now, ok, those zwei are mine!" Sasha replied in mock anger. "You zwei both got a whole heap of babies over there and Remy told us more is coming Chloe so gimme these zwei back! Furthermore, you haven't seen die end of your waddling ducky days either Coco Puff, so ha ha ha ha ha HA!"

"'Kay, you win dis time Sash, an'… huh! Uhhh… HEY? Mais wad's dis 'bout me 'avin' more bebes?"

"You damn 'traight mon chere amour!" Remy said proudly as he patted her tiny once again firm and flat tummy. "S'il vous plait? Remy et Gambit t' amours Maman's bebe work."

"I'll t'ink 'bout it mais don' get ya 'opes up" Chloe said exhaustedly, giggling slightly.

"Dat's all Remy et Gambit ax's."

Chloe returned her attention to Sasha. "So why ya wanna me t' sit 'ere, Sash?"

"'Ich figured, seeing as you have been such a huge help to me during my expectancy, and Lorrie being a nurse got to be in there, it was only right that you should be die next to hold them," Sasha explained.

"T'anks Sash dat mean's tonnes t' me petite chicka… now wad's dese two names?" Chloe asked pushing the blankets back a lil bit.

"Well, your neffe name is Michael Charles and your nichte name is Virginia Ann...sorta a tribute to Mutter and Vater," Sasha announced.

"Tres ultra cool! I got's me a Mickey an' a Ginny, sounds like a party t' me!" Chloe giggled wildly, sending everyone else into a downward spiral of giggles with her.

Sasha looked up curiously at Hank. "So warum didn't die test show zwei babies?"

"Sometimes, they hide behind one another and in rare cases, their hearts beat as one. When that happens, it's hard to distinguish them," Hank replied, smiling warmly.

"Oh mein gods!" Sasha gasped slightly, "Ich just realized something. I'm gonna have milk coming out of me! This is gonna be like having bacon come out of your elbow!"

"Don't worry, sis," Chloe smiled, "Dere's not'ing t' it."

Sasha looked over to the kids. "Ich bin traurig for messing up your Halloween party plans...looks like Ich won't be able to help you finish getting things around."

"Dat's okay, Tante," Dutch replied.

"Yeah," Deaglan added "You got 'nuff to worry 'bout tonight...we promise not to be loud."

"Y'know, a thought occurs to me," Kitty chimed in, "the twins were born on Samhain...we got three magickal babies in the fam!"

"T'ree?" Lucky asked questioningly.

Sasha smiled. "Of all people, Ich really thought you'd be die eins to remember your own birthday, Lucky."

"June 21st, wad's so special 'bout it?" Lucky replied.

Sasha, Chloe, Lorrie, Remy, Kitty, Jubilee, Emma, Penny and Ro all replied in one, unified voice.

"That's Coamhain!"

Bree looked up with her innocent eyes. "Wad's S'm'ain an' Co'm'ain?"

Sasha smiled and opened her mouth to clarify but found herself quickly silenced by Deaglan's invading voice.

The small, Irish boy turned to his young, adoptive cousin. "Samhain is Halloween. It's when some people celebrate and honour everyone that's died that year. It's also when the veil between the spirit and mortal realms are at their thinnest. Coamhain is the Summer Solstice, the longest day of the year, and some people are able to talk with the Fae."

"That's very good, Deaglan," Sasha praised, hugging to boy to her. "Wann did you get to be so smart?"

"Hey, I'm from Ireland," Deaglan smiled "In Ireland, if you don't know these things, they put you on a boat and ship you to England!" The boy smiled broadly and winked at Bren and Emma jokingly.

Sasha laughed and hugged Deaglan to her again before a big yawn over took her.

"Well," Hank chuckled "looks like momma's all worn out, what do you say you get some sleep, eh?"

"Sounds like a plan, Cookie Monster," Sasha giggled, yawning again. Hank chuckled under his breath as Chloe returned the babies to their mother and he wheeled the trio back into the infirmary.

Sasha rested for several hours before Hank finally released her and the babies.

Sasha, Kurt and the babies weren't seen for the rest of the day and night as they bonded up in the apartment, and the kids were true to their word when they had promised to keep the noise level to a bare minimum.

------

Chloe and the others were down in the kitchen when Kurt showed up the next morning. "Mornin'!" she said brightly. "It 'bout time y' got up!"

Bobby looked around anxiously. "Where's Sasha and the twins?"

"Zey're fine. Zey're up in ze apartment, havin' a "snack" and getting ready for ze Wiccaning tonight," Kurt smiled and made an air quote with his fingers.

Chloe held up a hand. "Before y'all go rushin' off, Rem 'Oney an' I planned a lil bebe 'hower for right after da bebes wiccaning."

"That's a marvelous idea," Jubilee said, faltering, "but we didn't get her anything."

"That's okay," Lorrie said. "We Xavier's have a 'do-fer' gift-giving tradition. I usually make a lil certificate for free-babysitting or offer to cook dinner for a few nights. Sasha's going to be really tired for a while and anything you can do to make things a little easier would be appreciated."

Logan looked thoughtful. "I wonder if I can make it to Chinatown and back."

Chloe snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Oh yeah. I 'ave a message f'om Taryn f'r ya, Kit-Kat. Chase is bringin' it.' Wadever dat means."

"Great!" Kitty grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Well then, I'm off to feed the fur-babies." She strutted off, whistling.

"That's interesting," Bobby commented. He looked at his wife. "Well, Jubes, if you'll write it up, I'll be happy to cook a few meals."

"See, dere's nuthin' to it!" Chloe said. "Wad you t'ink, Kurt?" She looked around. "Kurt?"

Jubilee pointed to the door. "I think he's gone back up to the cave."

------

Kurt let himself into the quiet apartment. He padded through the rooms nervously, twitching his tail. His worries were for naught; Sasha was curled up asleep with Mickey and Ginny in the crook of her arms. He smiled and crawled into bed to admire his children. Mickey had his fist crammed in his mouth and seemed very content with his situation while Ginny twitched her tail slightly, most likely dreaming. Kurt uncovered the babies to inspect them. Their little tails flexed occasionally. The twins seemed larger than a regular baby.

He looked over to see Sasha watching him sleepily. She smiled and said, "Making sure they're really here?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Hov are you? Feeling better?" He gave her a kiss.

"I'm little sore, but Ich weiß nicht," she looked at her children, "do they seem bigger to you than any of die other babies were?"

"Huh," Kurt thought about it. "Maybe it'z juzt a phaze."

"Maybe, we'll have to wait and see." Sasha sat up and stretched before rising to her feet and barricading the twins in with pillows.

Kurt looked at the bed and frowned. "Zat doezn't zeem very zafe to me. Ve zhould zee bout fixing up ze old nursery." He pointed to the door leading to the nursery that had been built for Bren when he was a baby.

"I'll mention it to the guys."

------

All day, Kurt had been wondering how Chloe was going to spring the party on Sasha. Sasha showed every sign of wanting to go back to bed. The new family was up in the apartment getting ready for the Wiccaning, the front door was slightly ajar. The phone rang and Sasha picked it up.

"Hallo, Chloe." She listened intently. "Okay, we're almost ready, we'll be down at the chapel in a few minutes."

There was a small group of people clustered by the door and, although they couldn't see what was going on inside, what they heard was nothing short of hilarious.

"Zazha, leave it alone, it'z mine."

"But it just hangs there lifelessly. Let me fiddle with it, I'll straighten it out."

"For God'z zake, Zazh, you're going to pull it off... Nov it'z too long."

"Most women like it that way."

"I don't care vut vomen like. I'm ze von zat haz to lug it around."

The door then opened wide, surprising the few people that stood there, and Kurt stepped out. Around his neck was a navy blue tie that was tied too long. Lorna and Tess giggled and moved on down the hall. Sasha stepped out behind Kurt carrying Ginny in one arm and Mickey in the other. She herself was dressed in a deep green a-line dress.

The quartet made their way slowly down the hall. Sasha wasn't waddling anymore but wasn't quite up to running marathons yet. Kurt couldn't help laughing at her.

"You try having a couple babies, buster," Sasha said crossly, "and we'll see wei you walk afterwards!"

"Oh, no!" Kurt protested. "I like my part of it juzt fine, zank you." He let Sasha walk in ahead of him.

Sasha and Kurt stepped into the chapel a few minutes later. Standing at the front of the room, in front of the wiccaning basin, was Lorrie, Chloe and Stacii. Stacii didn't exactly looked thrilled to be there but it was yet another of the duties that had been forced upon her. The rest of their family and friends sat in the frontmost pews and turned upon the quartet's entrance. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best.

With Kurt holding Ginny and Sasha holding Mickey, the new family approached the pulpit. Once they reached the front of the room, they turned around to look at the spectators.

In a clear voice, Sasha addressed everyone.

"Kurt and Ich...we've come to a decision concerning Mickey and Ginny's taufpaten...godparents...and we'd like to invite them up to die front to take part in die wiccaning."

Everyone exchanged a multi-directional glance, each one wondering who had been chosen as godparents.

Sasha smiled broadly. "Lucky, Lorna...will you bitte join us?"

Both Lucky and Lorna smiled with pride, and a glance at Remy and Chloe revealed that they were feeling the same way. The twins were passed into the two teens arms, allowing Sasha and Kurt to take their places on either side of the basin of holy water.

Sasha and Kurt both scooped up a bit of the water and sprinkled it over their children's foreheads then laid hands on them.

"Blessed be your breath. May your breathing be deep and relaxed. May you breathe in power with every breath. Blessed be each breath you take," Sasha said.

"Blezzed be ze fire inzide you. May your vill be unbroken, and may it be az ztrong az fire, and az zupple. May your vill be az ztrong az vater, and az zupple. May your pazzion burn truly and free. Blezzed be your fire, may it burn ztrong," Kurt continued.

"Blessed be die waters of your life. May your blood be strong. May die flow from your loin be joyful and fertile. Blessed be all your life-waters. Blessed be die earth of your body. May your muscles be strong and fearless. May your heart beat with liebe, soul, vigour and courage. Blessed be your body which is die body of a God and Goddess," Sasha added.

"Blezzed be your zpirit. May you alwayz have health in zpirit. May you be vhole. Blezzed be your zpirit," Kurt spoke again.

"May you always have community. May you be prosperous in all ways. May you liebe and be liebed. May your voice -- both your complaints and special offering to die world -- be truly heard," Sasha said.

Sasha and Kurt spoke this time in unison.

"May you always be surrounded by the warmth of family and community. May you know the innate goodness of your being. Blessed Be."

"You, mein dear kind," Sasha said lovingly to her son, "are, always and forever, Michael Charles Xavier-Wagner."

"You, my darling baby girl," Kurt said to his adorable daughter," are, alvayz and forever, Virginia Ann Xavier-Vagner."

Mickey and Ginny screwed up there faces and gave a simulataneous indignant yell, causing everyone to laugh out.

With the ceremony now over, everyone made their way out of the chapel. Lucky and Lorna continued to hold onto the twins. Sasha and Kurt moved to head to the kitchen but they were suddenly redirected into the sitting room by Chloe and Lorrie's restraining arms.

Stepping into the sitting room, the new parents found a banner stretched over the fireplace bearing large violet letters that spelled out the word:

**Congradulations!**

Sasha stopped a few steps inside, her eyes growing wide, and put her hands over her face. "Oh, mein...what's this?"

Logan's chair was pulled out into the center of the room along with a table laden down with colourful packages. A second table had a cake and party foods on it and everyone had mischievous expressions on their faces. Chloe grinned and sidled up next to her sister, Ti Wild perched on her hip. "Surprise!" she said softly. "It's a bebe 'hower!"

Sasha looked back at Kurt leaning up against the doorway with the twins. "You knew!" He shrugged and smiled back at her.

Logan came over and escorted her to his chair. "Here now, darlin'. We saved you the best seat in the house. You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

Sasha smiled at everyone. "Well, danke! Danke, everybody! This is a surprise!" She sat down gingerly in the easy chair that took on the aspect of a throne.

"Well, ya didn't t'ink ya wouldn't get one, did ya?" Chloe asked.

"Wann did you find time to do this?" Sasha asked, still stunned.

Lorrie smiled broadly. "It's been a long time in the making. We were just waiting until you delivered so we knew what little details to finalize."

Remy walked in at that moment. "Hey. Wad kind o' party is dis? Dere's no booze an' only one 'ooker." He smiled broadly at Sasha. In response, Sasha smacked him upside the head, and they both laughed hard.

Suddenly, a gust of wind and snow blew in from the foyer and ceased almost immediately. In a moment Chase and Taryn walk in hand-in-hand, shrouded in Eskimo parkas and pulling a large, sheet-covered something on wheels.

"Wow, it's brisk out there!" Chase commented, unzipping his coat. "Looks like winter's come early."

"Are we late?" Taryn asked.

"Non," Chloe answered. "Who wants t' go first?"

Kitty rose and went to stand next to Chase and Taryn. Kitty spoke.

"Not long after Chase and Taryn moved on to other things, we felt that we wanted to do something extra special so we went together on this gift. I thought of it and did the decorative bits, Chase built it out at his place and Taryn did the fancy carving." Kitty looked at Chase and he whipped off the sheet in a grande flourish.

Sasha gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Made of glowing, burnished cedar, the handmade, double-wide crib had an unusual headboard made in the design of a triple cresent symbol, carved to follow the grain of the wood and entwined by a ivy vine. The bedding was soft blues, lavenders and gentle greens.

"She's speechless," Taryn quipped with a smile.

"Yeah," Chase said. "I think she likes it."

"Well, Elf, don't just stand there." Logan gestured impatiently. "Put the babies in there and let's see how they fit."

The blue mutant gently laid his tiny son and daughter in the crib and stood back to admire it. "Zankz, guyz. It'z perfect."

Sasha pushed herself out of the chair and came over to give each of her friends a hug and kiss. "Oh, it's wonderful! Danke so much!" She eyed Logan's expression. "What's wrong with you?"

Lorrie laughed. "He lost the baby pool."

"'Ey, I've been meaning t' ask," Chloe said from across the room where she stood with Remy. "Who did win dat?"

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes, flipping open a small pocket book. "Well, for once it wasn't Remy but it might as well have been." He flipped past a couple pages. "The winner, with a single bet of sixty-nine cents, two legos and a Crispy Crunch chocolate bar, is Miss Bree LeBeau. This is the last time I give in and let a child bet, I swear." He looked up at the roomful of amused faces. "I was railroaded. She looked at me with those big, ruby eyes, held up her two hands full of change and said, 'Pul-leeze, I wanna play too!'"

Chase cracked up. "So what was the total up to?"

"This one was the biggest yet," Bobby said. "One thousand, nine hundred, seventy-nine dollars and sixty-nine cents. Half going to Bree, and half to the twins."

Lucky stepped up to the new parents with a large gift bag and grinned. "This is from me and Lorna."

The blue mutant grinned and took the bag. He pulled out the top layer of tissue paper and peered in the bag. He glanced at Sasha and started snickering.

She covered her eyes. "Oh, Lord. What did he get you?"

"Ziz boy knovz how to zhop!" Kurt proclaimed with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He pulled out a large T-shirt with the OCC logo on it. He read the back. "Orange County Choppers, NY.'"

Sasha smiled and asked, "Is that all that's in there? That's a pretty big bag."

"Oh, zere'z a lot of ztuff in here." Kurt dug in the bag, froze for a few seconds, and started shaking with laughter. Before anyone could ask, he held up two baby-sized black leather jackets with a OCC logo, two small T-shirts to match Kurt's, and two squeaky rubber motorcycles. He put the toys in the crib next to the babies. "Luvz, your cousin'z ztarting you off right!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Well, we know what Mickey and Ginny's going to be wearing wann you dress them!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow at his wife. "We're gonna be ztylin!'"

"Me, I like practical presents," Lorrie said, handing Sasha a card. "For the next two weeks, I'm going to be with you from sunrise to sunset to help take care of the twins."

Jubilee handed Sasha a card as well and put an arm around Bobby. "We have decided to be your personal caterers. Bobby and I are going to cook and clean for you."

Bree ran over and leaned against the chair. "An' I'mma gonna be a tres, tres bien femme," she said soberly.

Sasha gently kissed her only neices forehead. "Oh, Bree, you already are a good girl!"

"Until you ready," Punk said cheerfully, "Soeur de lil, Deaglan and I are gonna spend our days toget'er. Sorta like practice for da future."

"Tante?" Bree chimed "Guess wad I and Deaggie did t'day?"

Sasha's eyes twinkled. "Ich weiß nicht, what did you and your cousin do today?"

"Deaggie an' I gots t' draw on a grande papier in Bubba Lucky's room," Bree said as she crawled into her aunts lap. "An' we ate cholit an' Lucky ate even more den we did an'..."

Lucky cleared his throat. "Soeur de lil, Lucky t'inks dat's quite enough."

"An' den Lorna came in an' we had t' take a nap..."

A slow flush of pale pink began to creep along Lucky's cheekbones. Lorna was trying unsuccessfully to bite back a growing giggle. Remy and Chloe were watching their eldest son's discomfort with identical smirks.

"An' when we woke up, we went to find Bubba Lucky an' he was sittin' inna chair wit' Lorna an' dey were kissin'..." She listened intently as Sasha whispered in her ear. "Oh. Okay." Bree snuggled into the crook of her aunt's arm.

"Sorry, Lucky," Sasha said. "Sometimes Ich get more information than Ich really need." Bree giggled.

One after the other, people kept presenting their gifts to the new family until all that was left on the table was one large box. It took both Remy and Logan to maneuver it so it was placed in front of Sasha. She opened the card first.

Sasha cleared her throat, and read the card out loud. "Gratulation on your zwei new bundles of joy..." She then opened the card. "Did you ever find out wer die father was? Luv Coco-puff, Rem 'Oney, and familie."

Everyone burst out laughing as Sasha playfully smacked Chloe.

Both Sasha and Kurt tore open the package and groaned at what laid inside. Reaching in Sasha pulled out a foot-long talking Barney toy.

"Warum? What did Ich ever do to you?" Sasha asked her sister.

"D'ya wan' da answer alp'abetically or c'ronologically?" Chloe giggled.

Sasha looked back down into the box. "It's all Barney stuff. Natürlich, Ich hope you realize...this means war?"

"I wouldn' have it any oder way," Chloe admitted.

------

About a week later, Sasha and the twins appeared in the kitchen, mother looking more than a little worse for wear. Chloe, of course, was in her usually cheerful mood.

"OoOo mornin' petite chicka fille-sista, gimme gimme m' Ti is 'leepin'" Chloe said to Sasha as she relieved Sasha of her cargo.

Sasha glared hard at her cheerful sister. "Y'know...it should be illegal for you to be this cheerful so early in the morning. I almost feel like punting you for distance." Chloe stuck her tounge out at Sasha and divested her of the twins and handed a steaming cup of coffee to her sister. "Danke for getting kaffee on Coco," Sasha gave her sister a half smile. "Mickey had us up all hours… upset tummy… y'know what that's like. Ich had only gotten him to sleep a half hour ago so Ich could work on my lesson plans and he just woke up again."

"Been dere lots m'self... 'Ere Oncle Remy ya take da 'appy petite fille Ginny. Tante Boo 'ere is gonna see if she can get Mickey t' 'leep f'r 'is Maman."

"Sure t'ing Tante Boo Coco, gimme dis petite 'ere" Remy happily took his niece from his wife's arms and began to play with the softly cooing baby while her lil blue tail wrapped itself sweetly around her Uncle Remy's fingers.

Kurt soon sauntered into the kitchen holding his head, being deprived of sleep for the last few weeks by one or the other, if not both, of the babies proved to be more than a little draining on Kurt.

Remy and Chloe exchanged smiles, both being old pros at babies and had learned how to avoid sleep deprivation, but Kurt and Sasha were very new to parenthood of this magnitude. It was obvious Chloe was finding the situation extremely funny, but she was also the sensitive type.

"Ti Kurt, Petite Soeur, wad you say Coco et Remy et Gambit take dese two youngin's off you 'ands f'r t'day, an' you bot' get some real 'leep?"

Kurt and Sasha looked to Remy and Chloe who beamed brightly and giggled, nodding their heads. Sasha and Kurt hugged Remy and Chloe, overly thrilled with the idea of getting some real sleep.

"Rem 'oney an' I are taken all our bebes, Lorna, an' dese two as well int' da city t' do some shoppin' an' jus' 'ang out. Is dere anyt'ing you bot' need picked up in town?"

"Can't think of anything Coco but danke so much! Ich do liebe mein babies but Kurt and Ich are in desperate need of sleep. They can be such a handful. We weiß nicht how you zwei do it," Sasha replied, feeling the tiredness in her body wanting to take over.

"You bot' will get da 'ang o' it, it jus' take 'while. All y'all is doin' great." Chloe said encouragingly.

"But bitte, remember to keep them covered. People wer aren't used to obvious mutants might try to do something to them," Sasha cautioned.

Chloe nodded her understanding, took away Sasha and Kurt's cups, and ushed them out of the kitchen. With kisses to each of their children, Sasha and Kurt dashed back upstairs, making a beeline for their apartment.

------

Sasha and Kurt returned to the kitchen shortly after 5:30 that afternoon. Even though both looked better rested and seemed to be in moderately good spirits, they seemed to be having some sort of disagreement.

"For die last time, Kurt, Paul from die Wonder Years is not Marilyn Manson," Sasha said forcefully.

"And I'm zaying he iz. Have you ever zeen zem in a room togezer? Zink about it," Kurt replied.

Lorrie chuckled lightly and looked to her husband. "Y'know what this reminds me of? Chloe and Remy's argument over what exactly Goofy is...remember?"

Chloe sat up straight. "Goofy's a choit...non two ways 'bout it!"

"'E's a t'inga-ma-jig!" Remy shot back defensively, laughing slightly.

Sasha looked back at Kurt and lowered her head in defeat, but when her eyes landed on Mickey and Ginny, she brightened up again. She took both her babies and sat in a seat in the back of the room so she could feed them in private. Once both twins were filled up, Sasha began to help Chloe get the table set for their own meal.

Conversations soon turned to the wiccan classes starting the following day.

"All you kids need to bring tomorrow is just yourselves, a pad of paper and a pen to make lists in all of your classes," Lorrie announced.

"Why lists?" Alison asked curiously

"Because when classes are done at 4:30 we'll all be going to the opening of Chloe's shop and then you can get everything for your classes from there!" Penny interjected.

Sasha smiled slightly. "Personally Ich can't wait to see die shop. All die hours you have put into it Chloe, it'll be awesome! Ich know Ich for eins will be taking advantage of it and stocking up big time!"

"T'anks I'm lookin' f'rward t' it m'self," Chloe replied.

"It's also a great opportunity for all the students to now learn on sight and by asking questions," 'Ro interjected. Everyone agreed.

"Oh, hey Logan," Sasha called across the room. "Before Ich forget..." Sasha was quickly cut off.

"If this is about the baby formula that I snagged from the fridge last night -- sorry. I was feelin' a little peckish and it was that or decaf coffee. By the way, baby formula and Kaluha? Not as bad as it sounds."

Sasha smiled shyly "Ummm, Logan, Ich weiß nicht wie to break this to you...but that wasn't formula."

"Really, what was it?"

"Breast milk," Sasha replied simply. Suddenly, Logan began to dry heave. Remy started laughing so hard that he nearly fell off his chair. "Here, broder," he said, passing a beer over to Logan. Quickly, Logan twisted off the cap and downed the majority of the bottle.

After dinner, the LeBeau kids were the mark of surprise when 'Ro, Penny, Lorrie and Sasha presided over the wiccaning for each of the LeBeau boys.

Sasha went first and approached Lucky with a large, hand crafted wooden box. He looked up from where he sat and looked to his aunt quizzically, making her smile.

Lorrie then approached Punk holding a large, trunk-like box and she also received the same look from him that Sasha had gotten from Lucky. Lorrie smiled proudly to Punk.

'Ro, in turn, approached holding a black, leather bound chest in front of Dutch and received the same look as she smiled sweetly to him.

Penny then stood in front of T-Bird holding a wood box-like trunk with cast iron corners and got the same results.

Chloe then got up and had Lucky stand up with her. She then turned to Sasha and unlocked the wooden box. Chloe looked to him while Sasha presented him the boxed items.

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter an' fellow witch, Jade 'Awt'orn, who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da Nort' t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you Lucky. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you Lucky now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da Nort'!" Chloe said in a loud voice. Chloe then sprinkled the box with a bit of holy water.

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

Lucky teared up and reached out, hugging his mother and aunt. Sasha and Chloe then spoke in unison.

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Sasha then handed over the box to Lucky then returned to her seat next to Kurt. Chloe moved on to Lorrie.

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter an' fellow witch Kry'tahl S'adows who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da Sout' t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you Punk. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you Punk now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da Sout'!"

Chloe repeated the water sprinkling.

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

And they both spoke in unison.

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Punk's reaction was much the same as Lucky's had been, and Lorrie returned to her seat by Logan.

Chloe moved on to 'Ro.

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter witch Cele'te Windwalker who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da Ea't t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you Dutch. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you Dutch now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da Ea't!"

Chloe sprinkled the water again.

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

Chloe and Ro spoke in unison.

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Chloe then came to Penny. Emma joined the pair in front of T-Bird.

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter witch Raven Silvercloud who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da We't t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you T-Bird. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you T'Bird now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da We't!"

Chloe sprinkled the water again.

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

In unison, Chloe, Penny and Emma spoke.

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Chloe then moved to sit down next to Remy.

Now that the ceremony was over, Sasha was feeling confident that she had choice correctly to pass on her element to Lucky, and she knew he would be a good element holder.

"Wad's dis Passion?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Passion is your mutter's Wiccan name," Sasha interjected, coming to sit with Chloe. "That's just who your mutter is! Many years ago wann my schwesters and Ich erste came to this haus everyone here found out our Wiccan names. Your other Tantes and mein codenames are different then our Wiccan names. BUT your mutter's codename and Wiccan name is die same! Because in all actual fact, your mutter is, without a doubt, Passion to its fullest and purest extent! You kinder have seen only eins side of her passion in her mothering abilities but we here have all seen so very many sides of her. You kinder just wait! Eins day you all will see die pure raw unadulterated Passion and wer your mutter really is aside from just being your Mutter!"

At that point, Everyone adjourned inside and prepared to have a bite of dessert before scattering for the evening.

------

Sasha's classroom was already filled with students by the time she arrived. Sasha moved swiftly up to the front of the room, her dark green robe billowing in her wake. Clutched in her arms, she carried a large, leather-bound book nearly six inches thick. As Sasha passed the students, she could hear many of them snickering. When she reached the desk at the front of the room Sasha slammed the book on the desk and suddenly the tittering stopped. Turning around Sasha saw the wide-eyed, frightened expressions of the students. "Good morgen everyeins, welcome to Wiccan Laws. Ich am Lady Jade Hawthorn, you may call me Lady Jade."

"Good morning, Lady Jade," the students chorused as if they were one voice.

Sasha began to walk amongst the desks. "Wann we are within these vier walls Ich am not your friend, or Tante, or therapist...Ich am your teacher. Is that clear?" Sasha waited a beat for the students to nod their understanding before continuing. "Are there any questions before we begin?"

Lucky raised a tentative hand. "Tan...I mean, Lady Jade, why do dey call you dat name?"

"Lady is a title I earned from all mein years practicing die Craft; Jade is die stone that Ich am most strongly drawn to, and Hawthorn is mein totem tree," Sasha explained.

Bren raised his hand next. "What do you mean, totem tree?"

"Every tree or shrub has particular meaning. Hawthorn is often associated with ancestors and faery lore, chastity, hope, and pleasure. Totem trees, as well as power animals, is something we'll be looking at a little later in Divination class."

Several of the boys had begun to laugh under their breath when Sasha had mentioned chastity and pleasure. Sasha quickly silenced their laughter when her eyes sizzled a deep green. After a few seconds, and after the laughter stopped. Lucky stared incredulously at his aunt.

"You got...dat's serious power."

Sasha smiled warmly. "But it's good-witch power. Y'know, Glinda-in-a-bubble power, not Margaret Hamilton-on-a-bicycle power." Several of the students giggled slightly. Sasha continued. "Okay, now on to business. Erste off, we're gonna take a look at die Dos and Don'ts of Wicca...everyone bitte take out a blank sheet of paper and take notes."

As the kids all began to prepare for note taking, Sasha moved around to the black board and began to write.

"Alright, erste and foremost, a witch's erste priority is to dispell all die stereotypical pre-conceptions about Wicca. In real life, Witches are vastly different from those you've seen in movies and television and what you've read in many fictional books. In real life Witches do nein hurt people, take illegal drugs, work evil magick, tell lies, fly in die sky on broomsticks, eat babies, kill or abuse animals, get into sexual perversions, drink or use blood in any way, take part in criminal behaviour, pervert symbols of other religions, summon demons, worship die Christian Devil, believe in die Christian Hell, brainwash people into joining us, use Satanic symbols, attack people, always work magick, ever practice a spell they don't fully understand, use magick to show off, interfere with another's free will, and above all, they do nein call themselves Warlocks."

Alison raised her hand slowly. "Lady Jade, why aren't they called warlocks?"

"Very simple. Die word 'warlock' means truth twister' and as Ich mention before, Witches do nein lie...however, real life Witches do believe in God as a universal force of positive energy, honour all religious paths, believe that we are all one, believe in prayer, believe in karma, live in harmony with others, use common sense, work within a protective circle, believe in reincarnation, and finally, they believe that there is no one right way to worship divinity."

For the next half hour, Sasha continued to explain the intricacies of Wiccan laws, taking the time to define an odd word here or there.

"Okay, as I'm sure you've already been informed by your previous teachers, each of you will be required to have a blank Book of Shadows with you by tomorrow," Sasha motioned to the massive book sitting on her desk, "They will look somewhat like this, and can be picked up in Passion's shop at die end of die day. Merrry meet and merry part, until we merry meet again."

The kids looked at Sasha in various stages of confusion, causing Sasha to smile broadly.

"That means 'class dismissed'," Sasha giggled.

The students mirrored her giggle and went on to their next class.

------

The end of the school day came more quickly than anyone expected, and both students and teachers alike headed on down to the shop. Sasha, of course, made a beeline directly for the books. "Hey, how old do we have to be to buy the athames and bolines? Is there an age restriction?" Sasha had heard someone ask.

"All y'all kids are old 'nuff, includin' you T, mais keep in mind dey are t' b' used only in da case o' when you are performin' magick!" Chloe explained as she moved around to stand behind the check out counter.

"'Sides" Sasha chimed in, "you kinder won't be practicing spells for awhile."

Bren stepped up beside Sasha and thumbed through a spellbook. "Oh man...Latin," Bren mused, looking at the foreign print, "one of those dead languages you always mean to learn!"

Sasha giggled and playfully smacked her nephew who was also laughing. In a moment, Sasha moved over to the ceremonial daggers and looked over the table. "Hey sis," Sasha called over to Chloe, "were you able to get that customized athame for me?"

"Abs-itively!" Chloe chimed as she reached under the counter and withdrew a small, wooden, rectangular, ornate box depicting flames. She set the box gently on the glass counter.

Sasha approached, several of the students sidling up next to her wanting to see the special order themselves, and she lifted the heavy lid. Inside, laying on a cushion of dark red velvet, was a twelve-inch double-edged steel dagger. It's handle had been intricately carved and depicted the image of a dragon, its snake-like tongue reaching towards a triple cresent symbol. The hilt curved down slightly, and the blade was wavy. Sasha picked the dagger up and cradled it in the palm of her hands.

"Is dat wad you were lo'kin' f'r, chicka?" Chloe asked slowly.

Sasha continued to allow her eyes to roam over the elegant blade. "It's perfect...exactly what I wanted!" she breathed.

Bren reached out and traced a finger lightly over the razor-sharp blade. "That looks amazing! Do you have any others with designs on them?" He looked at Chloe with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Chloe giggled slightly. "I sure do, honeychilde!" and she led her eldest nephew over to the carved daggers. The other students followed close behind. All the kids then began to pick out athames and bolines for themselves.

"Chere order dose midlengt' swords?" Remy asked.

Chloe returned to the counter and produced a deep purple, jewelled-encrusted sheath with a twenty-inch steel sword nestled inside of it. "'Ere ya go Rem' 'oney," Chloe smiled. Remy pulled the sword from its shealth, the sharp 'Zing!' reverberating off of the walls, catching everyone's attention. Remy carefully looked the blade over, weighing it in his broad hands.

"Dat's awesome!" Lucky breathed and he smiled broadly. He stepped up next to his father. Remy flicked his wrist slightly and swung the sword in a grand X in front of him.

Remy smiled broadly. "Dat's got Remy et Gambit written all over it, mon amour! It will make a tres magnifique replacement f'r 'is old one."

"Dere ya go 'oney, and so it 'tays s'arp dere's a whet stone embedded in da sheat' dat keeps it sharp," Chloe replied, smiling.

"Maman? You gots any more o' dem blades back dere?" Lucky asked hopefully. Chloe retrieved a similar blade and sheath, this one black in colour, from beneath the counter. Lucky tested the sword just as his father had. Lucky looked to his folks. "Maman 'old on t' dis, dat's Lucky's!" he added, almost tearfully.

"Ya wan' it, ya got it bebe!" Chloe smiled as she set the sword and sheath aside. His mother's response set Lucky back a moment, but he quickly recovered and returned the warm smile.

As Sasha passed by her nephew, she gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, silently telling him that she was proud he wanted to follow the Draconian path. With her basket filled with gems, herbs, talismans, and a few new books, Sasha approached the cash register were Stacii was ringing up everyone's purchases. Stacii said nothing as she went through each person's baskets, her face expressionless. Stacii had been acting odd over the last several weeks, but odd was usual for the residents of the mansion, so Sasha had pushed the behaviour to the back of her mind. Sasha found her mind being brought back to reality by Remy's silky voice.

"Chere sayin' Remy et Gambit gots a tight fist?"

"Ummm… oui," Chloe giggled, kissing him, "Mais not all da time, jus' when we go s'oppin'."

Sasha laughed. "So you're sayin' all die time then!" Chloe made a shhh-ing sound at Sasha, causing her to bite her lip to keep from laughing harder. Soon, Sasha's items were bagged up and she had Kurt bamph her and her purchases up to the apartment, leaving everyone else to their own devices while she put her things away.

------

A few days later, Sasha stopped by Chloe's classroom early one morning. Wearing her usual forest green work robes, Sasha carefully edged the door open. Chloe was deep in her music theory lesson. Sasha hated to disturb her sister while she was teaching, but she knew this was important. Sasha conspiculously cleared her throat, catching Chloe's, and indeed the students, attention.

"Oui Professor Jade, did ya need un o' da kids?" Chloe asked.

Sasha shook her head. "Nein! Ich apologize about disrupting your class Passion, but wann you have a moment, may Ich see you in die hall please?"

"Oui… Lorna, if you would watch da room, s'il vous plait. An' wadever you do, don' let all da older garcons 'tuff T-Bird int' da bass drum 'gain. I would 'pprieciate dat," Chloe giggled slightly before following Sasha out into the hall, shutting the door tightly behind the two women.

Sasha took a deep breath before beginning. "Okay, as you know, today is Bren's B-Day and this is die only time to get you without kids around before his party tonight. It's damn near impossible to get you alone. Anyway, die rest of us wanted to know what plans you had so we don't end up running each other over with different plans."

"Moi plans are secret, even Rem 'oney don' know m' plans, mais it will not interfere wit' anyone's," Chloe replied, her tone tinged slightly with seriousness. Sasha raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's your surprise sissy?"

Chloe grinned mischieviously. "Mais if I 'old ya, it wouldn' b' a surprise, silly! Non worries it all good."

Sasha eyed her sister carefully. "MmmKay… Well, Lorrie and Ich talked about this with Emma, and you had already left for class by then. We were thinking we would give Bren his trust. We wanted your input before we did anything seeing as we all have a right to Bren."

"If all y'all t'ink 'e can 'andle it, go f'r it!" Chloe said happily.

"Groß!" Sasha smiled broadly. "So… uhhh… can ya give me a hint about die surprise?"

"I wouldn' put money on dat Sash," Chloe laughed. "I need t' get back t' class b'fore da garcons dangle T-Bird out da window." Both Chloe and Sasha giggled wildly.

"Die knabe wouldn't do that sis, would they?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "'Ave you met all da garcons! Dey would all do dat in a 'eart beat!" Chloe, turned around and opened the classroom door. Before the door closed tightly behind Chloe, Sasha clearly heard her sister call out to the kids.

"Lucky, 'top pinnin' 'er in da corner an' let Lorna out o' dere, an' none o' dat kissy business durin' class time...an' Bren, Rictor, Longshot an' Dutchy, you garcons pull T back in 'ere right now, all y'all 'earin me?"

Sasha shook her head and laughed inwardly and she made her way back down the hall towards the kitchen where she had left Lorrie and Emma.

------

Later that afternoon, while everyone else was getting ready for Bren's party, Sasha went in search of Punk. Eventually she found him sitting out in the garden. His face was drawn and he was staring listlessly at a grouping of nearby flowers. He never even heard her approach until her foot stepped on a brittle twig, snapping it in two.

Punk tilted his head slightly. "You 'ere t' give me advice, Tante Boo?"

"It's what Ich do," Sasha replied, smiling slightly. Gently, she perched next to her nephew on the stone bench. The pair sat together companionably, in silence, for several long seconds. Sasha's training and years of psychiatric experience told her to let Punk make the first move, and soon it was he that broke the growing silence.

"I've made such a mess o' t'ings! Maman non talk t' me an' I 'ave non idea if I'm gonna be a fader or a cousin! And da wors' t'ing is, I t'ought Tandy amour'd Punk."

Sasha took one of Punk's hands within her hers, gently caressing it. "Nothing makes us more vulnerable than wann we liebe someone. We can be hurt very easily. But I've always believed that what you get wann you liebe someone is greater than what you risk. If das kind does turn out to be yours, just remember that you won't be alone in this, okay?"

"I know, Tante...but I non know 'ow t' be a fader," Punk's eyes started to glaze over.

"Nein eins knows wie to be a parent wann they erste become eins. It's nein a skill your born with..it's something you have to feel your way through." Sasha sighed heavily. "Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for die big moments. Nein eins asks for their life to change, nein really. But it does. So, what, are we helpless? Puppets? Nein. Die big moments are gonna come, can't help that. It's what you do afterward that counts. That's wann you find out wer you are."

Punk turned his gaze to Sasha. "Tante, Punk non dat 'trong." He sighed heavily. "M' life non supposed to be like dis!"

"Nothing in die world is die way it ought to be -- it's harsh and it's cruel. But that's warum there's us...Familie. It doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. Familes help each other to live as though die world was what it should be, to show it what it can be...to make it better."

Punk reached out and drew his aunt into a hug, holding onto her for dear life. "Everything will turn out alright in die end, you'll see." Sasha put a re-assuring arm around Punk's shoulders and guided him back into the house and into the kitchen were the party was being set up. Soon everyone heard a loud rumbling and a horn blaring at a nasty, ear-drilling level.

"What the hell!" Bishop said, startled, setting his coffee cup down. Everyone rose and made their way out to the front veranda just in time to see Chloe's Hummer come to a screeching halt at the bottom of the steps. Tessa was in the driver's seat and Clarice climbed out of the sunroof to sit on top of the vehicle. Tessa quickly scrambled up to sit next to her friend, both girls giggling wildly.

"Happy B-day Bren from your Tante Boo Coco!" Both girls shouted in unison.

Clarice laughed hard. "Damn this woman rocks!"

A second rumbling soon drifted on the air, causing everyone to look back up the driveway intime to see two low-rider custom Harleys coming up the long drive. One was being driven by Lorna and the other by a smiling Chloe. When the motorcycles came to a halt next to the Hummer, Chloe giggled and pointed up at the crowd. "Bren, garcon, fron' n' centre." Dutifully, Bren descended the stairs and approached his aunt, a quizzical expression on his face. Chloe proudly tossed the helmet and keys at him. "'Appy B-Day kiddo, now don' kill ya self!"

"Y-Ya-You-Your kiddin' me right?" Bren asked, his voice waivering slightly.

"Non amour, dis one is all yas Bren bebe...lock, 'tock an' barrel!" Chloe beamed proudly, hugging him. Everyone joined the birthday boy by the bike.

"Sweet ride dude! Tis tres magnifique!" Lucky praised.

"Glad ya feel dat way mon fil, 'cause…" Chloe stepped over to Lorna and tossed the other helmet and keys to Lucky. "Bren needs a buddy tearin' up da roads!" Chloe embraced her son just as she had her nephew. "'Kay now, I need cake, an' m' bebe…OoOo… an' m' Rem 'oney where is 'e? 'Ey! Dere ya are 'oney! 'Ow can I lose you t' b'gin wit'! You 6'4! It like 'tandin' next t' an' oak tree!"

"I agree, Chloe, an' Gumbo is 'bout as smart as one too!" Logan said. Chloe and Logan both laughed. Remy took a playful swing at Logan who easily evaded it.

The women-folk returned to the kitchen, leaving the men out in the front yard looking over the bikes. Soon, dinner was ready and Bree was sent to tell the guys.

"ALL Y'ALL ICKY GARCONS GIT IN 'ERE F'R FOOD OR IT GONNA SUCK T' B' YA! MAMAN SAY SO, AN' BREE GIT ALL DA CAKE!" Bree yelled out the front door. Everyone fell into fits of laughter at the little girl's youthful exuberance.

"That's it Bree!" Sasha smiled. "Das maedchens need all die help we can get to keep die knabe all in their place!" She high fived the little girl who was proudly making her way around the table to her seat next to her parents. Once everyone was seated, Sasha clinked her fork against her glass, calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright Bren, your Mutter Em, Tante Lorrie and myself...and ja even your crazy, wacky Tante Coco had a meeting and have decided you are old enough for this so…. Here" Sasha handed over a sealed envelope.

"What's this?" Bren asked, arching an eyebrow.

"This is a gift on behalf of everyone, even those who are no longer with us...especially on behalf of your grandparents Annie and Charles. This has been in the making for you since well before you were born," Lorrie explained.

"Open it Bren," everyone said in unison.

Bren looked to his family then to the envelope before he opened it. Reading the papers, Bren began to cry. Suddenly, Tandy snatched the papers out of Bren's hand.

"What is it?"

Chloe reached over the table and grabbed the papers. "I can tell ya wad it isn'! It isn' f'r ya, so 'an's off!" The papers were then promptly handed back to Bren. "Dis is under da under'tanding it is solely f'r Bren an' Bren needs, an' s'ould dis bebe b' yours Bren an' den it meant f'r ya an' you bebe...no one, an' we adults all do mean no one else! 'Cause if we find out o'derwise, some peoples will meet deir fate!"

Bren rose and hugged his aunts and uncles, thanking them profusely.

"Now that you have this Bren …" Lorrie was suddenly cut off by Chloe's bubbly voice.

"Now ya can quit dat job o' yours Bren! Ya got t' much potential an' I don' wanna see it was'ed! OoOo, an'oder t'ing… 'tay in classes b'cause if you don' grad I'mma kill ya garcon!" Chloe's words shocked everyone, just now finding out about Bren's secret job.

"I promise, Tante, first thing tomorrow morning...seeing as I don't have classes...I'll take care of that a.s.a.p. I hate that job anyway!" He ended laughingly as the rest all chuckled and giggled.

Sasha had been watching Punk carefully since their little talk earlier, and she was worried that all the focused attention on Bren was bothering Punk...and something told her that she was right when she saw Punk politely excuse himself and left. Bren had must've been thinking the same thing because a second later, he went after his cousin.

Tandy non-chalantly reached onto Bren's dinner setting and went to pick up the paperwork. Sasha, seeing what the girl was after, shot out and rapped Tandy's knuckles hard with a wooden spoon. "What die hell do you think your doing?"

"What!" Tandy replied in a mock innocence tone.

"Don't give uz zat!" Kurt sighed hard.

"Jus' cause we l'ok 'tupid don' mean we are Tandy!" Remy spat, taking the beer Logan was holding out.

At that moment, the boys returned. Punk had seemed to brighten up a little, and he made his way to his seat next to Sasha. Sasha gave him a silent look and held his hand under the table. She knew she'd never be able to replace his mother, truthfully she really didn't want to, but she did want him to know that she was there if he needed to talk.

"Ummm… I realize it's none of my business but… may I ask what that paperwork is, I'm just curious is all and lost in the conversation?" Lorna asked sheepishly.

"Sure Lorna, your a mature young lady and can handle this," Sasha replied. "It's Bren's trust fund. We had started it for him wann we erste found out Sean would be a parent and Lorrie, Chloe and myself would be Tantes. We took every measure of precautions for him and all die financial obligations over for Bren together as a group. As well as his inheritance from his Vater and both grandparents that his other zwei Tantes and Ich had been saving for him. Just a tidy little sum to make sure he went to college and could buy a home and make sure everything in his life would be a lil more then just ok."

"Wow! Ummm… Bren? You got an awesome family! My family kicked me out and disowned me, cause I have green hair and they think I'm a freak! You are so lucky to have a family that loves you like they do!" Lorna said, reminding Bren just what kind of loving family he had.

"Thanks Lorna, yeah I am pretty lucky, I mean with how I came to be in this world it's not exactly a pleasant child bedtime story; but thanks to my three aunts, they made my life worth living, oh and Tante Chloe?"

"Hmmm wad's up bebecatin?" Chloe said as she had been busy feeding Ti and was adjusting her shirt under the baby blanket.

"In case I never told you this… and if I should ever forget, I want to say this to you now…"

"Wad's dat sweetie?" She said casually taking a sip of her tea.

"Thanks."

"F'r?" Chloe said, looking a little lost.

"For everything! Mum Em, Aunt Lorrie and Tante Sasha, Onkle Kurt and Uncle Logan, even dad and all the rest all told me before you ever came back to the house that it was all your doing."

"'Kay wad did I do now?" Chloe said looking around in wonder.

Sasha leaned over to Bren. "Give her a minute Bren. Your Tante Chloe's mind has to catch up to you. Wann her mind races too fast, faster then usual, it does that to her, she has to put her mind and thoughts in a reverse then start up again…but you have to be die eins to kick it into gear for her, she can't, just say it again only in a different way then she'll be up to speed with you."

Bren looked to his Tante Chloe. "Well… before you all from down south moved up here, all the family here told me all about how it was you that made us all a family out of a mess someone else made. You made this a home so I could have a real family when I was a born, when I came from something bad; you made it good for me. Thank you so much!"

"Non t'anks needed bebe, it wad good kin does f'r each o'der… t'ink not'in' o' it!" Chloe flashed a smile, standing up from having finished feeding Ti Wild. "'Kay now… I know o' two garcons dat need t' impress da 'ell outta me wit' dose bikes, c'mon." Smiling, Bren and Lucky followed Chloe on outside. Chloe climbed on the back of Bren's bike and the trio disappeared down the driveway.

------

When Chloe, Bren and Lucky returned an hour later, everyone was now sitting on the veranda. Sasha giggled inwardly, seeing that Chloe was now on the back of Lucky's bike. When the bikes came to a complete stop, Bree flew off of Hank's lap and down the stairs. Chloe dismounted the bike.

"Maman, Bree never been on one dose bikes b'fore, canna I go?" Bree asked sweetly.

Lorna passed by the little girl and tossled her hair a bit before getting on the back of Lucky's bike. "Hey Paw," Lucky called to his father "We gonna go t' da Tavern, k? Get Bren 'ere good an' sloshed."

Remy smiled slightly. "Be 'ome at a decent time, a'right?"

"K."

Tandy sat up straight in her chair. "Can I come?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Tandy!" Lorna replied. "Your two months away from your due date. It's 10:30pm, go to bed! Hey Punk? C'mon, a couple of my girlfriends will be meeting us at the Tavern and I want you to meet them."

Punk gave an unsure glance at Sasha, squeezing her hand gently, before rising from his chair and joining Bren on his bike. In a moment, the boys revved their engines up and sped back down the driveway.

Tandy stomped her feet angrily. "Why, all of a sudden, do I feel like the fourth member of Destiny's Child?" She went on inside the house.

Logan waited a beat before looking at the other guys. "What do say Gumbo? Jon? Bishop? Us four old war horses up to dusting off the hogs?" The guys nodded slightly and began to make their way to the garage.

"Papa why would you need t' dus' da 'ogs?" Bree asked sweetly.

"You 'tay right dere wit' you chere amourin' Maman Bree an' we hommes gonna show ya da 'ogs," Remy smiled at his daughter. Bree squealed happily, jumping up and down. The guys disappeared into the garage and a few moments later a loud rumbling sounded, causing Bree to cower slightly and clutch at her mother. She tried to cover her ears.

"Dose are loud pigs, Tante Boo Lorrie!" Bree yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. Deaglan ran down the steps and took Bree by the hand, hugging her to him and guided her back up to the porch. Bree had stopped shaking only slightly. The jaws of all the women dropped at seeing the chivalry Deaglan displayed while the guys smiled broadly. Sasha watched as Dutch and T-Bird defensively eyed Deaglan, making her chuckle inwardly.

Soon, four motorcycles came around the side of the house and parked in the spot Bren and Lucky had occupied only a few moments before. Bree was at her father's side in a flash. "Where's da 'ogs Papa?" Bree asked.

Remy laughed out and picked Bree up into his arms. "See dis 'ere, petite fille?" Remy patted the tank of the bike.

"Oui Papa" Bree replied, still covering her ears. Remy pulled her tiny hands from her ears.

"Dis is Papa's 'og. Petite Bree wanna' b' Papa's biker petite fille?" He asked her proudly.

"Bree don' know wad dat is Papa, mais Bree wanna go f'r ride s'il vous plait."

"Da petite fille 'as 'poken, garcons!" Remy announced out loud. Logan, Bishop and Jon all gave Bree a nod and revved up their engines. Remy then placed his daughter in front of him, making sure she was secure.

"Now lissen, Bree, dere are non seatbelts like in da 'ummer 'kay, you 'ave t' 'old on tight an' non touch anyt'ing or you can get 'urt you 'ear Pere?"

"Oui Papa, Bree b' good fille, she promise."

"'Lright Bree ya promised Papa so ya 'afta keep it! Papa an' Maman non wan' ya 'urt. We amour ya."

"Bree amour Papa an' Maman t' very much. Bree non gonna move et all!"

Remy then placed a bike helmet on Bree, something the men never used but would enforce it on kids. They didn't want to deal with irate mothers and aunts.

Chloe leaned over to Remy and kissed him. As 'Ro, Penny and Lorrie did the same with their men. Chloe reached in front of Remy where he had Bree tucked into his midsection protectively and adjusted her daughter's coat. Chloe smiled to them both and stepped back up onto the porch with the other women. The four men waved goodbye to their wives and Logan looked over to Bree.

"You give us the word Boss Lady, we men don't hit the road till the lady gives the word!"

Remy whispered a silent something to his daughter, causing her to blush and her mouth to form a silent 'O'. She shook her head vigorously. It was indeed a comical sight. Remy smiled and whispered to the little girl again.

Bree looked up at her father, smiling broadly and shouted out, "Bree feels da need f'r 'peed!" The men laughed heartily and the bikes were kicked into gear. With another wave goodbye the bikes tore off down to the gate, the noise of the engines disappearing into the distance.

------

Twenty minutes later, a rumbling could be heard coming from the garage. Everyone moved towards the source of the noise only to find the guys, with Bree talking a mile a minute, parking their bikes.

"So Bree, ya like the hogs?" Penny asked her laughingly, sitting on Jon's bike.

"Oui Bree do, dat was, like, soooo cool..." Bree talked very quickly, almost as if she was trying to express her feeling in one, long breath, and she most likely would've kept going if Chloe hadn't interjected.

"Den ya need t' 'it Papa up f'r a bike when ya turn sixteen, Bree."

"Bree will right a'ter she gets da car Papa promised 'er!" and Bree continued her babbling. Chloe looked at Remy incredulously. He merely whistled innocently and looked away, trying to attend to his bike.

"An' jus' when did you chere doux Papa say dis t' ya Bree?"

"Da o'der day when Papa an' Bree's Oncles all took Bree wit' dem int' town an'…" Bree was quickly cut off when Kurt quickly picked her up and clapped a large three digit hand over the lil girls' mouth. The men exchanged a multi-directional worried glance then looked to Chloe who still had her full attention on her husband.

"Uhhh huh… We gonna 'ave a petite talk o' our own t' Bree bebe" Chloe said. giving all the men a hard glare. "C'mon Bree it late time f'r 'leeps" Chloe took hold of Bree's hand and gathered the baby in her arms and began to make her way out of the garage. As she passed Remy, she whispered to him.

"Rembrandt LeBeau! You bribing you daughter wit' a car?"

Remy looked at his wife sheepishly. "Ah, c'mon, chere, isn't 'bribe' just anoder word f'r 'amour'?"

Kurt waited a beat before turning to his wife and kissing her sweetly. "Luv, I need to go over to ze bar. It'z inventory day and Ken vill need help getting it all into ze cellar."

"Okay, luv...don't be late," Sasha kissed her husband back.

"Yeah, I think I'll head to the bar myself," Logan commented, turning the bike's engine back on. "C'mon elf, I'll give ya a lift."

"With ya on that, buddy," Jon replied.

"Oh yeah!" Bobby chimed.

"Count me in," Bishop added.

"Wad da 'ell," Remy said, "Remy et Gambit won't be able t' get int' anymore trouble den 'e already is." The other three bikes revved up again and the six guys, with Kurt behind Logan and Bobby behind Jon, disappeared into the rapidly growing darkness of the night.

------

The guys soon rolled into the parking lot of the Tavern and parked next to Bren and Lucky's bikes near the door. Walking into the building, the men found that the place was just a buzz of activity. The music being played by the weekly live band had the place jumping, and Ken the bartender was being kept busy by thirsty customers. Ken looked up the see his approaching bosses.

"Hey hey hey, boss-men...what you doing in?" Ken chimed, shooting a glass down to the end of the bar.

"Home ztuff," Kurt smiled weakly and shrugged, "Y'knov ze drill."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Ken replied. "So, what do you say to a cold one?"

"See you later, Lorrie; I'm going to the bar," Logan chuckled, sliding onto a stool. Ken laughed out and produced six mugs filled with beer then turned to tend to more customers.

Bobby raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kurt. "Didn't you tell Sasha you had inventory to do?"

Kurt nodded somberly as he began to drink his beer. "I zay zat ven I need to get outta ze houze for a vhile. I'm zure you tell your vife lil vhite liez."

"Hell no," Bobby smiled "I tell her flat out!"

"So what's the problem, elf?" Logan questioned.

"Nozing...it'z zilly," Kurt replied staring into the bottom of his glass.

"C'mon, buddy," Jon urged "You can trust us." He clapped a strong hand on the blue mutant's shoulder.

Kurt sighed hard. "You knov hov you guyz all have motorcyclez, and nov Bren and Lucky do too?"

"Yeah," Bishop replied slowly. "What of it?"

"Vell, I'm not alloved to have von...Zazha von't let me?" The guys were silent for several long seconds before they burst out in laughter. Remy even made a sound like he was cracking a whip. "It'z not funny!" Kurt urged. "Zhe'z zinks zey're too dangerouz."

Remy slapped Kurt's back. "Non worry, broder," he said, wiping away a tear of laughter. "Let Remy et Gambit see wad he can do t' change petite's mind.

"Really?" Kurt brightened up a little.

"Oui," maybe petite jus' need a lil education on da mader," Remy smiled slightly. "Maybe get you a lil 'idecar f'r da bebes."

"Hah ha ha, very funny...NOT!" Kurt smiled broadly then slapped a tri-digit hand down on the bar. "Hey Ken, are ze girlz here yet?"

"They're suiting up right now," Ken called back, smiling.

"Girls?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow questiongly.

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows a little. "It'z juzt a lil gimmick ze zree of uz came up viz...zomezing to bring in a lil more buzinezz."

At that moment, the lights over the bar dimmed slightly and the kitchen door swung open and out came four buxom beauties: a blonde, a red-head, a brunette and a raven-haired woman. Each of the girls was clad in tight midriff shirts and Daisy Duke shorts baring the name of the bar. The music suddenly changed to a hard rock style and the girls climbed up on the bar, dancing to the music.

Jon, Bishop and Bobby looked questioningly at Kurt, Logan and Remy.

"You've heard of ze Coyote Ugly dancerz?" Kurt replied. "Vell, meet ze Charlie'z Angelz!"

"You so rock!" Bobby shouted over the music and he watched the girls dance seductively in front of him.

------

Soon, Yule was upon the house and Christmas was only a few days off. This would be the first time they celebrated together as a family in years, so Sasha wanted to make this holiday season something to remember.

"Now, Mickey... stop fidgiting!" Sasha stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth slightly as she concentrated on closing the snaps on her son's terry cloth sleepers that matched his twin sister's nightie. It had been tricky enough changing his diaper. Right on cue, Mickey giggled sweetly and squirmed, curling his tail around his mother's wrist just to add to the level of difficulty.

"Oooo, you little elf!" Sasha gave a mock scowl, causing Mickey to giggle harder. She snagged his four-pronged feet and gave them a noisy bzrrpt.

"E-e-e-ee!" Mickey squealed.

Smiling slightly, Sasha scooped him up in her arms and swung him around in a grand circle, Mickey's tail curling sweetly around her wrist as they both laughed. To look at him, one would barely be able to tell that he was only a few months old, both he and his sister were maturing so quickly that the casual observer mistook the twins to be at least six months. Even Mickey and Ginny's psychological development was equal to that of their six month old cousin, Ti Wild. Hank had once suggested that he would've liked to perform a few tests to figure out why the twins were developing so quickly but Sasha, and to a lesser degree Kurt, refused to let their children be treated like a science experiment.

Sasha snuggled her son to her chest and breathed in the sweet scent of his fluffy, sandy blonde hair. In response, Mickey smiled sheepishly and entwined his pale blue fingers in his mother's long blonde hair as it splayed across her shoulders. Sasha tucked a dark purple crocheted shawl around them both and carried him down to the sitting room where the rest of the mansion's residents waited.

No sooner had Mickey been set on the blanket spread on the floor for him, his sister and Ti Wild did Mickey stick his tongue out at Ginny. She frowned in return with her hands on her hips and jutted her chin out indignantly before shooting forth and grabbing her brother's tongue, refusing to let it go. After a minute, Ginny finally released her brother and went back to playing with her building blocks.

Ti Wild just shook his head at his twin cousins, his hand was poised over Lexa's broad head as the Border Collie let herself be pet, she laid lazily on the hard wood floor and dozed in and out of slumber. Mira, on the other hand, didn't quite know what to make of the babies.

Ginny had gained quite a bit upper body strength in so very little time, and before Sasha realized it, Ginny had pulled herself over to her mother's feet and tugged on the hem of her dress. Smiling, Sasha bent down and picked up her daughter.

"Tante?" Deaglan said as Sasha resettled herself in her chair. "Happy Yule," he said somberly.

Sasha smiled again and leaned forward to hug him as best she could with one arm. "And a very happy Yule to you too, darling! What a clever thing you are to remember!"

Deaglan wrapped his arm's around his adoptive aunt's neck and buried his face in her shoulder only to be nudged at by Ginny. Everyone learned very quickly how Mickey and Ginny showed affection, not only to each other but to everyone else, by rubbing their brow ridges and knuckles against their each others foreheads. Deaglan's response to having Ginny nudge him was to reach out and simply stroke her brow with a careful finger, causing Ginny to gurbled happily in return.

"Ja, that's very good, Deaglan," Sasha crooned.

"Hey! Vere'z my family?" Kurt said cheerfully as he walked into the sitting room. "I've got a big Yuletide hug for zree lucky people!"

Mickey squealed at the sound of his father's voice and laughed as Kurt scooped him up. Sasha rose and stepped into his arms, still holding Ginny to her. Kurt wrapped his tail around his wife and pulled her closer until she was right flush against him.

"Happy Yule, luv."

"Happy Yule, honig."

"Everyzing iz ready," Kurt murmured into her ear as he delicately nibbled on her neck.

Sasha sighed blissfully. "You keep that up and things are liable to get real festive."

"Zat a promize or a zreat?"

"Both."

Kurt chuckled. "Zen we'd better get ze festivities out of ze vay so ve can zlip off to do a little celebrating of our own, hmm?" He slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Sasha laughed as Ginny pushed against Kurt's chest. "Somebody wants your attention."

Kurt brushed his knuckle against his daughter's forehead before taking her in his free arm and sitting down in a chair as his children began to climb all over him. Sasha returned to her own chair as Bree and Deaglan sat at her feet, quietly playing.

In a moment, they heard a soft jingling from the hall.

"Ho ho ho!" someone bellowed. The kids exchanged a quizzical expression before a tall figure clad in a red and white suit stepped around the corner carrying a large sack.

"It's Santa" Deaglan exclaimed happily. "He really did come!"

The figure came closer. Of course, the adults all knew it was only Logan dressed up as Santa, but they played along for the sake of the kids.

"Ho ho ho!" Logan reitereted before a tearing noise cut through the air. It was the sack, and in a moment, dozens of brightly wrapped boxes spilled out from the hole that had ripped through the sack. "Oh crap!" Logan breathed.

Bree's mouth dropped open. "Santa swore!"

"I'm sure Santa didn't mean to," Sasha replied quickly then glared at Logan "Did he?"

Logan gave a sheepish grin to Sasha before getting back in character.

"Santa?" Bree asked sweetly. "I t'ought you only came on Christmas?"

Logan smile through his fake, white beard. "I'll be coming then too, lil lady, but I've got a special order for some Yule gifts just for your family." Bree clapped her hands happily and squealed.

Soon, Logan began passing out the gifts, bits of wrapping paper flying everywhere. The twins, under Bree and Deaglan's excellent guidance, had gotten the hang of unwrapping presents very quickly. Deaglan had Logan blowing up his sword and shield immediately. Ti Wild was laying on his belly busily making motor sounds with his new train set. Ginny had taken her new storybook and urged Kurt to pick her up, wanting her father to read it. They sat there reading next to the crackling fire. It was the most perfect holiday setting that Sasha had ever seen.

"Sasha?"

Sasha blinked and gave a little start. "Sorry, Chloe. Mein mind was wandering."

"I can't possibly imagine why," Chloe laughed and handed her a small box.

"Happy Yule."

"Aw, you shouldn't have. We still have Christmas coming in a few days, y'know."

"I know," Chloe replied, "but I t'ought it would be more appropriate t' give dis t' ya t'night."

Sasha opened the box and gazed at a large emerald brooch with its interwoven golden leaves that she knew had been in the family for generations. It took on a radiant inner light as she lifted it out and held it to the light. "Oh mein," she murmured, "Mein, oh mein." Sasha carefully picked up the brooch and cradled it in the palm of her hands. After a moment, she pinned the age-old brooch just over her heart. "Ich think familie heirlooms make die best gifts. Danke, Coco."

Remy came up behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear. "Remy et Gambit find dat femmes in general are 'ttracted t' bright shiny t'ings," he said slyly, "just like songbirds." Chloe simply smiled and put her arms over his.

"Ho, ho, ho!" crowed Bobby. Mickey was up against his shoulder, batting at the end of the jaunty Santa hat that Bobby was wearing.

Hank eyed his friend carefully. "Just how many eggnogs have you had?"

"Not nearly enough!" Bobby answered back amiably.

T-Bird looked into his glass with a curious expression on his face. "Oncle Jon? M' nog tastes funny. I t'ink I got un wit' rum in it."

"That's bad," Penny said, taking the glass from the boy.

Jon reached down to tossled T-Bird's hair. "Yeah, now Santa's gonna pass you right by, naughty boozehound." Jon chuckled to show he was just kidding.

Kitty took a sip of her drink. "He always passes me by. Could be the big, honkin' menorah," she said in a mock serious tone.

Across the room, Sasha and Chloe sat on the couch, talking quietly. Chloe waved a hand in front of her face. Both women glanced over to Stacii who stood nearby talking with a very pregnant Tandy.. "Wad is dat perfume you're wearing?" Chloe asked.

"Ja, I've been wondering that, too," Sasha added.

"Madame Boudoir. It's really good. For 100 bucks, I can drown myself in it," Stacii explained, striking a model pose.

Sasha leaned into Chloe and whispered. "Ich have 60." Both women laughed hard. Stacii, not having heard what had been said, looked at her sisters with a puzzled expression before moving away.

Kurt sauntered up, carrying the twins and sat down next to his wife. Almost as if on cue, Kurt passed Mickey over to Sasha and she happily received him.

"Oh, there's mein lil man," she cooed. "Ich have a lil something for you, luv." Sasha reached down into a paper gift bag by her feet and withdrew a baby sweater. Sasha held it up and began to slide it onto her son. Kurt looked at the sweater with a look of horror on his face. The sweater was light blue in colour with frills around the collar and a cute little duck on the chest.

"I vizh you didn't put zoze frilly clozez on Mickey," Kurt said, sighing heavily.

Sasha looked sidwardly at her husband. "Ich think they're adorable, and if he turns out to be gay, I'll march in those parades with him!" She tweaked her son's nose and he giggled. "Ja, Ich will!" Sasha passed her son back to Kurt and she started to sing soothingly, thereby lulling the tiny mutant to sleep. "Die itsy bitsy spider crawled up die water spout. Down came die rain and washed die spider out. Out came die sun and dried up all die rain..."

Suddenly, Mickey started to spit up. "Whoa! Zomezing'z coming out, but it definitely izn't ze zun," Kurt said hurriedly. "Zere's nozing like a little projectile vomit to brighten up ze holidayz." Sasha giggled wildly as she cleaned the baby up.

"Hey, Hank," Logan called as he walked into the sitting room. The gruff mutant had long since changed out of his Santa Get-Up so he could party with everyone else. "There's someone at the door for you!"

Hank smiled and made his way into the foyer. Logan shh-ed everyone and everyone listened carefully as they heard Hank open the heavy oak door, followed by three or four PLOP sounds. Everyone moved around to look into the foyer only to see Hank covered in snow and the very familiar sound of tittering students on the front lawn.

Hank looked out the door. "This is Dr. McCoy. I delivered some of you. I'm a scientist and a taxpayer. And I am probably the only adult who will sue little children." Hank then summarily shut the door.

Everyone killed themselves laughing. Sasha glanced over at Logan who himself was doubled over in his own laughter. "Y'know what?" Sasha smiled wryly, "You're a furry little gnome and we feed you too much."

"And I love you too, darlin!" Logan smiled back.

------

Sasha dodged the handful of water being slung her way and concentrated on rinsing Ginny's hair. Gin had managed to get more of her dinner in her sandy blonde tresses than in her mouth and she definitely didn't like bathtime. Mickey, on the other hand, was in the other end of the tub, having a wonderful time splashing and playing with his rubber ducky. Mickey was turning out very much like his father, very bubbly and quick to laughter, it was a sight that Sasha was happy to see. To a lesser extent, Ginny was the same way but she was much more shy than her brother.

"Alright, Miss Ginny, all done!" Sasha proclaimed. The pale blue infant wrapped her tail around her mother's wrist and tried to heave herself up and out of the much hated water. Sasha smiled slightly and lifted her daughter out, laying her on a pile of warm towels. Sasha then handed the baby off to Chloe, waiting at the bathroom door, while she returned her attention to little Mickey.

"Gin's non much on bat'ing, is 'he?" Chloe laughed.

"Well, wann she learns nein to put her bowl on her head, she won't need quite so much washing!" Sasha reached over and began to lift her son out of the soapy water. "Alright sweetling! Time to get out!" Mickey grunted his disapproval but allowed himself to be removed from the now luke-warm liquid.

Less than four months old, the twins were making great strides developmentally compared to more human-looking infants. Their active periods were getting longer and they were becoming more interested in the world around them. Mickey was creeping around, stomach dragging the ground but he was covering more ground as he grew stronger. Ginny was starting to copy her brother though she was a bit more cautious.

Sasha carried Mickey out into the nursery. Chloe was finishing diapering Ginny and dressing her in a silver and lace dress. They had learned the hard way that Ginny didn't like things that were too binding against her tail the first time she had been dressed in a simple pair of sleepers. It had gone from sleepwear to ragbag in thirty seconds flat.

Chloe sat Ginny down in the playpen next to a mound of soft, plushie toys before sitting in a nearby chair and watching her sister. It was obvious that the male child worshipped the ground his mother walked on and, when he was not in her arms, his pupil-less eyes would follow her around the room. Dressing him took almost as long as Ginny simply because Mickey was ticklish on every square inch of his body. It was a wrestling match just getting him dressed in short, striped overalls.

Kurt walked in and immediately scooped Ginny up into his arms. The little mutant snuggled herself into her father's chest, stuck a fist in her mouth, and began to doze off. It was obvious, even at this tender age, Ginny was already turning into a Daddy's girl, and Mickey into a Momma's boy...and that suited Sasha and Kurt just fine.

Finally, after Mickey was completely dressed, he screwed up his little face and wailed. Immediately, Sasha swept her son up into her arms and headed for the rocker. Mickey began banging his head on her shoulder as his mother settled down and began to unbutton her shirt.

Kurt leaned against the wall, watching them, as Sasha nursed Mickey. She would slowly rock and sing softly to their son. Sasha almost had her pre-pregnancy figure back, with somewhat softened curves but something about the expression on Sasha face while she was breastfeeding their baby tugged at his heart. She looked up at him.

"You've got that dopey look on your face again," Sasha said teasingly.

The blue mutant shrugged. "I'm entitled to it."

Chloe smiled, flicking her eyes back and forth between the twins. "It amazing 'ow quickly da twins developed deir own personalities," she commented. "Mickey's patient an' good-humoured, while Ginny's assertive yet a lil shy."

Kurt looked at his son, noisily suckling under the cover of a receiving blanket. "Zat'z my boy!" Kurt smiled proudly. "Mickey already knovz vut he vantz and hov to get it, no fazer could be prouder."

Loud, argumentative voices were suddenly heard out in the hallway. Kurt set Ginny down on the soft carpet, and he and Chloe went out to see what was going on. Lucky and Lorna were standing in the middle of the hall with Bren, and none of them looked happy. Kurt approached, with Chloe following close behind.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and asked calmly, "Wad all da fuss 'bout, honeychilde?"

Lucky cast an accusing finger at Bren. "Maman! You will non BELIEVE wad Bren did last nig't! You haveta see it t' believe it."

"What?" Bren asked indignantly.

Lorna grabbed Bren's right arm and pushed up his sleeve, revealing a black marking in the shape of a dragon on his bicep. Kurt and Chloe stepped closer for a better look.

"Bren!" Chloe gasped "Wad did you do? Do you 'ave any idea da t'ings dat can go wrong wit' gettin' a tattoo?"

Bren visibly sighed. "C'mon Tante, Momma Em was fine with it, why can't you be?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Well, we jus' see 'bout dat," and Chloe turned to leave, but she suddenly halted when Kurt reached out to stop her retreat.

"Hold on a minute, Coco...ziz doezn't have to be a bad zing."

"Wad you mean, bebe bleu?" Chloe asked lightly.

Kurt look at his sister-in-law. "Vell, Bren vouldn't exactly be ze firzt in ze family to get a tattoo. If my memory zerves, you have at leazt half a dozen at lazt count." Lucky stared at his mother incredulously, making Chloe blush in embarrassment. "Even I have von."

"You have a tattoo, Onkle Kurt?" Bren replied, wide-eyed.

Kurt nodded wordlessly and pulled his tail out of his trousers. Everyone leaned in for a look. Six inches from the end of the blue mutant's tail, there was a band of black markings. The design was a stylized 'S' and 'K' linked by an '&' and repeated around the diameter of the tail.

"A tattoo?" Lucky looked incredulously at his uncle.

"Lucky, honeychilde?" Chloe asked mildly. "I don't suppose you 'ave one too?"

"Non, Maman. Lucky 'ave a lil more sense den dat."

"Bien," Chloe replied simply.

Kurt looked calmly at his eldest nephew. "I'm curiouz...vy?"

Bren shrugged. "Dad once promised me that on my 18th birthday we were gonna go out and get matching dragon tattoos...he died a month later. I did it as a sort of tribute to him, that way we'll always be together."

Chloe sniffed and wiped away a tear. "Tante understand but 'he 'till non have t' like it."

"Did it hurt?" Lucky asked warily.

"Stung a little at first but I got used to it," Bren replied. "The guy that did it said that tattoos were once used to accent a particular strength in a person. An archer might do an arm, a runner his legs, and so on."

Chloe cast a look to Kurt "You did you tail? Wad you do wit' your tail dat's such a grande t'ing?"

Bren, Lucky and Kurt shared a look at that particular moment and all three began laughing. Lorna crinkled the bridge of her nose in confusion before realization set in. "Ewwwww!" she exclaimed.

Chloe took their reactions in and raised an eyebrow. "I see. One of DOSE t'ings, hmm?" She shook her head and started to go back into the nursery but stopped to look down. She smiled. "Someone knows 'is Godpere is 'ere."

Mickey was very determinedly half-squirming, half-crawling his way out of the apartment. Lucky grinned and came over, stopping a few feet away. "Come to Godpere, Mic." He held his hands out.

The pale blue mutant stretched out an arm to Lucky and smiled broadly. After a second he tried to stretch the other arm out and ended up landing on his face. Mickey began to cry and Lucky scooped him up.

"Dere, dere, you tried, oui, you did," he said comfortingly, patting the infant's back.

"That was his longest crawl yet," Sasha commented stepping holding Ginny to her shoulder. "Acht feet."

Lucky held Mickey and tickled the bottom of Mickey's feet. "Dat's cuz da Micster wuvs 'is Cousin Lucky, oui, 'e does!" The infant giggled and grabbed two handfuls of Lucky's hair, pulling playfully.

Sasha laughed out at the sight as Lucky tried to detach the child from his head. Sasha then led everyone back inside the apartment. Lorna scooped Ginny up into her arms and she and Lucky played with the twins on the floor.

At that moment, Lexa and Mira, with Bree and Deaglan trailing behind, skidded into the room. Immediately, the dogs curled themselves up around the twins and began to doze off. Ginny, still not used to the canines, hissed and tried to burrow into Lorna's chest. After a few minutes of Lorna coaxing Ginny to calm down, she finally settled.

Mickey, feeling that he obviously wasn't getting as much attention as he felt he warrented, butted Lucky under the chin with his head. Lucky smiled and returned to playing with the infant until both he and his sister grew tired and curled up to each other for a nap. Lorna helped Lucky to put the twins into their crib in the nursery.

------

"Chloe…where are ya sis?" Sasha called out as she approached Chloe's classroom.

"'Ere… jus' finished givin' Punk 'is guitar lesson," Chloe replied from inside. Sasha stepped around the corner just in time to see Punk unplug his amplipher and return his guitar to its case. "I'm teachin' da kids dere music instrument lessons on Sa'urdays since 'chool 'ad wen' back."

"Awesome! Keep the kids busy," Sasha smiled, then she leaned in and whispered in a tone so low only Chloe could hear. "Say, wie are things between you and Punk?"

"I'd ra'der not talk 'bout it!" Chloe said firmly as she put her guitar in its stand then turned to meet her little sister's gaze. Punk smiled weakly at his aunt then left the room, mostly likely to find a quietly place to brood for awhile. Sasha couldn't really blame him though, the boy had a lot of things weighing heavily on his mind.

Sasha took a deep breath and decided to let the matter alone. Instead, she deicded to talk about the issue that really sent her in search of her sister. "Have you been into Ginny and Mickey's nursery recently?"

"Oui. Ye'terday, t' drop off dere $20… Why?"

"Just curious is all," Sasha said, her brow furrowing slightly. Ti Wild, who was laughing and playing in a nearby playpen, gurgled wildly causing Sasha to smile a bit. Chloe immediately turned and picked her son up.

"Wad's wrong, Sash?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Sasha replied before she remembered herself. "Hey, where you off too?"

"Gonna go put Ti down f'r 'is nap."

"I just put mine down for their naps. I'll fix up some lunch for us" Sasha suggested. Chloe nodded slightly and the pair walked back out into the hall. Chloe took a moment to lock her classroom up and then the sisters headed towards the downstairs nursery just off of the kitchen. Chloe laid Ti Wild to rest in the far crib while Sasha took a moment to check on her own slumbering children in the double wide crib.

Chloe turned to the changing table to find a light blanket to cover Ti Wild with when her gaze was caught by a twinkling on the shag carpet. Stooping down she picked up a handful of coloured glass. She allowed her gaze to rise to the shelf above the changing table, and to her horror Chloe found that Mickey and Ginny's piggy banks, as well as Ti Wild's, was missing and in their place were identical shards of coloured glass to those that she held in her hand.

"Wad Da Fuck!" Chloe exclaimed.

"That's what Ich was asking you about. Ich came in here this morgen and die same thing had happened to Ginny and Mickey's," Sasha explained.

"Well we gonna fin' out...right now!" Chloe said. She placed all the glass she could find in a small box and charged out of the nursery, with Sasha following close behind. Both women exploded into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chloe and Sasha said in unison. All motion stopped in the room, the adults just as confused as the students were. It was a rare thing to see Chloe and Sasha angry, let alone this angry at the same time.

"What's wrong girls?" Lorrie asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Chloe placed the box full of broken glass on the table and glared hard at everyone in the room. Logan peered inside the box.

"It's fine darlin's," Logan said soothingly. "Things get broke. Just hope neither of you were cut."

"Oh, it wasn't Chloe or Ich that broke anything!"

Kurt came around and gathered his wife into his arms. "Vut do you mean, luv?"

"M' Sista means dat ni'der o' us broke it. We put our bebes down f'r 'leeps an' found dere piggy banks 'mashed an' all da money gone!" Chloe fumed.

"We didn't even know the lil ones had piggy banks?" Lorrie said, bewildered.

"It was just something Chloe and Ich started special between die zwei of us, back wann we found out we would be expecting together! Our own lil thing, like you all had your bets going on about wann Ich would deliver, Chloe and Ich had our special thing happening and would drop cash in the banks for Ti Wild, Ginny and Mickey." Sasha explained, still upset that someone in their house would be sick enough to steal from little children.

"An' now it all gone, every las' penny!" Chloe said, now nearing full-on tears.

"Who in dere right freakin' mind would 'teal f'om a petite bebe? Even Gambit 'ad 'tandards when 'e did t'ose t'ings many year 'go, Gambit would 'ave never considered somet'ing as cruel or as low as dat!"

Kurt's face tinged red slightly. "I agree bozer, zat iz juzt not right!" Kurt came to sasha's side and engulfed her in his arms, Sasha shaking like a leaf. "No one ztealz from my children!"

Logan rose from his chair quickly, slamming his fist down onto the table top. "I wanna know who in the hell has the balls to steal from these infants! I say we three men get to the bottom of this!"

"Chere? Sasha? Do e'der o' you know 'ow much was in dere banks?"

"Non, Rem 'oney we would jus' save it. Never did a count" Chloe replied as she allowed her husband to take her in his broad arms.

"Well," Sasha started, doing calculations in her head, "we started saving money pretty much beginning from die week Ich found out Ich was expecting, and Ich would put in $10 a week in each of die piggy banks. Coupled with what Chloe put in over die last twelve months, each bank would've had about $960 in it." Sasha's bottom lip began to quiver as the realization of exactly how much had been taken, and her eyes began to glaze over.

"That's $2880 total!" Bobby sputtered, his coffee spraying across the table and hitting Jubilee right in her face.

Remy's eyes flared up but his tone remained ever calm. "'Kay den, you femmes leave dis wit' us hommes. We'll get t' da bottom o' dis mess."

------

April soon arrived and everyone once again found themselves in the infirmary waiting room, anxiously waiting to hear how Tandy was doing in her delivery. Bren and Punk sat side-by-side, both as silent as church mice as they wrestled with their own inner turmoil over who would be named as the baby's father.

Sasha kept her attention trained on Chloe who was presently staring listlessly out the window. It was painfully obviously that Chloe was trying desperately to not let the current situation get the best of her. Sasha was worried about her sister's damaged, and often fragile, psyche. The psychiatrist inside Sasha told her that Chloe would be able to handle any crisis that was thrown her way, but the sisterly part of her wasn't so sure.

The mansion's residents sat on pins and needles for three hours before Lorrie, Hank and Cece emerged from the delivery room. Hank gave a certain kind of look to everyone in the room, silently telling them that the baby had arrived.

The room continued to lay in silence for quite some time as Hank appeared and disappeared from the room. Chloe stayed silent throughout it all, expressionless, Stetson dipped low over her eyes, staring out the window. Soon, Hank wheeled Tandy out.

"I want to see my baby **now**!" Tandy demanded.

"I've already told you, the baby is resting while I'm running the paternity test. You will just have to wait," Hank gruffed and he parked the wheelchair to one side of the infirmary doors.

"I said NOW!" Tandy yelled.

"Girl!" Logan roared. "If you don't shut up right now I'm gonna dunk ya in a vat of honey and drop ya off in the middle of bear county!"

"You don't have the cujones," Tandy shot back.

Suddenly, Logan's claws jutted out, the sharp 'Zing' sound echoing off the walls. Wisely, Tandy did as instructed. Hank disappeared once again back into the delivery room and appeared a few moments later carrying a small stack of papers in one hand and holding a squirming bundle of blankets. He placed the papers on his desk before turning to the crowd.

"Well it's about damn time! Gimme my kid!" Tandy said as Hank approached her. A look of pain and sorrow was present on Hank's normally serene features. Hank crouched down beside Tandy and unwrapped the baby for her to see. Tandy, abruptly snatched the flaxoned-haired infant out of the fuzzy mutants arms. "Who's is it?" she demanded.

Hank opened his mouth the respond, but before the words came, Tandy suddenly screeched. "I don't care! I don't want it!" She thrust the baby back into Hank's arms.

Hank's head shot up in shock. "And why not?" His question was answered with nothing but silence as Tandy turned away. Hank re-covered the baby and rose. "Well then… maybe it is for the best… a child needs a loving parent and it's very obvious you're not fit! I certainly hope the father doesn't share your feelings." Slowly, Hank turned towards Bren and Punk and approached the boys. He knelt down in front of both boys. "I do so hope you don't share Tandy's feelings. This lil one desperately needs all the love it can get! Personally… I'm sorry this had come to you at such a young, tender age, but, I know in my heart of hearts you will do your very best to love this lil one enough for two parents! Furthermore, with a lot of patience and some guidance I do believe you will make one very wonderful father."

Sasha watched Chloe out of the corner of her eye as her sister turned her head slightly to watch inconspiculously.

Hank stood up and smiled softly. "Congratulations Dad… It's a little girl!" A silent gasp rose within all the spectators as Hank held the baby out to Punk. Punk began to tear up as his reached out with a shaky hand and twirled a golden lock of hair around his finger.

Lorrie, 'Ro, Emma and Cece were at Punk's side in a flash while Sasha grabbed another blanket to wrap around the newborn. Punk began to shake with immense fear.

As one, everyone turned their attention to Chloe. Her head was now down, and her features held a look of deep, screaming pain. Without a doubt, it was obvious that her bipolar was rearing its ugly head. After a moment, her head rose and she was once again devoid of emotion, her attention still trained on the window. Slowly, she stood and removed the hat from her head. In a quiet, almost inaudible voice, Chloe spoke for the first time in nearly four hours. "I need t' know somet'ings f'om you."

"What's that" Tandy replied timidly.

"Did you ever amour m' Punk?" Chloe's voice was calm and level as she spoke. Tandy tilted her head, not in quite understanding due to the thick Southern/French accent.

"She want's to know if you ever loved her son Punk?" Kitty clarified in a disgusted tone.

"No… no I never loved Punk!" Tandy replied flatly.

Everyone was suddenly thrown into shock as Chloe lunged across the room and captured Tandy by her neck. She pressed the girl into the wall, lifting her out of the wheelchair nearly three feet. Chloe moved so expertly fast that everyone who reached out to stop her only grasped air. "Ya fuckin' lil bitch!" Chloe spat. "I wan' not'in'' more den t' kill you right 'ere an' now! …You gonna die!"

Remy tried desperately to tear his wife off the girl. "C'mon chere, dis will do you non good, physically or emotionally!" Finally, Remy succeeded in breaking the death grip and held his wife close.

Stacii stepped up next to Tandy and helped her to return to the wheelchair. It was obvious to everyone that Stacii and Tandy had become close over the last several months.

Chole shook herself out of Remy's grip and took a running charge at Tandy. Their bodies connected with a force so great that they skidded across the room nearly twenty feet. Stacii jumped into the fray, cocking back an arm as she prepared to take a swing at Chloe. Before her fist was able to connect with Chloe's face, Stacii felt a strong grip on her wrist. Looking up, she found Sasha's sneering face.

"Think again...Hure!" Sasha spat. With a strength that was completely uncharacteristically Sasha, she sent Stacii flying across the room, hitting the opposite wall. The rest of the women then interviened, doing what they could to separate Chloe and Tandy, and now Stacii and Sasha. Soon, the men lended their hands to the cause.

Chloe glared hard at Stacii. "I can't believe dat I wasted 16 years 'ating you for somet'ing as 'tupid as a 'tolen bike, when dere's a real good reason t' hate you. You're a bitch."

"I'm a bitch?" Stacii scoffed. "Hah. I bow to the queen of all bitches."

"You want a piece o' me?" Chloe retorted. "I brought six kids into dis world, I can take one out."

Suddenly, the newborn baby cried out, cutting through the clammer, and everyone stopped. This gave the men-folk the opportunity they needed to pull their ladies into their arms and away from the fight.

"You made yet another wrong choice, Stacii!" Sasha spat, trying to wriggle out of Kurt's embrace. His only response was to hold her tighter to him. Bishop had Stacii and Tandy stand off to the side away from everyone else, while at the same time trying to keep his own wife at bay.

Soon, the women began to calm down. Chloe shook herself free from Remy's embrace and returned to the window, taking several deep, calming breaths. Chloe straightened her back until it was as rigid as a pole. She pivoted sharply on her heels and made a beeline for Punk and the baby, whom he was trying desperately to settle down. For the first time in a long time she spoke to him, her voice surprisingly calm and gentle.

"'Old 'er close, like dis, she's 'cared, she at dis time would 'ave bonded wit' 'er Maman mais since she non 'ave un, you 'ave t' bond wit' 'er as 'er Papa an' let 'er know dat you can an' will amour 'er 'nuff f'r bot' a Maman an' a Papa now, under'tand?"

Punk continued to tremble as he held his daughter closer to him, and she slowly began to calm down. Remy stepped up next to his wife and son, doing what he could to help with the bonding process. Remy reached out with a purposeful hand and brushed the blanket aside, exposing the baby's delicate, china doll features. The lil one whimpered and began to slowly open her eyes, revealling a pair of crystal clear, ocean blue-on-black eyes.

A simulanteous 'awwww" rose up from the crowd as they took in the beautiful infant's features. Everyone watched in udder silence as they watched the relationship between mother and son heal and a new relationship form.

Chloe pulled Punk out of his chair and escorted him and baby out of the room. Everyone followed, expression various stages of interest. The crowd moved through the house, to an elevator eventually coming out at the faculty floor...all the way to Chloe's old room before she had first moved in with Remy, and room that hadd been open for nearly sixteen years. Letting go of Punk's hand, Chloe unlocked the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside, everyone saw a room that by all accounts, should have been caked with years of dust and grime. Instead, they found a freshly painted room, brand new furniture and linens and a pristine nursery with imported, handcrafted baby furniture and everything that a baby would need.

Chloe perched on the edge of the bed glanced out the window. "Punk, dis was m' old room. I 'aven' been in 'ere since jus' a'ter I 'ad given birt' t' you bubba Lucky many years 'go…" Chloe grew quiet again as she found herself lost in her own thoughts. "Back b'fore I ever t'ought I'd 'ave 'lot o' t'ings… I came up 'ere sometime 'go t' t'ink, t' 'member, I don' wan' t' ever forget some t'ings… Mais I came t' da conclusion dat wad 'appened was not o' da bebes' doin'… Jus' like when Bebe Bren was born, wad 'appened b'fore den wasn' o' 'is doin' an' I wouldn' see 'im go wit' out, nor will I see dis youngin ei'der. So whe'der dis was Bren's or you bebe Punk I wan'ed da lil one t' 'ave a right 'tart in life, an' a family…"

"What do you mean Tante Coco?" Bren asked in a quiet voice.

Penny was the one to respond. "Give her time, she's talking out loud to work everything that's happened out in her mind. She'll get to her point soon enough, just ride it out." Bren gave an understanding nod.

"Dis room is you's an' you bebes' now Punk. When it time an' she needs a bigger petite girls room, I will see t' it dere is one built." Chloe finished with a cleansing sigh.

Punk reached over and pulled his mother into his strong embrace, continuing to hold firmly onto his daughter. Chloe suddenly broke down into tears. "Why Punk? Why? I don' under'tand… Did I do somet'ing wrong an' you were tryin' t' get even."

"Non? Maman it was not'in' like dat. Punk never mean' t' 'urt ya. 'E'd never do dat on purpose! Maman you got t' b'live dat 'e wouldn'. Punk so desole Maman 'e so very desole… It all Punk's fault Maman, s'il vous plait don' 'ate me f'rever s'il vous plait!" Punk pleaded. "Maman, Punk desole 'e broke you petite fragile 'eart. 'E knows dere is not'in' 'e can do t' ever fix t'ings b'tween us, an' doesn' blame you if you non-can f'rgive 'im. Dis is Punks 'lone burden t' bare an' a mi'take 'e'll pay f'r till da day 'e dies."

"Don' you ever refer t' dis bebe fille as a mi'take you 'ere me garcon or Maman will 'ave you out a'ter a 'witch!" Chloe replied firmly.

"Oui Maman," Punk replied in a light tone.

Chloe brushed away Punk's tears and hugged him close. "'Lright 'nuff o' dis now m' Punk bebe…hmm… guess I canna call you dat no more…" Chloe began to tear up again, to which Sasha produced some tissues for.

"Actually Maman? You can if ya wanna. Punk would like it if ya did."

"Punk b… Punk bebe… geez 'kay old 'abits are gonna die 'ard f'r me 'ope all y'all are taken memo's 'ere!" Chloe smiled. "C'mon kiddo, Maman gonna feed you" Chloe playfully punched Punk on the arm before leading everyone back downstairs.

Seeing as it was now 5am, the women set to work at fixing breakfast. As they cooked, the adults decided that the next days classes would be cancelled, allowing everyone to get their much needed rest. Sasha excused herself for a few moments to check on the twins and when she returned, she was just in time to hear Bren ranting at Tandy.

"Tandy, this baby is my cousin and not you or anyone for that matter can change that fact, no matter how much bitchin' you do! Furthermore she's my family! You are not! So take a wild guess who will always win over you every time, and let me help you in case your not keeping up. This little girl will always come first! Before me and, oh hell yeah, way before you on my list of priorities! Right now you sicken me Tandy! You did the same thing to this little girl that was done to me! Punk, let me just say now… whether you believe it or not you got the right girl in your arms. There are a few things that I've learned since you and your family came up here, being as Tante Coco and Oncle Remy were the only one with kids at the time and that is… dude you got one hellofa kick ass family! I do too with some exceptions and Tandy being one of them at the moment. Tandy, you have a lot of growing up to do...just as my own mother did and still does!"

"Hey! I'm in the room!" Stacii yelled.

"Yeah and?" Bren replied, taking the beer Lucky had offered. Lucky also held one out to Punk.

"Non, t'anks anyway, bubba, m' drinkin' days are finis," Punk looked down at the baby in his arms.

Sasha reached out and divested Punk of his newborn daughter. "Nein Punk, it's okay. Eins is alright, you need it right now." Punk smiled warmly at his aunt and took the beer, but rather than downing half the bottle with one gulp like he normally did, Punk nursed the amber liquid.

After a while, Sasha leaned towards Kurt and whispered something in his pointed ear. He nodded and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke only to appear a few seconds later with the twins and a receiving blanket. Sasha traded the newborn for Ginny and Mickey and adjusted herself so she could simultaneously feed her own babies.

"Ugh," Stacii grunted. "Must you do that here? Some of us are trying to eat."

Kurt shot Stacii a nasty glare. "A mozer feeding her child iz ze mozt beautiful zing in ze vorld!"

Looking up, Sasha arched an eyebrow at her husband. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts?" This caused everyone to laugh out.

Punk eyed his aunt. "Uhh," he looked up at his mother. "Punk non 'ave da equipment t' do dat!"

Chloe giggled. "Non worry, amour, formula will do jus' fine."

Sasha soon finished feeding the twins and she passed them off to Tessa and Clarice so she could eat her own breakfast.

Bree, who had sat quietly on Jon's lap for sometime, looked up curiously. "If Punk's a Papa now, an' m' o'der bubba's all Oncle's an' Bree a Tante… Wad dose dat make Bree's Papa an' Maman den?"

"It makes you Papa a GrandPere, petite," Remy replied.

"'Kay mais wad 'bout Bree's doux Maman t'ough?" Bree continued.

"It would mean your mother is a grandmother now" 'Ro explained softly.

Chloe's eyes, which had been closed, suddenly flew open. "An' if y'all prefer t' live, I 'ighly suggest you 'tick t' Nana an' not'in else if you know wad's good f'r all y'all."

"Oui chere, we will" Remy said, appeasing her.

"You got it sista!" Ro smiled.

"Well for a Nana, you're still a hottie!" Jon chuckled, causing Chloe to giggle and blush hard. "O Shud up Jon-Jon!"

"I'd say! If I had a Nana that looked like her… damn!" Logan beamed, growling teasingly.

"I, as your doctor, agree with Logan!" Hank added teasingly and gave Chloe a wink.

"A'ter all dese years… you guys are 'till pigs!"

"Oui, Mais GPapa Remy et Gambit is da one dat tops dat list Nana Coco."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her husband, and giggled. As Chloe sipped her tea, she could clearly hear Sasha chanting under her breath.

"Grand… ma… grand… ma," came Sasha's sing-song voice.

Chloe turned to Sasha. "Yuck it up lil chicka, you day will come t'!"

"Yeah, but today ain't die day and you're it!" Sasha replied laughingly.

"So dad," Hank smiled, "what is this fair princesses name?"

Punk thought for a moment, pushed his stetson up, and removed his ray bans. "I… I dunno," he replied slowly.

"'Ow 'bout Autumn Gem," Bree offered sweetly.

"Non Bree, fir't off she non look like an Autumn Gem. Dat name is more suited t' a bebe wit' reddish tones t' 'er 'air, it an eart'y warm Fall name. An' f'r a petite fille wit' tanned 'kin tone. She 'as flaxen gold corkscrew-spiralled 'air wit' a fairer 'kin tone, unlike you Papa an' Maman's bebes dat all are tanned and dark 'aired." Chloe explained.

"A name like Summer would be more appropriate, if you were to name her by seasons," Sasha interjected as she happily took a fussy Ginny from Kurt.

"Correct, she doesn't look like an Autumn really," Cece said, breezing by the playpen to check on the newborn.

"It's my kid! I'll name it...it's Misty" Tandy fumed.

"Excuse me, miss, but you had made it abundantly clear you have no interest whatsoever in this infant," Hank turned to Tandy and told her matter-of-factly.

"An' Misty is da name o' a cow we 'ad on da farm back in Canada. Like 'ell 'er name is Misty!" Chloe said, Sasha and Lorrie nodding their agreement.

"Maybe next time your folks have another ankle biter and it's a lil darlin like you, alright Bree," Logan said, holding out the cookie jar to the little girl.

"Oui can I have a cookie Maman?"

"Oui, jus' not many, we all gotta get some 'leep soon 'kay?"

"Kay" Bree said happily, taking the treat from her Oncle Logan.

"Tandy you turned you back on 'er. You 'ave no right choosin' a name, 'sides Punk wan's Maman an' da petite filles Nana t' chose 'er name" Punk added.

"Non Punk, you do dat," Chloe urged.

"Maman, I'd much ra'der you did. I dunno not'in 'bout dis 'tuff. An' Punk would like you t' bless 'er wit' a name you choose, s'il vous plait."

Punk picked his daughter up out of the playpen and held the baby out to Chloe. Chloe took several deep breaths and received the infant. She brought the baby to her chest and cuddled the little one. The baby briefly opened her eyes in her stirred sleep. "She 'as you curls, Punk…" Chloe faded off, the room growing quiet. "You eyes t'. She got's Rem 'Oney's...dat is GPapa's smile."

"Wad you t'ink chere? Can Nana find somet'ing doux f'r 'er name mais dere is no name as lovely dat would b'fit a LeBeau princess o'der den Chloe an' dat name is busy!" Remy said softly.

"Hmmm… well… dere are no options...really it very obvious…" Chloe said. "Angel is over used, so dat no good, mus' be Cajun-French like all 'er Oncles, Tante, and GPapa's t'ough."

"Your not giving her a dirty frog name!" Tandy spat. Bree shot the girl a nasty look and, in unison, both Deaglan and Bree kicked Tandy in the shin.

"'Lright I t'ink I gots a 'andle on dis," Chloe said happily.

"Awesome, Coco babe, you just lay it on your old furry Hank toots here and I'll get it written up right now," Hank joked.

"Let's try dis out first… 'ere it is… Every Romeo needs a Juliet, non? Oui … so I figured wad da 'ell… Juliet-Bebe Papillion LeBeau, mais we can jus' call 'er Jules f'r s'ort, non?" Chloe suggested.

"What does that name mean?" Clarice asked.

"Another stupid name! Holy crap, your batting a thousand with names, Chloe," Stacii moaned over her coffee cup.

"Oh shut up Stacii, you're clueless!" Lorna said, tired of hearing Stacii's and Tandy's constant bitching.

Chloe gave the baby back to Punk who happily took her in his arms.

"Alright, it's been a long day and night, so now that the sun is up again I say we all try to get some sleep," Penny suggested tiredly.

Sasha rose from her chair. "Penny, girl, you read my mind!" Sasha allowed Kurt to take her in his arms while she held onto the twins, and the quartet disappeared in a puff of smoke.

------

Sasha woke nearly six hours later to Mickey and Ginny's dual cries. She pulled on her housecoat and sleepily wound her way through the apartment to the nursery, but when she arrived she was pleasantly surprised to find Kurt already present and tending to the twins needs. Sasha leaned against the door frame and watched, an amused smile creeping across her features.

"Mornin' Luv," Kurt said without looking up, almost as is he had sensed her presence.

"Morgen." Sasha ventured further into the room and swooped her special lil guy up into her arms, swinging him in a grande circle, his bubbly, infectious giggle carrying on the air. When she stopped, Kurt, with Ginny in his arms, kissed his wife deeply.

"Luv, vy don't you go get drezzed and ve'll go get a bite dovnztairz...zeze tvo have yet to meet zere lil couzin." Sasha nodded silently and reliquinshed her son only to reclaim him ten minutes later, wearing a burgundy and gold celtic dress. Instead of bamphing down to the kitchen like they normally did, the quartet made their way downstairs the old fashioned way.

No sooner had they arrived in the kitchen, did Chloe usher everyone out into the garage. Standing in the center of the room were two tarped objects. Chloe handed Ti over to Jon, then pulled the tarps off in a grand flourish, like a magician doing a fancy trick, revealing a custom Harley and an Explorer more suited for family outings. Chloe then climbed up and sat on the hood of the SUV. Her face was expressionless while she spoke.

"See wad 'appens when I'm under estimated? I may not b' t' quick in da t'inker on somet'ings mais o'ders I'm more wit' da program den da res' o' all y'all… Punk needs t' b' able t' 'till b' a kid mais 'e 'till needs t' b' able t' take Jules t' all dose ballet recitals f'r Nana an' Gpapa an' da res' o' da family t' go too an' take lots o' pictures an' Gpapa t' videotape 'er on 'tage, wit' Bree an' Ginny, an' all dose o'der recitals an' girly lil chicka type t'ings 'er Nana did when she was a petite an' o yeah dat reminds me Bree you 'tart jazz class in da city in two weeks, Ginny 'tarts 'ers when Sash an' Kurt t'ink she ready... everyt'ing is paid f'r," Chloe explained.

"Umm… Oh cool, hey danke, Coco...wann did you intend on telling me?" Sasha smiled wryly, laughing.

"'Ow does now sound t' ya?" Chloe giggled. "Now I'm 'ungry an' da Gumbo s'ould b' done. I need t' feed Rem 'oney or 'e turns int' a wild gator if 'e don' get food!" Chloe hopped down off of the hood and began to make her way inside.

Sasha giggled as she began ticking off on her fingers. "And booze, and smokes, and sex, and..."

"T'anks a lot Sash," Remy interjected, playfully chucking her on the arm "Remy et Gambit amour you too!"

They ate a late lunch and while the women cleaned up and fixed a nice dessert, the men went back out to the garage. Soon, everyone was once again assembled in the kitchen, drinking their beverage of choice and eating Sasha's famous peach cobbler.

"Oh Punk dear? Tante Sasha has something for you" Sasha said casually, glancing over at her nephew. "Kurt can you go grab those boxes, bitte?"

"On my vay t' do juzt zat, luv" Kurt said, bampfing out of the room and re-appeared with two medium-sized boxes.

"Punk, these are things Ginny is too big for now and most of it still has die tags on them. You can have them for Jules if you want them," Sasha offered. Her gift was met with a hug and Punk thanked his aunt profusely. "Wait, wait mein dear, that's not all," Sasha laughed, pulling out a sealed envelope from her purse. "Since die day your Onkle Kurt and Ich found out that each of you kids was to be born, we wanted to make sure you all had a little something extra to make your lives a little easier. This is something not even your parents knew about, and we weren't even planning on giving it to you until you turned twenty-eins but circumstances change and we felt that you could use this now." Sasha handed the envelope over to Punk.

Punk tored the envelope open and pulled out the papers, he looked up at Sasha questioningly. "Punk non under'tand."

"We bought a bunch of stocks and bonds in various companies in each of you kids names. They've grown and matured over the years. Yours in particular Punk are presently worth well over $50,000 and you can cash them in at any time." Punk once again hugged and thanked his aunt before returning to his former task.

After he finish his dessert, Punk took the boxes up to his room and returned a few minutes later. He took his seat again and pulled out his bank book and the envelope, quietly managing his affairs. Chloe sipped at her tea.

"Dat will make f'r a nice 'tart on 'er trust fund, Punk," she said casually.

Punk looked over across the table to his mother. "Non Maman, dis is f'r Punk t' take care o' 'er."

Nothing more on the subject was said.

Sasha leaned into Kurt and whispered into one of his pointed, blue ears. "Y'know, she's gonna have it tough, that eins," Sasha gestured to Jules. "She's just a kind, and die world is full of big, bad things." Kurt silent nodded his head in agreement.

------

Over the next few weeks, many more expensive items turned up missing. The girls kept their husbands informed, and they in turn assured their wives that they would get to the bottom of the entire matter. One afternoon, Chloe, Remy, Logan and Lorrie had joined Sasha and Kurt up in the apartment, and they were going over the list.

"This is getting to be seriously not funny, every time I go to our room, Wolvie, half my things are gone! The lead crystal vase Chloe gave us for our wedding is missing. I went to put flowers in our room the other day and I couldn't find it… I love that vase!" Lorrie said, sitting next to her husband on the sofa.

"I 'gree chicka, I non can find da pearl & amethyst earrings dat Momma an' Daddy gave me when I graduated junior 'igh 'chool, nor can I find m' guitar tuner… I 'ad t' buy an'oder one! An' I'm missin' some o' m' personal guitars too!"

"Same here. For some reason Ich can't find mein Piers Anthony 'Xanth' book collection, or die gold, diamond and emerald necklace Lorrie and Chloe gave me when I graduated High School," Sasha said, just as hurt as her older sisters were. "They may not have been worth much to some people, but they were worth something to me!"

"Bree is missin' 'er diamond an' ruby birt' 'tone necklace, an' Lorna told me she can' find a 'pecial Papillion bookmark she 'ad ei'der," Chloe reported.

"You girls have had so much put on you over the years and it just keeps adding up. And now with having the Wicca School in full swing, the shop, teaching classes, policing all the grade levels. Then taking care of your families, particularly you, Chloe, with Remy and your mess o' youngin's then with being the house mom, and a Nana too… It's just too damn much… you girls need a holiday!" Logan said matter-of-factly.

"I agree," Kurt added. "It vould do my Canadian Princezz a lil good to get avay for a vhile."

"Ya know, that doesn't sound like a half bad idea," Lorrie said in thought.

Sasha moved over to a chest of drawers and returned a moment later with a large, manilla envelope. "Chloe, Remy...unforturnately, you guys weren't here when Jean, Scott, Dom and Cable passed away as much as we all know you would have been. Anyway, that aside, due to them not having any family, they had willed their house to die six of us. This is die deed." She motioned to the envelope in her hand. "Well, instead of taking off too far away we would still be within driving distance, so warum don't all us maedchens take off into die city and stay there for die weekend for some schwester time?"

"'Kay sounds good, mais I canna go 'lone Rem 'oney non like dat. I'm non 'llowed, an' wad 'bout all m' bebes?" Chloe agreed.

"Da bebes...dey b' fine 'ere wit' Papa, an' dere Oncles, mon chere amour. You non need t' worry, dey're all in good 'an's. Dey older bebes can 'elp mind da youngin's," Remy replied re-assuringly.

"When are we girls gonna go?" Lorrie asked.

"I dunno 'bout you two, mais da sooner da be'der f'r me!" Chloe giggled.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sasha smiled, "but you know what they say...die more die merrier." Lorrie and Chloe nodded their heads vigorously.

------

What originally started out to be only the three sisters, grew to include Emma, Jubilee, Kitty, Ro and Penny, and the very next night, the eight adult women set off for their get-away weekend. The students offered to stick around the mansion and help the men care for things.

A 45-minute drive took the women to Jean, Scott, Cable, and Dom's old house in Long Island. During the entire trip they hooted, hollered, sang, and laughed. For those who had been to the house before, they hardly took any notice of the sheer size of the house. For Chloe, Penny, and Ro, they stood looking at it without blinking for five minutes.

"Sis?" Sasha asked as she unloaded the bags. "You okay?"

Chloe blinked hard. "Oui. Why you non 'ell me dat da 'ouse dis grande?"

Sasha shrugged. "Ich weiß nicht, Ich guess I've never really thought about it given that die mansion is much bigger."

"Da plantation is just 'bout da same as da mansion, but I non t'ought da 'ouse be like dis." Penny and Ro wordlessly agreed with Chloe's statement.

While the girls got settled in the house, Chloe and Sasha stepped down to the corner store to grab a few things for the weekend. Fifteen minutes later when they had returned to the house, Sasha carried several bags of munchies and Chloe toting several bags of alcohol.

Stepping into the spacious kitchen, the girls started mixing drinks, the stereo blasting hard rock music.

As the evening wore on, the girls consumed drink after drink, and by eight o'clock they were feeling no pain at all. Soon, the drinking and music wasn't enough for them, and they decided to hit the club scene.

Sasha appeared down in the foyer looking like a walking heart attack. Her hair was done up into a braided crown with just a few wisps framing her face, and she was wearing an ebon mini dress with spaghetti straps that was dangerously short and had a plunging neckline so low that it would make even the most chaste of men think of impurity. Her long dancer-like legs were sheathed in sheer black nylons and accented with a pair of six-inch black pumps.

It wasn't long before the girls arrived at the Black Hole, New York's newest, hottest club. It was fortunate that Sasha was an old college friend of the owner she they had no trouble getting in.

The girls laughed and drank, and soon found themselves on the dance floor dancing in a circle together. Before the girls had a chance to leave the floor for food and more booze, they each found themselves being swept up into the arms of a strong muscled-bound wrestler-sized gorgeous man who were obviously much younger than their female dance partners.

Sasha was feeling good all over, and the young man she was currently pressed up against didn't feel so bad either. Looking up, she found herself drawn deep into his chestnut eyes. In response, he pulled her tighter towards him. Sasha hummed as she felt a strong hand play along her tailbone like a xylophone.

With one, well-muscled arm, her carmel-skinned knight picked her up by the waist and carried her off the dance floor.

The girls spent the rest of the evening with their companions dancing, drinking, and partying. Sasha soon discovered her newfound "friend" was named Alejandro and she hand spent the last half hour just saying his name and listening to it roll off her tongue. Alejandro had even commented that he adored the way she said his name.

Sasha was vaguely aware that Chloe was currently giving her companion a little striptease, but she was too busy tracing Alejandro's jawline with a trail of featherlight kisses that traveled down his neck and out to the point of his shoulder. At this point, she was good and ploughed, no longer remembering that she was married with two children.

After a while, the girls excused themselves to freshen themselves up, but on the way back to the booth, the girls ran into the most unlikely of people.

"Betsy chicka! Fille friend, 'ow dey 'ell are ya?" Chloe slurred.

"O MY GODS! Coco how you doing girly, I've missed ya! Long time no see!" Betsy squealed happily and hugged her friends hello.

"What you doin' in town?" Sasha asked in a drunken stupor.

"Came to see the opening of the new fall line fashion, a Coco thing."

"Dat's da way t' 'hop fille!… 'ey you drunk yet?" Chloe giggled.

"Hell yeah!" Betsy replied with giggled hiccups.

The women were soon collected by their newly acquired male companions and another of their friends soon joined them and Betsy was in his lap in a flash.

"So like what do you guys do for a living?" Jubilee asked the guys as she took her drink from the waitress.

"We're wrestlers, sweet thang. We had the night off, and personally, I can't think of a better way to spend it than in the company of such fine ladies as yourselves," Rory answered her as he removed his leather biker jacket only to expose his well-muscled arms laden down with numerous tattoos. Chloe's eyes suddenly light up.

"Well aren't you just yummy!" Chloe giggled. "Wrestler's huh? Okay pin me -- and when I'm pinned there are no real losers!" She giggled wildly.

Sasha's eyes were glued to Alejandro's nicely ripped chest, her fingers lightly racing the dips and curves of his six-pack. "Well, hallo salty goodness!" she muttered under her breath.

Sasha was enjoying the feel of Alejandro's warm skin under her fingertips, and she vaguely heard someone suggest that they go back to the girls place. Had she been in her right mind, Sasha would've reminded the girls about their families, but her mind was no where near rational thought. Her mind was swimming from the tons of alcohol she had consumed over they last several hours so she gave no resistance, and before she realized it Sasha found herself being escorted from the club as were all the other girls.

No sooner had they returned to the house were the girls pulling their companions in the directions of their respective rooms. As she and Alejandro passed by the bar, Sasha grabbed the near full bottle of Tequila and made a beeline for her bedroom.

Before the door even had a chance to close tightly behind them, Alejandro gathered Sasha up into his broad arms, carried her to the bed, and laid her softly on the silk sheets.

It took only moments for them to be naked, the silk caressing their skin. "So beautiful," he purred, gazing at her luscious breasts and narrow waist. With a soft touch his fingers nimbly traced along her jaw, down her neck, and out to the point at her shoulder.

Over and over again, Sasha and Alejandro made love in a tangle of unadulterated passion, worshipping each other until the wee hours of the morning.

------

No sooner had the Hummer full of chattering women disappeared in the distance, did Logan turn to the students gathered in the foyer. "Well, it's been a slice of heaven for us...but we're off too!"

"Wait," Lorna said hurriedly "Off where?"

"The girls are having their weekend, and so are we, right guys," Logan smiled. At that moment Logan, Remy, Kurt, Bobby, Pitor, Bishop, Jon, Hank, Bren, Lucky, Punk, Dutch, T-Bird and Deaglan produced fourteen identical duffle bags.

Remy slung his bag over his shoulder. "You be a chere an' watch da bebes, non?"

Lorna nodded and smiled, understanding that it was just as important for the guys to get away as it was the girls. The students followed the guys into the garage and helped to load the trucks up with the bags and camping gear.

"Ve got our phonez if zere'z a problem," Kurt said, climbing onto the back of Logan's truck with Lucky and Bren.

Lorna nodded and the students waved their goodbyes to the guys as the truck laden down with supplies and the truck laden down with passangers tore out of the garage.

A short while later, the guys arrived in a forested area somewhere near Syracuse. Logan slid out of the driver's seat of his truck. "Okay, we've got food, we've got beer, we've got zero percent wife supervision... welcome to Camp Naughty Bad Fun!" A cheer rose up from the others as they all began to pile out of the truck and set up camp.

"First things first, my friend," Hank said "Someone needs to go in search of firewood."

"How right you are, Hank." Logan looked at the boys. "Okay, the first one of you to say something asinine has to collect the firewood."

"How asinine does it have to be, Uncle Logan?" Bren asked, pulling things off the truck.

Remy smiled broadly, clapping a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Congratulations, mon fil, you nominated." Bren grumbled under his breath while everyone laughed.

Dutch patted his older cousin's back. "Dem's da brakes, eh cousin?" he laughed.

Remy smiled at his son. "An' guess who gets t' 'elp 'im?"

Dutch suddenly stopped laughing and mirrored Bren's grumbling before the pair trudged off towards the tree line. By the time the boys returned, the trucks had been completely unloaded and the bonfire pit was marked out with large rocks.

Logan sat on a log next to the pit, drinking with Remy, Bobby and Pitor and was the first to catch sight of the boys' return. "Hey boys," he called out to Bren, smiling slightly. "While you were gone, we drew straws to see who had to set up the tents...Guess what?"

Bobby mirrored Logan's smile. "You lost." All the adults laughed hard. "Ha-ha...finally," Bobby elated "Somebody else is the pack mule!"

Kurt walked over and divested Bren and Dutch of the firewood, bringing it over to the fire pit. "Zo," the blue mutant said, dropping the wood on the ground and looking at his friends, "Are you ready to get dovn, you funky party veazelz?"

"Y'know," Jon stood up "It would do me a world of good if you **never** said that again."

Hank chuckled as he sunk on his haunches to begin building the fire. Occasional glances at Bren and Dutch in the tent area told the furry mutant that the boys weren't being very successful at setting them up. Not only were the tents constantly falling down just as Bren almost finished setting each up but it seemed as if Dutch had forgotten about the air pump they had brought and was currently attempting the inflate the air mattresses with his own breath, his face turning several shades of red as a result.

"I do believe if we do not help the young lads, they will liably pass out from frustration," Hank commented. The other adults had a good little laugh at the two boys' expense before taking over the duties as Bren and Dutch watched helplessly, and within five minutes the tents were set up, the air mattresses inflated, and the fire raging in the pit.

"Well," Bren remarked, "at least we tried."

"Oui, mon fil," Remy smiled. "Non everyone is an ou'doors person."

Bren returned the smile before joining Lucky, Punk and Hank at the stream where the Cajun boys were teaching Hank the fine art of Lousiana fishing.

"Okay, Oncle 'Ank, you gotta 'quat down like dis," Lucky said, sinking onto his haunches. "An' you gotta watch da wader carefully, an' when you see a fishy, 'hoot ou' wit' bot' 'ands an' grab 'im. K? You turn."

Hank nodded and did just like Lucky had shown him, and when a fish came along, Hank made a move to grab it. He missed and fell into the freezing liquid with a loud splash.

Logan, Remy, Kurt, Bobby and Pitor who had been watching, broke up into hysterics as Hank climbed back onto the bank looking very much like a drowned rat.

"'Mooth move dere, 'Ank," Remy called at his friend as he laughed.

Hank looked calmly at his friend. "Your time will come, Remy my friend. Your time will come." And Hank turned around to try again. Five minutes later, the blue mutant fell into the water a second time, making the other adults laugh harder than they had before.

Meanwhile, further on down the stream, Bishop stood poised over the water, gun in hand. Taking careful aim, Bishop pointed his gun at the fish as they swam by and fired. The sound of the shot was, of course, muted by the silencer attached to the barrel but that did nothing to deter Hank from glaring at his friend.

Further on down the stream still stood Jon, T-Bird and Deaglan with a large bowl of fish food. The trio sprinkled the fish food onto the water, thereby luring the fish away from Bishop, and subsequently Hank, who had yet again fallen in the water.

Jon giggled like a school girl as he lured the fish away from his friends. Bishop, who didn't take too kindly to this, stalked up to the man.

"Just what do you think you're doing? We're suppose to be catching the food, not feeding the food."

T-Bird beamed brightly. "Just call us da Dyslexic Fishermen!"

Jon and Deaglan mirrored T-Bird's smile. This only served to anger Bishop further but he ultimately returned to his spot to resume his own unique brand of fishing.

Soon, Jon returned to where the other adults sat.

"Okay," Jon exhaled heavily. "Bring on the chicks!"

Remy, Logan, Bobby and Pitor looked at Jon incredulously.

"Dude, if we had chicks on the guys weekend it can hardly be called a guys weekend, can it?" Logan asked.

Jon thought for a moment. "Point taken. So, where's elf?"

Remy thrust a thumb toward the tree line. "'E 'ad t' drain da main vein."

"Huh?" Jon asked.

"Make like a bear," Logan replied.

"Say what?" Jon replied.

"He had to hit the head," Pitor said.

"Pardon?" Jon asked.

"Sign nature's guestbook," Bobby offered.

"Not following," Jon returned.

"HE HAD TO TAKE A PISS!" all four of the men yelled in unison.

Jon nodded slowly. "Oh...why didn't you say so?" he asked, popping open a beer.

Logan made a move to lunge at the telepathic mutant, but Remy held the man back. Logan only stopped when Kurt emerged from the forest, skipping as he moved.

"Uh, elf?" Logan started carefully, "what are you doin'?"

"Juzt take a moment and lizten," Kurt replied. "Do you hear zat?"

"Remy et Gambit non 'ear not'ing, mon amis."

"Exactly," Kurt replied. "No crying babiez. Don't get me vrong, I love my children, but DAMN!"

"Dey can be a 'andful, non broder?" Remy replied.

It wasn't long before enough fish was caught to make a decent dinner, despite Hank's soaking wet fur and Bishop despretely searching for more ammo.

Logan dutifully cleaned the fish and Remy took to cooking them over the open fire. By this time, night had begun to fall and it wasn't until darkness had competely set in that dinner was ready.

Soon, the meal was eaten and everyone settled in for a nice little round of ghost stories.

"Okay, I've got one," Bobby said before his voice dropped several octaves and spoke spookily. "Gather around children and listen to my tale. Ten years ago, along this same stretch of forest, I saw the most terrible accident I had ever saw. A small cabin mysteriously burst into flames, and when they pulled the body out of the burning, twisted wreck...it looked like THAT!" Bobby yelled and grabbed at T-Bird, the boy, and indeed the rest of the kids jumped at least three feet into the air before breaking down into fits of laughter.

Bishop reached across Kurt and grabbed himself a beer from the cooler, opened it and downed half of the bottle in one long swig. Kurt followed Bishop's suit.

Deaglan looked up at his adoptive father. "Can I have a sip of your beer?"

Logan pulled Deaglan close to him and smiled slightly. "Now, son, you don't want to drink beer. That's for daddies and kids with fake IDs. But I'll tell you what I will share with you. A little thing I like to call "The World According to Logan."

All the other adult men groaned loudly, knowing full well where Logan was going with this.

The feral mutant looked at all the kids as he spoke.

Logan cleared his throat and continued. "I want to share with you the four little sentences that will get you through life. Number 1: Cover for me. Number 2: Good idea, Boss! Number 3: It was like that when I got here. And finally, number 4: I didn't do it...and remember, if all else fails, blame to guy that can't speak English."

The older boys laughed slightly.

"But the one thing you must always...always... remember, when it comes to compliments, women are ravenous blood-suckin' monsters always wantin' more... more... MORE! And if you give it to them, you'll get plenty back in return."

"Like what?" Deaglan asked, his eyes full of innocence.

There was a long pause as Logan looked around at the other adults. "...Ask your mother."

It was at this point in the evening that Remy reached deep into his trenchcoat and withdrew a small sandwich baggie filled with several thin, cigarette-like objects.

Bobby's eyes lit up. "Alright!" he elated. "Nothing like a little "doobie snack" to get a growing mutant through the night."

Deaglan arched an eyebrow. "What are those?" he asked as he watched Remy light one up an take a long drag.

"Uh," Bren waivered slightly. "Deaglan, little dude, you really don't wanna know."

Logan looked calmly at boys as he took the joint Remy offered.

"Remember, the girls are never to know this little trip of ours happened. We want them to think we spent the weekend at home with you boys, okay?" The boys all nodded their understanding.

When joint was finally passed around to Bren, he looked at it carefully.

"I won't go schizo, will I?" he asked warily.

Lucky smiled slightly. "It a di'tinct possibility."

Reluctantly, Bren took it and did as the others had done prior, though for him coughing ensued. This resulted in Lucky giving him a few firm taps on the back.

Soon the joint was passed around the entire circle with the exception of Deaglan, T-Bird and Dutch who were busy by the fire making s'mores.

Hank sat on the far side of the bonfire with the kids. The boys appeared to be showing the fuzzy blue mutant the finer points to building a S'more.

"Then you put another graham cracker on top and pop it into your mouth all at once," Deaglan instructed.

Hank followed the boy's instructions but when it came to the popping Hank found he got more of the gooey mess on his fur than in his stomach. The kids eyes sparkled with glee at the hilarious sight.

"Maybe you s'ould take anoder lil swim, dere 'Ank," Remy offered, his eyes sparkling with laughter, to which Hank silently glared at his friend, remembering what happened earlier.

Soon, the younger boys began toddling off to bed. Deaglan was the last of his cousins to turn in for the night. With a firm hug given to Logan, Deaglan smiled sleepily. "Night Dad," then he disappeared into his tent.

Logan stared after the young boy for what seemed like an eternity. "Did... did you hear that?...he called me dad." Logan looked at the other adults. "That's the first time he's ever called me dad...I can't believe it."

"Okay, vho vants to play drink ze beer?" Kurt asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Right here." Pitor said grabbing a beer and guzzling it down. "What do I win?"

"Anozer beer."

Pitor smiled broadly. "Alright! I'm going for the high score."

"Actually, Bobby's got ze high zcore," Kurt replied thrusting a thumb in Bobby's direction.

A bleary-eyed Bobby was standing over next to Logan's truck, the door to the cab open wide, and he was peeing in it. "Hey," Bobby called over his shoulder, "the truck won't flush."

Logan quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Bobby away from his truck, grumbling threats under his breath to the ice mutant.

It wasn't long afterwards, the adults began to turn in for the night as well.

------

The next morning Sasha awoke to the sound of water running in the en suite bathroom. A hand quickly found its way to her temple in a vain attempt to massage away the throbbing there. Sasha quickly assessed that it was the shower that was running.

Sasha opened her eyes slowly. The morning light shooting a knife through her brain and she groaned slightly.

_Wie much did Ich have to drink last night?_ she said inwardly. Carefully she reopened her eyes. It took her brain a moment to realize that she was naked and not in her bed at home. She raised up suddenly, but movement was not good. She groaned and laid back down as the knife slashed again. She remembered something. She, her sisters, and her best female friends were on their girls weekend, and they had went out clubbing. That she remembered. What she didn't remember was who the person in the shower was and how they had got there.

Taking a deep breath, she cautiously slid herself into a sitting position against the headboard and waited for the person to present themself. She didn't have to wait long, because no sooner had she sat up did the water shut off and the distinct sound of the shower curtain pulling back cut through the morning silence. In a moment, a 20-something, hard-bodied young man emerged from the bathroom.

Sasha's eyes grew wide as her eyes roamed over his wet form. Immediately, a feeling of shame and guilt washed over her.

"Ah," he started, smiling. "You are awake, my flor hermosa. (translation: beautiful flower)" His voiced dripped heavy with a Spanish accent.

Sasha said nothing as she watched her companion slip into the bed. She involuntarily tensed up as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

He pulled back to study her face. "What be wrong, lindo? (translation: lovely)" he asked, looking more than a little hurt.

"N-nothing," Sasha stammered. Quickly, Sasha got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet tightly around her, and moved over to the window.

What had she done? She cheated...betrayed her adoring husband of nearly twelve years. How would she ever be able to look Kurt in the face again, knowing what she had done. She loved Kurt so much it was unbearable...and what about the twins?...

Sasha lost her train of thought when she felt a pair of strong arm encase her waist. She crooked her neck to look behind her just in time to see the man rest his chin on her shoulder.

"You are quiet this morning," he said, his voice silky smooth. "We drank an aweful lot last night. I can't rightly seem to remember your name, flor hermosa."

"Mein name is Sasha," Sasha replied in a whispered tone. "You?"

"Alejandro… Where are you from luv? I adore the way you talk!"

"Ich was born in Canada, but Ich spent some time in Germany."

"Your eyes, they tell me you are wise beyond your years. May I ask how old you are?"

Sasha turned to look at Alejandro squarely in the eyes so she could gauge his reaction, still holding the sheet tightly around her. "36."

Alejandro raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Sasha nodded. "Really...wie old are you?"

"Sweet Sasha, I am but 25," Alejandro replied, "but age knows no limits in the subject of love." Alejandro gentle kissed the back of Sasha's hand.

Ever so deftly, Alejandro pulled the sheet out of Sasha's grasp, letting the fabric pool on the floor around their feet, and made a gentle trail of kisses along her collarbone, pulling her closer to his still wet body.

Sasha swallowed hard, feeling dizzy as she felt Alejandro body heat engulf her lithe form.

"Heavens! You are one gorgeous woman!"

Sasha pushed Alejandro away slightly, stopping his ministrations. "Bitte, stop. This is wrong."

"Que?" Alejandro replied in Spanish.

Slowly held up her left hand, displying the gold band on her ring finger. Tears began to cloud her eyes and she sunk to the floor in a crumpled heap, silently crying. In a moment, Alejandro kneeled beside her.

"You're married, aren't you?" Alejandro asked carefully. Sasha said nothing but nodded slightly, her tears continuing to flow. Alejandro pulled her close in a comforting embrace. "Hey, do not cry, flor hermosa," he cooed, wiping her tears away with a finger. "I understand, we both had much to drink last night and we cannot be held accountable for our actions." Alejandro cupped Sasha's chin and raised her head to lock his gaze with hers. "Your husband, he is very lucky man."

Soon Sasha's tears dried up and she allowed Alejandro to raise her to her feet. With a gentle, understanding, featherlight kiss on her nose, Alejandro ushered Sasha towards the bathroom where she showered in solitude before the pair headed down to the kitchen where everyone else was currently gathering.

Sasha slid onto a chair next to Kitty while Alejandro made a beeline for the coffeepot. She held her head and sipped carefully at the coffee Alejandro had handed her before retreated back to the counter to help the other guys fix some food. It was good to hear that she wasn't the only one who was regretting their activities of the previous evening as she listened to the others girls lamenting their concerns over their actions.

When Chloe started to cry, Sasha watched as the one who was quickly identified as Rory, enfolded Chloe into his broad arms and comforted her.

The girls did their best to explain to the guys, Alejandro already having heard from Sasha, that they were married and many of the girls having had children.

When the guys were made to understand that nothing more could come of their little encounter, the menfolk continued on with fixing brunch. Emma took that moment to return, dropping her hat on the floor in the process. After a moment, Chloe's eyes grew wide and she quickly jumped to her feet, dashing from the room.

Sasha's watched her sister flee in surprise, but as she watched Emma scoop up her hat, Sasha fully understood what had sent Chloe into a flustered panic, and ran after her sister.

When the pair returned, they made a beeline for the washroom just off of the kitchen. The sisters were in that bathroom for nearly ten minutes, the guys asking what was going on but being continually rebuffed. When Sasha and Chloe finally emerged, Chloe was no longer crying but now visibly flustered.

"What happened Chloe?" Rory asked

Chloe blinked. "Wad will an' won' 'appen we'll know in 15 minutes"

"What is she talking about?" Alejandro asked, looking for clarity.

"Chloe has a tendedancy to get pregnant at the drop of a hat, literately, meaning it takes no real effort for her to get pregnant hence why she has so many kids." Sasha explained. Rory turned pale slightly.

When the alloted time elapsed, Sasha went to check on the results of Chloe's pregnancy test. Everyone held their breath as they watched Sasha check the delicate little stick, and she smiled.

"Chloe sista, your all good! Take a look," Sasha said and handed the stick over to her sister. Chloe heaved a massive sigh of relief. Although the matter of Chloe's near pregnancy was resolved, they girls still had the matter of their infidelity to deal with weighing heavily on their minds.

Although a physical relationship wasn't an option, they guys still wanted to remain friends with their one-time lovers. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

------

T-Bird and Deaglan were the first to wake the next morning, so the boys decided to start the day with a little dip in the stream.

"Wad a day, huh cousin?" T-Bird started, looking around at the awakening forest. "Sun is out, birds are singin', bees are tryin' t' 'ave sex wit' dem -- as is my under'tanding."

Deaglan laughed as he finished up his bath in the stream. And when the boys returned to the tents, Bobby was already awake and stoking the fire to make breakfast, to which the boys helped get around.

By the time the others woke, Logan was just in time to hear Bobby being his normal self.

"Now kids," Bobby said, "contrary to what you've heard, war is neither glamorous nor fun. There are no winners, only losers. There are no good wars, with the following exceptions: The American Revolution, World War II, and the Star Wars Trilogy. If you'd like to learn more about war, there's lots of books in the school library, many of them with cool, gory pictures."

Deaglan, T-Bird and Dutch laughed.

"And remember what I said earlier, if you ever find yourself in prison, attach yourself to the biggest, toughest, meanest looking goon you can find. You don't wanna wind up being just anyone's bitch."

Logan took that moment to come out of his tent. "Boy, what kinda rubbish are you spouting off now?"

Bobby smiled broadly. "The same as usual."

"You were fibbing?" Deaglan asked.

Bobby dished out the scrambled eggs. "Boys, everything I say is a lie. Except that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that."

After breakfast, the guys broke camp and began the long drive back to the mansion. Occasionally, Bobby's voice could be heard from the carriage of Logan's truck.

"Whenever I'm nervous I put a bag over my head and breathe deeply."

"Does that really work?" Deaglan asked.

"Absolutely, when I come to I can never remember what I was so nervous about."

The guys made it back in the mansion nearly an hour before the woman returned, so they had more than ample time to erase any traces of the camping trip.

------

When the girls arrived home, they were greeted with a sea of smiling faces, and that only made them feel even more guilty that they were already feeling.

"Ahh," Kurt cooed, taking Sasha into his arms and kissing her passionately. "My zveet Canadian Princezz! Hov vas your veekend?"

Sasha tensed up slightly before she was finally able to repsond. "It was...eventful."

Suddenly, Chloe broke under Remy's questioning gaze and she confessed all about the events of the weekend.

The men were silently for several long seconds as they processed this information, looking around at each of the girls. Sasha had found it most difficult to meet Kurt's gaze. Suddenly, the men all broke down into fits of uncontrollable, unrelenting laughter.

"Oh darlin' that's a good one!" Logan exasperated. "Did it take you dames long to come up with that funny, cause damn that's gotta be one of thee best laughs I've had in ages!"

Sasha stared unbelievingly at the guys, then to the girls. _Goddess! They don't believe us!_

"Zazha my princezz… please you have to ztop! I can't brezze... laughing zo hard!"

At that, the guys turned and heading back into the house, the girls trailing slowly in their wake. Well, they had tried. The truth had been spoken, and although the guys hadn't believed a word of it, there had been no lie.

THE END

to be continued...NEXT STORY TITLES YET TO BE DETERMINED

_**German words used in this fic...**_

acht: eight

bitte: please

danke: thank you

das Maedchen: girl

der Ehemann: husband

die: the

dritte: third

eins: one

erklären Sie: explain

erste: first

familie: family

Freitag: Friday

fünf: five

genießen Sie: enjoy

gratulation: congradulations

groß: great

haß: hate

Hallo honig: Hi honey

Hast oben: Hurry up

haus: house

hure: whore

Ich bin feines luv: I'm fine luv

Ich bin traurig: I'm sorry

Ich weiß nicht: I don't know

ja: yes

kaffee: coffee

kind: child

kinder: children

knabe: boy

liebe: love

mein: my

Montag: Monday

morgen: morning

mutter: mother

nachmittag: afternoon

natürlich: of course

neffe: nephew

nein: no

neun: nine

nichte: neice

null: zero

Öffnung: mouth

richtig: true

schatz: sweetheart

schlampn: tramp

schwanger: pregnant

schwindlig: dizzy

sechzehn: sixteen

sieben: seven

schwester: sister

tante: aunt

taufpaten: godparents

vater: father

vier: four

wann: when

warum: why

wer: who

wie: how

wirklich: really

zehn: ten

zwei: two

zweite: second


	2. X Chronicles: Long Time Gone

**Long Time Gone**

The continuing saga of Sisters, All In The Family, What A Wonderful X-World & The Great Divide…

by Passion

(Again don't get hung up on time lines and other crap, just enjoy a story for what it is! Also again I don't own the Marvels Characters but I do own Lorrie, Stacii, Chloe, Bren, Lucky, Punk, Dutch, T-Bird & Velvet…

garggirl owns Sasha, Michael, Virginia, Gwen, Taryn & Chase.

And so like sands through the hourglass… So are the days of our X-lives… Okay, yeah, whatever! Go read!)

"Rem 'Oney, ya seen de bebe's?"

"Seen mes fils goin' t' dey 'wamp, prolly, messin' wit' dey gators 'gain"

"'Kay jus' wondered where dey wen' off t' 'lready, can' never nail dose kids feet t' dey floor"

"'Ow's Pere's bebe petite Velvet dis mornin'?"

"Mornin' 'weetie Papa, Bree 'ungry" The lil girl yawned and rubbed her eyes as her dad picked her up into his arms and hugged the barely awake 4 year old. Then reached out and pulled his wife in for a lovingly sweet morning kiss.

"Eww… papa!" The lil one made a sickened face then tried to push her father back from her mother

"Bree wan' beignets"

"Non f'r breakfast ya don', sweetie" her mother giggled wildly and kissed her lil girls cheek then took her from her husbands arms

Dad grabbed a small piece of beignet and fed it to her when her Momma turned and looked away as he gave the baby girl a proud Dad wink then kissed her forehead then signed a shhh for her not to tell momma. Letting the baby think Papa and her got one over on Momma when Dad knew Momma knows everything so there was no real hiding it from her

A man in fatigues suddenly arrived in the plantation masters private dining room and said…

"Pardon moi le maître, le traité a été signé, nous sont maintenant à la paix, la guerre finalement plus de!"

(means Pardon me Master, mais the treaty has been signed, we are now at peace, the war is finally over!)

"Oui Merci, Votre maître se rend compte de lui, et fera l'annoucement quand il considère adapté !"

(Means Yes Thank you, Your Master is aware of it, and will be making the announcement when he deems fit!)

The man bowed before his Guild Grand Master Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit then turned to The Grand Madame Chloe LeBeau a.k.a. Passion and the lil girl in her arms and bowed deeply before them. He then kissed Chloe's hand on her customary offer being the ever-gracious Grand Madame she lovingly is and smiled warmly to the man.

"Merci, Monsieur Desroux" she giggled sweetly

Then he turned and left as on the far side of the dining room the door busted open and in ran Punk, Dutch & T-Bird in hopes to find breakfast on the table

"Could all y'all go back on out an' try dat 'gain s'il vous plait!" Chloe looked over to them a lil perturbed to the chaotic noise they made. The boys quickly left and then returned much more quietly then when they all first came in. The boys saw it quickly put a sweet smile on their Mother. Not unusual for her as she was usually thrilled beyond words, and was always sweet.

One by one they each came around the table to their mother first and gave her a gentle hug and a quick kiss on the cheek then took their seats and said…

"Désolé Maman, got playin' f'otball 'gain an' f'rgot"

"Dat's fine mes fils, take you soeur de lil an' fix 'er some breakfast s'il vous plait" Their dad told them while he helped Chloe in her chair

On very familiar and having instilled very deeply implanted traits and southern manly charms into his young sons. Remy got them to firmly believe all girls are always served and catered too first on any and all occasions about and for anytime.

Punk the second eldest of the LeBeau kin took the baby girl from his mother's arms, where the 4-year-old lil girl then took to cuddling her big 15-year-old brothers brawn chest while the lil girl smoothed out her pink sundress.

"Dutch, don' give 'er dat 'tuff! Maman wouldn' like dat. She'll 'kin ya 'live wit' a cypress 'witch. Give dey bebe bacon an' grits, find da gravy an' biscuits T-Bird! Petite soeur de lil can' 'ave breakfa't wit'out it! …Shhh… dun tell Bree mais ni'der can Bubba Punk ei'der mais we won' tell da o'ders dat!" He chuckled to his lil sister who smiled up to him and tried to take her brothers Stetson when Remy said…

"Get you Pere a beer t' mes fils!"

"Rem 'oney are ya sure dis is wad ya wan' t' do t'ough?"

"Oui mon chere amour, it is! Remy et Gambit wan's very much t' jus' 'pend time wit' 'is chere 'gain…'e misses dat very much… t'ing wit' dey war is over, t'ank da Gods!"

"'Ere Paw 'eard ya bellerin, clear t' m' room… Mornin' Maman you l'ok beau'iful t'day, mais you l'ok 'mashin' everyday t'ough" Lucky handed his dad the beer on his request for it and complimented his mother who blushed a lil as he came around and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek then patted in her nearing the end of her first trimester expectant tummy as his father always did

"Mornin' Bebe, sleep sweet? 'Ow was you date las' night?"

"Slept jus' fine Maman as 'lways da box fans were on. I 'ad t' shut da air conditionin' off in m' room. Don' feel right, even if Paw 'ad dat put in f'r you cuz you never t'ok t' dey 'eat, b'ing you f'om da ice an' 'now… an' Oui, it wen' well, mais Lucky don' t'ink Mary Ellen dey femme f'r 'im t'ough?"

"Why's dat Bubba Lucky? F'om wad I see, she got some serious curves, non?" Dutch who is 13 put in his two cents and all the boys and Remy took to chuckling as Chloe blushed a lil more so then reached quickly over to Bree and helped her with her plate

"Dat she do, an' dat's all da chere 'as! …Mais Lucky l'okin' f'r a femme dat's got more den dat"

"Mes fils keep dey talk di'creet. Non right t' talk like dat 'round dey chere madam an' filles show some re'pect t' dem" Remy letting the boys know they can talk openly but to keep the macho talk to a minimum with their Momma and lil sister around.

Remy looked to his eldest son and crooked a questioning eyebrow as they all heard the loving tones again come singingly…

"Good t' know ya not jus' checkin' out da outside's bebe" Chloe said casually yet meaningful then got up and left the room briefly to go find more milk for Bree and herself when Remy said to his son…

"You Maman is correct mon fils, mais jus' wad is it you lookin' f'r anyway?"

"A femme like Maman… Lucky tired o' femmes dat only a'ter Lucky's cash, 'is looks, 'tatus, an' wad dey can get outta 'im"

Remy gave his son an understanding only too well pat on his back proudly that his son didn't want shallow women and more so deeply respected and cherished his Momma and wanted a girl of his own like his father found.

"'Ere ya go bebe " Chloe came singingly into the dining room again happily and poured Bree her milk. Lucky at 16 opened his breakfast beer a habit of which he took after his father with and Punk was also following the trait as well who followed into the dining room again with his own breakfast beer

"Now dat you are all 'ere you Pere wan' t' talk t' yas, so lissen up an' yas two down dere 'top ya fussin' ya 'ear me! Be right back Rem 'oney gonna get ya, ya salsa an' ano'der beer" Chloe announced to the kids then chastised them and told her husband she would be back in a moment with his breakfast needs

"You Maman is right! Pay 'ttention all y'all, you Maman 'ates repeatin' 'erself, an' only upsets 'er. An' we all know wad dat mean's if you amourin' Maman is pained" Remy gave them all the watchful warning eye of a father who will not tolerate his wife and their mother in pain

Remy heard a unified answer of…

"Oui Papa" as the two youngest boys settled their behaviour quickly

"Dere ya are m' 'oney, 'kay sweetie, go 'ead an' tell dem"

"As you all know da war is over, an' you Pere an' Maman 'ave decided t' retire an' 'ave disbanded dey Guild an' Assassins." Remy told them then lit a smoke as Lucky said somewhat stunned removing his cowboy hat briefly then brushed back his long banged auburn locks and said…

"Mais Paw f'r long as Lucky can 'member dere's 'lways been da Guild an' Assassins… mais we all grateful dey war is over t'ough!"

"True mon fils, mais you Pere is 'ware o' dis, 'e 'lso know dat wit' no war dere is no point t' dey Guild an' Assassins 'tayin' t'ge'der, so is announcin' t'day dey are all t' go"

The 4 boys grew quiet as it somewhat shocking them having grown up around the Guild and Assassins. They were all expecting to become apart of it, and all knew the boys would lead the troupes just like their father always did, but now there would be no more. Chloe and Bree took to discussing their breakfast and their clothes.

When things grew quiet Chloe looked up to her sons and said…

"L'ok mes fils, it will 'lso 'llow us t' do t'ings as a family 'gain which we 'aven' been able t' do since T-Bird was born 11 years 'go due t' dey war. I miss m' sista girlies. I 'aven' seen dem in so very long. We've 'ad t' miss so very many 'olidays wit' dem, an' numerous o'der family reunions an' celebrations. Yas all barely know dem, if at all. I 'aven't seen m' nephew Bren in ages. I miss m' bebe Bren. Den 'lso none o' dem could come 'ere since da war broke out 11 years 'go 'gain cuz o' dey war too. I miss m' kin…" Chloe's voice shook and drifted away as her plush glossed lips began to tremble as she had become weepy eyed that's when all four of her teenaged boys literately jumped to their feet double time with kleenex, a glass of water hugging her sweetly and whispering gently to her all to sooth her mutation of empathy and her severe illness of bipolar.

Remy sat back for a moment as he brushed back his own long locks and then brushed the cheek warmly of his whimpering lil girl to soothe her cause her momma was upset who sat between himself and Chloe. Remy watched the boys look after their mother right good and proper as any sons should to their mother and any girl for that matter. More facts he was very proud he got firmly instilled in his boys.

The boys seen their mother weaken and her always so blissfully sweet but should she cry it always broke their hearts.

"We garcons know dis Maman an' I miss when Bren an' I would goof 'round. Miss da Tante's too!" Lucky and Punk both said softly as they went and sat back down again to eat and drink beer with their father

"Chere wad you say Remy et Gambit take y'all t' go visit dey kin, non?"

Chloe's face immediately beamed brightly and her eyes begin to dance like they use too of great pleasure and mischief.

The boys curiously looked to their dad that sported now a wild bad boy smirk and then looked to their mother who they have never seen her face with such a look of sweet hellery on her before. The look forced the boys to smirk to each other and then look back to their Dad who shot them a quick look to say silently you boys have no idea just what kinda chaotic fun your mother can cause!

"Really Rem 'oney?"

"Oui mon chere amour"

Chloe giggled out wildly thrilled beyond words and got up from the table to come around to Remy and kiss him deeply.

The boys were very use to seeing their parents affectionate, actually, all of Louisiana was use to that sight, but were thrilled to see their mother so happy again, and not worry about things and that the war was very over with and would now get to see her family again.

"I'll give Sash an' Kurt a call when ya go an' make yare announcement t' de Guild an' Assassins m' luv"

"Oui chere, an' tell soeur de lil an' mon frere t' get dat fridge 'tocked wit' beer!" Remy chuckled and brushed his hand to Chloe's cheek lovingly that she held onto

"Dey'll likely get a 'old o' Lor an' Logan t'" Chloe said as excitement slipped into her voice

"Maman?"

"Oui T-Bebe?"

"Who is dis… Bren, Lor, Logan, Sash et Kurt?"

"Bren is m' one si'ter 'Tacii's bebe. 'E's a year older den you bubba Lucky dere. 'E's 17. An' Lor which is Lorrie, an' Sash as in Sasha are m' real blood si'ter's like Bree is wit' yas garcons. Lor is older den me, an' Sasha is younger den me 'Tacii younger den me t', I'm kinda da Punk o' m' kin. " Chloe paused to catch her excited breath as the boys all looked to Punk whose head dropped down that his hat that now sat on the bureau Stetson would have hid his eyes. Punk blushed up with pride that his Momma and him shared a good deal when the boys heard their mother continue…

"Ya Tante Boo 'Ro an' Tante Boo Penny are m' sista's by choice. Mais Lorrie, 'Tacii an' Sasha are m' si'ter's by birt'. Mais ya Tante 'tacii doesn' 'ave anyt'ing t' do wit' me an' m' o'der two sisters, nor Bren ei'der. So it was up t' yas Tante Boo Lorrie, Tante Boo Sasha, an' I t' raise Bren. T'ough ya Papa an' I 'ad t' keep 'im wit' ya o'der two Tante Boo's till dey war was over. It was t' dangerous t' bring Bren down 'ere. Or f'r dem t' come 'ere too. So f'r dere safety we ax'ed dem t' 'tay safe an' 'tay out o' dey sout'. An' Logan is married t' ya Tante Boo Lorrie, an' Kurt is married t' ya Tante Boo Sasha, which would make dem ya Oncles.

"Cool! We got a cousin! An' o'der Tante Boo's an' Oncles, o'der den Tante Boo 'Ro An' Oncle Bish, an' Tante Boo Penny an' Oncle Jon?" T-Bird and Dutch asked together happily surprised

"Uhhuh ya do bebe's" Chloe giggled and kissed Remy again

"I barely 'member dem, m'self, been so long" Lucky admitted and dusted off his Stetson as Remy reached over and took Lucky's cowboy hat and placed it on the dining room bureau along with his own and as he had done the same to Punk's as well

"Leas' you got da odd petite memory Bubba" Dutch said solemnly having no memory of his other family

"I don' 'member dem et all e'ider" T-Bird said disappointed that he has no memory of them either

"Well dey all 'member yas an' 'lways ax 'bout yas too. Dey felt so 'orrible cause I ax'ed dem not t' send gifts or anyt'ing durin' de wartime so people wouldn' tamper wit' our mail an' plant bombs or somet'ing mais dey under'tood completely t'ough" Chloe told them that the family always remembered them even if they couldn't have much contact with them

Breakfast soon finished as Chloe sat wiping lil Bree off in her chair and her sons picking up their cowboy hats and went off in their own directions of the house as Remy got up and shook his head back to remove his long bangs from his eyes and placed his cowboy hat on his head then came around the table and picked the baby girl up making her squeal happily being in her daddy's embrace again. Chloe slowly got up and then kissed Remy before he left to go make the announcement to the Guild and Assassins.

Chloe took Bree from Remy as he then stepped out of the room and Chloe turning back to the dining room when suddenly she was swung around and kissed deeply. In her shock Remy had ran back in and surprised her with a deep lustful playful kiss then licked her lips and smirked to her as he teasingly slapped her ass and whispered…

"Dis won' take long mon amour Remy et Gambit be back soon"

It was the usual breakfast at the LeBeau Plantation.

------

"Morning girly, 'owd dey kids take da news?" Penny said happily as she caught up with Chloe outside in the hall of Penny and Jon's private apartment like living quarters in the mansion to give them privacy should they want it. Just as Remy and Chloe's living area was the same way with private kitchens, baths, and living rooms too.

"Dey got no choice if dat's wad Papa say den dat's wad's done!" Chloe stating wifely and motherly facts and also having learned a long time ago that when push came to shove Remy called the shots for his entire family including his wife and children, as he did nothing but look out for all of their best interest, like any real good man does. Chloe learned her place with him many years ago so knew it outright and never questioned it ever again, and simply took his word as law.

"Good! You got awesome kids anyway Coco, dey know wad's wad… OoOo, 'ere Bree Tante got a beignet f'r ya" Penny produced the deep fried sugar covered treat to Bree who looked to her Momma for her approval first

"Ya can 'ave it now bebe. Maman jus' don' like ya eatin' treats f'r breakfast. A girly 'as t' watch 'er figure"

Chloe explained and smiled sweetly to Bree who smiled and giggled like her Momma does then looked to her Tante and took the treat and said…

"Merci"

"Ya welcome bebe fille" Penny said to her and brushed the lil girls hair back off her shoulder and said to Chloe…

"Ya call your si'ters yet?"

"Not yet I was jus' gonna get on dat t'ough"

"'Ere gimme Bree, an' I'll take her t' the nursery f'r ya"

"Merci, I'll catch up soon"

"Buh bye Maman, Bree see ya soon, wuv ya" Bree giggled and left sticky hands and faced with her Tante

Bring…

Bring…

Bring…

"Hello if you are contacting Academy X the Youngsters School For Gifted Children then please hit number 1 on your key pad. If you're attempting to reach a student hit number 2 on your keypad. If you're attempting to reach Faculty hit the number 3 key on your keypad. If you wish to speak to administration hit the number 4 key on your kay pad. If you know the extension to a personal family member residing here enter your extension now, Thank you!

"Hello you have reached the Xavier-Wagner & Wagner residence. We are not in at the moment but if you leave your name and number the stove would be thrilled to take your call… if it vazn't out chazing after a running vridge!" The message ended in a Bavarian toned chuckle. Chloe giggled to her lil bro-in-laws ways when Chloe then heard the message do it's customary beeping. Chloe said…

"'Ey guys it Coco, if someone is dere pick up, if not ge…" Her message was quickly cut short as she suddenly heard the phone get picked up and exasperated words of…

"Coco, zizter! Hov are you doin? It'z been avile zinze your lazt call!"

"Oui dat it 'as wartime an all. So sorry 'bout dat mais it couldn' be 'elped. It was in dey bes' intere't an' security o' dey 'hole entire family. An' I'm doin' jus' wonderful bebe blu, all dey kin 'ere is. 'Ow are t'ings up dere?"

Kurt not able to believe his ears to the tones and dialect of the families special Coco but so thrilled to finally hear from the family down south

"Everyzing iz juzt great! Ve have all mizzed you all up zere. Hoz my brozer and ze children? We got ze picture'z you zent in emailz when you could, caze zomeone bugged your computerz. We all underztand Coco, you vere looking out for uz all, Zank you!"

"Awesome! Youngin's growin' like weeds, an' Rem 'oney is as cantankerous an' ornery as 'lways. It's wad kin dose f'r each o'der amour" She spoke the truth and giggled then continued…

"I 'ave grande news t'ough, dey war is over an' we'd like t' at long last come f'r a visit, it is good time, non?"

Kurt so excited fumbled and almost dropped the phone and said abundantly happy…

"Of coarze, zweet Coco, o' coarze! Zazh vill be zo zrilled to hear ziz newz! I myzelf can't believe my earz! Zhe, I an' everyone here haz mizzed you all zo much! We all look forward to your vizit. Ve'll get Lorrie and Logan to come home too, when zhould we expect you?"

"I'll get back t' ya on dat dear 'Kay. Jus' lett'in ya know we were l'okin' t' come f'r a visit so it didn' s'ock yas. I need t' go an' iron out details on dis wit' Rem 'oney I'll call back later today, alright?"

"Zure Coco! I'll find Zazh and let her knov vatz goin' on too. Zhe'll zertainly vant to knov. I'm zo glad life down zere haz become peaceful and everyone iz alright, becareful and Zazha an I zend our love to you all"

"Oui, t'anks we t'rilled Rem 'oney won dey battle an' dey war! We all are jus' awesome! 'Kay I'll get back t' yas soon, luv yas! Buh bye sweetie"

"Bye Coco, can't vait t' hear back from you"

Kurt and Chloe hung up their phones.

"O 'ey 'oney, jus' got off dey phone wit' Kurt an' 'e bustin' up right good, wan's t' know when we're comin?"

Bring…

Bring…

"Oui Allo?" Chloe turned around and picked the phone back up as Remy came happily strutting into the room to immediately and happily take Chloe into his massively muscled arms and broad chest and began peck kissing her neck as she spoke on the phone

"O 'ey lil' sista chicka 'ow ya doin' Sash?"

"Oui ya 'eard Blu bebe right, Remy, m'self, de bebe's, Jon an' Penny, an' 'Ro an' Bishop all wanna come 'ome f'r a very long over due visit, 'ope dat's cool?"

"Ya on glue lil girly I don' sound funny! 'Top laughin' at me Ducky, or I'mma feed ya t' dey gators! I 'till talk like I did da day I left, now 'top dat, any'oo… when is good f'r all ya'll?" She laughed surprisingly into the phone

"'Kay 'old on, I'll find out"

"Rem 'oney Sash say anytime is good f'r dem, when did ya wan' t' go?"

Remy lost in his and Gambits chuckling thoughts to the half conversation on the part where Sasha pointed out Chloe sounds different. Remy knowing Chloe spoke differently now and has for many years now but never let on to her that the Cajun ways got into her good from her dialect to using French, and could now speak the language fluently to her cooking, many many things she did somewhat very differently now. Both Remy and Gambit thought it was hilariously funny that she herself never noticed. Remy said after kissing her shoulder again…

"We leave Friday an' drive up, take only 2 days wit' dey bebe's, an' 'ow Gambit drives even wit' Maman an' our bebe's in da truck"

Chloe turned back to the phone and said…

"We'll drive up, an' be leavin' Friday roughly so will be sometime Sunday, 'lright?"

"Cool dat rock us, see yas soon sis"

Chloe hung up the phone and was just about to turn back to Remy and get involved with some serious cuddling when the phone rang again. This time Remy picked it up in a slight miff as now he was seriously frustrated and wanted his urges met that Chloe would and could always meet and kept him coming back for more. Seeing as he had those urges met only 4 hours ago before leaving their bed for breakfast that morning. Chloe cuddled him as he picked up the phone…

"Oui?"

"We'll I'll be god damn! How's it hangin you gator chasin' Gumbo?"

"Claws! You ugly na'ty ba'tard! Got 5 youngin's 'ow you t'ink it's 'angin'" Chloe heard that and flushed up in a searing hot blush that Remy smiled broadly in great pride too while she buried her face into his thick chest muscles

"Lorrie just called from the nursin' home and told me she got a call from Kurt just a minute ago, says yas are goin' to the house, that true?"

"Oui dat it is, leavin' Friday s'ould be dere Sunday sometime"

"Well damn! Lorrie has taken an early retirement from the nursing home and is officially done Friday sounds great to us! I'll pack up the truck and pick her up after work on Friday and we'll leave then too. Can't wait to see yas and all them there ankle biters you and that awesome wild woman o' yours have. Alright, I'll let ya go I got to give Kurt a call back and let him know we're a go too. Talk to ya soon good buddy give my best to the family"

"You got it homme, same t' you an' soeur Lor" Remy said in a chuckle and put the receiver back in it's crook then happily turned to Chloe in his arms

"I'll take it dat was Fuzzy?" Chloe giggled wildly between butterfly kisses around Remy's tshirt collar.

"Dat it was, Claws an' soeur Lor will be leavin' Friday too. Lor took an' early retirement an' is done workin' den t'"

"Dis is so wonderful" Chloe beamed brightly and squealed happily

Remy could see this was doing her a world of good getting to go home for a visit having not seen any of her family in some 11 years. Chloe had to miss out on countless family reunions, holidays and so much more due to the war that it took Remy to end after 10 years of fighting and winning for peace finally.

"Lucky bebe? Could ya come in an' 'elp Maman pack se vous plait?"

"O' coarse Maman" Lucky came out of his room from down the hall and stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer then went to go find his mother in the family's private quarters

"O dere ya are m' luv, could ya keep ya soeur some wad 'mused while I pack f'r 'er, ya Papa, an' m'self"

"Sure, come 'ere Bree, Bubba find 'toons, non?" Lucky said to her while stretching out across his folks over sized California King canopy bed lying out on his shirtless bronze 6 pack and lighting a smoke. That's when his mother passed by and gave him an ashtray, then opened a window to turn back to her son and brush his long bangs back to put his Stetson back on him then go back to her packing.

Lucky lay over the bed as his lil sister singing quietly to herself climbed over top of him and sat on his bare back then began to squeal happily on her big brother finding Dora, which happened to be her favourite and her brother so very grateful is wasn't Barney!

Lucky turned his head and seen his mother sitting over onto the sofa taking her medicine and sorting through it to take with them on vacation. Lucky so hated seeing her take that medicine and wished on every Yule and her's, his and everyone's b-days that her illness would just leave her alone. He had even seen her struggle with it on times when his dad would have to be gone due to the War and the Master would have to go to delegations. That's when his Tante Boo Penny and Tante Boo 'Ro would look after her 'cause Oncle Jon an' Oncle Bishop his dad's Wild Men and his fathers very long time friends would have to go too.

He prayed so hard that one day his very loving sweet mother would be cured from the pain and voices gone forever. It made his heart break as he would always see her struggle and that her own personal hell and war was never over.

Bree slid off her brothers' back as Lucky carefully moved his napping sister from his back. Bree fell onto the pillows on her folk's bed in her sleep when Lucky reached over and pulled some blankets around and over her tucking her in and brushed her long hair back.

"Maman?" Lucky whispered in his mothers' direction

"Oui bebe?"

"Can Lucky ax ya somet'ing?"

"O' coarse m' luv"

"'Ave ya ever tried t' use ya magick t' make da sickness go 'way?"

"Et one time bebe I briefly wondered da same. Mais I reconsidered it t'ough. I can' not use magick f'r personal gain, an' I won' break da laws."

"Mais Maman ya not gaining anyt'ing ya losin' somet'in'"

"Bebe dat's a cop out an' twistin' it, in da end I would 'till gain somet'ing so it can not be done, sorry"

"'Ow so?"

"I'd gain da 'bility t' be a normal mutant, an' I wasn' meant t' be dat way… see ya Maman was 'ways meant t' be dis way"

"Mais dat sucks!" Lucky said a lil put out by finding out you couldn't use magick for personal gain. He got up off the bed and came and sat in the chair next to his Mother who was packing

"Oui dat it does sometimes mon fils" Chloe giggled

"'Ey Maman, Luck'ter" Punk said sleepily rubbing his bare overly tanned and defined muscular chest then pushed his long bangs back then replaced his hat on his head as he came happily bounding into the room…

"Shhh Petite catin soeur de lil Bree 'leepin' ya dufus!" Lucky said and chastised his lil brother then fake punched Punk. Then punched him twice for flinching. While Punk did the same back to him

"'Kay, didn' know de curtain climber was out… Gimme a beer bra" Punk admitted then asked his brother for a beer and was met with it

"Yas garcons takin' a'ter ya Papa right good. Someday's it 'ard f'r Maman t' l'ok et yas" Chloe sighed softly quiet in thought

Lucky and Punk looked to each other in confusion when Punk said pushing up his cowboy hat and said…

"Why's dat Maman?"

"Cause it 'ard f'r me t' see m' bebe's grow up. I miss da days when yas would come chargin' in an' get da floors all mucky. I 'member 'ow Lucky an' ya would feed our sweet dearly departed Pooky-Doo pb an' J sammiches, den try t' feed each o'der t' da gators out in ya Papa's 'untin' swamp." She ended in a smile and gentle giggle in her memories

The boys seen their mother get misty and came to her side and soothed her with hugs and warm words

"It kay Maman! If it make ya feel be'der Punk an' Lucky can try t' feed Bree t' da gators if ya wan'?" Lucky chuckled and teased as he hugged his now somewhat smiling mother and Punk rubbing his mothers expecting protruding tummy and said…

"Be'der yet, Luck an' I can feed T an' Dutchy t' da gators!"

That had Chloe giggling more so and saying…

"Don' yas be feedin' anyone t' no gators! Ya Papa will 'ide yas, or 'ey… wait a minute… shhh …feed papa t' da gators" Chloe making a silly suggestion to her sons who both beamed broadly to their mothers great idea that they didn't think of and began laughing out with their giggling mother to say…

"We on it f'r you Maman! Now where is our ol' cranky Gator we call Papa?"

At that point Remy seemed to have been on a cue as the front door to the family's private quarters opened up and he strutted in and looking to the laughing 3 so crooked a questioning eyebrow and smiled quizzically a lil seeing them cutting up so badly as he made his way to the fridge for a beer and came into the sitting room and said…

"Wad you 3 on 'bout?"

"Not'in" The boys said and laughed hard. Remy now smiling but looking confused so looked to a giggling Chloe as he opened his beer then flung the beer cap across the room back to the kitchen and into the sink.

"Da boys were discussin' t'ings t' feed t' gators, an' were gonna feed m' bebe's T, Dutchy, an' Bree bebe t' dem, soooo… ummm… mais… I kinda sorta suggested ya 'oney!" she blushed hard to being guilty

Remy in his now broad smile sat somewhat dumbfounded that Chloe would help the boys and more so set Remy and Gambit up even in joking. Remy began to chuckle hard outright with the boys when he said…

"Dose gators don' 'tand a chance wit' dis Swamp Rat. 'E'll make'em all go boom!"

The boys firmly agreed with their dad's facts. When suddenly they all heard a tiny sweet like her mother's voice chime in singingly and said…

"We can feed Maman t' da gators!" Then fell over squealing in her giggles and the boys and their father all looked to Chloe who stood shocked then as she then put her well-polished jewelled hand on her hip and squealed in her giggles…

"Ya done gone an' 'old ya Maman out, ya silly lil chicka!" then ran and tackle tickled the lil girl on the bed.

Dutch and T-Bird came in hearing the girls squealing in giggles

"Ey wad's goin' on?"

"Jus' messin' wit' you armouring Maman an' da petite bebe fille" Remy said in his chuckle casually then lit a smoke and reached for the remote. On changing the channel he heard a squeal of utter horror just as he flipped the channel. All looked back to the bed where Chloe and Bree had been tickling each other to all see Bree squeal out and say…

"Non non non Papa! Dora on se vous plait!" As she crawled over her mother and ran to her dad to climb in his lap and plead to him to change it back

"'Lright you win Petite. Papa can' never tell you et oui you Maman non" Remy turned the channel back which put a smile back on his daughter instantly while he winced to the overly kiddie feminine show

"Mes fils we leavin' f'r vacation on Friday get you 'tuff packed!"

"'Ow long will we be gone f'r Paw? … Birdy fetch you Pere a beer," Dutch asked as Remy sent his one son on a beer run

"Dunno, mais pack wad ever you Maman tell you" Remy told them and then nudged T-Bird with his boot heel who sat on the floor playing cards by himself to go on a beer run as he was previously requested to do.

"Oui paw" Came the answer back to Remy for all the boys as Bree who sat cross-legged in her Dad's lap said while her eyes were glued to the tv…

"Papa can we get choit se vous plait, assez se vous plait!" The lil girl began to plead sweetly and batted her eyelashes and pouted a lil to her Dad

Remy took one look at her and looked away immediately, as the lil girl very much had her mother's sweet loving charming ways on him. The boys seen and heard this and began to chuckle as their Maman and lil Sister had the same effect on them too.

"Papa will t'ink 'bout it 'Kay?"

Bree's bottom lip began to quiver as her eyes began to gloss over a lil. Remy briefly looked back to Bree and seen this new look on her.

Remy smiled broadly and swiped his flushed cheeks then removed his cowboy hat and wiped his brow with his wrist and pushed his long bangs back then placed the Stetson back on him. Remy sighed heavy and hard then took a drink of his beer.

The room grew quiet waiting his response as Pooky had passed away to cancer some years ago and they never got a new family companion. Pooky's passing happened before Bree was born so the lil girl had never had a fur baby around.

Remy lit a smoke and said looking to Chloe then back to Bree and said…

"Oui petite, papa say it 'kay…" Remy didn't get to finish when the 4 boys and Bree began to holler out happily as they had all wanted to get a new one for a long-time but hoped the baby could get dad to cave as the rest of the kids had tried and he had said no and telling the boys their Maman was too busy raising babies to be chasing after a dog too.

"**MAIS**… mais, wait till you Maman an' Remy et Gambit talk dis out t'ough an' you Maman knows companions bes' so on wad's gotten will be 'er choice, you 'ear Papa?"

"Oui Papa an' t'anks dis is so cool!" Bree squealed and left lil kisses on her Papa's cheeks

"I'll keep m' eyes peeled, an' it take time t' find one dat's compatible wit' da whole fam"

"'Lright chere, you all 'eard you Maman, jus' give 'er some time..."

Chloe turned back to her packing and began shutting suitcases. When she began lifting them the 3 youngest boys jumped up and took them from her and put them at the front door as Lucky came to his Mother's side and helped her sit down being in her late of the first trimester.

"'Ow da bebe Maman?"

"Fine sweetie. Maman jus' tender is all, it normal"

"Maybe Maman got some magick t' make it not 'urt no more" T-Bird wondered allowed

"Maman say you can' use magick f'r personal gain" Lucky said and lit a smoke and stretched himself out in the chair and then kicked Birds legs to tell him not to put his cowboy boots on the coffee table. Knowing their mother hates that, and to be respectful and to use his manners in the presence of a lady.

"'Kay, T didn't know, an' desole Maman"

"You Maman knows much 'bout 'er fait', mais it you Papa's fait' too… all you kids were born on magickal days. You kids are 'er gifts f'om dey gods f'r you 'pecial Maman b'cause she came f'r Summerland ill. So dey Gods give 'er many 'pecial gifts t' make up f'r 'er pain" Remy explained to the kids as Chloe drank iced tea and ate pralines while she rested on the sofa and rubbed her tummy

"Maman we 'ave never seen you do you magick 'ow come?"

"I consider it very personal, only m' 'pprentice or 'tudents would get t' see dat or f'r a festival. I taught ya Papa magick an' introduced 'im t' 'is pat' t'ough"

"Dat's cool, can you teach us Maman?"

"We'll see, yas all 'ave 'ad a wiccanin'. Dat's basically a baptism f'r Wiccan bebe's?"

"Wad's a wiccan?"

"A Wiccan is wad you Maman an' you Papa are?" Remy told them and brushed Bree's hair back when Bree said…

"Wad!" somewhat confused

"I'm a witch. I've been a witch long b'fore I even knew yas kids Papa. An' when 'e met me 'e wan'ed t' find 'imself, so I showed 'im 'is pat'"

"Dat's awesome!" Dutch said fixing his cowboy hat

"I'll t'ink 'bout teachin' yas boys. Jus' keep in mind when I teach I'm not ya Maman or ya friend. I am a witch fir't an' foremost. Mais when classes are over i go right back int' Maman mode. An' da fir't time I 'ave t' put ya in line it will be ya last class! Am I under'tood! Dat's if I should decide too dat is, b'cause yas 'ave t' prove t' me yas are wort'y, o' m' knowledge!"

The boys all looked to each other having never heard their mother speak like this before so very dedicated and forceful, with commanding tones of truth and honour behind it.

"Did Paw 'ave t'?" Lucky asked her

"Non, you Papa an' I knew each o'der in a former life, well our souls knew each o'der in a former life dat is…. It a long 'tory, mais t' make it 'hort, you Papa is m' soul mate. Meanin' you Papa an' I were 'lways meant t' be t'ge'der in our former lives, dis life, an' future lives. Our souls will 'lways meet"

They all nodded their heads telling her they would mind her as a witch as they would mind her as their loving mother.

"Wad 'bout Bree?" The lil girl whimpered

"'Well ya m' bebe fille will get t' 'elp be m' fir't rate 'andy fille in teachin' o'der's. So ya will be 'ead o' dem when ya actually are old 'nuff t' be an apprentice. In s'ort ya'll get a jump 'tart b'fore ya actual teachin's b'gin" Chloe smiled to her daughter that made Bree happily squeal out…

"I'mma be 'marter den ya icky garcons!" Finally the baby getting to stick it to her brothers happily that had everyone in the room laughing

Friday soon came upon them as Remy and the boys loaded up their Hummer. Then helped Jon and Penny load up their truck.

"'Kay jus' got a call f'om 'Ro an' Bish bebe, dey are ready t' 'ead out too, so I guess we are out o' 'ere! 'Oney da bebe an' I gots an envie" Chloe said happily and ushered everyone from the house.

"'Ere Luck put you soeur in 'er car seat an' make sure she in it mais good so she don' get 'urt an' you Maman don' cry or Pere will kill you!" Remy handed the lil girl over to Lucky who did as he was told then got himself in the back next to Bree to look after her for his mother.

Remy turned and took her in his arms to then kiss her and rub her tummy as he said smiling into her eyes…

"Wad do Maman an' our bebe need? Remy et Gambit will see t' it dey 'ave it"

"Poor boys an' courtbouillon" She told him in a giggle

"Maman dat's fremeer's, it only 8:30 in dey morniin'?" Dutch said in amazement to her

Chloe looked back to Remy who was now in mid yell…

"Dutch! If you chere Maman an' de bebe need dis den dat's wad dey git, now ferme-la! You non ever talk like dat, you 'ear Gambit!"

Dutch then turned to his mother to hug and kiss her as he apologized very sweetly and helped her get in the passenger side. Which Remy gave a firm nod to Dutch setting things right.

Remy looked over to Jon who had just thrown the last bag in their truck and locked the trunk as Remy said…

"Jon, Remy needs t' see t' Maman an' de bebe. Bish, you, an' us we all meet at dey 'otel later"

"Alright, you take after my baby girl right and proper, dude!"

Remy seen to it Chloe had hers and her baby's craving met as he took to the road for many hours when he eventually got them to the hotel that night so Chloe could get proper rest. Then called the house in New York as he seen Chloe and Bree lying next to each other after having their ritual nightly bubble baths, as the two girls lay in a cuddle and now falling asleep as the boys sat watching the news to find out how LSU Tigers did in their game and ate pizza.

"Evening! Who is this?" an old familiar voice said

"'Ey Ice it Remy et Gambit 'ow you doin' homme?"

"Hey Cajun! It's all-good dude! Can't wait for the family to all to get here tomorrow, the house is so psyched about it!"

"Cool! We t'rilled t'. Jus' lettin' you know we'll be dere t'morrow early t' mid a'ternoon 'Kay?"

"Awesome dude! Lorrie and Logan made it here a few hours ago. The girls here are getting your old room ready for you and Coco. Us guys are fixing rooms in the dorms for all the boys. We all figured Bree could stay in the nursery, being, as she don't like to be far from her folks for very long. From what we understood from the email Chloe sent yesterday"

"Cool, an' non Bree don', petite like t' be close t' 'er Maman an' Pere. Mais 'lright jus' droppin' a line lettin' you know we 'lmost dere. Catchya t'morrow Freeze"

"Peace out dude! Give Coco a hug for me!" Bobby hung up as did Remy who then turned and seen the boys goofing off and starting to horseplay on being thrilled their football team won.

"'Ow'd our garcons do?"

"We 'tomped'em Paw!" Lucky said trying his best not to let out a Cajun call of elation.

"Good t' know we Cajuns 'till got it!" Remy said then looked at his watch then lit a smoke and continued to say…

"It 1am garcons you chere Maman an' catin soeur are 'lready 'leepin. Pere t'ink all ya'all should do da same now shut da tv off."

Their dad told them and they settled down quickly having forgot the females of the LeBeau clan had already turned in for their beauty rest. Dutch shut the TV off as then he and his brothers got around for bed.

Remy stepped into the bathroom and came out wearing sweat pants. Something he only did if the kids slept near by, but if it was just him and Chloe though, he slept in the raw which he preferred.

Remy sat on the edge of the bed and cleared his jeans pockets of change, his usual wad of a bill fold, ID, wallet and put it all into his trench coat pocket with his cards then threw his Rolex and fingerless gloves onto the night table. He slid into bed and pulled Bree and Chloe into his arms and embrace them tenderly as both girls quickly cuddled to him where he fell asleep holding both his daughter and wife to him.

Remy was the first up the next morning as he came out of the bath room and looked over the darkened room as the room looked like Jones town the morning after with his kids body's unconscious all over the room from the other double bed too the floor. While Bree and Chloe snuggled together in the other bed and somewhat taking over Remy's side of the bed as well. Making him chuckle for two very petite femmes and how they could manage to take over a king sized bed.

He looked across the room and found a beer that it appeared as though Lucky and Punk forgot one so swiped it and figured sucks to be the boys Pere comes first right after the girls. He rubbed his whiskered cheeks trying to remove the sleep from himself then turned back to the bed and sat on the side by the night table again. Remy lit a smoke then rubbed his eyes awake listening to the silence, other then the boys taking turns snoring and the girls occasionally giggling in their sleep.

Bree turned over and her lil arm hit and landed on Remy's leg. Remy turned and looked to the peacefully sleeping lil girl and smiled then took another drink of beer.

"Psst Paw? Is it mornin'?" A somewhat deep southern accented drawled voice that nearly matched his father's came sleepily whispering into the darkness

"Oui Lucky it is, mais shhh you Maman an' Soeur an' bubba's til 'leepin'"

"'Kay" the 16 year old crawled over to the wall and sat up against it then swiped his father's smoke after swiping his beer for a drink. Remy smiled and lit another smoke and said quietly…

"You do dat jus' like you Maman use too"

Lucky gave him a quizzical look of what the hells are you talking about dude. My mother doesn't drink or smoke!

"Oui" Remy said again and gave the boy a look to say she in fact did but gave it up because of having bebe's

"Maman use t' party?" Lucky asked quietly looking at his still very very girly girl colourful sleeping mother

"Oui she did an' know one could keep up wit' 'er ei'der! She can party dat 'ard!"

"I non can see Maman cuttin' loose like dat… mais she somet'ing else t'ough" Lucky chuckled quietly

"Oui dat she is. You Maman is very da bes', she a one in a million! Good luck on findin' a femme like 'er! Remy 'ad a 'ell o' a time findin' 'er. She fell f'om Summerland an' int' Remy et Gambit's lap one day an' turned 'is life 'round an' upside right" Remy ended in a slight chuckle to his personal truths

"Dat's cool Paw… mais Maman don' deserve t' be sick. She non done not'ing wrong" Lucky said in a somewhat pain filled sigh

"Non mon fils she never did, mais she told you Pere once she glad she is an' not someone dat can't 'andle dis. She tries so very much 'ard t' keep it t'ge'der"

The silence grew for a while as the two males sat smoking and waking up when Remy nudged Lucky and said…

"Who knows, maybe dis trip you could find you own chere, non?" Remy gave his son a sly smirk to say it could happen

"Lucky can' get dat lucky Paw" Both guys chuckled when they seen Bree sit up and very sleepily crawl up into her father's lap and say not even close to being awake…

"Mornin... Papa cans Bree 'ave beignets f'r breakfas'? Mornin' Bubba"

Remy and Lucky chuckled to the lil girl's weakness something the LeBeau males all started with her and got her addicted too when she first started to eat solids when Remy said…

"You know Maman like you eaten be'der 'tuff den dat f'r breakfast petite"

Bree pouted a lil then said…

"'Kay"

"If Bubba finds any, 'e get soeur some f'r da trip, Kay?" Lucky told her as he put his cowboy hat back on and rubbed his bear thick muscular tanned chest which put an immediate smile on her then said…

"'Ave I ever told ya ya Bree's fave bubba?" That had the guys laughing and trying to stifle it

"Wad all ya'll laughin' 'bout?" Chloe purred out in her usual sultry sleepy whispered tones then crawled her self up into Remy's side and moving his massive arm around her and began to cuddle to him between peck kisses to his cheek and neck

"Not'in Maman, 'leep well?"

"Not t' bad, can ya get me m' meds sweetie"

"Oui" Lucky answered then jumped up and went after her meds when out of nowhere Punk suddenly reached out and grabbed his brother by the ankle and flipped him that Lucky caught himself in a push up stance then flipped over and began laughing and punching his hysterically laughing lil brother awake.

"Ya know garcons dat somet'ing I woulda done t' m' si'ter's"

Lucky and Punk having each other both in a head lock laughed and heard but beamed in pride having their Maman's very goofy and silly ways mixed with both their parents playfulness.

"'Lright you two, you Maman needs 'er med's t' 'elp make da voices go 'way, get on wit' it Lucky" Remy told the boys and not to wait on getting their mother's medication

"Oui Paw" Lucky jumped up after throwing another punch to Punk that just barely ducked it though he still laughed

Punk sat up on the floor and swiped the last swallow of the beer Remy thought he could have, but the boys managed to swindle away from him in the end anyway.

Lucky came back with a fist full of his mother's pills in the proper dosages. In the past year Remy took Lucky aside and taught him about the medication should god forbid anything happen to him that people would always be able to look after Chloe. As all her other family knew about her meds, as did Penny and Jon, 'Ro and Bishop now as well and how to help her with them should she need help. And the other boys would be learning as well as Bree later in life. Now Chloe would never be without help, or ever be left alone. She would always have someone that's loves her, understands her and would take care of her.

"T'anks bebe" Chloe took her pills with the glass of water Bree brought to her that she didn't manage to spill, but still wanted to help look after her mother, which thrilled Remy.

"Paw… ummm… t'ink Maman's kin will like us?" Punk asked softly shy him the one that always needed constant reassurance when going new places, and meeting new people due to his appearance. Punk being a lil outwardly looking like his mother with streaks of different colours in his long banged hair, piercings, and his mom promised him they would go get tattooed together when he got his first tattoo along with his natural auburn hair as all the boys were very much pretty boys with defined muscles and overly tanned body's of macho guys with big soft hearts and drop dead gorgeous looks. But Punk was something of the flamboyant one the in your face kinda sweet loving silliness like Chloe. Where the other boys were a tad more reserved like their father.

"Oui dey wills mon fils"

"Ya betchya dey will bebe"

Punk smiled and blushed to his momma calling him a baby so turned away as his long bangs fell over his dark eyes like Remy's only green on black. A trait of which Remy hated that got passed on and prayed his kids wouldn't take on but so very proud it made no difference to Chloe and was still his adoring Momma who always loving him like the rest of her babies, and still wanted more of Remy's kids. When Remy's own mother cast him out, and thought of him as a demon. Something that Chloe had looked past from day one with Remy and adamantly believe to this day that his eyes were beautiful. So Punk was the flamboyant, green on black eye as he is was also the extremely shy one.

Punk reached over and punched Dutch and then punched T-Bird on the arm waking them up then said to his grumbling lil brothers…

"Good mornin', 'leep well?" He said all too syrupy sweet

"I 'ate you Punk!" came from T-bird

"You t' damn 'appy in dey mornin's" followed by Dutch

"Definitely not a trait f'om me"' Chloe giggled out and kissed Remy who was all too happy to have Chloe's full attention now and began to turn her over to the bed. Remy quickly got tackled by Punk and Lucky then T-Bird, and Dutch all trying to pull their dad off their Momma on accomplishing their task and having Chloe giggling, Remy looked to the boys innocently and said…

"Wad! Gambit was jus' gonna tuck you Maman in?"

"Yeah… right paw! We believe ya… NOT!" Punk chuckled, as did all his brothers when Lucky chuckled and said…

"Paw every time you _tuck_ chere amour Maman int' bed 9 mont's later dere's an'oder LeBeau at da breakfast table!" That had Chloe laughing hard out right agreeing with her son as Remy flew into a hard blush and said…

"You grounded! An you chere… I'm sendin' you t' you room"

"OoOo promises promises!" She giggled wildly that her boys stood back dumbfounded to hearing this side of their mother and began to dawn slow broad smiles that maybe their mother does have a bit of a bad girl in her, which was something new for them to see. But Remy and Gambit both knew, and he knew this trip was bringing back the old Chloe from having years of being mostly all business with the Guild and Assassins and now that part of her life over with.

Remy looked to the boys with a smirk telling them I told you all long ago, you'll see.

Chloe got up and took Bree with her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. The girls bathed, showered, dressed, did their hair, Chloe applied her make up. Both girls quickly returned fresh faced and perfumed to the room of males as Remy took over and went to go shower telling the boys to help their Maman with their sister.

20 minutes later a 47 youthful looking pretty boy, overly tanned, massively muscled, macho man emerged from the bathroom, shaved and wearing just a pair of tight black jeans and sporting his cowboy hat. He was quickly met with a kiss by his still 20 looking something overly tanned firm, tiny, hard bodied, massively jewelled wife who was expecting their 6th child and was actually just barely 36.

When Lucky happily ran and beat his brothers to the bathroom and slipped in around his now dressed father and shut the door.

Remy found a t-shirt then tossed his cowboy hat on the bed and pulled his t-shirt on as his daughter took to wearing her fathers hat that in no way or fashion would ever fit her making her mother giggle as Remy chuckled and reached over and set it on Bree's head so she could see again.

One by one all the boys appeared the same as their father had, showered and shaved other then T-bird who hadn't gotten to doing that yet but was next too after Remy tellin him a week ago it was time.

They all came out of the hotel when Lucky felt the early morning Spring coolness shocking him he said…

"Dang Maman! Dis be Gumbo wea'der! "

"Maman 'ow you 'tand it up in dey ice an' 'now grownin' up dere wit' you kin in dis cold!" Punk said pulled his leather jacket in tighter and Chloe with Bree in her arms reached over to Punk and pulled him into her side to cuddle her son warm as she giggled and said…

"Well I'll tell ya… as 'ot as it get's back 'ome in da sout', it get dat cold up in da Great White Nort' where I'm f'om originally, 'Kay, an' we 'tay warm by cuddlin'" She kissed Punk's cheek and brushed his locks back sweetly which made her son blush a lil when Remy chimed up after taking his daughter from Chloe and putting Bree in her car seat he said…

"An' dat's da reason mes fils t' why every now an' den dere's a new LeBeau at da breakfast table! Ain' dat right chere Maman?"

"Oui Papa" Chloe said and kissed his cheek then his lips as the 4 boys piled into the back

On Remy getting his family settled into the car he got in the drivers side and lit a smoke cracking open the window on this crisp clear Spring morning.

"Let's find some breaky 'oney da bebe an' I are 'ungry"

"'Lright chere you da boss when it come t' dat! You garcons settle back dere, you 'ear you Pere? We need t' find food f'r you chere amour Maman ' so she can eat an' take a'ter da new bebe in 'er petite tummy" Remy told the boys and before too long Remy had found a location Chloe approved of.

"Dis place is weird! 'Ow come dey ain' got non biscuits an' gravy on da menu?" Lucky said disapprovingly and stunned then looked to Bree whom the two shared a massive love for their mothers' biscuits and gravy as did all the kids.

"Cause bebe da fur'der nort' ya go, people don' eat dat 'tuff f'r breakfast. 'Ave French toast bebe it bread wit' syrup, jus' pretend kay" Chloe suggested as all Remy and Chloe's kids looked to Chloe with a unified look of what do you mean? Doesn't everyone eat biscuits and gravy for breakfast and if they don't how come?

"Maman we don' even know wad 'alf o' dis 'tuff is! Wad's a flapjack?" Punk asked her curiously as he turned the menu upside down hoping then it would make more sense to him and his brother's

Chloe giggled and said…

"Flapjacks are pancakes bebe. Very good wit' sausages, bacon an' maple syrup"

The boys soon found out they liked this food and when their Dad pointed out their Momma can cook this way too and not just Cajun they all looked to her askingly that she agreed she would.

Remy soon had the group out on the road again

"Well butter m' butt an' call me a biscuit! Luck check out dat fille" Punk exasperated quietly to a near light pant while his green on black eyes lit up as Lucky pushed his stetson up from resting his eyes and looked to where Punk drew his attention on seeing the small framed image of a young girl of maybe between 14 or 15 with short flaming red pixie cut hair and very delicate features who was tiny and walking down a side walk with two younger girls. One about 13 ish with warm chesnut hair who was fit physically with a little baby fat on her yet still but not as tiny as the other two girls, and a light auburned haired girl of barely 10 that was also tiny. Lucky smiled broadly with approval to his brother Punk's choice and taste in girls as the two younger boys in the back started whistling then said out the back open window…

"Nice ass! Get in the truck!"

Lucky and Punk immediately embarrassed and hoped the girls didn't hear the comment smacked their brothers in the head hard and then said…

"Duct it!" And grateful as it seemed the 3 girls hadn't heard

Remy smirked broadly from the front drivers seat to the boys in the back who put to their younger brother's inline quickly on how filles are to be treated giving them a reminder of themselves and what's backwards and forwards!

Some hours passed as Chloe had fallen asleep long a go and was just waking up as she felt Remy rubbing her tummy while he drove.

"'Ey 'oney, 'ow long now?"

"Not long now chere, Maman need t' 'top f'r dey bebe, non?"

"Oui miel"

Remy pulled over to a café so she could see to herself and the baby, and take Bree to the petite fille's room. So he and the boys went in and got dinner for the road.

Chloe got back to the hummer and handed Bree over to Dutch who took her and put her into her car seat as T-Bird fed her fries.

Chloe got back into the front passenger seat and was met with iced tea and fried chicken, which thrilled her.

Some time later and dinner very over with as they all chatted intermittently when Chloe smiled broadly and giggled out…

"Dere it is kids, dat's m' 'ome!" The boys all looked to her side of the vehicle as in the far distance they seen a castle sized red stone mansion slowly growing as Remy drove down the winding roads.

"Paw dat where you met Maman?" Punk asked curiously looking for confirmation to past talks with his dad

"Oui mes fils, we 'lso marry dere, an' dat's where you were born t' Luck"

The kids all looked to Lucky him being lucky enough to be born at their Momma's home

10 minutes later as Remy reached out the window unlocking the front gates the kids in the back all grew excited and nervous. The castle like Manor loomed overhead just like their Plantation of white in French gothic beauty back in the Deep South.

Remy drove up the driveway to see the front doors burst open and Chloe's sister's of Sasha and Lorrie come charging out of the house and down the front porch steps. Before Remy got the vehicle stopped Chloe was out of the moving vehicle. Remy chuckled out hard and tried desperately to keep her inside so not to get hurt so slowed the truck down quickly hearing her wild giggles and being so small she weaselled her body away from him and out to her two sisters embrace hugging each other and in massive tears all chatting away happily.

When all at once soon Hank, Cece, Jubes, Kitty, Peter, Kurt and Bobby were all in on that as well as was now Remy after parking the truck and he jumping out with a Cajun call, Jon and Bishop, Penny and 'Ro all got in on the hugs and hand shakes too welcoming Remy and Chloe, Jon and Penny, 'Ro and Bishop back home. After so very long and like a huge home coming for them all having not seen the family in 11 years or so it was very emotional for all.

On the old gang calming the kids that were in the hummer by now had gotten out and everyone seen Chloe and Remy's brood. Sasha and Lorrie looked to each other and dead on to Lucky, Punk and Dutch having not seen the 3 eldest boys since they were mere toddlers. And amazed by how big they are then not having ever having met the youngest two either.

Lorrie and Sasha looked nervously to Chloe not sure how to react to their nephews they haven't seen in ages nor the two they had ever met at all and just now first laid eyes to them.

Chloe smiled in her sweet fashionable ways and took Lorrie and Sasha by the hand and took them first to the 6'2 nearly as tall as his father only short by 2 inches male who's cowboy hat was dipped very lowly over his eyes wearing a black tight muscle shirt, black somewhat tight jeans and cowboy boots with rugged features like that of his fathers, and a black trench coat.

"Sista chicka's dis is m' ever sweet man Lucky. 'E ain' no bebe no more! …Mais cept t' Maman, 'e 'lways gonna be m' bebe" Lorrie and Sasha stepped up to him that he eclipsed them and bowed before both of them and removed his hat that his long bangs fell forward then kissed both of their hands and said…

"Tis tres magnifique t' meet such fine chere beauté Tante's"

Both Sasha and Lorrie blushed up hearing his deep bass tones and thick accented southern drawl

"Si'ta's dis is m' adorable Punk luv'" Chloe stepped over to the equal in height to his 6'2 brother also wearing a cowboy hat dipped just as low but also wearing sunglasses. Punk wore a black leather biker jacket, faded tight blue jeans and a white tshirt and cowboy boots. Also like his brother muscle bound and deeply tanned, with multicoloured auburn hair, and piercings. On his mother's approach that her two eldest boys towered over their mother. Punk turned his head slightly away and tried to hide the quiet blush that Lorrie and Sasha caught

Chloe reached her hand to her very shy gentle giant son Punk and took his hand in hers to calm him feeling his nervousness as she said softly and calm to sooth him…

"'E's a good one, don' let 'is silence fool ya, 'e's jus' da big, 'trong, silent, adorably, sweet, teddy bear type o' young man" Chloe then hugged Punk tightly and whispered softly in his ear that know one else heard that made Punk smile in his blush

Lorrie and Sasha took his other large muscular hand in theirs in understanding and smiled to him softly to let him know they understood and that it was a trait he got from his Momma. Punk now held his features tight jawed and strong as he gave both Lorrie and Sasha a bow then stepped back where Lucky and his dad were smoking and where the other men all stood, Punk join his father and brother.

"Dis is m' Dutchy, 'e's a 'oney t'" Chloe giggled sweetly. Dutch wearing a jean jacket and super baggy jeans with cowboy boots and wearing a dew rag to keep his long bangs back somewhat. He blushed up quickly and reached over and hugged Chloe then bowed deeply to his Tante's and smiled kindly to them. Dutch then reached out and hugged both his Tante's too and said…

"Da pleasure is all Dutch's, never a more grand day den t'day t' meet Maman's kin!"

Dutch went over to hang with his bothers, dad and uncles as Chloe giggled and moved her sister's along to an 11 year old lil boy wearing a dew rag under his cowboy hat, baggy jeans and leather trench coat, also wearing cow boy boots but stood in height almost smaller then his mother. As all could see he was working on it but hadn't grown into the size of his brothers as of yet. In the crook of his arm he was holding a tiny lil fragile creature of a lil girl with waist length auburn curly locks wearing a yellow lace hair band to keep her flowingly beautiful long hair back from her innocent sparkling red on white eyes and an ankle length a-line spaghetti strap yellow and lace dress with a white cotton sweater and matching sandals who giggled and smiled brilliantly on her mother's approach.

"Lor, Sash dis is m' lil man T-Bird, an' Boo Velvet. We all jus' call 'er Bree. Rem 'oney don' wan' 'er usin' 'er call name same wit' me. All da boys won' answer t' not'in' mais da name's I jus' gave ya… an' da only time I use da garcons birt' names is when I'm mad, an' dat seldom 'appens, cuz I got me some good garcons"

The girls stepped up to the last two and like his brother's before him he took both their hands in his to bow before them while holding his lil sister and said…

"T- Bird so t'rilled t' meet such t' joli Tante's" Then kissed their hands as Chloe stepped up and took the lil girl from her youngest son then said…

"Dis is da only LeBeau femme o'der den yours truly. Bree an' I try our bes' t' keep da testosterone t' a minimum, mais we are kinda out numbered t'ough… funny 'ow I grew up in a 'ouse wit' 3 si'ter's an' Mom den I end up 'avin' me a mess o' boys… hmmm… go figure" She giggled out in her bipolar thoughts

"Alright damn it! I've done and had me there 'nuff o' this mushy stuff get the hell out o' my way! There's a lil Canuk girly over there that needs some o' the wild Wolverine!"

He gruffed when then Logan stepped out of the crowd in his flannel shirt, jeans and cowboy boots and surveyed the front grounds till he spotted her and beamed broadly chewing on the end of his cigar and sauntered through the crowd and right up to a giggling wildly Chloe who said…

"Well if ain' m 'pecial lil fuzzy bucket!"

Lorrie laughing took Bree from Chloe's arms knowing what Logan wanted to do when he suddenly picked Chloe up and swung her around and said…

"Good t' see ya Darlin… you wal-mart make-up counter reject!" That everyone continued laughing too then Bree wandered up to him and tugged at his jeans to look a long way up to the short man Logan was she said…

"Pardon moi, mais are you m' Monsieur Oncle Logan, non?" her tiny frail singing voice sang out softly askingly to him that everyone awed too

Logan crouched down to the lil girl on his hindquarters and took his cowboy hat off and held it over his heart and said…

"Hey there lil lady. That I am lil one, but you lil darlin' can just call me Uncie Wolvie or Uncie Fuzzy, alright lil babe"

"'Kay" Bree answered then gave him a big hug as she giggled

Everyone heard Logan's soft tender words to the lil girl that Logan quickly looked up and around quickly then cleared his throat and stood up to say…

"Alright right now nothin' t' see here" Then adjusted his belt buckle a little

Sasha held Chloe's hands in front of her and then held them out and said aloud…

"Hey sis when you first moved down south with Remy weren't you expecting then too?"

"Yeah dat's why Punk's 'ere silly. I was e'pectin' 'im an' found out I was da day we took Lucky sout'"

"Damn! Let me and Lor catch up would you! Your making us 2 girls look bad to our husbands" Sasha joked and giggled when Hank said chuckling…

"Guess I need to pull out that med file of Coco's while she is here, it's wonderful to see you my dear"

"T'anks bebe blu"

"Well while we are on the subject of introducing people… I'd like you to meet some of us 3 girl's new student occupants of our place sis" Sasha said and led Chloe to the porch as Chloe held Remy's hand

"This is Cortez, Sage, Longshot, Blink, Rictor, Dazzler, Shatterstar, Monet, Polaris, and Dagger, that's their call names but their real names are Fabian Cortez, Tessa Niles, Longshot, Clarice Ferguson, Julio Estaban Rictor, Alison Blair, Shatterstar, Monet St. Croix, Lorna Dane, and Tandy Bowen"

Remy and Chloe met all the teenagers when Chloe said…

"'Kay Longshot is now Dear an' S'atter'tar is now Sweetie… gots t' make it s'ort an' sweet luv's" then busted into her wild giggles as did the rest

Mean while Lucky briefly looked over to Polaris, as did Punk to Dagger that both boys smiled too and gave the two girls each a short quick nod of approval then looked away and spoke to their Uncle Jon

Suddenly a puff of blue smoke appeared out of know where and it startling the lil girl in Chloe's arms forcing the lil girl to scream out scared then fell into instant sobbing tears due to being startled that Chloe immediately began to soothe and said…

"Sweetie it 'Kay, 'e won' 'urt you, I'm so sorry Kurt luv, She never e'pected it an' it 'tartled 'er"

Kurt smiled softly in understanding and put his hands up gently to say everything is all right then turned to the lil girl and said…

"Reichlich, my zweet child. I'm harmlezz." That's when Logan got the lil girls attention and said to her gently…

"Just think o' him as an over sized smurf darlin'" The lil girl had seen cartoons of smurfs before and slowly began to giggle that Kurt smiled broadly and said…

"I knov vhat dries tears… " Kurt said in a slight smile in thought then looked over both his shoulders as if it was a huge special secret then turned back to the lil girl and whispered quietly though all heard him say…

"Ice cream" Those words were enough to make him her instant best friend as her mouth flew open and smile brightly and giggled

"Would you like to take ze zecret pazzage vay to ze kitchen? An' only I knov ze vay" The lil girl looked to her Daddy to see if it was safe to go with this blue mutant man

Remy gave her a firm nod to let her know she would be more then safe

Bree looked back to Kurt and smiled as Chloe passed the lil girl to Kurt's happily waiting warm embrace and hugged her to him and said…

"Can you count?"

"Lil bit. Maman teachin' me"

"Okay zen. I count viz you, 1… 2… OoOo juzt zo you knov lil one, ve only go to 3 alright? Cuz zat's all ze finger's I got… an' it too much vork to take my zhoez off!" Kurt joked with the lil girl that had her giggling again as Kurt was breaking the ice with her in his special way then both said…

"3!" and bampf the pair was gone that the boys all looked stunned to each other that their baby sister disappeared into nothingness with a strange looking blue mutant they knew nothing about. Remy seen the boys look of great shock and scared for their sister Remy said…

"It's 'lright mes fils Kurt is a good man. 'E will not 'arm you soeur. Kurt is Remy et Gambit's lil bubba" The boys looked to him stunned when Remy finished with…

"Just like 'Ro is you Tante an' Bishop you Oncle, an you Oncle Jon an Tante Penny. Kurt is you Oncle by you Maman's kin. You Oncle Kurt 'e married t' petite soeur de lil Sasha an' fur'der more Kurt is Lucky's Godpere… now time f'r us t' get beer!" Remy then led the way into the house as Sasha held T-Bird's and Punk's hand as she chatted a lil to each of them happily and Lorrie did the same to Dutch and Lucky

"Sorry Tante Boo Sasha. We garcons didn' know or can' 'member Oncle Kurt. We bra's are jus' very protective o' our soeur de lil you under'tand Lucky 'opes" Lucky said to Sasha who smiled and said…

"Lucky dear I'm very aware of it. I come from a group of sister's myself just as you 4 boys do. We girls watch out for each other much like you all do. Infact me and my sister's had always wanted a brother growing up. Bree is very lucky to have all of you boys to look out for her" Sasha hugged him as then everyone went into the kitchen and found a very happy lil girl sitting at the counter eating ice cream and cookies and giggling wildly while trying to feed cookies and ice cream to a very over stuffed full in the mouth Kurt and him trying not to laugh to the lil girls exuberance. Everyone seeing this sight busted up in hard laughter

Remy and Logan pulled out a bunch of beers as Lorrie and Sasha quickly learnt the boys drank at an early point in their lives in the south and learned to keep up with the men and Punk and Lucky were no exception as Dutch and T-Bird was soon on their way.

"It jus' 'ow it is femmes! Dey know dere Maman an' Papa's rules" Remy told them as the 2 eldest boys went and hung out with the men to visit and drank beer as the girls did the same with a pot of tea

"I'm so glad dat na'ty war is over wit'! I 'pent mos' o' dat time 'cared f'r Rem 'Oney"

"We were all too, we were afraid to call with you saying their was phone taps, and then all the holidays we all missed out on together"

"I know. 'Ave you 'eard f'om dey o'ders?"

"Gumbo?"

Logan catching the boys off guard by that term it almost fuelled the boys up instantly that Chloe placed her hand gently to the eldest two boys shoulders and whispered lowly…

"It's kay, Papa an' Oncle Logan tease each o'der wit' name callin' like you garcons do"

The boy's anger quickly dissipated when they heard…

"Wad Claws?"

"Didn't I tell ya not t' turn my babe o' a sister in-law Cajun?"

"Oui dat you did" Remy said casually and took a smoke out and lit it when Logan said…

"You didn't listen to me did ya?"

"Non" Then exhaled his smoke casually that both men laughed out to and punched each other in the arm as they chuckled

Chloe looked to the boys softly to say silently you boys will learn they are all good kin and just relax. I know back in the south ya didn't know and had to watch each other's back due to the war but it's ok now, you're with real family now.

The boys soon relaxed and Kurt carried over and sat down with an ice cream full tummied lil girl who was happily squeezing his tail and trying to figure his tail out in his lap at the table.

"Maman?"

"Oui bebe?"

"Bree like Oncle Kurt lots! 'E let me play wiff 'is tail. An' 'e a pretty colour blue like da ocean"

"See, you Oncle Kurt is pretty awesome non?" Chloe said and winked to Kurt

"Oui dat 'e is!" Bree quickly agreed then squeezed his tail again and it put Sasha to giggling again as Kurt chuckled

"So 'ow are 'Cott an' Jeannie, Dom an' Cable? It's been so long! I soo can' wait t' see dem 'gain! I'm so e'cited! Dey know were 'ome?" Chloe asked happily as she got up to go fix another pot of tea that everyone sans the LeBeau clan looked to each other and grew solumn when Sasha said…

"Chloe, Remy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… Scott and Jeannie were killed 8 years ago… Magneto came in the night to capture Jeannie and he was going to use her telekinetic to test on her and both of them and Magneto too all died in the blast when a fight broke out in the boiler room and Scott's optic blasts hit the gas furnace"

Chloe's mouth hung open in shock and her mouth grew dry. Chloe quickly looked to Remy as she began to weep that Lucky and Punk were the first on their feet and at their mother's side soothing her when Sasha stunned to how fast the boys moved though continued…

"Then Dom and Cable in that same blast it opened a future vortex and they accidentally got sucked into it. They've never been seen or heard from since either" Chloe cried on her both her son's shoulders. Punk held his mother warmly in his embrace gently then picked her up into his massive arms so her knees wouldn't buckle in her delicate condition and brought her to their dad who put Chloe in his lap and rocked her soothingly

"Mes Dieux!" Remy exasperated

When Lorrie said...

"Scott and Jeannie are buried on the grounds here. We also have markers for Cable and Domino as well so we may visits their spirits"

"T'anks I will later on. I'm in jus' such shock! Rem an' I 'ave 'lready lost so many friends in the last gods know 'ow many years!" Chloe wept silently that it hurt everyone to see knowing she had seen a lot of death, pain and suffering in her life

"Well 'ow's Paige, Val, Synch, Leech, Skin?"

"They were taken hostage by Mojo and taken to an astral plane we can't get too" Logan said quietly missing some long time friends also

Chloe and Remy looked to each other and Remy then said in shock…

"Sean, Emma, Artie, Bren, Warren, Betsy 'Ow dey doin?"

"They are all doing wonderfully. Talked to Em last month. Bren's with her right now, you know the arrangement" Sasha said casually though flashed a look to everyone else sans Chloe, Remy and the kids

"Geez! I'mma miss Cable, Dom, Jeannie, Scott, Paige, Val, Synch, Leech an' Skin. Dey were all such beau'iful people an' 'tudents. Dey 'ad so much potenticial" Chloe said as her and Penny cried on Remy and Jon's shoulder who were somewhat choked up

"Seem's like we've all had our battles and wars all over" Logan said solemnly

"Oui mon amis dat it does"

While the adults all talked Punk and Lucky were exchanging looks with Polaris and Dagger that the boys would shift their eyes away from as they noticed their all knowing mother was a high empath and very protective of them so the boys were trying to be very subtle

"Hey Care Bear vhere'z Pooky-Doo?" Kurt asked suddenly curious that Chloe wept softly to and said…

"Kurt luv, m' Pooky bebe 'as gone t' Summerland. 'E passed 'way many year 'go f'om cancer"

"Oh zweet Coco I'm zo zorry to hear zat. At leazt take comfort zat he iz in pain no longer and viz loved onez"

"O' I do Kurt an' T'ank you, it was sometime 'go now. We 'ave been talkin' 'bout getting' a new fur bebe isn' dat right Bree bebe?" Chloe said and took Bree in her arms that giggled out as she played with Kurt's tail again

Lorrie, Cece, Clarice, Alison, Tessa, Tandy, and Lorna soon got up and around and fixed supper on Chloe offering her assistance she was immediately met with Sasha who said…

"Let us sis, you've had a long trip and with the baby, you need to rest. Let us take care of it cause tomorrow I need you to make cabbage roll casserole. It's not a want, it's a need sis" Sasha ended giggling and Hank, Cece, Logan, Lorrie, Kurt, and Remy all quickly agreed when Remy said…

"Since movin' sout' Chere 'as only cooked Cajun. Remy misses chere's o'der cookin'" Then kissed her temple and smiled

"Geez, Rem dude! You completely destroyed a perfectly great Canadian woman turning her totally and entirely Cajun! You got her cookin' that mess!" Bobby said jokingly that Lucky quickly turned his head to Bobby and said flat out…

"Mind it! An' Tante's Boo femmes you got it right cause ain' know one dat cooks be'der den M' Maman, an dat's a fact!"

"Mes fils go get Maman's t'ings f'om da truck!" Remy told them casually in his usual tones and the 4 boys immediately did just that

"I didn't mean to insult the boys Remy" Bobby said awkwardly

"L'ok, all does boys 'ave been raised Cajun t'rough an' t'rough an' dey won' tolerate anyone blood or o'derwise comin' at Chloe. Not even dere Pere Remy et Gambit! It's dat simple! **Never** say anyt'ing 'gainst a Cajun boys momma's cookin' **ever**! T' dem it dey same as slappin' dere momma 'cross da face. Dey won' 'tand f'r it. Mostly cause you 'urt dere Maman an' does 4 boys dere will flat out 'tomp a mud 'ole in you ass! Non matter who you are!"

"I sure do like your boys style Remy! That's some damn mighty fine teachin' you and Chloe's done with them!"

"I agree my brozer, zey are fine young lads, zat knov hov to treat zere zweet mother, and their wonderful Aunt's too! Zey knov hov to treat all ladies vell!"

"You have a great deal to be proud of Remy" Sasha told Remy happily and proud of her nephews and thrilled that the boys will also take care of Chloe and the worry about Chloe left alone is very over with.

The boys soon reappeared when Bobby said to Lucky…

"Meant nothing but playing behind it" Bobby extended his hand to Lucky which he took and shook it and said adamantly tight jawed…

"Dat's all well an good, mais jus' so you know!"

Lucky then immediately went to the patio door that Punk had opened and took the meat from Lorrie as Lucky did the same for Sasha who followed in behind Lorrie with an armload of frozen meat. Then all 4 boys asked their Tante's Sasha and Lorrie if they would like any help or if there was any work around the house they needed done. Lorrie and Sasha quickly looked to Remy and Chloe and said to their sister and brother in-law

"Some around here could learn a lot from these boys! They are very well mannered!"

"It's good to know my nephews aren't too spoiled that they know how to do hard work" Sasha said and then added…

"Yeah, okay if you boys don't mind I need the bushel basket of potatoes brought in please and thank you"

Lucky bowed a lil and said…

"Oui Tante Boo Ma'am" Then immediately left to go and get her request while Punk was over at the counter easily cutting solid frozen meat for Lorrie and the T-Bird was sent out to the freezer for vegetables

"God I so love these kids!" Sasha giggled out on Lucky's prompt appearance who set the basket down and then took his cowboy hat off finally when then everyone could finally see he looked just like Remy only with Chloe's eyes. Lucky took to peeling the potatoes for his Tante Sasha and suggested she go sit a spell and visit with his Momma. Though Sasha told him she could visit and cook at the same time sweetly and sat at the counter and cut vegetables to make a salad seeing that Lucky had a handle on fixing potatoes

"'Andy lil buggers aren' dey, an' I got's more on de way" Chloe giggled

"I need me some kids" Sasha laughed out as Dutch came around the counter with a coffee for his Tante Sasha and one for his Tante Lorrie and all the rest of the girls sans their mother who Bree carried over slowly and careful with Kurt's guidance a big glass of milk

Kurt looked over to Sasha and said…

"I'm vorkin' on it Zazha!" He chuckled when Sasha and everyone joined him on that laugh as Jubes said laughingly…

"Not all us girlies can get pregnant at the drop of hat" With that said Remy's and Logan's Cowboy hats were off and on the floor putting everyone in stitches other then the boys when Lucky said to his dad…

"Didn' we 'lready 'ave dis discussion Paw? Every time dat 'at drops we get an'oder LeBeau et da breakfast table" Then chuckled as did everyone in the room and seeing that the boys Infact do have a sense of humour they just don't take kindly to people attacking even in jest at their mother.

Dinner was soon had as the LeBeau kids and the students of the house cleaned up. On finishing up the students took the LeBeau kids and showed them around.

"I can't get over the kids Chloe they are huge!" Kitty exasperated

"Like eclipsing out the Sun kinda huge!" Jubes said in laughing shock

"Well look at deir fa'der! 'E's a tall drink 'imself! Da apple doesn' fall far f'om da tree ya know!" Chloe giggled

"I think they are quite the gentlemen! Dad and mom would have adored them all!" Sasha stated as everyone took a moment in silence remembering the 3 girls father Charles and the rests mentor

The evening was spent in banter and catching up only pausing long enough so Chloe could usher off all the 3 youngest kids to bed and to sleep. Though on entering hers and Remy's old room brought back a tonne of memories happily.

That when everyone disbursed for bed that night Remy was compelled to rekindle that old warm loving magick they shared in yesteryear in their old matrimonial bed again.

Some time in the night Chloe received a knock on the door that woke her.

"Psst Chloe open up?" A voice whispered from the other side of the door

"Who is it, an' wad is it?"

"It's Sasha" The voice whispered again

"'Kay gimme a sec" Chloe whispered back as she quickly ran into the bathroom to take care of business then threw on Remy's tent sized robe. Chloe padded her way to the door and opened it up a lil and slipped out into the hall.

Chloe leaned against the door and said softly whispering…

"Wad's up Sash? It late … like …" Chloe looked at Sasha's watch on her arm then continued…

"4:15am dang me!"

"Yeah hey I know it's early, sorry. But, I knew you wanted to see Bren very badly"

"Oui I do. Wad you talkin' 'bout? You say 'e in England t'ough?" Chloe spoke softly

"Yeah he **was**, but… he's coming home early and Emma's coming too"

"OoOo cool Rem 'oney will bust seein' his lil buddy Bren 'gain. Then Sean 'is old drinkin' buddy de two battle war 'orse's can go over old times an' Emma too… it'll b…" Chloe giddy now was cut off as Sasha's eyes watered up and said softly…

"Coco, sis… Sean isn't coming"

"Wad? Why not?"

"Sean was killed a year ago in a car accident on part of of another driver anyway… Emma just got everything cleared up from the funeral. She's moving back here. Lorrie and I knew you would approve of it too. But they just got the house sold" Sasha explained then said…

"Bren and Emma will be home in about 4 hours or so Emma called from the plane to let us know they would be here soon. I just didn't want you too sleep too late, and… well… I know Remy and Logan were long time, massively tight friends with Sean. Logan knew about this back at the funeral. We all went to England for the funeral; we took care of last respects for you and Remy as well sis. But because of the war and everything and all that went with it, well… We thought it might be best if the news of Sean's passing came from you." Sasha explained gently as Chloe nodded and said…

"Kay, I'll let 'im know den, non problem" Chloe wiped her tears away and hugged Sasha as they parted in the hall and Chloe slipped back inside their room and climbed back into bed

"Rem 'oney?" Chloe whispered as she snuggled back into his embrace

"OoOo 'Oney… ya in dere?" Chloe whispered into a soft giggle that Remy stirred a lil too and held Chloe tighter to him that she whispered again while bringing her small hands to his lower half and waking his member first knowing very well if that she touched him in a sexual manner his whole consciousness wakes up and is rarin' to go

"'Ey Mon amour you wanna play, non?" Remy giving her his bad boy smirk in his deep bass sleepy tones and drawled sleepily to her while holding her in his arms as she played

"Oui mais, dat not why I got you t' wake up t'ough" Chloe said and stopped playing quickly as her voice grew solumn

Remy heard her usual playful tones change quickly that one eye popped open in question to her that she sighed hard and somewhat tearful too.

"Wad is it chere?"

"Sasha jus' came t' da door a few minutes 'go t' tell me Bren is on 'is way 'ome f'om England. An' Emma is comin' wit' 'im." Chloe said growing mistier eyed when Remy pulled himself up and leaned onto the headboard pulling Chloe up with him and she leaned into his chest. When he said excitedly…

"Awesome mon amour! Be somet'ing like old times, raise a lil 'ell, Logan, Jon, Remy an' Sean will 'gain!" Remy said chuckling holding a booming smile and then lit a smoke

"Ummm… m' luv… 'Cept one lil t'ing wrong wit' dat plan" Chloe said very softly

Remy tilted his head in question to her as he rubbed his whiskered cheek and exhaled the smoke and said…

"Wad t'ing beb?"

"'Oney bear… umm… Sean isn' comin' back t' da 'ouse wit' Emma an' Bren" Chloe said softly as she looked up into Remy's eyes as he looked confused when he said…

"Remy et Gambit non b'lieve Sean an' Emma get a divorce! If dey t'ink dey are, dey got a new t'ought comin' cause Remy et Gambit gonna fix dat good an' proper!" Remy said sternly like any good buddy would do not letting his friends' life get torn apart.

Chloe kissed Remy's lips continuously soft and brushed back his long hair sweetly as tears pooled in her eyes when she said softly gentle…

"O m' luv, I'm so sorry, mais last year Sean was killed, Emma jus' got dey 'ouse sold, it too big f'r 'er. So she movin' back 'ere an' Bren's comin' 'ome"

"Non Remy et Gambit non believe dat!" Remy said a lil louder in hard disbelief that Chloe said…

"Shhh 'Oney you gonna wake our bebe fille… an' I know sweetie I'm so sorry. I adored 'im ever so much an' bunches… I'mma miss 'im terribly too… Gods bebe I'm so very sorry" Chloe ended in her gentle tears as Remy confused and so hurt his body began to shake when finally his head dropped down on Chloe's shoulder and he whimpered…

"Mes Dieux Sean! Remy et Gambit's frere! Dieux 'peed!"

Chloe hugged Remy to her tight and hard and gave him very warm soothing words of love for sometime as her husband wept on her shoulder to losing a very long time friend and brother.

"Remy et Gambit can never f'rgive 'im self. 'E wasn' dere f'r Sean when 'e needed 'im"

"O' Rem 'Oney 'e knows you were wit' 'im 'lways in 'pirit. We 'ad a war an' Sean knew dat an' under'tood it. 'E don' an' wouldn' blame ya. So don' ya go blamin' yaself. 'E wouldn' like it ei'der." Chloe told him the truth. The truth of which Remy knew too but still hurt him so badly to his fallen brother.

Remy stayed in Chloe's embrace as he wept and the couple talked. Right now it was Remy and Gambit needing his wife to help him through this as she had helped him through any and all situations, good and bad. Just like he does with her.

"Bren gonna need, Logan, Kurt, an' ya Rem 'oney lots now dat 'is Papa is gone. T'ink you can take on an'oder son, sweetie?' Chloe whispered and kissed Remy's tears away

"Oui mon amour. Us homme's can 'andle dat. Be good f'r 'im, Lucky an' Punk t' get a bond t'. Remy said softly in thought as he cried watching the sun come up

A few moments' later Chloe looked up from holding Remy to her protruding tummy who was also listening to the baby in her tummy.

Chloe seen a tiny image in the nursery doorway that was rubbing their eyes.

"Maman is Papa 'kay?" The lil girl began to whimper thinking her daddy was hurt

Remy heard the sweet lil voice too and looked up to Chloe whose eyes drifted back to Remy's. Remy immediately cleared his throat and as if instantly his tears on his cheeks and eyes were gone and his voice quickly grew strong, firm, wise an' sure of himself, as he spoke out…

"Oui petite you Papa is jus' fine as 'lways. You Maman's tummy 'urt so 'e was lissenin' t' dey bebe in dere. Dat's makes papa so proud 'e weeps" Remy said with strong proud confirmation as his chest heaved up in pride to the new baby Chloe carried as their daughter approached their bed now smiling sweetly seeing that her daddy wasn't hurt but was happy about the new baby

Remy quickly looked to Chloe who gave Remy a smile knowing why he covered his emotional distraught up. Remy never wanted his kids, particularly his daughter ever see him falter, ever! He wanted her to look up to him as Chloe looked up to her father as a strong proud man!

Remy gave Bree to Chloe to hold onto while he then reached over and grabbed his jean cut off shorts and slid them on under the sheets before Chloe let Bree into their bed.

On letting Bree go their daughter scurried under the blankets and pushed them back then quickly hugged Chloe around the tummy to see if she could hear anything that made her daddy so happy. Remy looked to Chloe who was brushing Bree's long hair back when Bree sat up and looked right at her daddy and said…

"Bree non 'ear not'in..." Then she looked to Chloe and said…

"Maman, Papa needs 'is 'eain' checked, like you 'ave done t' me!" That put both Chloe and Remy into hard laughter

"T'ink Maman needs t' take Papa t' see Monsueior 'Ank t'omrrow?"

"Oui, dat or Papa needs a nap real bad!"

"You Papa could be needin' dat t' wit' 'im Maman never knows" Chloe giggled out as her and Bree had their conversation and Remy just busted up laughing hearing the girls make fun of him

What Bree didn't understand is that Remy and Gambit like any good husband had become so very in tune to his wife's body, mind and emotional needs. So he in fact could hear the baby, even if Bree couldn't.

Before too long Remy left the girls on the bed bantering in their girly chit chat as he went to shower and shave, to soon be kicked out by the very same girls so they could go through their girly morning rituals.

The girls finally announced an hour and a half later to a smoking and CNN watching, financial reading, beer drinking Remy who was sitting over on the sofa long ago ready himself to leave. But always very willing to wait on the girls knowing they needed to see to things.

Remy took a Bree carrying Chloe downstairs to meet their sons who all jumped to their feet on seeing their mother enter the room and took Bree from her arms then hugged and kissed their mother good morning. While Remy seated her and Chloe was met with her usual cup of tea by Punk who then took a seat next to Chloe as Lucky took the seat on the other side of his father and Bree.

Everyone in the room watched the boys display onto their mother with wide eyed amazement never having seen teenagers much less teenaged boys jump to the appearance of their mother and fawn over her in such grand scales before.

"How exactly do you get the boys to do that Chloe?" Sasha leaned across the table and said in a quiet giggle hoping to know so when she has children to get her kids to do all of this too, when Chloe said…

"I dunno, I didn' do anyt'ing! I jus' amour, feed, an' wash dem o'der den dat I can' figure it m'self, I amour it" She giggled back when Sasha sat back and caught the look on Remy's face telling her he was the one that taught and instilled this behaviour in his kids.

"O t'ank you bebe" Chloe thanked Lucky for meeting her with her medication as she got up and began milling about the kitchen to cook breakfast for her brood and the rest of the family.

"I still can't get over how many kids ya got Coco" Jubes giggled and handed Chloe a frying pan

"You can' get over it! YOU can' get over it! 'Ell sista friend ni'der can I! Mais Rem 'oney 'lways seems t' 'ave knack f'r talkin' me int' 'avin an'oder! 'E makes it sound like an awesome idea at da time… till a few weeks later when da mornin' sickness comes like clockwork an' I suddenly recall it not bein' such a tres magnifique idea a'ter all" Chloe ended in her giggles an' looking to everyone like she gets suckered into it. Then added…

"T'ough I 'ave officially sided wit' mes fils! If Remy et Gambit get any bright idea's dey can 'ave da nex' one, should dere even be an nex' one!" Chloe had the kitchen in laughter with her

"I can't get past how she talks!" Logan chuckled and said to Remy

"Wad is it wit' you people? I sound da same I did da day I left 'ere!" Chloe giggled confused and threw a wooden spoon at Logan that he caught in his laughter and waited till Lorrie went to pick something up and smacked her on the ass with it that Lorrie stood up swung around and slapped him laughingly

"Mornin Sasha, Kurt sweetie, grab coffee and a seat, I'mma fixin' breaky"

"Sounds good big sis I have zero energy today, have for about a week now" Sasha admitted when know one said anything in regards to how Sasha said she felt and her tones everyone figuring she could just be over tired, Other then Chloe taking a very good look to her lil sister in deep thought, That Sasha said having caught the look from her sister.

"What?"

Chloe didn't answer her as now the room looked to Chloe who was cooking and eyeing her lil sister over when Sasha said…

"Thanks but no my luv, the smell of coffee is even makin me a bit dizzy o I'll be fine, just woke up a lil too quickly this morning, it happens" Sasha held morning conversation to Kurt as all were keeping a quizzical eye on Chloe who listened and watched Sasha intently, when Sasha said to Chloe starting to feel a lil uneasy…

"Coco if you don't quit watchin' me I'm gonna slap the dye right outta your hair sissy!" Then ended in a giggle that Chloe joined her on

"O s'il vous plait you non can do dat, you amour me t' much"

"Okay so I do, but stop that!" Sasha laughed and grabbed some ginger ale for her tummy feeling a lil uneasy that morning apparently.

Chloe still watching Sasha as she intentionally burnt an egg that she faked a damn then threw it on a plate and poured the burnt grease and fat onto the plate. Chloe set the plate covered in burnt egg and grease on the island counter top right in front of Sasha casually non-challant. When Sasha took one look at it she bolted from the room to go heave her cookies!

Everyone turned and wondered what brought that on by Sasha as the room had fallen back into their own conversations again. Sasha reappeared and sat back on the stool now holding her head and making a small faint groan that only Chloe heard as she continued with her mindset. Chloe then casually turned to the fridge to pull out the maple syrup that said silently her breaky cooking was over and it was on the table and hand it over to Lucky who gave it to T-Bird to put on the table as he was on his usual morning beer run. Chloe turned back around now having the rooms' attention as she now carried left over bbq meat and ice cream and mustard to set on the table then grabbed spoons. Now having everyone's eyes on Chloe; she turned and grabbed Sasha's arm then pulled her queasy lil sister up into her side with now her arm around her shoulders she displayed the utensils and said…

"Chose you weapon lil girly… by da way… welcome t' da Pregger's Brigade!" Then Chloe took a spare rib dipped it in ice cream then poured mustard on it and shoved in her sister's mouth. Sasha then took on a look of immediate relief. As she had suffered from a weird feeling for a few days but didn't know what it was till that moment, that weird feeling being cravings.

The room exploded in a roar of congratulations for Sasha and Kurt, when things died down as the two women sat and ate their morning concoction Chloe said…

"Sash ya need t' make an appointment wit' 'Ank a.s.a.p. t' make it official an' dat everyt'ing is all good, I could be wrong it 'appen b'fore"

"Will do sis, you're an expert on having babies, and with your empathy, your word is as good as Hanks on the subject…" Sasha and the x gang laughed as they all fathomly agreed when Sasha added…

"'Sides you're a Doctor Chloe you know what's done in either case" Lucky, Punk, Dutch, T-Bird and Bree all looked to Chloe and Remy on hearing their Aunt Sasha referred to their mother as a doctor!

"Oui bebe's Maman is a doctor. I'm a doctor o' Animal Medicine an' Sciences. In o'der words … Maman's an animal doctor or a Veterinarian" Something the kids didn't know about their mother that the kids all dawned smiles too. That even with her illness their mother was brilliant, not that they didn't think she wasn't smart before but this was their proof.

"Dat's tres cool Maman!" Dutch exasperated in his shock speaking on behalf of his brother's

"That it is my dear, your mother is very cool!" Sasha said reaching over smiling and patting the 13 year olds hand

"Tante Boo Sasha, did you an' Tante Boo Lorrie go t' college t', non?" T-Bird asked his Aunt Sasha

"Yes we did. Your Aunt Lorrie she went to college and became an R.N., and I'm a Child Psychologist"

"Ummm wad's an' R.N. an' a psycho… psycho… dat t'ingy you jus' said" T-Bird not knowing what either was so asked for clarification

"Your Auntie Lorrie is a head nurse, or a nurse that's also the boss… and your Auntie Sasha there, she's a doctor like your Momma. Only she doctor's just kids minds and that's it." Logan gave the boy a very honest and truthful explanation that was quick and too the point to make it clear for T-Bird to understand.

"O…'Kay… Wad do you do Oncle Logan?" T-bird happy with his answer then asked Logan his occupation that T-birds father Remy jumped in and said…

"You Oncle Logan is a professional hoppes an' barely taster an' puppy maker!" That had all the men laughing like hell as Remy and Logan exchanged punches and laughing too as the older boys sat shocked to their father's words and the two younger boys looking at each other quizzically. Mean while the females coughed, and choked on their breakfast and tried to stifle their hard laughter.

T-Bird then said… "Birdy wan' dat job t'"

"O non you don' Quin Jean Christian LeBeau! Or you be out findin' me 'witch, ya 'ear me!" Chloe said exasperating when a little voice said…

"Maman can we get our choit from Oncle Fuzzy, s'il vous plait?" The little girl asked and begged that at this point everyone was well past tears and now in silent sobbing hard laughter when Chloe managed to squeak out…

"'Ell NON!"

Chloe in her teared laughter turned and swatted Remy in the chest him lost to laughter as well and causing all of this intentionally for his own amusement

Chloe managed to get a grip soon and said…

"All ya all is killin' me ya know dis"

"Oui Maman mais if we didn' do dat we be bored, you great entertainment!" Punk told her chuckling then rubbed his mother's sore tummy, as she had laughed to hard, and his dad went on a beer run

"Coco is that T-Birds real name Quin Jean Christian?" Cece asked her as she wiped away her own laughing tears

"Oui, T-Bird is Quin Jean Christian, Dutch's real name is Tristan Andre Luc, and Punk's is Romeo-River Serge Chase, an' you know Luck's"

"We did! But we've called him Lucky for so long we all pretty much forgot he had another name" Bobby said

"Lucky's birt' name is Cheney Remy Etienne Le Beau dey second" Lucky told them and took his and his 3 brothers Stetsons and placed them on the kitchen bureau

"Those are quite the handles" Lorrie giggled and added…

"I love their names"

"Mais dey never use dem t'ough an' won' lissen t' anyone dat dose o'der den me. It's a Maman t'ing Rem 'oney tells me. Dat an' down 'ome know one uses dere real names, dey all 'ave an' use nick names" Chloe explained

"But you and Bree don't" Sasha said

"Actually dey do soeur de lil, Chloe goes by chere Reina meanin' Queen, an' petite Bree 'ere, mais Bree is 'er nick, 'er real name is Briar Fawn Sydalee"

"How did she come to get the name Bree?" Lorna one of the teenagers asked Lucky

"When Bree was fir't fixin' t' learin' 'er name she couldn' say Briar, an' could only say Bree, so it 'tuck" He told her softly and smiled to her causing Lorna to blush up and both of them looked away but everyone else at the table caught the look and blush

"How you guys get your nick names?" came from the Kentucky girl Tandy other wise known as Dagger as she and Punk had been exchanging glances

"T-Bird got 'is f'om da fact 'e 'as t' birt' mark one o' a t an' one o' a bird, Dutch 'as 'is cause 'e be a good confidence kid, Lucky got 'is cause 'e lucky t' b' 'live, ain't Punk right Maman?"

"Dat's right m' luv" Chloe answered him as breakfast seemed about done so was helping clean up some.

"How'd you get your name Punk?" Tessa asked him. Punk snapped out of longing trance with Tandy and blushed a lil to Tessa when Lucky jumped in to save his kid brother…

"Punk get 'is name cuz 'e da freakin' bomb! 'E just dat dang good!' Lucky throwing some sugar on it for his friend and brother knowing Punk is shy around girls, when Tandy moved about helping clean up the table and then casually sat next to Punk sweetly and intentionally which had Punk very nervous as she looked to Punk's ray banned covered eyes but said to Lucky…

"I believe you!"

"Punk got 'is name cause da lil Punk 'tole m' 'eart when 'e was born! It 'lso why part o' 'is name is Romeo… right Punk baby?"

"Oui Maman" Punk blushed hard again and looked away till he felt his mother take his hand under the table to give him some security

"Awwww that so sweeet" Tandy awed that Punk blushed so hard up to he was beginning to tear that Chloe felt with her empathy and put her arm around her son and hugged him a moment and whispered in his ear again that know one could hear cept him that calmed him again

"Hey you 2 guys, Tandy and I have to go into town, wanna come with us? We can show ya the town" Lorna offered

Both boys looked to their mother that she gave a nod too when Punk said…

"Oui sound good t' us hommes" Lucky and Punk hugged and kissed their mother first and then hugged their lil sister to then make rounds to all their Aunts before leaving with the 2 girls

"O my sis is he ever the shy one" Sasha said in a bit of a giggle

"Oui Punk is ever so painfully shy wit' filles, mais 'e tries so 'ard t'ough, dunno where 'e get dat f'om anyhoo…" Chloe said stating facts as she fixed some tea while everyone sat and visited that morning meanwhile Remy had too look away from Chloe and the rest all looked to Remy and smiled warmly remembering his difficulties at one time he had in telling a certain special girl his feelings.

"Hank can you book me for an appointment as soon as possible please?"

"Certainly Sasha" He told her sweetly in his charming way and produced some crackers to help aid her tummy then turned to Chloe and said…

"I will be doing the same for you my dear"

"Works f'r me bebe"

"I can't wait for you to see Bren Chloe he's as big as Lucky is and looks like a younger Sean, including the long hair and earring." Lorrie laughed out and continued…

"Got the earring when he was up with Logan and myself, he would go to work with Logan to the shop in town"

"Bren works on mechanics too? So do m' garcons, dey do all dat 'eavy labour, an' as you can see all m' boys are 'uge, wit' long hair an' piercin's" Chloe giggled

"'Ad Bren come int' 'is mutation yet?" Penny asked

"Yeah about 4 years ago, he got the Banshee in him, and he's been learning to handle it like we teach the other teens to control theirs, that's all we teach here is control their mutations only" Sasha told her

"Vat about ze boyz have zey come into zere mutationz yet?"

"Lucky, Punk 'ave a few years back. Dutch just got int' 'is a few mont's back. Chloe 'as been workin' wit' 'im now t' long wit' dey older 2. Mais T-Bird 'asn' an' petite Bree got 'long way t' go b'fore dat 'appens" Remy told them

"What are their mutations?" Bobby asked

"Lucky 'as super speed 'gility like Rem 'oney. Punk can kinetically charge t'ings by touch or even by sight if 'e chooses t' den pick it up an' t'row it an' it goes boom…" Chloe giggled then went on to say…

"An' Dutch is empat'ic 'e got bot Remy an' m' empat'ic ability. So far all dey kids includin' da two lil ones 'ere show no signs o' bipolar disorder which I'm grateful f'r. But I'm sensin' T-Bird may b' telekinetic like dad was, I'll know more in time. M' empat'y can sense lil t'ings f'om 'im now an' den"

The banter continued till the doorbell rang. Kurt excused himself to go answer it.

20 minutes later Kurt came back alone and said…

"Coco?"

"Hmmm… oui Kurt dear wad is it?"

"Everyone Emma and Bren are here nov, but Coco… Bren haz heard lotz about you over the yearz and iz very anxiouz to finally meet you. Unfortunately becauze of eventz being az zey vere he vaz very young like your baby'z and hazn't zeen you zince he vaz very zmall… I'm zorry to zay he doezn't remember you. He'z hurt by zat, and iz very nervouz to come down and meet you, even zough he iz zo very excited. He feelz terrible… … I told him viz you zere'z nozing to be nervouz of… " Kurt said feeling terrible the boy is nervous to meet his auntie

"Bren's scared Chloe. I'm guessing it's because we have all talked about your accomplishments, and set backs, and fun lively spirit over the many years to keep your name fresh and gave him nothing but the truth of you Chloe, and… well we all think maybe he has an image of you built up in his mind Sis. Bren has you on a bit of a pedestal" Sasha giggled and stated truths sincerely

"Where's my girly?"

"Em-em!" Chloe giggled in surprise on Emma's almost run search for her long time friend

"Hey how you doin? …Damn it's great to see you again!"

"You too Em" Chloe said as the two women held each other's hands as Chloe bit her lip hard trying to fight back tears that evade her eyes from the pain of her friend losing her husband, and herself losing a friend.

Emma seen this and began to tear up too as both women held small smiles they hugged each other tightly and cried on each others shoulder…

"I'm so sorry we couldn' be dere Em. Ya know we would 'ave if we could. We amoured 'im." Chloe cried

"I know girly Sean knew ya loved him lil chicka, damn did he ever" Remy silently and slowly got up and pulled both his crying wife Chloe and Emma to him and hugged both girls as he himself was choked up but never let on. Though all the adults knew Remy and Sean was as good as blood. They felt his pain anyway.

The girls settled their tears as Logan produced a beer to Remy to drown out his sorrow as he took his chair again and the task at hand.

Emma stood back a moment and had a good look at Chloe and said…

"I heard about your tribe and the girls forwarded emails of pictures of them, and I can see you're still at that whole loving thing… ya know this is going to hinder Sean's last wishes"

Chloe took on a look of smiled confusion and looked to Remy then the pair looked to everyone else that all held smiles of knowing

"Wad was 'is last wishes?"

"For us two girlies have that date and Remy film it" That put the room into yesteryear laughter. When Emma piped up and said…

"He always said and I quote… One way or another that date is gonna happen mark my words woman it will and that crazy bugger Remy and I will be their front row centre stage with a case of beer for the private show. And if one of us lucks out the other has to pick up the slack. They must video tape it and bury it with one of our bodies. In either case that date is gonna happen!" Emma admitted the truths seriously through her light giggles

Chloe in stunned shock that apparently Sean had a lil crush too but said…

"You kiddin' me right"

"Nope, the nasty bugger had it put in his last will and testament" Lorrie said as everyone sans the LeBeau's were at the funeral and will reading and they all knew that information

"O m' gods! Dat's just insanely wild, I amour it!" Chloe laughed out to the joke though grateful the 3 younger kids were outside investigating the grounds with some of the students. And the older two in town visiting with the two girls

"'Kay I don' wanna t'ink 'bout dat anymore" Chloe rolled her eyes and giggled

Everyone sat and visited awhile longer catching up with Emma now too. By then the two older boys had gotten back and met Emma and she marvelled to the boys and told them how proud Chloe and Remy was of them and that they got in contact with family on rare occasions and would boast about them all.

When Chloe said…

"'Lright looks like I got me a young man some where in dis 'ouse dat needs a talkin' too"

"Who Maman?" Punk said curiously taking the beer his father tossed over to him

"You cousin is nervous meetin' you Maman an' 'is Tante" Remy told him when Lucky said…

"Wad's t' b' nervous 'bout! Maman as gentile as a Papillion"

"Kinda like 'ow you kids 'ad you reserves 'bout meetin' m' kin mes fils, Maman b' back soon l'ok a'ter you soeur f'r me s'il vous plait"

"Oui Maman" she got back from the boys as they joined the conversations with the men between glancing the two girls ways

Chloe took a stroll through memory lane as she wandered from room to room in the house remembering old times and lots of family good times.

Chloe went to the dorm level of the house and wandered down the hall and seen markers on kids doors till she came to one marked one saying…

"Bren don't live here anymore, just Occupant"

Chloe giggled to herself thinking that would be something she would have done.

She casually lifted her hand and tapped it lightly being careful not to break her long nails.

"Uncle Kurt I can't go down there and see her I told you, not yet… what if she don't like me… or worse yet leaves me like my own mother did, and dad died, I don't want to lose her too! It's bad enough Aunt Sasha and Aunt Lorrie, and Momma Em and I got you uncles all around me. Everyone I care about is leaving me, then Uncle Scott and Uncle Cable, Aunt Jeannie and Aunt Dom, my cousins, Skin, and leech, all o those guys too just let me be"

Bren went on painfully

Chloe hearing the deep Sean like man tones from within of loss and pain in his tones that because his mother never wanting him then his grandfather passing, his own father, aunts, uncles and cousins having all passed away or passed over. Bren blamed himself for and didn't want people close to him; he didn't want anyone else hurt. Pain that Chloe knew so very well but had gotten over many years ago. The day in that very house that Remy made his wedding vows to Chloe, and she to him.

Bren felt so alone and lost, and feared getting too close to people who loved him. Chloe was going to teach him he wasn't alone and that there was someone that knew those pains even better then he did.

Chloe popped the latch and opened the door a crack and said…

"Luv, it not you Oncle Kurt"

Bren not having heard his Aunts voice since he was a toddler didn't recognize the soft rasping whispery lustfully breathy tones

Chloe next heard the deep English tones say…

"Who is it then?"

"It you Tante Chloe, honeychile"

Chloe heard him suddenly scramble in the room and sensed his immense nervousness causing her to go breathless for a moment and felt the tension on Bren's part rise of hoping she wasn't disappointed in which she tried hard not to smile to knowing there was no way she ever could be.

"Come in" Bren offered as she opened the door slowly and stepped in and he seen this tiny lil waif of a relatively young woman, who's features and looks caught his breath, as did his aunt Sasha and Aunt Lorries too. He always thought they were stunningly beautiful inside and out. But this one carried with her a carefree child like essence about her, as she had Hollywood glamour breath taking looks and style. She was out right gorgous!

He let his eyes take her all in as he knew her real age of 36 but looked younger and figured like his other two aunts age never passed on her either. As her body was also taught and firm and extremely overly tanned being from the Deep South. With long multi coloured hair and piercings still she kept her youthful wild girl appearance. Her look never went out of style! Covered in real jewels very fine but casual clothes.

Bren eyes then dropped down to then see her protruding tummy and she moved slowly and tenderly like gentle drifting as she entered the room carrying an air about her of great warmth of love and sweetness a cozy comforting warmth that you could wrap yourself up in and feel safe and loved. She glowed from her expectancy as she looked up from his brawn muscular frame like that of her own sons then up to his 6'0 height into his blue eyes and smiled brightly to him.

Bren felt his heart melt to her presence and smile. The same feeling the entire family felt with Chloe, her sister's and parents did as well. It was just her personality and who she was.

The boy quickly reached over and pulled up a chair for her to rest seeing that she was in a family way and she was his aunt that he looked up to as he did his other aunts. But this Aunt even though he didn't really know her felt a special kinship with and pride for due to the fact she had set backs and limitations. Where as Bren knew he didn't but also felt that he was alone and his family would constantly leave him in some form or another.

Chloe lowered herself carefully into the chair when surprising her Bren produced pillows and placed them behind her and put her little slippered feet on his bed to keep her legs up. Working around her in such a way as if she was in labour and he in a panic. A thought that almost had her laughing but dared not too knowing the young boy was just trying to make her rested and he so very beside himself with nerves.

Chloe having about as much of this fussing as she could handle reached over in front of her and patted the bed gently in gesturing him to take a seat.

Bren stood frustrated for a moment then dropped and began to shake with nerves and defeat to himself to a sitting position in the spot that was offered to him.

"Now you see bebe Bren luv dere is not'in' t' be 'cared o' me, now is dere darlin'?" Chloe said softly soothing to him at that moment the boy finally broke down with his nerves, and happiness at finally long last getting to meet her. The one aunt that all his other family would use for an example to him. The one that fought constantly even to this day and won every battle she came across and came out sweet, smiling, and loving everyone, even if she still remained in pain.

Bren now trying to fight off the tears as he shook. Chloe seen this and smiled warmly to him and sat up removing her legs and feet back to the floor as she moved towards him and pulled him down to his knee's and into her embrace hugging him to her. Chloe rocked him in her arms as she remembered back when he was just a lil one and he would love to play with her jewellery cause it was shiny, or play with her dog. And when he was able to visit them in the south he and Lucky would play in Remy's hunting swamps to only get brought back by Remy and they would be covered in mud. Chloe would have to scrub both boys for well over an hour then feed them ice cream and candy on warm sunny afternoons till Remy came out and announce there was a gator that needed killin' and a fais do do to commence. That would thrill the boys getting to stay up when most other kids had to go to bed and miss out on the party, music, and bbq.

Now here she was so many years later holding that same boy who was afraid to face her and he now a young man much like her boys.

"Bebe don' be 'friad o' me, Tante amours you"

"How did you know" Bren asked in his tears

"I'm empat'ic luv, I can feel it. I know you pain ever so much an' bunches"

"Everyone has told me you know pain better then any one"

"Deir right, I do. I 'lso 'ave more amour in me den anyone else t' sweetness. You an' I share blood, an' cause o' dat I 'ave a direct empat'ic link t' you dear. I 'ave felt you even when you couldn' be wit' me"

"Aunt Sasha and Aunt Lorrie told me that about you. That you have special gifts that many can't and don't understand"

"'Gain m' si'ter's are correct. Mais I wouldn' e'actly call dem gifts. I'd say more e'tensions o' m'self. I 'ave an illness oui 'long wit' m' mutation an' if you ever 'ave any questions 'bout ei'der feel free t' ax, an' I'll answer ya when I can get da voices in m' 'ead t' shut up" She ended in a giggle then said…

"Ya know why ya Oncle Remy an' I sent ya 'way an' we couldn' 'llow ya t' come back, non?"

"They told me there was a war going on down there. We'd see and hear Uncle Remy on the news with his political speeches about it on CNN. He's a seriously powerful man in politics and royalty down there!"

"Dat's right! An' it was too dangerous f'r us t' be 'round kin, or vice versa, so f'r everyone's safety ya Oncle Remy an' I put a ban on everyt'ing an' everyone. We never meant f'r it t' 'urt you. We wan'ed very much t' be wit' you bebe. We amour ya. An' out o' dat amour we couldn' bare t' 'ave ya in 'arms way… da day we sent ya back t' New York 'ere ya Uncle Remy 'ad t' pry ya out o' m' arms bebe, I didn' wanna let ya go. Mais even if I know dat was da way it 'ad t' be"

Bren then hugged a tearful Chloe to him as they both were in tears while she laid the facts out to him as to why they had to part and he never got to know her. She did it out love for him.

"Auntie I'm sorry, it must have been hard not having family with you too"

"Oui it was, but I took comfort in knowing dey were all out o' 'arms way an' safe back 'ere… Now I know ya've 'ad a 'ard time growin' up an' den certainly da last year Luv I am so sorry. I know 'ow it feels t' 'ave no parents. So does ya o'der Aunts. Just consider Logan, Kurt an' m' Remy like ano'der dads t' ya. I know it's not da same, mais …did ya know ya dad an' m' Remy were like bro'ders? As Sean was tight wit' ya o'der two Oncles as well" Chloe paused to readjust herself in her seat as Bren clung onto her afraid it was a dream and he'd wake up if he let go

Chloe kissed Bren's hair and whispered soothingly to him…

"An' ya can jus' t'ink o' you o'der two Tante's an' Tante Chloe 'ere as you Momma 'Kay I gots me 5 bebe's an' an'oder lil one on da way. I t'ink I can 'andle me raisin an'der son, wit' da 4 boys I got me now… well 5 if you wanna count you Oncle Remy…wait… no we bes' be countin' you Oncle Remy t' …'e can be worse den a whole mess o' youngin's." Chloe ended in a giggle that had Bren chuckling with her as he pulled away from her and looked questionably up into her eyes then to her tummy.

"Wad is it bebe?"

"Nothin, don't worry about it"

"Non tell me luv"

'Well…Uhh…ummm…" Bren hummed a lil and blushed seemingly embarrassed by his question in thought

"'Lright now Tante Coco 'ere ain' gettin' any younger contrary as t' wad she pretends t' b'lieve" She smiled and told him

Chloe followed his eyes to her tummy again and sensed his nervousness rise. Chloe reached out and took his large muscular hand into her tiny well polished jewelled one and placed his hand to her tummy and said softly…

"It 'kay"

Her knowing he hadn't been around anyone younger then him or more so yet a baby at all and… well… he was curious, but being a male he was afraid to ask

"You won't 'urt dem. It 'till a lil early yet, won' feel t' much right now, jus' a 'ard tummy… mais soon da lil one will be movin' an' kickin' 'round an' den dat's when you can feel some 'tuff. You see sweetie"

Bren smiled and could feel how very hard and firm her tummy was giving notice that her tummy definitely encased her growing baby, his smile grew to the thought, thinking how cool that was

"Now wad you say 'bout 'elpin' you Tante Coco 'ere out dis 'ere chair an' get 'er down 'tairs s'il vous plait? She 'as an' envie dat can' b' fixed 'ere" She smiled and giggled sweetly when Bren looked back to her and smiled then said…

"What is a Tante and an envie?"

"Honeychile Tante is Cajun f'r Aunt, an' I prefer Tante, Kay? I'm da one dat likes t' be different kay, an' envie is Cajun talk f'r cravin'"

"But you're from Canada how come to don't talk like my other Aunts?"

"Dat's cause you Oncle Remy when 'e take me 'way f'om 'ere long 'go, 'e got da Cajun in me. 'E made me a Cajun woman f'r 'im wit' m' personal Canadian perks! Not dat bein' Cajun don' 'ave it perks mais it do. Mais I got a good lil mix goin' on in me right fine an' proper! I'mma 'lways talk like dis now, you Oncle tol' me some back once da Cajun get's in you it 'ticks! An I b'lieve 'im 'e ain' never tol' me wrong… now let's beat dis Popsicle joint " she told him in her giggles

Chloe felt his tension leave him as they walked and talked down to the kitchen of people milling about getting lunch on when on the pair stepping in everything fell into a hush as Chloe said…

"Mes fils front an' centre" Her sons all turned and faced their mother's direction when Chloe said walking further into the room she said…

"Bren dis 'ere be you cousin T-Bird, Over here we got Dutch, and then over yonder… 'old up chicka girly 'ere in slow motion, Logan you ever find me dat yield sign cause dang me!… 'Kay now, Bren you see dese 2 great big behemoths dat match the monstrosity you are?" Chloe said to him making Bren and her two sons smile till they blushed. While the room chuckled to her great truths when Chloe perked up and said…

"Da coloured up one like you Tante 'ere, dat be m' precious rock 'tar big man Punk… an' dis dude dat looks like 'e's 'lways dressed f'r a funeral or t' kick someone's ass in 'is black wardrobe is m' bad boy Lucky mais 'e 'til one o' m' precious bebe's, an' over dere in Bobert's arms dere dat's our petite fille Bree… now dere are you old time buddies, Bren 'oneychile! … Anyone 'ave any objections t' Bren drinkin' wit' m' boys… good! t'ought not! 'E 17 f'r gods sakes older den mes fils, 'e's a man! 'Side we all seen Sean 'old 'is own 'e's got Cassidy in 'im fur'der more 'e an Xavier da boy got's our blood 'e can 'ack it! Now dat dat's done wit' Rem 'oney I gots me an envie somet'ing fierce bebe"

Chloe dispensed with what she set out to do then told her husband of her pregnancy issue of a craving

"Umm sis you got as much right to allow Bren to do things as Lorrie and I do, and I don't see any harm in it" Sasha said

"Good now 'ere are da rules Bren, mes fils got da same ones an' you no different den dey are ya 'earin me bebe?" Chloe paused to see if Bren was on the same page and got met with…

"Yes Tante Chloe"

"Okie dokie den, 'ere we go… you only drink on dis property never off da grounds…" When then Remy going into father mode asaid…

"You don' drink t' da point o' getting' drunk ei'der non classy an' non 'tyle" Chloe jumped back in again and said…

"Oui dat's very uncool, 'lso watch you booze f'om dey youngins an' bebe's" Chloe paused again and took a breath and joined Remy on his words to both echo deathly stern…

"An' if you drive don' drink or we'll 'kin you 'live, you 'ear me?"

Bren now looking scared and the very full kitchen having seen Remy and Chloe the couple with the most parental experience go at Bren and none saying anything knowing Remy and Chloe had their right to help raise Bren too in their ways as well. Everyone all also knowing Bren needed this to come from very experienced parents and that it would do the boy good having very much a family setting around him and be apart of it with the LeBeau clan

Bren shook his head quickly then backed it up with words…

"Yes I promise!"

"Dat's good t' know now Gambit non 'ave t' kill you!" Remy told him as his mutation came out to drive the fear into him not to cross him.

"Now sweetie lissen no drinking when you being taught you 'choolin', an' jus' so you know now you Oncle Remy et Gambit and Tante's rules are subject t' change at any time we deem fit, under'tood?"

"Yes, I have in the past a couple times anyway drank with dad, I miss hangin' out with him"

"You will 'oney, we all miss you Papa" Chloe said soothingly as she came to Bren and hugged him tightly and sweetly to her when Remy got up and loomed over Bren in his own hulking massive size of height and brawny muscles then extended his hand to Bren who took it and shook his hand. Remy pulled Bren tp him in a hug and said…

"You Pere was a good homme, Remy et Gambit say Bren consider you self LeBeau blood" Everyone heard that and Remy not one to extend a blood invitation to anyone with only rare exceptional cases as in Sean, Logan, Kurt, and Jon to him as brother's he now offered a spot in his blood to Bren as his son.

"Kay now, don' you garcons 'ave beer t' drink an' people t' annoy?" Chloe said in a giggle that Sasha jumped on and said…

"Speaking of stuff to do o my favourite big sissy that your are…"

"Cut da crap Sasha wad do you wan'?" Chloe laughed out to her sister who was laughing with her as the rest all were

"You and the baby feel up to making cabbage roll casserole for supper tonight?"

Chloe sighed and said in a half tired smirk…

"You get all da 'tuff t' da table I'll put it t'ge'der an' den I need someone t' put it in da oven 'Kay?"

The room practically cleared out as everyone missed her dishes and cooking style. They were all back in a flash with items

"Kay I'll get on dis soon I got an envie so bad"

"Dat's right wad is it mon chere amour need t' fix dat"

"Cheesecake an' blood sausages" Everyone almost made a unison wretch, when they all looked back to her and was on the brink of tears not meaning to sicken people but her unable to help it that it was Bren that made it to Chloe's side first as Punk had stepped up to her and was beat out by Bren who now held his ill and hurting loving mother in his arms.

It was a sight that hurt Punk very much but kept quiet and just looked away.

Even though Punk shared his mothers affections with his other siblings freely, this hurt him deeply when it was usually he that she leaned on when Remy wasn't around and Punk had made a point even as a very young child to never be far from her vocals and he was at her side.

Bren held Chloe but couldn't seem to get her tears to stop when he began to look helpless. Punk seen the look on him and for a moment thought…

_L'oks good on ya, she **mon** chere amour Maman_ But also knew it wasn't his mothers doing so said…

"'Ere bra let Punk. 'E know 'ow t' tend t' chere Maman backwards an' f'rwards!" Punk took his mother in his arms and held her warmly to him as he leaned back to the kitchen cupboards while whispering in her ear softly soothing her that within a few moments she was tear free and barely whimpering now.

"How'd you do that?" Bren asked surprised

When Punk removed his glasses and displayed his emerald green on black eyes that startled Bren back scared having not seen Bree's eyes close up and Punk wore shades around other's he didn't know well as Punk said in his French accented southern bass drawl almost leeringly…

"It in da blood, mais you will learn in time" Bren looked to Lucky who gave him a nod to saying Punk stated a fact and you'd learn too

Bren was soon introduced to the new students that he had been watching Tandy and she was now watching both Bren and Punk

Chloe was soon met with her craving as everyone else had more of a normal lunch.

Over the next few days Bren got to learn more about his southern family and Punk got over the mother issue with Bren. Chloe had told her son Punk a bit about his Tante Stacii then Punk understood why Bren has mother issues not having an actually mom instead of a bunch of parents like Bren. Punk then got cool about Bren being a brother by choice and welcomed him into the clan fold whole-heartedly.

"'Ey guys would you mind Bree, T an' Dutch dis evenin' an' t'night s'il vous plait?"

"Oui mon amour mais wad's up?"

"Mais we femmes kinda t'ought we'd like t' go bebe shoppin', 'ave dinner out an' catch a movie, a bit o' old times kinda t'ing, if dats 'lright? An' Punk an' Lucky 'ave dates t'night wit' Lorna an' Tandy dey'll be out till deir usual time. Bren is meetin' 'is date at da club wit' da guys" Chloe said as she waddled her way into the room with Sasha help

"O' coarse chere, no problem" Remy told her as Bree went from holding her mother's hand to skipping over to tug at her dad's jeans for him to pick her up which he did after setting his pool cue down when Kurt said…

"Zazha don't forget to take your cell incaze zomezing goez wrong and Chloe needz help"

Sasha produced her cell phone. While Lorrie grabbed Chloe's purse and Sasha had Chloe by her arm for support. The 3-blood sister's left for some very long over due quality time.

"Now that the 3 babe's are gone what do you guys say to some cards and order a few pizza's?"

"I'll zet up ze table, hey letz get Hank, Jon, Bizhop and Ice too" Kurt suggested

"Sounds like a right men's night t' me" Logan said as he called the pizza joint as Remy set Bree to the floor and she walked over to Logan and said…

"Oncle Fuzzy, wad do Bree get t' do?" She asked misty eyed

"You darlin' can help me watch that your Pop don't cheat at cards!" He smiled to her as the lil girl looked up to him and tilted her head and said deadly serious…

"Mais m' papa don' cheat t'ough, it 'kill! 'E told me an' Bree b'libe 'im, m' papa don' lie an' Cause 'e da bes'es' bes' papa in da whole world"

"Man Rem dude! You got your lil girl blind to your ways dang!" Logan chuckled and shook his head that Remy beamed in pride to his daughter backing her father up happily on her own and telling it like it is

Several hours later

"Ice dere are no 5 Aces in a deck o' cards, don' gimme dat t' Remy et Gambit! 'E knows dey cards damn it!"

"Hank ztop teaching my zweet wonderful niece to lick ze cardz and ztick zem to her forehead! Zhe gonna walk into zomeziing or fall down an' get an owie or boo boo zat you not only going to have fix. But explain to Coco vhen zhe getz home hov it happened, and her other two auntz az vell! And I'll have to deal viz my vife and i alwayz make it a point to **never** deal viz my vife!" Kurt told and explained to a chuckling Hank

Dutch with his usual strutting swagger of _I'm the god of all things cool_ sauntered into the games room with T-Bird and seen their baby sister spinning in giggly circles with cards stuck to her forehead. T-bird walked past her and took the cards off of her as Dutch scooped in and happily picked her up for her to cuddle her big brother and then turned to his dad and said…

"You winnin' Paw?"

"Non, you Oncles cheat Dutch! Get you bebe sourer some cookies f'r 'er night treat. You chere Maman an' Tante Boo's left f'r you youngin's"

"Where is Maman?" T-Bird in mirroring his 3 older brother's cocky yet sweet ways asked missing his mother

"She an' you Tante Boo Sasha an' Tante Boo Lorrie wen' out f'r 'bit. You Maman she be back later t'night. Now go get you soeur 'er cookies den put 'er t' bed in dey nursery an' you two 'tay dere an' watch a'ter 'er"

"Oui Paw" Dutch said as the two young boys left with Bree giggling in Dutch's arms due to him tickling her to get cookies then go and put their sister to bed.

"Amour 'tories are simply tres magnifique" Chloe said in a sigh and fanned herself as her eyes fluttered remembering the hot steamy romance scene's from the movie she and her sister's had just seen.

"So do I Coco, nothing sucks more then a story that has nothing but things getting blown up or a body count" Lorrie commented

"I agree, though I do enjoy a good sci-fi now and then" Sasha added that Chloe agreed too as well

"OoOo dis place is simply charmin'! Dis looks like a wonderful place f'r a late dinner" Chloe squealed and giggled in her ever-girly fashions

Chloe pointed out a lovely lil café to her sister's that gave a nod in agreement both carrying a slight giggle to their sister's ever-present girly ways.

The doorman opened the doors where they were soon led to seats in the high society café.

Once getting comfortable Sasha and Lorrie picked up their menus then realized it was a French café and neither spoke a word of French!

Their waiter soon arrived and Chloe picked up her menu and glanced it over seemingly bored and gave a non-challantly wave of her hand and wrist and said…

"Je commencerai par les escargots et la quiche Lorraine avec un Sangiovese. Puis peut-être un certain jambon aux. d'OoOo Paupiettes de bananes cuit au four, et si vous avez un cabernet sauvignon animé pour aller avec cela serait simplement merveilleux. Cravings et tous de bebe" Chloe said to the waiter in her ever famous girly giggle that he smiled warmly too and then said to her tenderly…

(I'll start with the escargots and Quiche Lorraine with a Sangiovese. Then maybe some OoOo Paupiettes de bananes aux jambon Baked, and if you have a lively Cabernet Sauvignon to go with that would be just wonderful. Baby cravings and all)

"Madame magnifique d'ordre ! Nous obtenons rarement beaucoup qui peuvent parler la langue. Pardonnez-moi cependant mais je détecte un dialecte méridional pourquoi la force qui soit Madame "Congradulations ! Vous et Monsieur devez être tellement très fiers ? Est-ce que j'assume la dame voudrais voir le menu de dessert ?"

(Magnificent order Madame! We seldom get many that can speak the language. Pardon me though but i detect a southern dialect why might that be Madame? Congratulations! You and the Mister must be so very proud? Do i assume the lady would like to see the dessert menu?)

"Mon Monsieur LeBeau et moi de mari sont de N'Awlins. Et oui c'est notre bébé 6 aussi. OoOo oui oui vous satisfont et remercient !" (_My husband Mister LeBeau and i are from N'Awlins. And yes this is our 6 baby too. OoOo Yes yes please and thank you!)_ Chloe's eyes glimmered as her features glowed due to her expectancy while she smiled to the senior waiter who beamed happily and said…

"Il n'y a rien comme l'amour du Français pour les familles nombreuses. Mais je ne crois pas pendant une seconde que vous avez des enfants en bas âge de l'être 5 à votre mari, votre un seul bébé vous-même. Mais de brut mon cher. J'apporterai un menu de dessert pour vous sous peu"

(There is nothing like the love of the French for large families. But i don't believe for a second that you have bore 5 infants to your husband, you're a mere baby yourself. But of coarse my dear. I'll bring a dessert menu for you shortly)

Chloe blushed up to his sweet words to her as she giggled out and looked back to her two sisters' that neither had a clue what Chloe and the waiter had just said. Chloe had seen that look on her sister's before since Chloe and Remy had come home and the Le Beau family would speak in French Creole. Chloe turned back to the waiter who was waiting on her sister's orders and said…

"Ma soeur ne parlent pas ou ne comprennent pas français ainsi je commande pour eux. Ils auront les mêmes que je, merci "

(My sister's do not speak or understand French so i'll order for them. They will have the same as me, Thank you)

The waiter smiled to Chloe and her sister's and said…

"Oui Madame, je volonté retournerai dans un moment avec vos cocktails"

(Yes Madame, i'll shall return in a moment with your cocktails)

Chloe responded with …

"Merci" then turned back to her silent dumbstruck sister's when Sasha piped up and said…

"Whatever it is that's been ordered better not contain monkey brains" That had the 3 sister's laughing when Chloe said…

"Non, I order us Escargot, an' Quiche f'r appetizers. Den baked 'am an' banana's wit' a saute'd glaze, 'lso some appetizer wine an' a dinner wine. 'E'll be returnin' s'ortly wit' our cocktails an' da dessert menu" Chloe filling her sister's in on the dinner choice

"I don't know Chloe, Kurt and I… well… This expectancy came as a huge surprise to us" Sasha said nervously hoping not to offend her sister Chloe who has taken on proudly a new way of life now

"Sasha you may sip da wines if ya chose or I can 'ave some ice wa'der brought over ei'der is fine. Wad ever ya feel comfortable wit', is cool wit' sis"

"Yes, thanks I'd appreciate that," Sasha said thanking her sister for her understanding

"Non problem when 'e returns I'll ask" Chloe said and patted her lil sister's hand

When a moment later the maitre'd appeared with the girl's cocktails and the dessert menu and gave it to Chloe who said…

"S'il n'est pas trop d'un problème pourrait nous avoir un du cocktail rapporté, et un pichet de l'eau de glace apporté svp, ma petite soeur également prévoit et est être très nerveux une mère de première fois, j'espèrent que vous comprenez?"

(If it's not too much of a problem could we have one of the cocktail's taken back, and a pitcher of ice water brought please, my little sister is also expecting and is very nervous being a first time mother, i hope you understand)

"De brut pas un problème du tout, parfaitement compréhensible... Je serai bon dos"

(Of coarse not a problem at all, perfectly understandable... I'll be right back)

The waiter then bowed to the 3 girls and removed one of the cocktails and left the table to reappear a moment later with the pitcher of iced water and said…

"Là nous allons, tout fixe ! Maintenant que les 3 belles dames voudraient-elles pour leur dent douce ?" He beamed happily to the 3 sisters' who all began to blush

(There we go, all fixed! Now what would the 3 beautiful ladies like for their sweet tooth's?)

Chloe took a glance at the menu and said…

"Mousse au chocolat"

"Un beau choix" He bowed then disappeared. The girls got relaxed and settled as they chatted while waiting for their dinner to arrive

After Chloe had dismissed their waiter she turned back to her sister's when Lorrie said…

"Didn't you always fall asleep in French class?" She giggled as Chloe blushed and said

"Oui mais when you live among dey language long 'nuff it tends t' rub off on you, 'ave 'poke like dis f'r many years now, Remy say no matter where I go now, I will 'lways talk like dis now"

"The south has done you good Chloe. You still as happy as ever. Besides even before long ago as much as we girls had out issues with American's you always did love that southern drawl in those sappy movies we would rent" Sasha teased

"Oui I did an' t' live down dere amongst it all is tres magnifique" Chloe sighed softly in romantic thought when Sasha seen her sister's mood change so switched subjects and said…

"O Coco I hope I didn't offend the waiter"

Chloe snapped out of her zone and replied with a soft smile…

"Non, da costumer is 'lways right, non worries soeur de lil… Now tell me 'ow is m' lil niece or nephew, you seen 'Ank t'day non?"

"Oui, I mean yeah" Sasha giggled and continued…

"Everything is looking great, huge shock to Kurt and I Hank said it wasn't possible"

Chloe tilted her head and gave her sister a confused look. Sasha seen this look on Chloe who had no idea when everyone else did then proceeded to tell Chloe all 'bout her's and Kurt's past baby making efforts with no luck then doctor visits that they were told the inevitable. Then that how this pregnancy was such a grand blessing.

"Tis tres grand magnifique soeur!" Chloe exasperated happily and got up and hugged her sister

"Well since we are on the infant band wagon I may as well tell you both now, Being as i'm somewhat past my baby birthing prime, the doctor's told me and Logan it's not wise to even consider starting" Lorrie said misty eyed as her bottom lip trembled

Sasha and Chloe got up and came to hug their older sister in comfort.

They took their seating as Chloe seen the waiter bring their entrée's

"Surely dere must be somet'ing dat can be done wit' t'day technology Lor. It jus' not right f'r you an' fuzzy when I know you bot' would make wonderful parents" Chloe said as she sampled her escargot and hummed a lil to that satisfaction on having French cuisine again.

Sasha tried her escargot and found they tasted much better then it looked and then agreed with Chloe

'Well there is an option Logan and I have been exploring and, well... we didn't want to delve too deeply before we discussed it with you, I told him you both would be cool about it, but Logan highly respects you 2 girls and don't want to insult you or the Xavier name"

"What do you mean Lor?" Sasha asked between bites of her quiche

Lor swallowed her sip of wine to clear her pallet and replied…

"Logan and I have been discussing adoption, but we didn't want to bring in out side blood incase it offended either of you"

Chloe's head shot up and had a look of distaste on her looking dead on to Lorrie and said…

"I'm more offended dat Logan an' 'pecially you would even consider dat I would be offended by dat, m' Rem 'oney 'imself was adopted! Fur'der more if it make you an' fuzzy 'appy den dat's all dat ma'ders! Rem 'oney an' I are 'appy f'r you" Lorrie looked to Chloe and said …

"I'm sorry Chloe, Logan nor I thought about that and you're right we should have known better"

"Again I agree with Chloe on this Lorrie. Really! I mean just cause we are both younger then you please give us a lil credit. You're not dealing with Stacii, for Summerland's sake, of coarse we'd welcome these children with open arms, don't be ridiculous!" Sasha said happily and yet a lil miffed, as did Chloe for Lorrie and Logan not giving the two younger sister's more credit then they had.

Before to long the girls main coarse and dinner wine was produced to them as the 3 girls got involved with some serious dinner conversation happily

"So now that the war's over Chloe and you and Remy are retiring what are your plans other' then the baby making. Which I must say you do great at it" Lorrie asked ending laughingly

"Yea sis, any big plans, and Lorrie is right your kids are huge and awesome looking, I know I'm their aunt but damn! Talk about a great gene pool they were swimming in!" Sasha exasperated and laughed with Lorrie who agreed as Chloe almost choked on her wine she had been sipping

"Oui I'll admit it mes fils are quite dey looker's, non? Bree a cutie too. Mais dunno Lor, Remy an' I 'aven' given it much t'ought, m' bebe's 'ave been axkin' more an' more que'tions 'bout da Craft maybe it time da garcons find dere pat'" Chloe said in somewhat out loud thought.

The girls ate quietly for a few minutes when Sasha in her own out loud mulling over thoughts said…

"Well the students at the school now only hone their mutations in the morning hours after then they don't do much of anything… hmmm…." Sasha took a sip of water as Chloe said…

"Any objections t' say maybe we can teach Wicca classes in da a'ter noon. I mean dere is 'Ro, Emma, you Lorrie, an' you t' Sasha, Jubes, Kitty, Rem 'oney, m'self, an' now 'lso Penny an' Jon, I taught dem a'ter Rem 'oney took us Sout'"

"That's certainly plenty of teachers to conduct a school" Lorrie and Sasha agreed

"I just retired myself too, and Logan a few years back sold the shop." Lorrie mused out loud when all 3 sisters began to dawn slow wide smiles and then giggled together.

"Think Remy and Logan will go along with it?" Sasha asked Chloe then Lorrie who said…

"Logan don't care one way or the other, though there is stuff up home I want with me"

Chloe said softly…

"In all honesty I dunno. Mais I'm sure if I can get Rem 'oney 'lone t' sweet talk 'im, an' lay out all m' femme charms t' convince m' 'oney, 'e might consider it. 'E da boss an' call da shots, mais bein' da boss's number one Madame I get all da perks. I'll get back t' yas on it. I 'ope 'e does. I so wanna open a botanical's shop in da school f'r wiccan supplies" Chloe said as her sister's seen a very old spark come back to Chloe's eyes. A spark that seemingly had laid dormant for a long while due to the war stress and having to be a Momma 24/7. A spark that thrilled the other 2 sisters's to see again.

"Alright then, you two convince your men it's a good idea, and I'll **tell** Kurt it's a go" Sasha said and smirked to her sister's as they busted up laughing

The girls finished their dinner with conversation of this new idea of theirs. Then took their discussion to the car ride home.

------

Over the coming weeks Chloe's expectant tummy grew larger. Mean while Lorrie and Chloe would drop hints to their husbands.

"Mon chere?" Remy said swaggering and strutting into his and his wife's bedroom where he seen her and Bree on the sofa resting and watching a TV movie. He noticed Bree had fallen asleep and Chloe was almost there her self when she heard his call out and replied softly…

"Oui mon amour, je suis à peine éveillé mais qu'est-ce que c'est miel de Rem?"

_(Yes my love, i'm barely awake but what is it Rem honey?)_

Remy heard the usual sultry sweet purr in the sleepy tones of his wife that threw a broad smile on him. He did so love to hear her speak in his mother language it highly turned him on. Remy walked around and sat in the chair next to her then reached over and took her small overly polished and finely jewelled hand in his massively muscled one.

"Chere been droppin' 'ints t' Remy et Gambit f'r some time an' now dat 'e finally got you 'lone f'r more den 2.5 seconds wit' out you si'ter's 'e wan's t' know wad is it dat 'is chere 'as been 'intin' et?"

Chloe's eyes fluttered as she fought off sleep while holding Bree in her own lil sleep to her. Chloe looked up and over to Remy and spoke tenderly quiet to not disrupt Bree…

"Mais…"

"Mais wad amour?" Remy repeated in a small smile

"'Kay, o'der den da Plantation down Sout' wad do we really got t' go back f'r? … I mean you an' deir Tante's an' Oncle's can 'elp me give dem deir teachin's which we can do f'om 'ere, an' 'ere dey 'ave all dey rest o' da kin, an'…" Chloe started and was beginning to plead.

Remy's expression turned serious and sat back having heard what his always ever-loving wife said and replied with…

"Chere l'okin' t' ax Remy et Gambit t' 'tay 'ere? Non?"

Chloe meekly nodded her answer then quickly added…

"I amour b'in' you epouse an' maman, mais I need somet'ing more. I'm so sorry Rem 'oney, if you say non I under'tand, an' you get no argument f'om me, An' I'm only ax'in cause we 3 femmes t'ought we could 'ave Wicca classes in da a'ternoons seein' dat da 'tudents only train in da mornin', an' our bebe's wanna learn dere 'eritage in da craft t,' an' 'Ro, Penny, Emma, Sash, Lor, Jubes, Kit, m'self an' you Rem' oney could teach dem. An' I'd also like t' open a botanicals an' Wicca school supply shop in da 'ouse so da kids 'ave a place t' get 'tuff f'r deir teachin's…" Chloe went on and on with her reasoning as she looked down thinking she disappointed Remy and wanting to stay with her family.

Remy sat back and watched Chloe and her expression go from being thrilled and seeing a very old spark come back to her to solumn thinking she upset or disappointed him. Remy thought his heart was going to break to that his sweet wife would think that thought. A smile grew on him, as she had the idea stuck on him when she got to the first _An'_ of hers.

"Chere?"

"Oui Rem 'oney"

"Wad you say Remy et Gambit take's 'is chere amour an' 'is bebe's 'e gave t' 'er out t' dinner t'night an' we can tell da youngin's an' deal wit' dem"

Chloe's head shot up and carefully slid a sleeping Bree off of her to rest on the sofa. Chloe happily got up and climbed up into Remy's lap to squeal, giggle, hug, and kiss him profusely happy. Gods that was something neither Remy nor Gambit could ever get enough of and enjoyed immensely so let her have her way and display her affections for him.

"Maman? Paw?"

"In 'ere Dutch" Remy called out chuckling softly between kisses Chloe was happily giving him as she giggled and chirped incessantly that had Remy chuckling, and shaking his head slowly hearing her girly ways.

"**Whoa**? Maman chill!" Dutch came into his parents' room and stepped into their private living room stunning Dutch. He had never having seen his mother so affectionate to his dad and her husband before. Sure the kids were use to their parents openly loving ways but this was unencumbered giggling and exuberant borderline smothering Remy sweetly. And Remy loved it!

"You mind it Dutch! Dis who you Maman is! You came in on a moment when you Maman's mood swung an' she jus' bein' 'erself, don' make me 'ave you fetch a 'witch"

"Oui paw, mais Dutch never seen Maman so 'pirited b'fore, actually… it ra'der tres cool" Dutch said to his dad as he took a seat on the floor and laughed to seeing his Mom like this. Bree soon woke up and sat with her mouth hung open to seeing her mother so happy in tears babbling to Remy in her sweet coos, words of love and praise between her lighting fast and thrilled kisses. Punk, T- Bird, and Lucky walked into and seen and heard all of this and stood dumbstruck they all did to seeing their mother act like a teenaged girl!

While Remy beamed to the lot of the crew and explained it was her mood swing again. That this was just one side of many to whom their real mother was, and that the kids had only known the Momma part of her. But this side is the side that Remy knows daily. Then pointed out that's why they have many brothers and a sister with a sly male hungry smirk to the boys, who returned the same smirk knowingly.

"Dang! Paw, she goes like a wild cat!" Lucky exasperated and dawned a huge smile sitting on the sofa

"You garcon's don' know da half o' it"

"Paw do Punk need t' get da garden hose out?" Punk chuckled and joked with his dad who laughed out as did the other boys and Bree also.

"Non. You Maman will 'top when da mood 'wing pas' 'er. 'Sides dis is one o' many o' you chere amour Maman moods Papa very much amours. Papa 'lways get's you Maman's bes' moods. 'E ain' 'tupid! You garcons t'ink you da only ones da 'ave femmes fawn over. Where you t'ink you get dat trait f'om?" Remy told them stating facts

"We 'lways taught it was Maman" Lucky said laughingly as Remy threw a look at him and said…

"'Ell no mes fils! You got dat f'om you Pere!"

Chloe's happiness still ever present though slowed and passed as her kisses and sweet chirping slowed down when Remy placed light gentle kisses to her plush pouty lips calming her. On seeing her calm and blush up somewhat embarrassed by all of her children's presence when a mood had swung and her unable to control it this time being as she was so damn happy at the time it hit her. She buried her warm cheeks in Remy's chest as her kids all came to her and hugged her knowing it wasn't her fault and then told her they thought it was really cool.

"'Lright Le Beau hommes, we got a chere an' petite fille 'ere dat needs t' go out on da town! So make like Cajun hommes!" Remy announced which had the boys all leaving to their dorm rooms knowing full well what those words meant.

Lucky and Punk on having gotten ready and now looking for the rest of their blood family ran into Bren who on talking to their cousin found out he had a date tonight. Punk or Lucky not giving any more thought to it, and Lucky spotting Lorna who happily welcomed Lucky's hulking embrace around her as he reached out seeing her pass by him and pulled her back and flung her back gently in a low dip and kissed her sweetly. Lorna giggled and coo'd to him and said she had some reading to catch up on and rented a movie to watch with him and that it could wait when he got back from having some family time first. The two now in pretty much a full dating relationship. One that both Remy and Chloe approved of though Remy and Lucky both made it very clear to Lorna right up front Maman Chloe is and always will be Lucky's world and first love. Something that Lorna understood and she infact adored Chloe like all the rest of the family did. Lorna and Chloe got along great, Chloe herself had a talk with Lorna explaining not to hurt her son and Lucky will always be her baby. Chloe then proceeded to welcome Lorna with open arm's that thrilled Lucky to know end having his Maman except his girlfriend. The first girl he'd ever intentionally brought to his mother, no other girl impressing him enough to want to bring her home to his sweet loving mother till having come to the house. Lucky wouldn't consider staying with anyone long term that his mother didn't approve of.

Chloe then turned abruptly on Lucky and lit into him and ran him through the mill should he ever consider Lorna any harm that she would be his worst living nightmare. All of this took place in the full kitchen one morning, and all seen Lucky scared beyond all reason knowing full well his mother would back it up as did her other son's.

Again something totally understood.

That family evening out Remy then explained the family would be moving and staying in New York as the kids cheered to the idea of that. But also that their mom and dad was still keeping the house in the south for them all to visit the south if they felt the need to go back to their roots, and because it was their family history and it belonged to the Le Beau's.

Remy then proceeded to inform the family that with their Maman in the middle of her pregnancy now travelling isn't well on her so she and Bree will stay behind in New York as they would all fly back and take care of things.

"Wad if Maman needs one o' us?" Punk always the one like his father to think of his mother first said concerned for her when Remy patted his shoulder and said…

"Non problem mon fils, you Tante's will b' 'ere an' know 'ow t' tend t' you Maman when she pains. Bree will b' wit' Maman t'. Us men will go t' get you Maman an' soeur t'ings. You Pere will talk t' you Oncle Jon, Oncle Bishop an' Oncle Logan t' 'elp"

Remy knowing out right Punk would ask who would look after his mother, due to his very soft side and closeness to his mother Punk always thought of her first.

Appeased with the answer he got from his father, as was Lucky, Dutch, and T-Bird who were all concerned for their mother in their absence.

The family outing went great.

The next day Lorna got Lucky to go watch the movie with her if that's indeed what they did know one but the pair knew. Chloe and Remy joked with Lorna and Lucky till both kids were blushing. Punk went off for a walk hoping to run into Tandy or to buddy around with Bren and didn't find either so fell asleep in his folks room because Bree found Punk first so talked him into watching The Little Mermaid for the 8 billionth time!

A movie of which the entire LeBeau clan knew word for word, scene by song, score of song by scene. Whether they wanted to know it or not, all due to Bree's obsession with the Disney classic that the Le Beau males claimed that the movie was evil. The movie hated by her brothers so much so that Dutch and T-Bird would tease Bree about by serving her tuna sandwiches or Gumbo and telling her Maman made it from red-haired mermaids she found out in their Papa's swamp. That would always result in her crying hard and their Papa chasing them over the Plantation grounds, as Maman would feed Bree cookies and sooth her cries

Some time later Punk awoke and found Tandy down in the library, the pair left for a walk out in the woods.

"Sure Gumbo not a problem Lor wants me to head up to the house in Canada to get stuff too" Logan said as all the guys talked about the families coming together again happily.

"'Kay femmes chicka girly 'ere need t' rest. I'mma tired an' so is da bebe. Night everyone, c'mon Bree"

"Sleep well … night… catchya in the mornin' girly" Were the words that followed from the rest of the females sitting in the living room. Bree ran to her mother and took hold of her hand as they began to walk out and up to the nursery when Bree was heard saying…

"Wad's a chicka-girly Maman?"

"It's wad a femme an' fille is sweetie" Chloe answered tiredly and giggled as the two left for bed.

------

"Darlin' we're leave in the mornin'… yeah yeah I'll remember the vase Chloe got us back when we got married it's in the back hall" Logan said while rolling his eyes to his wife and walked passed Lorrie and smacked her ass making her jump and laugh by him catching her off her guard

"Chere, wouldn' it be easier f'r Remy et Gambit t' jus' sell da Plan…" Remy started to say dreading all the pack up and wanting an easy way out of it when Chloe's head swung around and said miffed…

"Non It wouldn'! An' don' you dare Remy Etienne Le Beau I amour **MY** plantation!"

Chloe said getting a lil cross that had everyone laughing out when they recalled years ago yes she liked it in the south but didn't want to leave the house in New York, and here it is 16 years later and she don't want to lose her home down south

"Chere?" Remy said softly shaking his head in disbelief chuckling

"Oui m' 'oney?"

"You crazier den a caught gator" Remy said tiredly though smiled broadly knowing his wife so very well yet she still could surprise him and throw him for a loop after all these years she could still keep him on the edge. Remy shook his head and chuckled

"Oui 'oney, Bree 'top you fussin', An' Dutchy so 'elp Maman if you keep teasin' you soeur I'mma 'tring ya up!" Chloe answered Remy and tried to settle a giggling Bree to eat her lunch and Dutch making things difficult, as he would tickle his sister

"Dutch 'nuff o' dat! Bree needs t' eat an' you Maman is tired" Remy spoke to his son who then sighed hard and said…

"'Kay mais you non fun right now Paw"

Remy ignored his son's comment and threw a beer to Logan who threw it to Lucky as just then Punk walked in and caught the throw from Lucky… this game continued till all the males that drank was properly equipped.

A few moments later Lucky tilted his head having heard something from the porch so opened the patio door quietly.

Everyone sat and had a deadly silent lunch over hearing a very loud group of giggling girls know one knew out side listening to Bren talk in a seriously bad southern French accent. But yet the girls out side still coo'd and awed it when the 11-year-old T-Bird leaned into the table and whispered loudly to say…

"If dose femmes can fall f'r a really bad sout'ern drawl, mais T got's 'imself a great shot o' getting' wit' does filles non ma'der if dey are older den 'im 'e a shoe in! 'Cause 'e gots da real t'ing, ain' dat right paw?"

Everyone that sat at the table heard the lil boy and all tried desperately not to bust up in hard tearful laughter when Remy whispered back…

"Oui dat's true, maybe you ol' Paw oughtta go out dere an' show Bren 'ow it's really done, non?"

"I don' freakin' t'ink so!" Chloe said in a huff then turned from him and pouted

Everyone knew Remy was joking but they all also seen it hurt Chloe, knowing her illness was messing with her when Remy looked to everyone as if to say you watch he proceeded to wrap his massively muscled and deeply tanned arms around her and nuzzled into her long thickly tressed multi-colored hair and began to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear lowly that only she heard, when everyone seen her eyes and expression begin to melt and turned back to Remy and smiled to then cuddle into his side happily once again. Remy stretched his back a bit and smirked to the rest, as if to say mission accomplished the ol' gator still has it.

"Good one paw! You so got Maman will bent t' ya" T-Bird said the youngest of the Le Beaus and males in the house all that knew it was one of many southern male charms to get what they want from their girls. Lucky, Punk, Dutch and Remy turned quickly to T-Bird with a look on the four of them saying almost screaming sternly shut up!

Chloe's head snapped up in upset questioning to Remy controlling her will and looked to Remy who smiled softly and brushed back a lock of her hair as he looked deeply within her eyes that she melted to again and kissed him sweetly.

The boys seeing things with the folks are back to the way they should be, that's when Remy, Lucky, Punk and Dutch all kicked T-Bird under the table.

Mean while the family around them tried to stifle their laughter to the boys' words and his brother's reactions. Every one of the males in the room knew it was men's charms and mainly southern men who over dramatized it for the simple benefit of the females. Though southern men could do it in such a grand way women believed it was genuine and sincere. Every male on the planet knew all women were sucked into that whole Rhett Butler thing so southern men played to it but every southern male was still deep down a dawg just like the rest of the males in the world. But southern men were dawgs with style, grace, and 99.9 of the time they had all the girls too. And they sure as hell didn't need an 11-year-old kid blowing their cover, so quickly put T-Bird in his place quickly.

A few moments later the giggling had quieted down and Bren came in the kitchen where everyone else was who were all trying desperately not to look at Bren in fear of busting up.

"Cousin Bren? You as Country as Cornflakes!" Bree said breaking the silence in a tired sigh and went back to her tater salad

The room busted into hard laughter to the baby of the family calling Bren out who stood dumbfounded and a lil lost when Remy chuckling said…

"You know Bren fakin' a Sout'ern accent will not only 'tart a riot, mais you will get you ass kicked" Bren didn't know what to say as 4 laughing Cajun's stood up being Lucky, Punk, Dutch and T-Bird

"Garcons sit, an' quit teasin' Bren bebe, it kay sweetie dey jus' messin wit' ya" Chloe giggled

"Why would you fake the boys accent Bren?" Sasha asked him laughing

"Hey it works **every time** for these guys I figured why not" Bren smiled a lil and admitted in his embarrassment

"Get any results?" Kurt asked hopingly in his own laughter that got met with Sasha's elbow to his ribs that only enforced everyone's laughter

"Yeah some" Bren replied now laughing too

Things soon died down when Tandy came in and asked Bren to help her in training. It unnerved Punk a lil as Tandy whom he believed to be his girl friend asked Bren but let it go seeing as they have trained together before.

The next day the males all left for their flight up north and the 4 boys rather excited to see their mother's home country to then go back down south and get their stuff.

A trip that the women figured would last about a week or two.

The women and men would all exchange calls, as Lorna would get the ear full from everyone on her Lucky. While Lucky took in a call or two directly to Lorna as well.

Punk would also place calls to the house for Tandy who took them other then a few times when she couldn't be found. And in all cases when either Lucky or Punk would call Bren was know where to be found so they couldn't talk to their cousin/buddy.

Lorna and Chloe got closer, to the point that when the guys returned one morning Chloe had just stepped back into the house from the garage and seen her husband and her sons all home again she ran and hugged and kissed them all happily till she got to Remy who swung her around lowly and planted a huge lip lock on her that left her dizzy but giggling.

"It good t' see you t' Rem 'oney" She giggled that had Sasha laughing at her and waving her hand in front of Chloe to see if she hadn't completely zoned out

"Huh… o Lorna girl come 'elp me get da bags s'il vous plait"

"Comin' Maman Coco" Lorna said casually and following out behind Chloe back to the garage leaving a blissfully thrilled stunned Lucky in the kitchen to run out and hug his girl friend and his expecting Maman to him together in his arms and proceeded to cover their cheeks in kisses making both the girls giggle and squeal out

Remy stepped around and took Chloe out of her son's embrace and hugged her too him and then gave Lorna a sweet fatherly hug followed by a soft smile and proud nod

"Mes fils, 'elp you Maman an' petite Lorna"

Lucky and the rest of the boys then went and took care of the bags for their mother and Lorna

Later that day Chloe went for a walk on the grounds and came to the old stream that she recalled running too many years ago when she found out she was expecting her first child, she remembered it fondly spending those wonderful much needed moments with her dad. Chloe walked along the stream when she heard heated tones cussing out in deep seeded crying pain.

A lil taken back by the great anger behind it and the alarming language Chloe followed to who was in such pain as she used her empathy to sense where the voice was coming from. She walked along till she came to the clearing and looked up and seen Punk sitting on a very large rock. Chloe recalled that rock being the one she had once rested on when she was upset.

Punk sat on the rock crying with his back to her and not having heard her quiet approach. When a moment later he felt the tender familiar soft touch of warm sweet loving gentleness gingerly against his bulging bicep muscle. Using his peripheral vision he saw the long beautiful fingernails and small delicate hand. The hand he knew only belonged to one person with a touch so loving as the air around him began to fill of the scent of fresh lilacs, without looking to the intruder he quickly tried to get a grip on himself and said…

"You s'ouldn' be out 'ere or any where 'lone Maman, Paw wouldn' an' don' like dat"

"Never you mind you Papa, you Maman can 'andle 'im. She knows 'im backwards an' f'rwards. Now 'cooch over Maman needs t' rest" Chloe told her son as he still with his back to her slid over. And Chloe in her great pregnant state felt like she was climbing mount Rushmore bare handed and puffed her way up and sat next to Punk.

Punk stayed facing away from her and stayed in his constant silent tears. Chloe leaned forward a lil bit and seen tear stains on his cheeks and more tears coming from behind his ray bans.

Chloe bit her trembling bottom lip seeing her baby boy in such deep hurtful pain.

"Punk sweetie" she called softly

He didn't acknowledge her as he was rather gone in his own mind and his pain

Chloe leaned over to her son and whispered those fatal words that could always calm him and fill him with her mothering love, words that made everything right in his world for him.

She breathed softly…

"O m' Romeo, everyt'ing is 'kay. Maman will 'lways take 'way you pain, she'll 'lways love an' never leave you no ma'der wad"

Punk heard those words as his head dropped down to his chest then turned and tilted his head to his mother who looked to him in her own soft tears confused and wanting to know why her son was so hurt.

"Maman, I seen dem"

Chloe sat back and gave her head a shake not in understanding then looked back to Punk who knew all too well what that look on his mother and the headshake meant. He tried to get a grip on his distraught emotions though still continued to cry. His head turned again now and face looking down to the ground when his ever-charming French accented deep bass tones cracked due to his pain and said through tears…

"Punk seen dem t'ge'der" Then went back to his tears when Chloe reached over and brought his face up to meet hers. Chloe carefully removed his ray bans, as she always preferred to see his eyes and would tell him countlessly he had his father's beautiful eyes even if her green eye colour was present.

"Chloe held his face in her tiny hands and said softly brushing back some tendrils of his long banged multi-coloured hair and whispered softly…

"Seen who bebe?"

"Punk sawd dem Maman" Punk reached out for his mother and held her to him tightly in desperate need of his mother.

"Kay, It kay bebe, you jus' 'old on t' Maman Kay? I'm 'ere as long as you need me m' Romeo luv" Chloe told him in reassurance as she held onto Punk tightly and tenderly in her mothering embrace and placed butterfly kisses to his temple and cried with her son

After a few moments Chloe soothed her crying knowing she can't fall apart this time, and Punk needs her to be strong for him. She took several shaky deep breaths and said…

"'Lright now m' luv tell Maman wad's wrong? Who did you see bebe, Maman needs t' know why you upset an' she is feelin' such pain f'om you? Tell me s'il vous plait"

Punk did his best to choke down his sobs as his head dropped and rested in distraught on her shoulder and whimpered out in a whisper…

"Tandy an' Bren" Punk fell back to his tears again.

Chloe's heart snapped in two and broke for him and again fell into tears that his cousin and who he thought was his girlfriend did this. Chloe knew that pain well as her own sister did this to her when she started seeing Remy. It would be a story she would never tell her children, as she knew it wasn't Remy's doing but was solely Stacii's cruel ways. Chloe didn't know the story in all of this but knew Tandy would.

She held her weeping broken hearted son in her arms and said…

"'Oney any fille dat would do dis t' you is a bioque!"

"Punk amours 'er Maman, 'e canna 'elp it. 'E didn' mean t', mais 'e do" He choked out

His mother's eyes squeezed shut in feeling such immense pain and truth to her 15-year-old son's words. He truly had fallen in love with her.

"Bebe I'm so sorry. Gods! I am so very much sorry" Chloe sobbed hard and held him tightly

The two stayed out and cried for many hours till it seemed like they ran out of tears and dry cried and talked having a real mother son talk.

"Do dey knows you sawed dem Romeo?"

"Non, don' t'ink so. 'E seen dem out in dey old barn an' split. Wen' lookin' t' find dem when we got back f'om down 'ome. Punk never t'ought 'e'd find dem t'ge'der! …Punk wanna go back t' N'Awlin's NOW!" Punk spoke still in great shock

"Sweetie dat's non possible. I know you wanna get away f'om t'ings now, makes sense, let me look int' some t'ings 'kay? 'Sides maybe Bren didn' know t'ings were serious 'bout you an' Tandy"

"Non maybe not… Punk dunno, don' care anymore ei'der, Bren can 'ave 'er, an' kay"

"O Romeo I 'ad 'oped you would never 'ave t' feel dis pain. You or any o' you bro'der's an' Bree t'"

"Romeo Gah, dat names a joke! An' dis 'appens t' any o' da o'ders Punks got dere back. Jus' like you 'lways got ours Maman. An' any homme even t'ink o' doin' dis t' Bree Punk will make dem go boom!" He growled protectively of his tiny sweet frail baby sister

"Luv you 'lways b' m' Romeo! You 'ave m' 'eart you know dat. Just like dey rest do, you Papa 'as m' 'eart an' soul. Mais f'om da moment I laid eyes t' you an' seen does beautiful eyes Maman knew she was blessed wit' an' extra 'pecial bebe. You 'ave a spark in you eyes dat I know wit' da right fille t' bring out da real 'pecial amour in you. 'Ey Punk you Maman jus' 'ad a t'ought, come Maman gonna take you some place an' dis is somet'ing dat will 'elp t' in da long run maybe" Chloe ended and smiled a lil as if a thought suddenly struck her. Punk picked his mother up in his arms and set her gently to her feet and tucked his mother into his side as they supported each other Punk for his broken heart and a mother seeing her son hurt so badly.

"Where's Coco?" Sasha asked curiously stepping into the games room and asked everyone as she looked for her sister

"Dunno petite Tante, Maman say she was goin' f'r a walk " Dutch said casually as he played his video games and was trying to explain the French version to the male students on how to play it as they didn't speak the language

"Dutch you zhould have vent viz your Momma! Zhe zhouldn't be alone for very long, an zhe been gone for hourz!" His uncle Kurt giving Dutch a slightly disapproving look that made Dutch look very guilty and said…

"Desole Oncle Kurt Dutchy b' back 'Kay, 'e go find Maman" Then got up and left hearing the words…

"Nov zat'z better! T you go viz you bro'zer"

"Oui Oncle Kurt, Maman ax'd me t' watch Bree t'ough?"

"Zat'z fine. Bree iz alright here viz me and your Uncle Bobby, now go help your brozer"

"Kay" T ran out side after Dutch.

"Paw you seen Maman?" Dutch asked walking into the garage seeing his dad, and Oncles Bishop, Logan, Jon, and Peter who were all working on vehicles when T-Bird flew up beside Dutch

"Non, was 'bout t' ax you da same t'ing why?" Remy told him then spat over in a bush and lit a cigarette to only be handed a beer

"Non… Tante Boo Sasha was l'okin' f'r 'er an' canna find 'er, so Oncle Kurt 'old Dutch t' go find 'er, cause… well… I was da las' t' see 'er an' she say she goin' f'r a walk, So I let 'er go 'lone, Dutch desole" Dutch admitted everything and feeling horrible for not being a confidence man and living up to his name.

The men all looked at Dutch in shock of letting his ill and very pregnant mother go alone when Remy fired at Dutch…

"Tristan! Go now an' tell you Tante Boo Sasha an' Oncle Kurt dat Paw 'as gone out l'okin' f'r you chere amour Maman!" Remy now mad at his son for his son leaving his mother to go off for designations unknown and knowing full well that anything could happen to his mother from her illness, to her mutation and her in a delicate state of pregnancy.

"Remy gonna go find mon amour, pack up guys incase somet'ing's 'appened t' 'er an' da bebe, an' needs us guys… Remy et Gambit 'opes chere is Kay or 'e gonna fuckin' kill some peoples!"

Dutch began to visibly shake to his father's temper and seeing his mutation blaze forth as Remy's eyes glowed showing his anger towards his son. Remy climbed over his Harley and started up the engine and backed out as Dutch and T-Bird backed away being sure to stay out of their father's reach when Remy surprising the two young boys seeing their shock threw a lightly charged card above their heads and it exploded sending the two boys running back to the porch as people from inside the house came out hearing the boom and Remy cussing out after yelling.

Remy no sooner got the bike brought out and was ready to head out when everyone seen the hummer coming up the long driveway and seen Chloe and Punk talking and both looking very solumn.

Remy just realized he never thought to see if her hummer was there. He cut the engine on the bike and stalked towards the now parked truck as Chloe got out and before she got a word in to explain Remy yelled out…

**"Where were you chere?"**

Chloe taken back by this somewhat stunned, and now the full house on the front grounds taking witness including the couples 5 children

Chloe looking a lil beside herself said softly…

"I wen' f'r a walk an' …" Before she could continue her explanation Remy fired up and said…

**"You know chere ain' t' go 'lone anywhere! We were all worried"**

"I'm desole I seen Dutchy an' 'old 'im I'd b' back soon an' wouldn' be far. I never left da grounds till I found Punk an' 'e left 'ere wit' me"

Chloe trying to explain in a panic to her husband as she had long since gone passed tearing up and now was flowing down her pregnancy glowing cheeks

**"Non da point chere! Remy et Gambit canna protect you an' keep you safe if you go off like dat. 'E long 'go made a promise t' you s'iter's, friends, family an' oui you Papa t' res' 'is soul mais Remy et Gambit intend on keepin' 'is promise t' all o' dem an' da vows 'e made t' you long time back, don' you _never_ an' Remy et 'ELL OUI Gambit t' never EVER do dat t' 'im 'gain you 'ear 'im!"**

Everyone so use to seeing the forever and always normally overly loving couple in an argument that all found out this had only ever been their second one. And this one the kids all seen as Bree in her tears wriggled herself out of Lorna's arms and ran over and stood in front of her mother seeing her cry hard and yell back to her dad…

**"You made m' Maman cry, dat's non nice! Bad Bad Papa!"** Then ran and hugged Chloe's shapely leg and cried hard too with her Momma.

Remy now madder hauled back and chucked his bike keys across the yard and slammed his fists hard on the hood off the Hummer now that both his wife and now his daughter were in tears. Lucky silently came down the steps and pulled a clingy Bree off their mother and handed her over to Punk who then had Bree crying in his chest as Lucky wrapped his arms around comforting his sobbing mother and began to escort her into the house and see to her pain. Remy still mad grabbed Lucky by the trench and turned both Lucky and his mother tucked into his side to face Remy.

**"Paw, not da trench! Fur'der more, I t'ink you said more den 'nuff t' Maman f'r now, go cool off b'fore we 'ave it out!"** Lucky said in his own anger and tense jawed to his father for making his mother cry

Lucky never having stood up against his dad and Gambit before and all could see that as the father and son faced off. Lucky shook his father's grasp loose from his trench and continued to take his mother inside leaving everyone else outside.

"Come on m' brozer we need a guys night" Kurt said as he took out the keys to his truck and all the guys piled in it.

Chloe stayed resting as her sons looked after Bree that night while she rested on Hanks say so her having been so worked up

The guys stayed out late that night, when morning came Chloe came down stairs seeing as Lorna took Bree to her room for the night for Bree to have girly time and help her forget seeing her father explode at her mother, and her mother not get a chance to explain anything.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and spoke with everyone sans Remy and they all spoke with her happily as though nothing had happened.

For 3 day's this went on she wouldn't even acknowledge Remy's pleas even in their bedroom. Infact she would just coil up away from him.

Remy did everything from intentionally trying to charm her, to begging, to pleading with her to just talk to him again.

"Paw? …T'ings wit' you an' Maman ain' right" Lucky said one afternoon as he and his Dad sat on the riverbank fishing

"Oui mon fils, you Pere knows dat. 'E feels you Maman even when she not next t' 'im, Maman 'till upset wit' 'im"

"She got reason t' be… mais it 'till not right t' us youngin's, we non ever see you an' Maman like dat b'fore"

"'Gain Remy knows an' e very much desole f'r dat too. You Maman an' Pere only fight like dat twiced b'fore…" Remy said and drifting to his past memories

"Wad 'appened?"

"It in da pas' fils, mais you Maman is 'tubborn. Point is dis… you Pere 'lmost los' you Maman bot' does times…" Remy said drifting out to his thoughts again when Lucky's head snapped around and he pushed his stetson up a lil something he only did when he was in shock or surprised

"Wad you mean you 'lmost los' m' Maman?"

"Wad Remy et Gambit mean is… mais… da fir't time was when you Pere 'ere was courtin' you Maman an' wit' 'er illness an' you Pere who never b'fore ever 'ad a problem wit' da femmes suddenly 'tarted t' sound like Jet'ro De Bodean whenever you sweet chere amour Maman would entrée da room… any way… 'E b'came a mess o' a homme an' would fall all over 'imself like fool! Well… all you garcons 'ave seen you Maman, she be tres magnifique beau'iful inside an' out! An' all Remy et Gambit wan'ed t' do was tell 'er 'ow much 'e amours 'er, mais 'e 'ad a 'ell o' a time gettin' da words out t' tell 'er"

Lucky agreed that his mother is beautiful in every way and could understand that problem going through those issues himself at present with Lorna. Then asked…

"Wad 'bout dat second time Paw?"

"Mais da second time, someone was 'urtin' you Maman an' not treatin' 'er like a lady so you Pere t'ok care o' it, an' 'e did it da guild way! Et da time you Maman didn' know much 'bout da guild like she do now. Regardless… Gambit wen' off at 'er 'bout 'tuff den t'. Remy et Gambit 'cared 'er very much bad… an' den… den 'e walked out on you Maman, 'e lef' 'er f'r 3 weeks!" Remy finished painfully as a bad taste came too him remembering the pain he caused her then too but also now looking around him and seen Punk, Dutch and T-Bird had all been listening too.

Remy sighed hard and ended it all with more facts to say…

"When Remy et Gambit walked out on 'er she gotta broken 'eart an' wit' 'er illness an' mutation, mais it not only broke 'er chere petite 'eart mais she was dyin' slowly o' a broken 'eart da doctor say" Remy ended painfully and swallowed down the tears

"**You** broke our chere amour's Maman's 'eart?" Dutch asked with a disgusted sickened expression on his face as all his brothers had that same look on them and had a hard time looking at their dad now hearing from him directly that he had once infact broke their mother's heart

"Oui you Pere did. 'E never meant too, 'e'd never do anyt'ing t' 'urt you Maman intentionally 'e amours 'er, it somet'ing 'e'll take t' 'ell wit' 'im when 'e goes"

"If you amour 'er den why would you do dat, our Maman amours everyone!" T said in confusion

"Oui Remy et Gambit know dat t', an' It's somet'ing 'e very much sorry 'e did "

"Why did you walk out on 'er?" Punk asked on behalf of all the boys that wanted and deserved answers now hearing that their dad broke their mother's heart and it almost ended her life.

"You Pere is older den you Maman. You garcons know 'er real age an' know you Pere's rules on tellin' a lady's age. Mais et da time back den you Pere was 'fraid wit' you Maman. She a 'mart lil cookie, very young den an' she 'till is, an' was den as she is now so very much beaut'ful. 'E armoured 'er so much! 'E didn' wanna 'tand in 'er way o' find someone be'der den dis Swamp Rat f'om da bayou. So was settin' da chere free t' find someone be'der. An' if she did, den dat's da way it was meant t' be. It didn' turn out dat way t'ough. She got sick, seriously very much badly sick an' you Oncle Dr. 'Ank told you Pere t' come out o' hidin'. See, Pere was 'round mais you Maman never knew it nor seen 'im. Anyway soon you Maman 'tarted changin', talkin 'bout removin' 'er tattoo's an' we all know 'ow she likes dose. She's gotten more since den t'ough, mais she didn' talk in 'er 'pecial sweet ways no more ei'der… Actually… You Maman she 'tarted t' sound like you Oncle Dr. 'Ank an' usin' big words. You Maman is really dat 'mart mes fils. Mais Chere only was 'lot shorter an' way lots cuter den 'Ank! Dat's when you Pere came out o' hidin' an' 'oped t'ings could be patched up. 'E never meant t' 'urt 'er den ei'der. 'E only does wad 'e does in da bes' interest o' you Maman. Dose voices she get's can make 'er 'urt 'erself badly… dose voices can make 'er die in suicide! So you Pere 'ere tries very much an' ever so 'ard t' keep people 'round 'er **all** da time so she non get 'urt by da pain. You Pere can' live wit' out you Maman! She is Remy et Gambit's everyt'ing… 'E would 'ave given up everyt'ing f'om da Le Beau fortune t' da Guild an' Assassins, everyt'ing… 'Is own life" Remy ended quietly lost in thought as his 4 sons listened to their father's every word intently and now got some very real history on their folks. Finding out their dad left their mother and hoped she'd find another man that could be more to her, but she loved their father so very much it broke her heart and was dying with out him. And that their father loved their mother so much to find in his mind someone better then he to take care of her, but he just couldn't stay away as much as he tried he loved her too much to let her go entirely.

"Paw?" Lucky had gotten up and went to his dad's side as did his other 3 brothers.

Remy's head hung down as he pained knowing he hurt his ever loving wife again and it was her illness that made her think it was fine for her to go off like that. And here he yelled at her and now she was upset and hurt not understanding.

The 4 boys came to their dad and crouched down by him and each put a hand to their dad's shoulder, Remy looked up to them. For the first time they seen tears in their ever powerful strong never faltering father's eyes. It was at that moment the boys realized just how truly much he really does love their mother, and it wasn't just words or their parents playfulness but a real dead on look to real pure would do everything for each other and die for you love.

"Paw, Maman took me int' town she was 'elpin me, it Punk fault you an' Maman got t' a fallin' out" Punk said hurting himself now feeling his parents argument was his fault

"Why you say dat Punk?" Remy sniffed back the tears and spoke firmer now

"'Cause …Punk … maudit… Punk sawed Tandy wit' Bren an' Maman came t' find Punk an' she talked t' me dat's why" Punk came out with his info

Lucky, Remy, Dutch, and T-Bird sat slack jawed as they all seen Punk get up and walk away to pick up a rock, charge it then haul back and throw it madder then hell

"Bra wad? Wad you sayin' man? Bren?"

"Oui Bren an' Dat's why Maman was gone she was l'okin' f'r me"

"Wad 'appened homme?" Dutch asked concerned for his emotional older brother as they all were taking sight to Punk's pain and hearing this new news.

"Jus' wad you t'ink, ni'der Tandy nor Bren know Punk knows. T'ing is, it Punks fault dere t'" Punk said in growl and heaved another charged rock out in the open to explode

"'Ow is it you fault mon fils?" Remy asked him

"Punk fell in amour wit' 'er" Punk said deathly painful then dropped his head down and walked away from them all

Remy jumped to his feet and ran after his heart broken son. Lucky reached out as he went after him as well and turned his younger brother around to face him looking for confirmation and was met with tears. Lucky hugged his brother hard as did Remy, Dutch and T-Bird all knowing Punks heart is like their mother's and some girl trashed his heart and used him, then their mother and Remy's wife took all of the punishment head on when it all boiled down to her having gone looking for her one son and was comforting him like any good mother does.

"C'mon boys you Pere 'as some crow t' go eat an' wan's you garcons present f'r it"

The boys nodded knowing their dad wouldn't let them out of it and wanted them to see and hopefully patch things up with their mother Chloe.

When the 5 guys walked in Chloe and Bree were in the kitchen with everyone else while Chloe milling about the counter making more botanicals while 'Ro jarred and placed items in the wrappings, as Sasha labelled the items

Everyone seen Remy come in, everyone all took a step back as Chloe was in the same room and she had just turned around to see who came in and set eyes on Remy; Chloe then quickly looked away.

They all looked back to Remy who gave them a look to say he really fucked up this time! When Bren and Tandy walked in hand in hand and all just seen the two teenaged pair arrive. Tandy jerked her hand away from Bren's quickly and looked worried. Remy looked from Tandy and Bren to Punk to everyone else to say Chloe was protecting her son Punk when Remy jumped on Chloe when he should have let her speak.

"Rem 'oney f'r wadever you reason's were f'r jumpin' on me da o'der day I'm sorry, you right. I should 'ave made someone go wit' me or waited it out mais I was worried" Chloe spoke first flooring the room in the presence of everyone she apologized and said she was wrong. Then she continued in her soft tones…

"It not m' place t' t'ink an' jus' t' do as I'm told! I'll 'tick t' wad I do bes' 'avin' kids, like dat's not obvious" She said softly and continued in her botanical works. That hurt everyone including the one who said it to hear it, though everyone else knew it wasn't true, but she believed it was true.

Remy trying to choke down his own emotions walked quietly over to Chloe who was at the stove stirring pots facing away from everyone as he came up behind her and said…

"Chere, dat's non true. Remy et Gambit cares very much wad chere t'inks, an' oui, t' a point you 'ave t' do as you 'old so you non get 'urt by da voices. Mais Remy et Gambit non tell you t' 'urt you t'ough. You do so much more bes' den jus' 'ave bebe's, oui you do. 'E sorry 'e never told you dat b'fore now. Remy et Gambit s'ouldn' 'ave jumped on you like 'e did. 'E sorry f'r dat t'' Remy said then reached out one hand and traced down her arm gently forcing her to halt her stove top work that she raised her head a lil to turn around and face him with tear stained cheeks.

Remy spoke again now finally having her full attention…

"'E s'ould 'ave let you tell 'im, an' 'e never gave you a chance, it all Remy et Gambit's fault… not a word Claws! … Remy so very sorry mon chere amour can you f'rgive 'im?"

A moment later Remy felt a tiny gentle tug on his jeans to look down and seen a 3 and half foot tall lil red and white eyed auburn haired angel whimper in her pouty tears to say…

"Bree desole she say you non nice Papa, you not bad, Bree bad fille…very very bad, she go t' 'er room now!" Before the lil girl hit her last words she was in full on hard sobs as was Chloe. Remy reached down quickly and swung the lil girl up to his chest to cuddle and cry then reached out with his other hand and pulled a crying Chloe to him and cuddled her to him while both girls cried hard. Remy apologized profusely to both girls for scaring them both so badly and hugged them tightly to him as he nuzzled both girls necks to comfort them and gave countless soothing loving words, and kisses to them both accompanying it with many more apologies.

It was when Chloe stood on her toes and reached up behind Remy's neck pulling him down to her and kissed him sweetly and Bree ewwing it that things felt like normal again for everyone.

The kids asked if they could have a family night as even the boys were scared about the family fracas and just wanted to be near their folks that night. Lorna said her good night's to Lucky and left to go do some homework or something not wanting to be in the way of the Le Beau family and left Lucky to his family knowing he needing to spend time together as a family alone.

Chloe reached out into the hall and grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her back into the room and shut the door to Remy and Chloe's private quarters and said…

"O would ya jus' get in 'ere girly" Then walked her over to Lucky and told her to sit in Lucky's lap. Chloe teasingly took Lucky's Stetson and placed it on a very blushing Lorna and tipped it down and pushed the two into a kiss till Chloe having enough of that said…

"Whoa! Ok 'nuff o' dat! Maman can feel lunch f'om a week 'go comin' up"

"Dat not only jus' na'ty Lorna… 'Sides like super ewwie why ya wanna kiss m' bubba? Talk 'bout gross!" Bree making a seriously disgusted sickened look and was met by Lucky taking her Dora doll that Lorna quickly and laughingly pilfered back from him and gave it back to Bree as Bree said…

"Yay! Maman, wit' Lorna dat' makes 3, dat mean's an' Maman, I pray dis bebe is a fille cause dere t' many icky garcons in our kin"

The Le Beau's and Lorna with them goofed around and vegged out between movies and talked.

"I 'till canna b'lieve she did dat t' me, Punk don' under'tand it" Punk hung his head in shame and male embarrassment when Lorna got up and came to his side and said…

"Punk, I've known Tandy a really long time. So believe me when I tell ya it's so definitely not you ok buddy! Any girl in her right mind would and will adore you. But … Tandy… well… she's not exactly a girl in her right mind… with her it's all about the Benny's and body's. Don't get me wrong ya got both, not that I'm looking Lucky so don't panic. I'm making a point here. Tandy's just shallow like that, and when she realized you got a lot going on inside and that you're a seriously deep and sweet guy which is ultra cool or at least the rest of the girls in the building took a poll about you Punk 20 minutes after you all got here some months back that was the consensus we girls came too sans Tandy's vote. As well as for the rest of the general female population **but** to chicks like Tandy they don't want deep and meaningful sweet guys. They only want the goods and once they get what they are after they hit the bricks looking for another great guy to mess up. You need someone that's deep like you. Kinda like Maman Chloe but not related and in a mini Coco way girly version all packaged up cute and sweet just for the Punkster. But really in the long run, it's waaay better for you this way. Trust me on this Punk I even tried to tell Bren but he's so damn mystified by Tandy he can't even guess neither heads nor tails of her. I couldn't get through to him. Besides if you ask me Punk you're seriously way to good for her. You deserve better. Hey I got some girl friends in town I can introduce you too sometime I'll give some of my friends a call and we can all hang out or something" Lorna explained and told Punk that the family agreed with her greatly

"Oui an' I let Lor an' Sash know wad's goin' on t'. I'm sorry Punk bebe mais I 'ad t', dey are gonna talk t' Bren. M' si'ter's an' I 'ave real issues wit' femmes dat play dese kinda games… t'ough I t'ink right now, I t'ink Punk needs a lil time b'fore goin' prowlin' give 'im a few weeks anyway. An' I'm day only one, I'm da original Coco-licious, side's if dere is poor lil' chicka" Chloe told her family and Remy back that one all the way up having himself personally experienced that ugly cross fire.

"T'anks Lorna, maybe in a while. Maman's right like 'lways; it too soon"

"Anytime you're up for it, its cool Punk. Just let me know, no rush dude!" Lorna smiled to him and patted his arm and sat next to Lucky and cuddled him.

"Papa?"

"Oui Bree?" Remy said from the other end of the sofa with Chloe cuddling into his side happily between kisses

"Canna Bree watch one las' movie b'fore she go 'leeps?"

"Depends wad movie it is?" Remy told her and lit a smoke then took a swig of beer

"Da petite Merminade!" She squealed out happily giggling as the room fell to tired and pained groans

"Any chance Papa can say non t' dat?" Remy groaned out painfully and chuckled

"Ummm…ummm Bree not see dat 'appenin' dude!" Remy laughed out and said…

"You sound jus' like you chere Maman!" Chloe who gave him a look to say I'm the original dude immediately met him with an elbow to his ribcage! It only confirmed Remy's comment making him laugh harder

The party broke up after Bree got her request due to everyone's fear of her asking to watch it over again. Chloe took Bree in for her nightly bubble bath, then got her in her nightgown and sent her out to daddy for nighttime stories and hugs and kisses before sleeps. With exception to her nighttime ritual of being literately tossed into bed with her dad flinging her into bed as her mother sang…

"One f'r da money…. Two f'r da show… t'ree t' get ready… an' four. t'. gooo!" Then was flung to bed as Bree squealed out in her girly giggles that Chloe giggled to her daughters' exuberance. Where Bree got tucked into bed by both her parents to the lights going out and her teddy bear meeting her side as out of know where the bear appeared as he got flung to the bed too.

Some time in the night Chloe was awakened by a light knocking on her door. She got up to slip on her husbands t-shirt and seen Bree in a deep sleep in the nursery then looked back to the bed and seen Remy the same way. Chloe slipped out their bedroom door and was met with Lorrie and Sasha

"Wad! Je n'y crois pas! Non really! I don' b'lieve dis"

"That's what she said, I'm still stunned by it too"

"What do you think we should do Lorrie?"

"I guess the only thing Mom and Dad would want us to do" Lorrie sighed in a very tired and an' old distraught look coming back to her as it did to both Chloe and Sasha.

"'Lright I'm gonna leave a note f'r Rem 'oney so 'e don' t'ink I wandered off 'gain I ain' doin' dat twiced! You two talk t' Bren 'bout da wad 'appened wit' m' Punk?"

"Yeah we did Chloe hopefully he'll see the light, and good idea I'll do the same with Kurt then make a call to have airline tickets held for us at the terminal" Sasha said through her yawn

"Geez it's like 2:30 am I'mma kill 'er! Rem 'oney will blow a gasket when 'e find out I gone somewhere by plane in m' expec'ancy"

"He'll kill her himself! To cause you this stress, remember the last time. Oh and I'll call us a taxi"

"'Kay good point, an' t'anks"

"I'm gonna leave Logan a note too. We best keep it brief, but only enough that they don't send out the National Guard after us girls. You know how protective the 3 guys are of us, and then with your boys Chloe, hell Coco you got your own personal military watching over you!"

"Kay I need t' get a few t'ings t'ge'der an over night bag o' sorts"

"We need t' go a.s.a.p. Coco. We'll pick up stuff as we need it when we get there alright, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back!"

"I hear ya, 'lright den. See all ya'll down 'tairs in a few minutes den" Chloe slipped back into her room and pulled on a pair of light cotton maternity matching shorts out fit being and left a note on her pillow.

Chloe now in her late second to early third trimester now and Remy cranky yet again when she goes very far from him as he becomes excessively possessive and protective of her more so then usual when she's pregnant like a male animal in the wild of stalking away any predators from their expecting delicate mate. Remy becomes primal when she's pregnant. As much as she finds it cute but it's also a trait that has become the norm since long ago it just get's on her nerves when she's pregnant, other wise she normally loves that side of him.

Chloe got down stairs to the front foyer and was met with a light jacket should it rain and her purse. Sasha dressed in pretty much the same manner as she was as was Lorrie sans the maternity wear and just regular short out fit.

The 3 girls with notes for their husbands laying next to them on their pillows up stairs. The 3 women slipped off into the blackness of the clear night to meet the taxi down at the bottom of the hill on the other side of the estate gates.

Remy turned over in his sleep and felt paper stuck to his forehead and heard giggling. He opened his eyes briefly to shut them quick from the blazing sun out side and seen Bree quietly giggling happily to herself at her mother's vanity playing dress up with her mommy's make up when Remy caught sight of the note stuck to his cheek and forehead.

He pulled it off and seen the scrawled words…

"Rem Honey,

Don't panic my sweetie. Girly had to go with Sash & Lor on an Xavier errand. It's now 2:45 am. Don't know how long this will take. Hopefully not long, a day or two maybe tops or so we girls hope. Can't say for sure though, but I'm with my sister's. Miss you already luv. Keep our bed warm for me and I'll make it worth your while when I get back 'Kay?

A lil bling bling for the big boss man!

X's & O's

z

Luv you ever so much n bunches baby!

Your lil Cajun-Coco-licious

Bababababababababababababa"

Remy read the note several times by now as he sat up leaning on the headboard as Bree danced around the room singing to herself wearing her mothers make-up and one of her mothers dresses.

He took comfort in knowing she didn't go off on her own and was with her sister's, but still worried about her not saying when they'd return or where they went.

"C'mon Bree, you Maman likes you t' bat' in da mornin' so go get you 'tuff"

"Mais Papa you canna 'elp Bree, you a garcon?" The lil girl shrieked shocked and exasperated

"Would Bree prefer if Papa take 'er out side an' jus' turn da 'ose on 'er in'tead?"

"Non Papa, mais … umm… ummm... could Lorna 'elp me in'tead den s'il vous plait?"

"Oui you go get an' ax 'er" Bree squealed happily and ran out of the room covered in make up and wearing one of her mother's dresses over her nightie

10 minutes later a knock came to the door

"Yes Mr. Le Beau, Bree said you wanted to talk to me?" Lorna asked softly with Bree giggling and holding Lorna's hand

"'Ey petite, oui can you do Remy a tres 'uge favour?" Remy asked her as he pulled his shirt on

"Sure what is it?"

"Bree needs 'er mornin bat' an' 'er chere Maman 'ad t' go out wit' 'er si'ter's early, t'ink you could 'andle it, non?"

"No problem, but if you see Lucky down stairs could you tell him I'm up here helping Bree"

"You got it ma belle-fille chérie" Remy said then picked Bree up to hug and kiss her into giggles. Remy then tossed Bree over on the bed. He grabbed his trench, wallet, cards, bill fold, ID, and watch then grabbed the note and paused long enough to kiss Lorna on the top of her head non challantly and left saying…

"Bring mon sweet chere amour's bebe Bree down 'tairs when she ready"

"Will do" Lorna a lil shocked by what Remy had done though it felt oddly natural and even made her giggle a lil. Lorna turned to Bree who was now jumping on the bed giggling and said to Bree…

"Bree what does ma belle-fille chérie mean"

"It mean m' darlin' daughter-in-law can Bree 'ave lots bubbles? Maman let's me"

Lorna beamed brightly to that having been finally given acceptance by the patriarch to the Le Beau's now and was given his Cajun seal of approval now too to be with his son Lucky. Lorna giggled out…

"You got it! Lots and lots of bubbles"

"YAY!"

"Hey Gumbo you get one o' these?" Logan waved the note about as Remy entered the filled kitchen when Remy silently held up his and Kurt followed suit

"What is it?" Penny asked curiously

"Don't know really. The girls just said they had _an_ _Xavier errand_ and will be back as soon as possible. Guess we can only wait it out" Logan said worriedly

"Remy glad Chloe is wit' 'er si'ters 'least. Mais 'e 'till worried 'bout 'er .She in no condition t' travel"

"You are correct my good buddy, neither of the girls should be but Lorrie will watch over them. With her being an R.N. it's a natural instinct. It's like Logan's heightened senses," Hank told them which did help appease the 3 guys somewhat

Soon Tandy and Bren came into the kitchen where Tandy received many disgusted looks from everyone in the room other then an internally wounded Punk who just looked away.

When between bites of a now eating her scrambled eggs and toast her Tante 'Ro produced happily for her and was met with a glass of juice by her Oncle Jon, Bree who had arrived soon after her quick bath said…

"When Bree a bad fille she don' get treats an' is made t' go t' 'er room. Go t' you room Tandy you a bad fille! You made m' big bubba sad"

"Whatever squirt!" Tandy rolled her eyes when Lorna said…

"Tandy girl you and I go way back. So let me be the first to tell you… make with the ears Bree girly…" Lorna paused and looked to Bree who stopped eating and covered her little ears as the room watched this confrontation between the two teen girls when Lorna looked back to Tandy and said…

"You spiteful lil biotch! If you so much as ever go anywhere near Punk again I'll scratch you freakin' eyes out myself! Stay the hell away from him and the rest of the Le Beau's, and I say this on behalf of not only myself but all of his Tante's, his lil sister, and most of all his mother!"

Tandy stood shocked and looked to Bren who shrugged his shoulders and passed over a beer to Punk and Lucky and sat down next to his cousins. Tandy turned away and seen to her own things as Lorna went back to the table to have breakfast with the family that everyone was seriously thrilled Lorna stuck up for Punk on behalf of his mother who needed to see to other pressing matters.

At breakfast Lucky was soon informed and got the keys from his laughing dad to the hummer as Lorna made it perfectly clear that if Lucky ever wanted another kiss he had to take her and Bree to the zoo that day. When Lucky pointed out to her that was blackmail she turned and asked him casually what his damn point was, that's when Remy exclaimed proudly out right… welcome to the family that she was exactly like Lucky's mother so wanted to get the formalities out of the way right up front.

Lucky spent the day in town taking his girlfriend and baby sister to the zoo, while his 3 brothers back home played pool and watched videos and the men played cards trying to figure out where the 3 girls went off too as the rest of the women did some baking.

"I can' b'lieve dis, 'ow da 'ell did you manage dat?"

"Geezuz you sound like a fuckin' moron! Just like that loser you married. Hell I'm still shocked you are even still alive!"

"You can keep your mouth shut!" Sasha told the women for attacking Chloe when Chloe said back…

"Get da 'ell on da plane! Sash an' I shouldn' even b' travellin' in our condition"

"O please tell me it's not that blue freaks!"

"It 'Kay Sash! Calm you temper it non good f'r da youngin', lissen t' Maman Coco. You an' I will sit up 'ere an' Lor can deal wit' 'er!" Chloe held onto her lil sister and led her to a seat just a head of Lorrie and the other woman

"Sit the fuck down and shut up! I'm not listening to your mouth for the 16 hour flight home!" Lorrie said and planked the woman back down in her seat

"Tess, Ally I could use some help in the kitchen, if you wouldn't mind setting the table please. I wanna cook dinner for Lucky and the Le Beau family, everyone else too. I've been doing some research on Cajun guys and they love food! And more so love girls that know how to cook!"

The two other girls laughed

"Trying to impress the guys and their dad huh?"

"Well… yeah… a lil bit. I just wanna show Lucky that I can cook too. Even if I know it won't be as good as his Momma's. God he worships her. All the boys do! It's really great how they treat her. That and I want to show the guys that I won't hurt Lucky, like Tandy hurt Bren and most of all Punk ya know?"

"O we hear you. I can't believe Tandy is so damn shallow. Punk is a hottie and such a sweetheart! He fixed my computer for me. It was so infected with virus's the guy at the store said I may as well scrap it and buy another. I can't afford that! Punk seen Cortez trying to figure it out and even he was having trouble. Punk seen Cortez having problems so took over and fix it. Punk seen this and then fixed the computer entirely! It runs like it's brand new! It was so sweet of him to do too when he didn't have too"

"Tandy is gonna wish she hadn't hurt him. Punk helped Longshot in the garage to get my car engine working. I tried to pay him and he wouldn't take it"

"Where is the lil bitch anyway?"

"Seen her going to Hank's lab for her medical. She's the last to have her's done other then Chloe, Lorrie and Sasha, they will have their's when they get back"

"Hope whatever it is they had to see to is going well"

"Yeah Papa Remy all the kids and myself too are all worried 'bout Maman Coco, being in her mid last trimester"

"Hey darlin's what's goin' on?"

"Just fixing dinner Mr. Logan" Lorna smiled to him

"Good stuff! The 3 girls usually do that. They will be glad to see you girls aren't having their men go starving. Hell we guys are thrilled you're not making us starve!" Logan laughed and grabbed a case of beer and headed to the garage leaving the 3 laughing teenaged girls to the kitchen

"Just get in the GD taxi! I don't want to hear any more. And we **are** calling the guys!" Lorrie told the female

"O f'r all dat's 'oly Je m'en branle! Now get in da maudit car! We wanna go 'ome! We're tired!" Chloe grabbed the female suddenly and threw her into the cab as Sasha and Lorrie sat in on either side of the female while Chloe climbed in the front passenger seat giving her a lil more room being very pregnant

"Hey Kurt luv, yeah it's Sasha…mmm hmmm… look, yeah, I know… we're on our way but we are not going to the house, o hey Remy… yeah Coco is fine …"

"'Ey Sash tell Rem' Oney t' give some cash t' Lucky an' Punk an' tell dem t' get Bren outta da 'ouse"

"Will do… Yeah Remy I'm still here Chloe was talkin' t' me, she told me to tell ya to give Lucky and Punk some cash and have them get Bren out of the house for now… Thanks I'll tell her… Remy says he loves you and he's been worried about you Chloe, but understands you needed to see to business and that you didn't go alone, says he proud of ya… Great okay … hey my Bavarian cream puff, look can you, Logan and Remy meet us a.s.a.p. We girls need you now! And waste no time, we're heading to Charles Tavern! Love you baby see ya soon" Sasha hung up in almost a panic not knowing what to do same as Chloe and Lorrie

"Charles Tavern what the hell, and who the fuck is this Punk twit!"

"Again shut up!" Lorrie almost screaming now

Chloe almost lunged over to the back of the front seat hearing her call Punk that.

Sasha held Chloe off then accidentally on purpose on behalf of Chloe slapped the female in a mock yawn in the mouth then gave a fake apology.

"Guys zat was Sasha as you know Brozer, da girls are back from vherever zey vent, zey need us to go to zey Tavern "

"Tavern? What tavern?" Logan gave Kurt a cockeyed look as did Remy

"Zazha let me buy Harry'z vhen he retired, I own zey place now"

"Awesome homme!" Remy and Logan beamed proudly for Kurt

"Ve need to go NOW da girls are in a panic 'bout zomezing, and it dozen't zound good at all!"

The 3 men dropped their stuff and ran inside the house hearing their girls were in trouble Remy flew past his kids as they looked at him worried never seeing their dad move like that cept when it was emergency guild and assassin business and knew it wasn't good

"You two garcons Lucky, Punk find Bren an' get 'im da fuck outta dis 'ouse an' don' come back till Pere get's you. Lay low wit' 'im an' don' let 'im outta you sight! Jus' like when Gambit 'ad ya do 'ecret guild 'tuff you Maman didn' know 'bout, cept she know dis time. Infact, she da one wan'in you garcons t' do dis f'r 'er, make you Guild Madame chere amour Maman proud… Lorna petite fille all we homme's are so very much sorry we won' b' 'ere f'r you tres magnifique dinner mais can ya b' an amour an' take a'ter bebe Bree t'night? An someone tell Dutch an' Bird t' mind dere o'der Oncles an' tell dere Oncles an' Tante's dat Pere, Oncle Logan an' Kurt 'ave gone a'ter deir women!" Remy paused to catch his breath and heard…

"You got it Paw we got you an' Maman covered" Came from Lucky and Punk who left quickly to go find Bren and take him out of the house by any means necessary as Bree was picked up into Lorna's arms and gave Lucky a kiss goodbye, Lorna said…

"Sure Papa Remy I'll tell the boys and all the adults, you never had to ask. I'd do anything to help the Le Beau family, and don't worry about dinner, there's always next time"

"O' Lucky done gone an' found 'imself a good un, T'anks petite. Bree you b' tres magnifique f'r Lorna, Papa see you soon" Remy kissed both girls fast on the forehead

Remy then tore up to his room and grabbed his collapsible Bo staff and stuffed it in his trench. He then flew out to his Harley and was soon met in the garage by Kurt ready also in old Xmen mode and pulling out keys to his truck as was Logan in an Xmen frame of mind who had a beer in fist and shutting his truck door and started the engine to his newly purchased truck.

Remy started up his bike and tore out of the garage and off the grounds at a hell fire pace as Logan and Kurt followed suit all men worried as hell for their girls and more so praying to a high power that the two girls expecting hadn't gone into labour too early for either of them or was losing the babies and possibly their own lives.

15 minutes later the guys were outside Charles Tavern. The two men marvelled Kurt's handy work on the establishment while never losing focus on wondering why the girls hadn't shown yet.

"Yeah it took avhile but zis iz vhere I go vhen Zazha haz me in zey dog houze. Vhich by ze vey I actually have a doghouze too… I've been meanin' to azk you two if you'd like to partner up viz me on ziz place? Knov one knovz barz like you two do" Kurt finished as all 3 men chuckled while Remy and Logan agreed to the business proposition

On the 3 men turning back to face the highway, Logan took out a cigar and lit it, while Remy did the same with a cigarette, mean while Kurt climbed into the back of his truck and moved a few things around when they spotted a taxi turn into the parking lot and pulled up right in front of them.

Lorrie got out first when Logan heaved a massive sigh of seeing his wife and she being all right. Sasha' followed Lorrie's suit. That's when Kurt jumped out of the back instantly and went to Sasha touching her very much beginning protruding belly tenderly and said…

"Are you and ze baby all right my dear, are you feeling ok, nozing broken or bruized?"

"I'm fine luv" Sasha smiled warmly and placed her hand on his that laid on her tummy

Chloe had barely gotten out of the car when Remy had her in his arms and kissed her sweetly then rubbed and patted her large hard tummy lovingly very glad to see she was all right and still very pregnant. Remy said sweetly concerned…

"Mon chere amour you s'ouldn' 'ave been travellin' mais Remy et Gambit t'rilled you didn' go 'lone. Our petite bebe an' Remy et Gambit's chere 'kay?" Then began placing small kisses over her cheeks warmly making her smile loving into his eyes again. Though everyone could see Chloe looking very tired and extremely distraught having this new stress

"Oui Rem 'oney, I missed you m' luv. An' oui sweetie da bebe is fine jus' tired, 'ungry, an' oui 'tressed out! Which reminds me… 'ey Chienne foutue Déface!"

"What the hell did she just say!"

"She say … 'Crewd-up bitch get out!" Remy said as all 3 men heard a very old somewhat familiar voice.

The female was then pulled out of the back of the cab by Lorrie who reached in and pulled out the woman inside the taxi.

Once the 3 men seen the female they all rolled their eyes and heaved a massive collective sigh of ungodly stress flooding them

"O vuckin' great!" Kurt said falling into a lean on his truck and shaking his head

Logan just growled and considered bashing his head repetively off the hood of his truck hoping this person would just go away again and it being memories he wished he had lost

Remy livid beyond words just escorted Chloe to his bike and made her climb on though she looked confused as he got on behind her, keeping Chloe tucked in front of him protectively and now he would take her home and away from this person

"Rem 'oney we need you guys t' 'elp Sash, Lor an' I t' deal wit' 'er, we 3 femmes can' do it 'lone!" Chloe said to him and her brother-in-laws as Lorrie and Sasha looked pleadingly to their men as well

"'Lright mon amour we guys will do dis f'r our femmes" Remy said cutting the engine on the bike again when Kurt said…

"Come sweet Zazh, Coco dear, You too Lorrie you girlz need to eat real food" Kurt lead the group into the bar and grill establishment as he spoke with Sasha and him wanting his brother-in-laws to take part in the bar, that she agreed to telling him it's his bar, then quickly and happily corrected herself to say the 3 guys bar. Lorrie shoved Stacii into the bar and grill with them.

"Ken? We guyz need some beer and vhiskey over here! Oh get my perfectly in every vey lovely vife and my zizterz in lawz ze bezt alcohol free daiquiri'z and a pitcher of water. Alzo ze girlz need zome zaladz and zteakz. Get ze very bezt cut we got… By ze way meet your two new bozz'z ziz iz my big brozer Remy LeBeau, an' hiz beautiful preciouz lil vife an' my zizter in law Chloe Le Beau, and ziz iz my o'der cool big Brozer Logan and my vonderfully great zizter-in-law Lorrie… o an' ziz iz Ztacii… zhe'z … fa… vell… zhe'z related… mozt of uz believe demon zpawn… ve dunno your guezz iz az good az ourz Ken. Ve juzt not zure how" Kurt said as he ended disdainfully with the introductions to the bartender of his family and introduced him to his new bosses as well. Kurt turned back to the table and sat in the over sized booth next to Sasha and began rubbing her tummy just as Remy sat doing the same with Chloe with his arm around her holding her protectively close. Logan kept looking Lorrie over checking her to see if there were any injuries.

"Alright! Now what in the hell did you do that took the 3 girls out of their beds and the house in the middle of night and away from their families?" Logan turned and directed his anger at Stacii

"Fuck off!"

"Time was definitely non kind t' you 'Tacii!" Chloe said in reference to nothing about Stacii's personality had changed for the better

"O and your one to talk! You prolly have more stretch marks then highway 401!" Stacii threw back when Remy said…

"Watch you mout' an' apologize now!" His eyes flew up in a blaze when Kurt came to his sister in law Chloe's defence to matter of factly state facts…

"Chloe baring children to her huzband iz a noble, and phyzically difficult tazk! An' juzt zo you know Ztacii, zere iz nozing more beautiful zen a woman zat haz many o' zoze markz. Zey are badgez of pride"

Stacii rolled her eyes to him and said a faint apology to Chloe who was crying a lil as Remy soothed her

"Answer my GD question now damn it! Yare sister's are in no condition t' deal with ya!" Logan demanded

Stacii stayed quiet.

"We femmes 'ad t' fly t' Au'trailia t' go collect 'er" Chloe said softly to Logan and the other two men while she took too rubbing her temples while Remy hugged her close and rubbed her tummy gently feeling the baby turn and move about inside her womb as it was very clear Chloe was in her last month of expectancy.

"WAD! No way! Chere mon amour, you really s'ouldn't 'ave flown anywhere"

"I know Rem 'oney I'm sorry, mais I was wit' m' soeurs t'ough an' Lorrie was never more den a few feet f'om me et all times. We wen' dere collected 'Tacii an' came 'traight back 'ere, dats it!"

Remy kissed her temple as he understood and proud that Chloe knew it was wrong but was forced into a situation by her sister, so no more explanation was needed for the guys as to why the expecting girls left like they did

Remy mad as hell now turned to Stacii and said…

"Why did da femmes 'ave t' go an' get you? You 'ave you cut o' da Xavier fortune, you s'ouldn' need dem t' go an' get you like a drunk teen et a party"

"It's gone" Sasha said quietly taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri that Kurt put in front of her, as he did the same to the other girls"

"What's gone?" Logan asked a lil confused

"All her money" Lorrie said softly following Sasha's suit with her drink

"**All of it!**" Kurt almost choking on his beer

"Oui bebe blu, she frittered it all 'way. 'Tacii did not even 'ave so much as 'nuff f'r a plane ticket t' get back 'ome! An' we filles didn' wanna wire 'er money t' jus' 'ave 'er do wadever wit it. So we wen' t' make sure she came back" Chloe said softly between sips of her daiquiri

The 3 men's heads dropped into their hands in utter male shocked disbelief. Knowing every female on the planet fathomly loved to shop even those in denial about it, but damn! The 3 guys almost appeared to have stopped breathing and looked as if they would have a heart attack on finding out this one female cleared out of the bank her share of the inheritance of a quarter of a billion dollars in only 16 years!

"Remy et Gambit married t' an' extravagant femme… infact de most extravagant fille 'e's ever known! An' even she can' cause dat kinda damage! Chloe wouldn' even fa'dom it … fur'dermore she's 'lso da 'trifiest femme I know! She 'lways l'oks like a million dollars an' she don' 'lways s'op et 'er designers, even t'ough she could, an' Remy insist dat she do, mais she won' 'lways… Chloe 'as year long standin' appoin'men's in a'vance et 'er beau'y salon's, mais… Remy et Gambit jus' no get dis… Chloe could s'op all day, every day et designers only f'r da res' o' 'er day's an' 'till not even make a dent in 'er Xavier funds an' she 'as da Le Beau fortune et 'er complete disposal t'! T' date she 'as never even used da cards 'e gave 'er back when she was e'pectin' Remy et Gambit's bebe Lucky too. Chere jus' lives off da intere't o' 'er funds f'r 'er petite pleasures. Remy et Gambit pay f'r everyt'ing else Chere wan's. Even den she never ax's f'r anyt'ing… Remy et Gambit don' even wan' 'is amour usin' da intere't when 'e will pay f'r everyt'ing 'er 'eart desires… Remy et Gambit non get dis…" Remy so beyond shocked and stunned to hearing this. Kurt joined his big brother in his out loud stunned male married mumblings saying…

"Vhat could you have pozzibly bought zat coztz zat much Ztacii! … Zazha? Like my brozer, I'm zo glad you, Chloe and Lorrie have rezpect vor money, and me and you two girls huzbandz zo'z to not to break our backz"

"Here here! I hear ya Cajun, Elf. Damn! Thank you Lorrie babe!"

"Oui t'ank you very much t' chere amour Coco! MES DIEUX T'ank you!… Kurt, Logan, an' Remy et Gambit non wanna die young. We homme's glad you amour us an' not work us t' an' early grave!"

"You guys are welcome" Lorrie said to Logan and her two brother-in-laws in a giggle

"We girls can if you'd like us too" Sasha teased the 3 guys

"NO! My dear pleaze!" Kurt panicking and begged Sasha making her laugh out

"You welcome m' 'oney mais you implyin' I'm a 'igh maintance kinda fille?" Chloe coo'd to him in a giggled and kissed his jawline sweetly

"Non Chere amour, Remy et Gambit ain' implyin' it, 'e tellin' you! … Mais Remy et Gambit amours you dat way t'ough. Mais you don' 'pend our money frivolously on 'tupid 'tuff ei'der. You 'ave principals, morals an' re'pect, f'r our life savin's. Remy et Gambit very much grateful you not plannin' our early demise wit' 'pendin' us int' da poor 'ouse!"

Chloe smiled and kissed him and said…

"I don' 'pend like dat; cause… I t'ink it jus' silly. 'Sides, you give me everyt'ing an' more den wad I could ever possibly s'op f'r" Chloe told him matter of factly then added…

"Kurt dese t'ings are awesome! M' compliments t' you" Kurt smiled broadly to his Coco sister's compliment of the tavern knowing full well Chloe has dined in nothing but places that royals have so the compliment meant a great deal to him

"I'm zo glad you like it zizter, viz Remy, Logan and I now all equal partners in ziz place it'll be even better! Ze businezz doez really vell, an' viz zem now too we can really turn ziz place full zcale! I've only had it open vor a little lezz zen a year"

"Congrat's on the partnership guys. I know you guys will make an awesome go at the place. I like that it has a lot of memories for us girls too" Lorrie said happily that all 3 girls blushed too and the girls buried their faces in their husband's chests all blushing

"Zat's one of ze reazonz I bought it" Kurt chuckled and told them his truth

They soon had dinner as they all discussed what to do about the reappearance of Stacii intermingled with the guys partnership ideas when Chloe on finishing her dinner and again complimenting Kurt's chef tastes. Chloe said in a sigh…

"In all 'onesty, I'm t' tired f'r 'Tacii's B.S.! I 'ave all m' own bebe's t' l'ok a'ter an' one on da way, same wit' takin' care o' Rem 'oney, an' den m' s'op, an' den will be teachin' m' wicca classes soon, an' den 'lso m' vet practice I jus' got reopened. Den playin' Maman t' all da o'der kids et da 'ouse. I jus' canna deal wit' 'er immaturity"

"You are so right Chloe. I agree. Logan and I will be having our family soon join us, and with my R.N. work at the house, then I'll be giving classes soon too I just don't have time to baby sit her either"

"Same here, my classes start up when yours both do. Then I help Kurt go over the books for this place. Though now I won't need too. Not with Remy and Logan becoming his business partners so that's one relief. But then I have my own baby coming, and then writing the all the kids schedules. And I'm also trying to put together the nursery you guys had just finished building last week in mine and Kurt's room… Let's face it, us 3 girls have our own lives and families that we are all just too busy with them to play babysitter to Stacii!" Sasha said in the same tired out sigh her eldest two sister's had

The guys looked to each other and knew everything their wives had just said was all entirely true. The 3 girls have extremely busy and active lives, and had managed to keep everyone at the house running like a very cared for well oiled machine like family, including their own personal families and lives. Everyone under one roof but everything went for the most part smoothly. Then Stacii came back into their lives and threw a wrench into the 3 girls lives yet again.

"Girls can I make a suggestion?" Logan said to his wife and two sister-in-laws

"Sure Logan" Sasha said getting up from the table and heading over to the bar and walking behind it and stepped into the back where the kitchen was to reappear with a container of ice cream, jar of cherries, chocolate syrup, 3 bowls and spoons.

The girls sat building ice cream sundaes and eating the sweet treat when Logan said out loud in thought…

"We take her back to the house with us and put her back on the house arrest that your father had her on" Logan suggested that Remy and Kurt quickly agreed it was a good idea

Logan continued…

"We put her on salary and have her do manual labour. Stacii can pay rent whatever she needs, she pays for! We 3 men all pay for our own wives and families bills. She has to look after herself! Stacii can't always come running back for you 3 girls to bail her out. Not with how she treats the 3 of you, with no damn reason too I might add. It would be different if she was like you 3 darlin's but she isn't! When every time you 3 dames always save her. You need to let her deal with her own problems. She can come and go by whatever means she has and from what I see she doesn't. So long as she does the work you 3 set out for her beyond that, you 3 girls responsibility is done with, she's on her own. And I'll tell you right now Stacii you won't get one god damned red cent out of Lorrie sans the work you do for her!"

"Oui! Chloe ain' even payin' you! You mu't come t' see Remy et Gambit 'bout dat in 'is office, t'ough chere will give you da work!"

"I'm viz you brozer, Zazha haz enough to do as vell. You vill come an' zee me in m' office too!"

"Whoa! Hold up! I don't answer to you 3 Neanderthals! The only people I had to answer to was mom and dad! Beyond that t' my sister's, not you 3!" Stacii ranted when Kurt said...

"Zen zere iz ze door Ztacii! Don't let it hit you in ze azz on ze vey out!" Kurt fumed to her and pointed out to her the nearest exit to the bar

"You will ei'der abide by dese rules or you gone! It dat simple! Our femmes can' bebe-sit you! Dey 'ave dere own bebe's t' b' raisin' right good an' proper. An' you ain' any where on dere list o' priorities t' a one o' our femmes! So you will lissen t' Kurt, Logan an' Remy et Gambit or as Kurt so eloquently put it, dere's da damn door!" Remy backed up his lil brother and laid it out flat for Stacii

Logan simply snapped his claws out and growled when Stacii seen the deadly sneers on all 3 men, and realized the men are all now running the main financial show now not her sister's. Stacii just lowered her head and said faintly…

"Fine"

The group got around and stepped out of the bar when Logan threw Stacii in his and Lorrie's truck. Remy got Chloe placed side saddle in front of him on the bike hugging him too her, with his arms around her on either side as he reached in front of her from behind her to the handle bars, then revved up the engine. While Kurt helped Sasha get in the truck. Kurt and Logan waited for Remy to lead the way to destinations unknown other then to Remy who had sent his two eldest sons away to hide Bren. On arriving to the location in question they all waited outside to baby-sit Stacii while Chloe who is familiar with teenaged boys best was to deliver the information to Bren. Lorrie and Sasha wanted to tell him too but just didn't know how, not having children as of yet. Even though Sasha was a child psychologist it's majorly different when it's your own, that she even admitted too. And the girls always thought of Bren as one of their own, but Chloe had by far more practice at dealing with her own teenaged boys.

"Garcons sit down you Maman needs t' talk wit' you"

"Particularly you Bren. Darlin' you Tante's an' I 'ad t' go on a trip t' Au'trailia, dat's where we wen' off t'. Now b'fore you two garcons panic Lucky, Punk, Maman is fine 'kay she was very careful. Now da reason we femmes wen' was… mais… Bren bebe, dere's really no o'der way t' tell you den t' jus' come out wit' it…" Chloe paused a moment to settle her nerves due to all of what was happening then seeing she definitely had the boys attention now continued…

"You biological mo'der 'Tacii called da 'ouse in da middle o' da night an' you Tante Sasha 'appened t' pick it up… You mo'der is in a fix somet'ing awful!" Chloe explained when he slumped in shock, as he had no memory of his birth mother what so ever. But had heard things about her, and none of it was good.

"What kinda trouble?" Bren asked still in shock

"Da monetary kind fils" Remy told him and lit a smoke

"Oh… uhhh…. Ummm… did… ya know… did she ask about me?" Bren teary eyed curiously but very hopeful as he had always hoped to meet his birth mother one day, but didn't know if she wanted the same. Bren loved his aunts more then breathing and in his mind they and his Mum Emma were all his mother's as all his Uncles were his replacement fathers.

"Non" Remy said softly quiet to Bren when Chloe said gently and quickly…

"Bren 'oney she never said not one word 'bout you" Chloe reached out quickly and pulled Bren to her hugging him as he now wept hard on hearing that his own mother didn't even ask about him

The sight of this to Remy, Lucky and Punk made them all damn grateful to have their wife and mother Chloe very much apart of their lives.

"Bebe lissen t' you Tante 'ere 'kay? I know dis is so very much 'ard f'r you. Mais she is m' an' you o'der tante's kin by blood, not by choice! We are takin' 'er back int' da 'ouse only f'r da sake o' our dearly departed Maman an' Papa. Dey wouldn' 'pprove o' us leavin' 'er out on da 'treet wit' out us tryin' t' 'elp 'er. You Oncles Kurt, Logan an' Remy dey aren' t' t'rilled 'bout dis, which is putting it mildly t' I might add." Chloe took a moment to try to keep from crying herself, which was a fruitless effort as the tears evaded her regardless. The boys then realized that their dad and Uncles really didn't like Stacii at all, but just tolerated her for the sake of their wonderful wives and sweet sister in laws.

"Mais it is entirely up t' you Bren if you wan' you birt' mo'der in you life. Non a one o' da adults at da 'ouse will force it upon you 'kay. You Tante's an' I jus' wan' you t' know dat non ma'der wad 'appens, you won' never lose us, you 'ear me Bren? We 3 femmes made a pact long time 'go 'bout you Bren b'fore you was even born an' b'fore we all even 'ad our own families, dat non ma'der wad 'appens you 'lways got kin dat amours you very much an' will 'lways b' dere!" Chloe hugged him tightly as he cried on her shoulder.

Mean while at this point Remy, Lucky and Punk had to look away as they had tears in their own eyes. Remy remembering the past and all the truths to her words, and the two boys so fucking happy and proud beyond all languages that she is their birth mother and felt horrible for what Bren's life was like.

Bren got himself situated and said…

"Guess it's now, or… well… now, I ain't got a choice in meeting her now"

Outside Sasha had called Emma who drove like a bat out of hell in a panic to the location Sasha described and was now talking with the rest of them and just as nervous as the other 3 girls all fearing Stacii could influence Bren wrongly and maybe lure him away from them but it's a risk the 4 women had to face now that Stacii was back.

A few minutes later Remy stepped out, followed by Punk and Lucky when lastly Chloe stepped out hugging Bren to her.

Everyone could see Bren was visibly upset and understandably so.

Logan reached into the truck and pulled Stacii out. When Stacii turned around she was met with a very much taller then her, broad shouldered, lean muscular, longhaired blonde, ear pierced, ocean blue eyed Bren. Who looked her over to then looked over to his aunts and Mum Em and said in shock…

"I don't look **anything** like her!"

"Consider dat a **major** blessin' Bren bebe" Chloe said to him that Bren smiled too when Stacii said…

"Drop dead Chloe! You're a waste of space!"

Lucky and Punk fired up mad as hell now when Remy said to the boys…

"Let dis one goes dis time homme's. Jus' let it goes f'r you Maman an' Bren"

"Lucky? Punk? Dat's you Tante 'Tacii"

"Maman, f'om wad Luck an' I see an' 'ear she ain' no Tante o' ours! She jus' 'Tacii. She ain' wor'dy o' bein' graced wit' a title" Punk said and spat out in Stacii's direction

When Stacii said…

"I'm your aunt and you will address me as such, and just who the fuck are you any way? Get a damn hair cut you look like a fucking freak!"

Punk livid beyond words picked up a rock charged it highly and threw it high into the air where it exploded then turned back and looked down from his massive hulkingly lean muscled frame to Stacii and said seethingly…

"Care t' follow dat?"

Stacii shocked trembled and backed up and away trembling from Punk and never said another word to him

Bren looked at Stacii and said…

"You got to prove yourself to me, and from what I see… you're not the woman I'd have hoped to have met!" Bren turned around and walked away from her and got in his Mum Emma's car and waited for his Mum Em.

"Get in the truck Stacii. It's wet out and Sasha and Chloe shouldn't be out in it" Lorrie told her then climbed in the truck behind Stacii as did Logan.

"Luck give you Pere da truck keys?"

"Why paw? You makin' Lucky walk 'ome?"' Luck joked with his dad as he chuckled and said…

"Non, non unless you wanna, mais Remy et Gambit won' make you t'ough. Anyway 'ere you take da bike back, an' she bes' come back in one piece or **you** gonna be in pieces! 'Sides Punk needs t' drive you chere Maman 'ome" Punk gave his head a hard shake as his dad had promised to let him start driving but didn't expect today would be the day and his birthday was only a lil ways away but was fast approaching.

"You l'ok a'ter you Maman an' 'er bebe right good an' proper Punk or Remy et Gambit will take it out on you 'ide!"

"Oui Paw" Punk told him as he took his mother into his side sweetly and helped her into the hummer then said back to his dad…

"Ain' you comin' Paw?"

"Non, you take care you Maman like you life depend on it, b'cause it do!"' Remy told him then jumped into the back of Kurt and Sasha's truck.

Remy leaving his precious Harley and his chere amour Chloe in the hands of his two sons, in his silent way of telling the boys of proving themselves to their father in some reasoning of his. Not ever wanting to disappoint their father and always willing to prove them selves as real men took the challenge.

Lucky parted first with the bike and Punk following out behind his brother with the truck. While Remy in the back of Kurt's truck lit a smoke, and Kurt followed Punk out. Everyone now finally heading for home.

Once everyone got home they seen all the kids running around when a tiny wisp of lil red on white-eyed lil girl came happily giggling and floating up to Stacii and smiled sweet and brightly up to her. Stacii looked down then gave her a look of disgust and pointed down to her side then said…

"I'm guessin' **this** atrocity belongs to you Chloe!"

Bree being just a very little baby girl and not understanding but knew by the tones what the woman had said wasn't nice and began to cry. When it was Lucky who stepped up and said…

"You bes' b' watchin' wad you say"

"Or what?"

"Or Punk gonna make you go boom!" Punk told her as he picked up his crying lil sister to comfort her. Punk then removed his ray bans and exposed his own distinctive eyes of emerald green on black. T-Bird and Dutch heard their mother's singing like voice sweetly ring throughout the house as she announced they were home a minute ago. The two boys came happily skidding into the kitchen chattering away to their Maman, Tante Sasha and Tante Lorrie as their Mother and two Aunts hugged both the boys happily and spoke with them lovingly …

"Christ Chloe! How many fucking lil demons did you hatch? Well at least ya found something to do, other then keeping Darwin guessing" Dutch immediately spun around as did T-Bird where both boys strutted up to this female they didn't know as Dutch nearing his two older brother's height that still over shadowed this woman when Dutch said leering into her…

"Who? or Dutch s'ould say wad are you?"

"That's your Mother's and your aunt Lorrie's and my other sister, her name is Stacii" Sasha said hating to admit they were related to Stacii

"Oh we 'eard 'bout you! You da one dat can' get a homme o' 'er own! Non 'ffence Tante Em, mais Dutch call dem as 'e see dem an' say a spade a spade an' a shovel a shovel!"

"By de way 'tay 'way f'om our Maman, an' 'way f'om our Souer or you **will** be dealin' wit' a mess o' Cajun business you can' get out o'!" T-Bird added in defence of his mother and now crying lil sister who had wanted her Mother from being hurt and was now cuddling in her mother's arm's as Chloe hugged her lil girl and gave her countless sweet words and kisses

"And **you** ya lil devil's spawn should try sleeping with your eyes open!" Stacii sneered back to the young boys when Chloe gave the baby girl to Sasha. Chloe stepped in front of her brood and said in deadly tones…

"Are you t'reatenin' m' bebe's?"

"Take it how you want Chloe, but I will not be trash talked by a bunch of literate heathen's… by the way what kinda names are Lucky, Punk, Dutch and T-Bird? Geezus Chloe you just become more stupid as you get older"

"Den don' address m' kids! I'mma t'inkin' dey would much prefer you didn' t' b'gin wit', an' I ain' 'tupid, I'm slow! … O an' 'Tacii jus' so you know, I ain' old, I'm yout' impaired"

"What the fuck! You're from Canada Chloe! Stop talkin' this shit! I never thought it was possible but now you even sound dumber then you are!" Stacii continuing to rant and now having everyone in the house in the kitchen when Chloe took a step closer to her and said…

"'Tacii I may sound dumb or even 'tupid mais I didn' fall outta da ugly tree an' 'it every branch on da way down! Now choke on dat Sista b'fore I slam you wide ass int' da ground!"

Chloe turned back to her family and took Bree into her arms again seeing as now Bree had cookies that her Tante Sasha who knew cookies was the lil girls weakness to sweetly help sooth her little nieces' cries. Chloe then went about her business in the kitchen while everyone cheered Chloe on taking Stacii out verbally, that Stacii eventually stalked out of the kitchen and left to go clean her very old room.

"Umm… Chloe? Maybe I shouldn't ask this but… well… we other kids all kinda wondered since the subject came up even though you don't look old enough to be married let alone have kids, just… you know… how old are you?"

"29 honeychile" Chloe told Rictor sweetly casual and smiled to him when Longshot looked to be in deep thought and said…

"If your 29 then it's impossible for you to be Lucky's mother. Okay now seriously Ma Coco how old are you?" He asked sweetly and smiled when everyone including her children right down to Bree, and all the other adults said in unison…

"Chloe's 29!"

"And if you believe that I'll sell you some land south of Florida!" Stacii said reappearing and was met with an evil look from everyone sans Chloe who was making popcorn for all the kids on Lorna getting her attention and telling Chloe she promised Bree a movie night in the lounge with the all the big kids

Over time Stacii mellowed out dramatically which the ones that knew Stacii thought that it was weird, she even started treating Chloe's kids all better.

Bren seen the change in Stacii when he wasn't out on dates with Tandy, so began talking with Stacii and trying to get to know her a little bit though was still a bit leery of her yet

One afternoon as the guys were talking to their girls out in the back room between the garage and now entering the kitchen when Stacii happened to appear when Chloe said…

"Out o' sheer curiosity 'Tacii where is m' 'arley?" Chloe asked as she went over and took her seating between Lucky and Remy. Penny having fixed lunch that day as others began coming in for their lunchtime as well

"I sold it!"

"T'ought so"

"Hey Lorna? Bree bebe wanna go s'oppin wit' me? Jus' da Le Beau femmes?"

"Lorna yet another of your kids?" Stacii asked quietly curious

"Not biologically non. She Lucky's fille, an Maman 'opes a permanent fixture" Chloe said to Stacii then looked to Lucky and Lorna who both blushed to Chloe and looked away

"Then you don't refer to her that way?"

"Dat's none o' you business. You know not'in' o' Da Cajun ways. Mind you self an' back up an' out 'Tacii" Chloe put her in her place

"Whatever. I'm just surprised is all. I wasn't aware Lucky was even straight. Unless he's in denial about it… most pretty boys are. So I'm just gonna go ahead and assume all you're boys are in the closet, and Bree hate to burst your bubble but chance's are real good you'll be a mattress for the football team!" everyone in the room speechless and shocked to Stacii's coldness as Bren wasn't present being out on a date that afternoon.

Chloe having enough of Stacii taking shots at her kids hauled back and slapped Stacii sending her reeling to the floor with a split lip that all four her son's and daughters' jaws dropped never having seen their mother lash out or strike anyone. Even when she'd say she'd take a switch to them she never did. The boys knew it was a scare tactic she used.

"Maman why would Bree b' a mattress? Bree t'ought she was a fille? An' m' bubba's ain' in non-closet! Dey 'tandin' right 'ere in da kitchen… 'Tacii you non 'mart et all even Bree can see dat wit' 'er pre'dy ruby eyes!"

Stacii soon left via her usual way

"I canna 'ave 'er talkin' 'bout m' garcons or Bree dis way" Chloe said as she got around to help Penny finish fixing lunch when Hank came in and sat down when Sasha slipped him a twinkie under the table that Cece tried to hide her laughter from.

Hank quickly stuffed the twinkie in his pocket as all found out Chloe didn't like people eating just before dinner ruining their appetites, but it was a long standing thing with Sasha slipping Hank his confectionary weakness, so she would let it pass with out going into Momma mode even if the two did try to hide it from her she knew anyway and always turned a blind eye to it.

After lunch everyone adjourned out onto the patio this mid summer warm day to enjoy it when Hank said reading over a file he had brought up from his lab from earlier, and said…

"Tandy we need to talk and seeing as your only 15 years of age therefore a minor and without parents. Sasha, Chloe and Lorrie are technically you're guardians by law and state having taken you in. I will also need to get information from you." Hank said over to her who happened to be sitting on a near by picnic table talking and cuddling Bren.

Everyone in the house was all pretty much on or clustered around the porch and all within ear shot of Hanks usual tones heard this.

"What's up Hank?" Tandy asked Hank quizzically

"You best sit down child, you as well Emma" Hank told her in fatherly like tones then quickly added…

"Logan, Remy, Kurt I'd highly suggest you have your ladies near you and sitting as well"

The 3 men took their wives into their arms and placed their girls in their laps.

"What are you talking about Hank?" Emma said concerned and pulling up a patio chair then sat down

"I'm getting to that Emma brace your self, I can hardly believe this myself," Hank told her and everyone then paused and turned to Tandy Hank continued…

"I have finished everyone's 6 month annual medical report check ups and yours is the only one I found something on Tandy… some very serious life altering decisions will be made and not just by you Tandy, but also by another individual." Everyone looked from one to the other then back to Hank worriedly when he continued to say…

"Tandy your training will be changed dramatically…" Hank was cut off by Tandy who now was beginning to freak and exasperated out…

"Just tell me Hank!"

Hank heaved a heavy sigh and as gently as he could not to have the due any day now Chloe, and expectant Sasha and then Lorrie collapse from shock said softly…

"Tandy your 2 months pregnant" Tandy eyes began to roll back as she trembled while Sasha, Lorrie and Emma all shook in their own shock. Everyone's eyes drifted to Chloe in fear she didn't go into labour and seen her in the same state as the other women.

"No! She can't be! She's just a baby herself" 'Ro uttered in her own shock and slumped into the seating next to her husband Bishop who held his wife tenderly as she shook as well

Lorna stepped out with her mutual proclaimed lil buddy Bree in her arms and said curiously…

"What's going on?" Lucky pulled his girlfriend Lorna and his lil sister into his lap and said…

"Tandy's pregnant" Lucky told her when then Lorna almost choked and held her head feeling dizzy by this news while Bree climbed out of her big brother's lap and walked over to Tandy and said…

"Dat's wrong! You non-suppose t' 'ave bebe's til A'TER you married! Non b'fore! I know cause m' Maman 'old me, she don' lie ever… an… mais… You 15… ewwwww!" Bree squealed and went into a full body shiver as Hank picked the lil girl up and placed her in his lap and found the Twinkie cake treat in his pocket and gave to Bree.

Hank with Bree in his lap turned and picked up the file he was reading previously and turned back to Tandy as Cece reached over her husband Hank and took the lil girl into her arms while her Uncle Hank seen to this business.

"Alright Tandy, I need to know the specifics, starting with who the father is?"

Everyone looked to Tandy who looked like she was hit with a frying pan then lowly whispered …

"I… I dunno?"

"What do you mean you don't know!" Sasha exasperated in shock

"Just how many guys have you been with?" Lorna stunned said breathlessly in confusion bordering tears

"Do you normally make a practice to sleep with a lot of males?" Emma asked stunned

"Wad da 'ell were you t'inkin' t' b' wit' more den one guy?" Chloe managed to get out as Remy held her tightly while she rubbed her temples that everyone could see her illness flaring up on her due to this great shock

"You're only a kid Tandy!" Lorrie said in her own shock

Tandy looked up to everyone now calmly being over her shock and now casually said…

"It's either Bren's or…" She paused a moment as she looked down a moment while everyone gasped to it possibly being Bren's who had a look on him almost borderline crying or panic, when Tandy turned and looked dead on to Remy and Chloe and in a small smile and said…

"Or it's Punk's!"

Everyone totally speechless looked to Punk who was about ready to pass out then. Punk and everyone looked to Chloe, Punk's mother who's eyes then rolled back as she screamed out in horror then blacked out completely and collapsing in her husbands hulking embrace.

Stacii had burst out laughing into tearful hysteric's that Kurt flicked his tail hushing her up fast.

Bree screamed out in horror to hearing her big brother's name and flew into her own tears in her Tante Cece's arms and wailed painfully hurt…

"NON NON! NON M' BUBBA!" Bree wriggled herself out of Cece's arms and ran up to a porch step sitting Tandy and slapped the girl hard across the face in defence of her brother then ran over to hug her big brother Punk who was now shaking. That his brother's Dutch, T-Bird and Lucky were trying too calm Punk with beer as were all the other teenaged guys. Lorna and the other teen girls spoke to Punk softly to soothe him who was hunched up in a crouch and trying desperately not to cry. Sasha ran over to help sooth her nephew Punk, while Emma did the same to Bren who was in the same state now as Punk. Both boys so lost and confused as to what to do being just teenaged boys themselves. While just then everyone finding out Tandy had played and used both boys to the fullest extent any girl could do to a male!

Lorrie went to Chloe and checked her vitals being sure she didn't possibly go into a shocked labour.

"Tandy vhy did you do zis to our nephews and Remy and Chloe's son?" Kurt exclaimed out in his shock and his own hurt for the boys getting used as all the males felt Bren and Punk's pain. Every one of the adult males had been used by females sans their wives in they're long ago past, but mind you never to this great extent.

"Nduh! Punk's got status in the south being from royal blood parents. He's got ungodly loads of cash from both families. He's built and looks like an absolute Adonis rock and roll god! Punk's worldly travelled and cultured with an awesome French southern drawl and accent! **And** his Father is one of thee original X-Men the very best of the best, the very elite of all the old X-fractions. Where as Bren he also looks like a god and he has a castle in England, he has European status, his father ran one of the fractions. And Bren's older! In both cases they both came from mothers of the late great founder Charles Xavier thee most highly respected genius mutant political figure of all time! So why wouldn't I want them both!" Tandy dropping a bomb on everyone and she did it all with a smug smirk. The last nail was that Bren was older and that's why she kept dating Bren for her to be seen around on the arm of an older boy. Bren being 17 almost 18 and she just 15.

"How dare you use these boys this way!" Bishop livid who seldom ever truly said anything spat out at Tandy in demanding tones to Tandy for her treating his nephews like this

"If you t'ink f'r un second you gonna get any o' da Le Beau or Punk's Maman's fortunes den you gots an'oder t'ought comin' cause Remy et Gambit can make sure you never see anyt'ing! Fur'der more you ain' gettin' Bren's funds in tru't ei'der!" Remy seethed as he held and rocked Chloe in his arms who was now slowly beginning to come around with Lorrie's help

Bren having somewhat gotten a grip on himself with his Mum Em's help and was soothingly talking to him was when Bren said…

"Punk I had know idea you were even seeing Tandy"

Punk still a mess said lowly drawled out…

"I was b'fore you got 'ere f'om England"

Bren shook his head in distraught said…

"Man I'm sorry, I am so fucking sorry!"

Tandy thinking she was going to be able to put a wedge between the two cousins and now heard the boys still civil with each other and not blaming the other her face fell when she seen it didn't.

Everyone else at a loss for words to what Tandy had done to the two boys when Tandy said…

"Hank I want an abortion!"

Hank's mouth flew open in utter shock and disgrace as did everyone else hearing this and couldn't even fathom the idea of it but here she is asking for it when Chloe now somewhat more conscious said disdainfully to Tandy…

"Non! In ei'der case dis is ei'der m' great niece or nephew, or m' …" Chloe couldn't even get the words out as she bolted from Remy's embrace and ran into the house with Sasha, and all the other women following in running after her, as Chloe felt nauseous and went to throw up.

Remy picked up on behalf of his distraught wife and where she left off on all of this news and their son being directly involved said glaring to Tandy…

"Dis could very well be Remy et Gambit et Chere Chloe's Grandbebe, deref'r you gonna 'ave dis youngin'! An' chere gonna be sure you l'ok a'ter dem right"

Lorna who had become close to the Le Beau family by way of dating now seriously Lucky stepped out onto the patio again after having ran after Chloe too and said softly through her own tears…

"Papa Remy, Maman Coco has enough going on, and I'll admit I don't know nothing about babies and all that stuff. I just know enough to know how to baby-sit them. If it will help at all, I can be on Tandy's case 24/7 an make sure she does as the doctor tells her. Maman Chloe is gonna have her baby soon and doesn't need this stress put on her right now" Lorna broke the silence with her genuine heart felt tearful offer that everyone of the men all heard and all grew in immense pride that this 16 year old girl was willing to cut into her own teenaged time to help and take on the stress of her boyfriends mother and thought and adore her so much to do this willingly.

Remy turned around and looked dead on to Lucky and told him …

"You ever do anyt'ing t' 'urt or lose dis petite fille an' Remy et Gambit will kill you! You 'ear me garcon?"

Lucky tipped his hat and said taking Lorna back in his arms and said…

"Oui Paw, Lucky 'as non intention o' lettin' dis un go anywhere! An' would prefer deat' if 'e did!" Lucky spoke seriously that every male knew Lorna was it, and there was no going back for Lucky he had found his Chloe so to speak

Remy looked to Lorna who he knew would be his daughter in law one day and said softly …

"Oui Petite, you Maman Coco can' deal wit' dis right now as you say. You do dis f'r you Papa Remy an' 'e make it wort' you while"

The women brought a somewhat pale Chloe back out on the porch to Remy who held her when a crying Chloe spoke again to say…

"Tandy I canna deal wit' you rig…" She didn't even get it out when Lorna leaned over now hugging Chloe and said…

"I got your back Maman Chloe, it's a done deal"

"You a good'un Lorna… Em, Sash, Lor if it b' Bren's I can only suggest we handle dis like we did when b'fore Bren came. If it b' m' son's den… well den I'll deal wit it on m' own. I'm 'is Maman it m' situation 'lone wit' Rem 'oney's. Mais I am open t' suggestions t'ough"

"We understand Chloe but if you need help you come to us and we'll be there you know that" Sasha hugged her older sister and offered

"I know… I know, an' t'anks I appreciate dat" Chloe hugged her back mean while Bren nor Punk said nothing and still in their own turmoil. Everyone out right knew Chloe's illness and mutation was rearing on her and causing her immense issues.

"Tante Chloe, I've never been so sorry in all my life, to ever cause anyone this kind of pain. Tante Sasha, Tante Lorrie, Mum Em, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Logan, Uncle Remy god I am so damn sorry…" Bren trailed off in his tears then said…

"Tandy I ain' sayin' we're over but I am sayin I need you to back off! I got some stuff to sort out on my own right now. We'll just take each day as it comes" Bren telling Tandy the way it is leaving her speechless but still happy he didn't break up with her though claiming he needs time and a bit of space.

The girls understood why as did all the men even all the other kids did as well why Bren said what he did and didn't break up with Tandy. That if should the baby be his he wanted to try to make a family for the child, that did help everyone somewhat that Bren was trying to make this work if the baby was his and by doing the right thing.

Till now Punk hadn't barely said much of anything, not sure what or how too, and most of all he feared what his mother, his real deep down only true love might think of him, and he only a 15 year old kid. He didn't have a clue how or where to even begin to think of what to do if this baby was his, and he was alone, with no job, no prospects. His mind reeled.

Everyone looked to Punk who hadn't moved from his hunched crouch leaning on the wall of the house with his head down.

Punk finally looked up and seen everyone with broken hearts for this kid who had the biggest of hearts like his mother's and loved even bigger. But now looked so lost and confused not knowing what to do. Punk turned and looked to his mother who was now in tears. Chloe took one look at her always had been special Romeo, the lil punk kid that stole her heart when she gave birth to him 15 years ago. Everyone looked from Punk to Chloe going back and forth, when stunning them all Chloe slowly got up and turned away from them all and walked off the porch wordlessly in the opposite direction of them all with her head in her hands as she cried so broken hearted.

Neither Punk nor any of the boys couldn't ever imagine disappointing, hurting or gods forbid breaking her heart. Chloe left them all on the porch where everyone all seen flat out that Punk not just broke but had shattered her heart and feared the worst for Chloe that the last time this happened she almost died. Everyone on the porch remembering this and seeing this come to Chloe again made their hearts break for her as a mother and cried.

Punk saw his mother silently leave in her heartbreak and he not being able to with stand that kind of rejection particularly from his mother. When he reared up in his own pain and tears and let out a scream of great anguished pain then threw out a rock that he had so highly charged that on explosion in the air it carried sound waves that physically shook everyone!

The group all looked to Tandy in mind-blowing disgust for causing this once awesome mother and son relationship and making it a tattered one.

Lucky turned to his dad and said quietly…

"Paw, Luck gots t' 'tep up. I need da key's t' da Hummer" Remy knowing full well what his eldest son's plan was as did all the other men when Lucky's God father and Uncle Kurt said knowing very well what Lucky needed to do for his brother and said…

"Go to Charles Tavern boyz. You'll have no problem'z zere. I can perzonally guarantee it! I'll be right back. I need to make a call" Kurt told Lucky and excused himself to place a call to the bar and although the kids were all under aged Kurt was telling the bartender to open the private dinning lounge upstairs of the establishment so the kids could help Punk deal with this then instructed the bartender to tell the bouncers the kids aren't to leave the bar and they were to stay there the night, Unless other wise notified by himself, Remy or Logan.

Cortez with Tessa, Rictor with Alison, Longshot with Clarice, Shatterstar with Monet, Lorna with Lucky who turned to his kid brother Punk and said…

"C'mon frere. We gonna 'elp you f'rget f'r now" Lucky helped his beyond distraught and almost despondent younger brother get up. When surprising them all Punk wet voiced trying desperately to choke down his tears that never stopped coming to him said…

"Bren you need dis as much as Punk do, let go homme"

Tandy who had been hugging Bren thinking Bren wouldn't go and stay to help her got up and followed Punk and the rest of the kids who had left Tandy behind. When Tandy in shock to Bren leaving said…

"What about me?"

Lorna disgusted with Tandy turned around and said…

"Go eat, then go to bed Tandy! The baby needs to rest. I'll be back in the morning to take you to go see Hank!" Lorna turned back around and disappeared with the rest of the kids.

All the adults disbursed while Remy told Dutch and T-Bird…

"Get a pizza garcons. You Maman isn' up t' cookin' t'night. She needs t' see t' 'erself right now"

"Remy, I'll look after and see to it Dutch, T-Bird and Bree have supper tonight. You go see to my big sister. She **really** needs you right now… and Remy?" Sasha said to him softly seeing Remy's own disappointment on him now

"Tanks Sash an' wad?" Remy answered tiredly due to what Tandy had done to his family in either case of which boy was the father his family was in someway directly involved

"Just so know… Chloe herself told me long ago… she never did make a better choice in her life then when she chose you to be the man in her dreams. You in everyway live up to the image in her mind" Remy hugged Sasha tightly and choked down his tears then stepped off the porch away from everyone to go after his hurting wife

Remy walked for awhile and kept to his thoughts of his life and all that has taken place in it up until now…

(We come 'long way wit' chere ain' we homme? …_Oui dat we 'ave, mais Gambit not trade a moment o' it ei'der, she makes living tres fun, an' wort' while!_ … Dat she do, an' nor would Remy… _She gave us a tres grand family somet'ing nie'der o' us homme's ever t'ought we'd 'ave mais one we 'lways wan'ed_… Dat she did t', she done real good et dat. Chere real magnifique et birt'in bebe's t' Remy et Gambit… _Oui chere is an' do …_dey all good bebe's t'. Never no prob's til now, mais it non chere's raisin' t'ough jus' 'ow kids are… _Non all Punk's fault ei'der… Tandy a gold digger!_ …Mais now t'ough if it Punk's it gonna fuck up 'is life… _'E gonna need 'is Maman t' 'elp 'im t'_… 'E gonna need 'is Maman more den ever like no garcon 'as ever needed dere Maman b'fore t' 'elp 'im t'ough dis… _Oui Gambit 'gree's. Punk non can do dis 'lone, Punk a tres awesome kid, mais 'e fucked up jus' dis one time an' 'e gonna pay 'is life f'r it_… _Dat's if it even is 'is bebe… could b' Bren's t'_… Dat's true t'… _everyone gonna 'ave t' 'elp Bren den t' cause Tandy useless_! …Oui I 'ear you 'opefully Bren will see Tandy is like 'Tacii… _t' bad Punk didn' find a fille like Lucky did in Lorna, or be'der yet find a petite young fille like chere Chloe Punk's amouring Maman, now dat's da kinda real femme Punk needs_)

Remy kept his inward conversation till he came to the stream and seen Chloe sitting on a large rock crying somewhat

He walked over to her and leaned to the side of the old rock and reached over and pulled Chloe into his chest and arms hugging her to him and kissing her temple then said…

"Chere, Remy et Gambit know dis is 'ard f'r you. Remy et Gambit no under'tand dis all ei'der, why Tandy would do dis t' our Punk. 'E a good fils, 'lways 'as been 'lways will b'. Mais dis time 'e made a mi'take 'e knows dat. Punk never meant t' 'urt you… 'E amours you, all our bebe's amour dere Maman. An' you a tres grand magnifique Maman you did not'ing wrong. It wasn' you raisin ei'der… Dere kids oui, mais dey are grownin' up t'ough. Lucky an' Punk bot' 'ave been wit' filles b'fore now. Remy et Gambit t'inks you knew dat t'ough. Maman jus' 'tay in denial 'bout it. Under'tandable, you da Maman… you don' wanna know 'bout it, an' jus' so Maman know dis now… Dutch is only 13 an' soon 'ittin' 14 mais dere not'in' pure 'bout 'im since a week b'fore we left N'Awlin's…" Remy paused in his stating facts and soothing Chloe when he let that info out on Dutch. Chloe looked up into Remy's eyes for confirmation and was met with the truth that she broke down more so.

Remy hugged her tighter as she trembled and cried while he continued…

"T-Bird will be pure f'r couple years yet an' Bree… mais… she like 'er doux Maman… an' she non gonna give not'ing up t' non garcon or homme till she knows f'r damn sure! Even den she'll go t' 'er amouring Maman t' talk 'bout dis b'fore she decides, wad t' do. She 'lso got great femme influences in 'er life t' keep 'er f'om dat t'. As f'r all o' dey garcons not jus' ours, mais all o' dem et da 'ouse. All o deir Pere's are na'ty gators! Each an' every one o' us homme's et oui dey garcons too are all ba'tards when it come t' filles an' femmes an' Remy, Logan, an' Kurt t' are non e'ception t' dat ei'der. You know dat chere… even if you an' dere femmes like t' only see da bes' in us 3 guys. We guys ain' e'actly a good influence on none o' da garcons et da 'ouse in non re'pects. Mais all you femmes know dat t'ough, mais you all do try wit' us guys t' keep us f'om goin' loose. We homme's are as much t' blame f'r dis, an' we know it… Mais chere… it 'lso da Cajun in Punk… it wad we Cajun males do. You never knew dis, you soeurs never knew dis. Infact none o' da femmes dat ever lived et dat 'ouse knew dis. Only all da guys did t'ough… you Pere Charles even knew dis 'bout Remy et Gambit mais none o' da femmes did t'ough… A side f'om Remy mutations o' Gambit an' 'is minor empat'y dis is a mutation **all** sout'ern males dat 'peak French dat are f'om da sout' an' are Cajun can do dis." Remy paused as Chloe wiped the tears from her puffy make upped cheeks while Remy then began kissing the tears that replaced the stains away as he spoke softly to her

"Chere **all** Cajun males, taunt, tease, lure, charm an' amour da filles an' femmes! Dat is jus' till we find da doux 'pecial petite one dat we wan' t' b' wit' f'rever. Den we only do dose t'ing's wit' t' an' f'r 'er. It jus' wad all real sout'ern males do. It not t' 'urt da filles, or dere Maman's it t' show our appreciation f'r dem… Remy et oui Gambit t' even did some o' it et times t' impress you when you fir't came t' live at you Pere's 'ouse… You 'ad Remy et oui Gambit's attention f'om da very moment you drove up 'ere an' 'e fir't seen you. Chere you den an' now t'day take m' breat' 'way… Chere you did an' 'till do t'ings t' Remy et Gambit's mind an' body we never t'ought was 'umanly possible… Oui did you ever! You 'till an' 'lways do mon amour… Charles seen dat so 'e pulled Remy et Gambit int' 'is office immediately right a'ter you got 'ere an' 'old Remy t' keep Gambit in check an' t' b'ave cause you can get 'urt very much bad… So Remy 'ad t' try very much 'ard not t' use 'is Sout'ern up bringin' wit' you… Remy et Gambit never t'ought f'r a minute dat a fille like you who could 'ave any one dat you'd like jus' 'im f'r 'im… All dat 'tuff Cajun an' sout'ern males do wit' an' f'r t' win filles an' femmes over is t' see if you will like us, even jus' a lil bit… maybe even a bit t' impress you filles... We Cajun's an' all sout'ern males got a very real Gone Wit' Da Wind Rhett Butler image t' up 'old. An' femme's e'pect us t' act dat way. Punk is non-different an' dat's why dere's dis mess now. Remy et Gambit say it non e'cuse, mais it all fact t'ough chere… Punk never meant t' 'urt you by dis, et da same time da garcon got 'is Pere's charmin' ways in 'im mais good o' da sout' an' Cajun ways. 'E a 'ot blooded Cajun jus' like da res' o' our garcons' an' Pere t'… it somet'ings dat won' never leave dem. It jus' who dey are. An' all o' dat is never t' 'urt dere Maman… Dieux Non! A Cajun garcons Maman 'urt by dere own doin' non-only breaks our 'earts, it kills us! …We Cajun males can' 'andle dat. We'd ra'der die den see our Maman 'urt or t' see 'er chere petites 'eart break! F'r dat ma'der even our wives, soeurs, filles, any real femme close t' us broken 'earted or cry we Cajun males die inside… Chere… Chere… Mon amour lissen t' Remy et Gambit… Punk know wad 'e did was wrong! 'E would never 'urt you intentionally. Punk amours you, 'is Maman so much Chloe, as much as Remy et Gambit do. Our garcons amour you as much as dere Pere do… As far as our fils go da only perfect femme in dis world is dere Maman an' Bree a close runnin' t' you. Mais dere only one Maman t'ough an' t' da garcons you it! Dey compare **every femme** dey see t' you Chloe. Jus' like when you were a petite fille, an' now when Bree play dress up f'r 'er pretend Prince, our garcons see you as dere almighty queen! Non femme will ever come close t' da image dey 'ave o' dere Maman Chloe. So dey 'ave t' settle wit' seconds cause dere Pere gots da original an' dey bes'! An' you it!…" Remy held Chloe close as she cried and he laid out fact after fact to her on the males in her life and how they all seen Chloe and a mother's spot in their sons minds and heart. He having to explain things in ways that Chloe could understand now being an old pro to dealing with Chloe's illness seen it was beginning to register to her with out it making her more upset and now beginning to calm her some. Things he had learned through out the years and now had the same effect and results on Chloe as when her own father Charles would help her when she was having a rough time of it.

"Oh Mon chere amour… Da only t'ing dat Punk needs is 'is doux Maman right now. As far as 'e's concerned everyone else et da 'ouse can all go 'traight t' 'ell! You 'ave an' 'lways were dat garcons whole entire world. 'E 'as only truly lived f'r you, everyone knows it an' see's it! Dere's not'ing know one can say t' ever change dat ei'der, non even 'is Pere. Romeo-River worships da ground you walk on… Right now chere, our Punk you Romeo-River need you t' 'elp 'im t'ough dis, wit'out you chere 'e is gonna fall 'part! 'E ain' gonna lissen t' know one mais you. Bren too f'r dat ma'der Sasha, Kurt, Lorrie, Logan an' Em 'old Remy dat Bren 'till 'as dis image o' you 'e can' shake, bot' o' dem garcons need you… If chere can' we all under'tand mais nei'der you or Punk will ever be da same 'gain, an' dat will b' a damn shame! Mais if you need time t' work t'rough dis like you 'lways 'ave dat's cool mon amour. Jus' 'member Punk needs 'is Maman more den anyt'ing in dis world. So do Remy et Gambit t' f'r dat ma'der. Remy tryin' t' deal wit' all o' dis as well… …Remy 'ell Gambit t'inks dis whole GrandPere deal ain' f'r 'im et all! … Now GPapa dat Remy et Gambit might be able t' 'wing mais non-GrandPere t'ough…Whoa! Wad would da Guild or Assassins t'ink if dey seen old Gambit, a.k.a. Grandmaster T'ief an' King o' 'Earts a GrandPere. Now dat b' big news in Louisiana! An' chere don' l'ok a day over 25 mais we bot' know da trut' on dat t'ough too. T'ink chere Maman Grande 'till gonna amour Remy et Gambit if 'e a GPapa?" Remy ended in a slight teasing smirk holding her tightly as her tears now much softer but still shook in his embrace and joked with her after laying more facts on her to ease the tension for her with compliments.

Chloe gave him an ugly look when he referred to her as a Grand mommy. A look that it took all of what Remy had left to keep from busting up hard. When she finally said…

"You call me dat 'gain an' I won' amour you **now** got me 'oney" Chloe told him deadly serious but in such a way Remy couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and laughed hard.

"Oui chere, Remy et Gambit t' 'ear you loud an' clear! You da boss dere! Mais wad chere like be'der?"

"Nana, I suppose… I'd 'ave 'oped t' b' able t' 'ave times a bit like dey use t' b', mais I don' ever see dat 'appenin' 'gain, non f'r me anyway" Chloe said her tears having stopped as she spoke softly now

Remy tilted his head and looked at her confused and said…

"Why non chere?"

"Nana's are grown up's… an' I never wan'ed t' grow up, guess I gotta now"

Remy seen the solumn look on her and seen it wasn't just all of the other that bothered and hurt her but it was also the fact she felt she'd at long last have to grow up

"Chere you couldn' grow up if you tried! You t' much o' a petite fille jus' as Remy et Gambit likes 'er t' be. An' Remy et Gambit wouldn' wan' you t' ei'der. None o' us would. You will be dey wildest an' coolest Grande Tante or Nana dat's ever lived. You wait, Remy et Gambit can see it. You got more surprises in you yet 'e knows it!"

"I jus' don' see 'ow or … o Rem 'oney" Chloe broke into tears and softly cried into his chest. Remy knowing she was hurting so badly for so many different reasons. As he also knew she was trying to work this all out in her head with her illness, and she herself was expecting

"Come chere you need t' eat so Remy go find somet'ing an' put it on da BBQ an' Cajun it up f'r you, or… mais… you'd much ra'der if Remy et Gambit jus' _get da Cajun in you_ right 'ere non?" He smirked then growled to her and licked her lips between his words and actions Remy had her giggling and blushing again and her swatting his chest playfully. That's the Chloe Remy loved seeing, back to her usual self again.

"Oui I'm 'ungry mais not f'r dat t'ough, I'll take a rain check dat you know I'll cash in on" Chloe told him as he smiled into her eyes and brushed her tears away and replaced the tears with more kisses

Remy helped Chloe off the large rock and got her back into the house and was met with a full kitchen of adults

"Oh sis, you gonna be alright?" Sasha asked seriously concerned for her sister while hugging a distraught Chloe

"I dunno Sash, right now I jus' wanna eat… where are m' bebe's?"

"Bree's watching a movie that Lorna had gotten, don' worry it passed Logan's g rating, and Dutchy and T are playing video games and inhaling pizza. I never realized that teenaged boys always have hallow tummy's yours they are like hoover's, and the twin towers have gone out to deal with stress" Jubes told her when Logan appeared from the patio and Remy said…

"Wad you doin' Claws I'm gonna 'tart da BBQ pit"

"I was 'bout t' do the same Gumbo, grab some beer" Logan told him when Remy said…

"You may need beer dude! Remy et Gambit need whiskey!"'

"Think I'll join you guys" Bishop said shaking his head to the situation

"I agree" Hank followed as did Bobby who said…

"O yeah"

"Right behind you brozer. I keep ze good ztuff in my office like you do. Be viz you zhortly" Kurt said as he got up and headed to his office down the hall next to Remy's

The men sat on the porch drinking and bbqing as the women fixed side dishes and took out dinnerware for the adults to dine a la fresco when Tandy appeared in the kitchen as the adults milled about and turned to see her arrive.

"You will mind Lorna, an' do as she an' da good doctors tell you! Under'tand me? You will 'lso back up when you see m' garcons enter da room. I say garcon**s** meaning plural cause if you come near any o' dem I'll rip you t' shreds, am I clear on dat?" Chloe told Tandy matter of factly as Tandy just nodded her head and grew very fearful when Chloe spoke up again…

"Fur'dermore you can retract dose nails f'om our Bren t', cause we will do wadever it takes t' convince 'im you are bad news! 'Ow could you do dis t' ei'der o' dem, Bren or Punk an' t' da res' o' our family?"

"Bren won't leave me and Punk is naïve! He believes all this romantic made up garbage that lil kids dream up, he's a sucker!" Cece and 'Ro stood next to Chloe who looked like she'd tear into Tandy. Rightfully so when surprising them all Chloe didn't but instead said…

"Oh I t'ink Bren will once 'e truly see's you f'r who an' wad you are! An oui Punk is naïve… 'E's 15 f'r Christ sakes! 'E's suppose t' be naïve… Punk's 'lso a teenage garcon! All teenage garcons are ragin' 'ormones! …It's wad all males are an' do f'om birt' t' da grave every las' freakin' o' dem are! …F'om newborns all da way up t' da ragin' 'ormones over dere on da patio right now… which I might point out t' you now lil fille you will most certainly meet you own deat' if you even fa'dom o' gettin' an' ideas! Cause I will no doubt 'bout it will rip you 'eart out wit' m' bare fucking 'ands! …Mais on topic 'gain dat 'till don' give you da right t' seduce dem two garcons an' break dere 'earts… We two filles are not even close t' dis discussion ever bein' over wit', you got 'lot o' people t' b' answerin' too on dis!" Chloe finished her rant to turn more casually as all the adults who heard her every word and backed her up on this when she turned back to Tandy and said…

"O one las' t'ing lil fille… 'tay da 'ell 'way f'om me!"

Chloe turned around to Sasha who had just finished making the bbq sauce, and took it from her and then on out to the patio to the men. Where Kurt had Chloe sit down having seen his sister-in-law way too stressed for one day and handed over an iced tea to her then patted her overly large tummy sweetly before joining his brother over at the bbq pit with a beer in his fist.

The adults discussed what should be done should this child be Bren's being Bren was raised by the village, where as should the child be Punk's the family made some suggestions that if it were their son what they might do.

"'Ank is dere anyway o' knowin' f'r sure. Mon amour can' take dis 'tress right now. She due any time an' 'as 'nuff goin' on in 'er 'ead" Remy said as Chloe rested in Remy's arms after everyone finished eating

"I won't know anything for sure until **after** the baby is born. Only then we can do a definite DNA test that is 99.9 accurate. I have Bren's and Punk's DNA on file from their blood types stored for medicinal purposes so I can use a sample from those vials. I most certainly will get to the bottom of this for you in no uncertain terms" Hank told Remy putting his hand on Remy's back to console his friend in great understanding as well as telling everyone else for the sake of Bren too.

"Should da bebe b' Bren's I recommend we use da same policy wit' da bebe we used wit' 'im, all o' us raisin' da baby, if it m' fils den, Mais… I'd ra'der not talk 'bout dis anymore right now"

Everyone could see she was trying but just needed to clear her head and all knew right now it was crammed full so dropped the subject fast seeing her rubbing her temples and shaking her head.

Discussions soon turned too the fall new classes in a month or two away and Chloe opening the Wicca shop in the house to benefit all. Soon Chloe and Sasha both found the need for sleep. Chloe nearing the end of her pregnancy, and Sasha now in the middle of her's left with Remy and Kurt in tow, as the other women all said they would clean up for the girls.

Some time in the night a group of teenagers appeared home and the house security got tripped as they came in that woke the house up when Bishop went and shut the sirens off and said…

"You kids aren't suppose to be back till morning"

"Oui Oncle Bishop mais Paw called us t' come 'ome now t'ough"

"Why would your father tell you that? He's the one that gave you the keys to the truck?" Logan said running down the front foyer stairs in a slight panic till he seen the kids and he only wearing satin white boxers with lip prints with the words _kiss me_ written all over them while Logan himself tried to look cool, cocky and dignified!

"Tres cute boxers Logan I like dose! Remy gots dem only 'is glow in da dark" Chloe giggled as she waddled out of her room wearing a light peach colored short maternity nighty and started past Logan on the stairs and appeared to be very awake for 3:15 am as did Remy who was fully dressed in his usual of tight jeans, muscle shirt, cowboy boots and Stetson escorting and steadying his wife.

Remy and Chloe talked quietly and sauntered down the steps slow and casual as now the whole house was awake and looking to the couple curiously.

"Who?… What…What's going on out here?" Bobby ran out of his room with his wife Jubilee right behind him. Everyone in the house looked to Bobby strangely who seemed to be wearing a toga, and Jubes happened to be wearing some kind of egyption queen outfit. It would have been hilarious if everyone hadn't seen Chloe stop walking for a moment and clutched onto Remy for dear life as she winced, panted and tried to keep from crouching down till whatever it was seemed to have passed her and straightened up again while Remy steadied her and tucked her into his side as always. Remy walked Chloe from room to room as if intentionally … when finally Logan said…

'What the hell are you doing Swamp Rat? Chloe doesn't need a guided tour of the house! She owns it with her sister's! She knows where everything is!" Remy casually looked half way up the stairs then to everyone else and seen they were all looking at him as if he was on cheap drugs when Remy looked to his watch again seeing and feeling Chloe clutch onto him again like she did a bit ago before when Remy casually as if he was bored said…

"Mon chere amour is in labour, da bebe is comin' soon"

Everyone's face's fell that Remy would be so calm about this when finally Hank came out of his room with a groggy Cece and was going to rant being awakened then seen below Remy walking with Chloe. Hanks expression quickly changed to a soft warm knowing smile and said in his yawn…

"How far apart are they Remy?"

"15, she doin' real good homme. We gots loads o' time, go on back t' bed all ya'll Remy can 'andle dis even wit' out 'Ank 'e's 'ad 'nuff youngin's"

"Remy you probably know more then me. I'm sure there's a thing or two you could teach us doctors about bring babies into this world" Hank said in a truthful chuckle that Remy chuckled and agreed when Chloe had another pain come to her and held onto her husband who then turned back and talked her through it.

"Remy my brother did you call the kids?" Bishop looking for confirmation to Lucky's story just to make sure they weren't sent home and had gotten into trouble

"Oui Remy call dem. Dey need t' b' 'ere when dere Maman 'as 'er bebe" Remy said as he placed Chloe in a chair for her to rest a moment when Lorrie came down to her sister Chloe and hugged her and said…

"Looks like we best get a pot of coffee on so the doctor can wake up and big daddy here can be ready" Lorrie hugged Remy too then went to go put coffee on

"T'anks grand souer"

"Oop's… ok, I'm fine!" Tessa giggled and held onto her boyfriend Cortez

"Alrighty, I'm with the program… I think" Lorna said in a confused giggle that was in Lucky's arms for balance

"OoOo geez" Monet slurred and smiled to her boyfriend Shatterstar

"Ok, really, if I can only… If could just see straight I'd be skippy" where as Clarice held Longshot's hand and kept shaking her head between giggles

"Alright girls we gotta get it together for Maman Coco. We're right behind you Lorrie just feed us the coffee grounds. We girls need to sober up fast to look after Bree" Lorna said as the four somewhat drunk teenaged girls giggled and held each other up and made there way into the kitchen following Lorrie

Till day break Chloe's labour went on as now Dutch, T-Bird and Bree were all up too and seeing now with each passing labour pain their Mother was in more and more pain as she would clutch onto Remy who was sitting into the windowsill of the waiting room with Chloe sitting between his legs. Remy had just returned with Chloe from yet another walk of the house, and got her placed between his legs to sit with him as he pulled his cowboy hat down even lower then usual. Remy then leaned back to the wall and shut his eyes as he kept a loose embrace around Chloe who was panting and so very exhausted.

Everyone sat about the room tiredly awaiting the inevitable as everyone sent Stacii and Tandy on errands. When Lucky said from the other side of the room…

"Paw why don' you go get some 'leep?"

Remy didn't even move to look in his son's direction or slide his stetson back. When he answered in a very low half asleep half awake accented southern deeply baritone drawl…

"Non!"

"Paw we **all** may as well go back t' bed!" Dutch said not in complete understanding of women's birthing when Remy said not moving and in the same tones as before…

"Mes fils… when a homme gives 'is femme a bebe 'e don' go abandon 'er when she needs 'im da mos'! … An' you Pere a real man! You Maman is 'cared right now an' she don' need dat worry o' you brin' up dat you Pere would leave 'er right now… So I don' wanna 'ear ano'der word 'bout it… Remy et Gambit ain' leavin' till dis lil un shows up an' is res'in' in you 'leepin' chere amour Maman's arms!" Remy never once looked up to his son's or anyone for that matter as his tone never changed. Remy continued to sit in the windowsill with his eyes shut while Chloe sat between his legs, as she panted and breathed hard now while clutching onto Remy when pain came to her.

All her kids, Bree included; all wanted to go to their deeply in pain mother. They all held tears in their eyes for her. Sasha with happy tears in her eyes came over to Remy and set a towel over his leg as he rested his eyes.

Remy in his same demeanour took the towel and wiped off Chloe's forehead, cheeks, and the top of her chest removing the sweat from her.

T-bird the youngest of the boys not able to take seeing his mother like this any longer got up and moved towards his physically in pain weeping softly mother when Hank happened to have stepped out of his office and said…

"**Don't** you take one more step young man!"

"Mais m' Maman she 'urts an' weeps" T-Bird pleaded as he the first and youngest of her sons tears dropped from his eyes it was then all the other boys tears began to fall silently too. His 3 older brothers all wanting to do the very same as T-Bird was attempting to do when Hank walked over to the 11 year old boy and crouch down and said…

"Son, **you can't help** your dear Momma right now. None of us can. Not even your dad, or me for that matter. The only one that can end all this for your mother is that lil baby in her tummy, right now the baby is the boss."

"Mais dat's non fair t' Maman!" T-bird quickly turned back and proceeded to go to his mother when Hank reached his hand out taking the boy by the arm and said…

"T-bird you **can't** touch your mother right now, know one other then Remy your father or the doctors can"

T-bird now bordering on sobbing tears, as was Dutch now who said…

"Mais why?"

"Because boys your mother is in labour and she **can** hurt you physically. She won't even realize she's hurting you. All your mother understands right now is she's in **a lot** of pain and you see right there Dutch, T-Bird how she keeps shifting her body in your father's arms? She's preparing herself to have the baby. It's all very normal and natural for her to do. Quite beautiful really if you watch her closely. That's why your dad is sitting very still and making no sudden moves. He doesn't want to scare your momma to think something is wrong, cause nothing is. Your dad has your momma resting between his legs to let your Momma know he's there for her if she needs him with out getting in her way of doing what she needs too. Your dad knows she needs and **has** to do this. And by you kids going over there to her T-bird, and Dutch, you would be getting in her way. If you do that your Momma definitely will put you in your place. And that yes, even though you are her son's, and she loves you all. But you are all also male. That to her is a threat in her mind knowing she has her husbands child inside her tummy and needs to have it very soon. So just stay back from her for now because the pain for her will get worse before it gets better. Your dad knows that and knows all to well what he's doing. He's an old pro at this. So leave him to do his job as her husband, his job as the father of this baby and as a man. This is all males lot in life with expecting wives"

Dutch reached out and slowly pulled T-Bird back and away from their mother.

"My god how long is she gonna do this?" Tandy said shocked walking back in when Jon said pushing his Stetson up from resting his eyes and sneered in his telekinetic voice to Tandy…

"F'r as long as m' baby Coco-girly needs too, kinda makes ya wish ya kept your damn legs shut don't it little girl?"

Tandy gave him a dirty look that all the men smirked to it being truth and that's what happens to sleazy girls

"Same could be said for Chloe" Tandy shot back to the guys when Lucky said…

"Beb, wanna fix 'er up Cajun 'tyle?"

Lorna casually turned around and slapped Tandy across the face and said…

"Shut it!"

Lucky beamed with pride and said…

"Dat's m' fille!"

Everyone seen Chloe finally stop shifting and finally rest back into Remy's chest and began to rest into almost a sleep when after awhile Remy pushed his Stetson up and said…

"Chere 'leep now, mais she won' b' f'r long 'Ank, da o'der room ready f'r 'er an' da bebe?"

"Alright Dad you're calling the shots till Mom wakes up. Just taking care of a few last minute things as you know with Chloe we have to take extra precautions, due to her having had a c-section long ago, that if she can't go natural we have a back up plan already to go."

"Wad you mean Paw?" Punk asked quietly as he himself overwhelmed in mind blowing worry for his mother never seeing her in such pain then the day be fore's news of Tandy and him possibly being a father himself. In Punk's mind he'd lost his ever-loving mother whom he was so very close too. It was something he dared not to think about or his already broken heart from him breaking her heart or he would start crying again she hasn't even looked at him or said a word to him.

"It mean you Maman will 'wake soon 'nuff an' when she do all 'o' ell's comin' wit' 'er" Remy said and lit a smoke

"I don't understand Uncle Remy?" Bren said lost

"Garcons, it means when you Maman an' you Tante Chloe 'wakes she is gonna b' in worse pain den wad you all jus' seen. She res'in' 'er petite body f'r it, an' when it comes she not even gonna wan' 'er Remy et Gambit anywhere 'round or da doctors mais we 'till 'ave t' b' dere f'r 'er t'ough"

"Why wouldn' she wan' even you 'round 'er Paw?" Dutch asked him scared for his Momma

"Who you t'ink did dis t' 'er t' b'gin wit', an' got 'er in dis 'tate, hmmm? …An' she gonna wan' grande revenge on you Pere f'r it t'"

No sooner had Remy let out the last word Chloe lunged forward clutching her tummy and shrieking out in immense pain. On doing so Remy jumped up having had a lot of practice at this while everyone else in the room cowered down and covered their ears. Chloe began to pant hard breathlessly and move very slowly, slower now then any had seen her before when it was Hank who approached Chloe who then turned abruptly to him and said…

"Take one more 'tep you big blue ba'tard an' i'll 'ave me a fuzzy blue carpet!" Hank halted and backed up very slowly as all the kids shook scared and now all damn grateful of the warning they got from Hank a while ago.

Remy moved very slowly back up next to Chloe and crouched down by her when she let out another scream. Remy gave his head a hard shake to attempt to regain his hearing and said softly…

"Chere? …Mon amour Remy et Gambit need t' get you in da labour room, like right now!"

"Fuck off! I 'ate you Le Beau! You did dis t' me! Don' you never **ever** touch me 'gain!" Chloe said and began to cry hard in her immense panting pain when Bree began to cry out on Lorna's shoulder and said…

"Maman non amour Papa non more!"

"Shhh … shhh… shhh, yes she does sweetie. Your Momma's just in lots of pain right now. I promise you she does love your daddy lots ok, you'll see"

"You sure 'bout dat?" T-Bird said out in a panic that Sasha took him into her arms as he cried on his auntie Sasha as she told all the kids….

"Lorna is correct kids your mother loves your daddy **very** much! She's just really **really** very scared right now and the pain hurts her so very much bad that she don't even realize she's saying it. You'll never understand just how much pain. The girls all will one day when they have families, but there is no male in existence that could ever know what this pain is like. Your Momma is trying very hard to deal with the pain and part of that is by blaming your dad. It's really very normal. See how your dad isn't upset or bothered by this? …. That's because he knows it's not your mom talkin', it's the pain that's talking. It's all good, you wait and see"

Surprising the kids Chloe reached out fast for Remy's hand and grasped it tightly and began to cry softly on his chest while the pain went through her and Remy held her close then smiled softly to her as he said…

"It 'kay mon amour Remy non gonna leave you or go anywhere… Wad you say, chere ready t' go 'ave Remy et Gambit bebe now? Or isn't mon amour ready jus' yet?"

Chloe let out another ear piercing wailing scream when Remy smiled broader and chuckled to look up to everyone then adjusted his cowboy hat and said with a proud and firm smile…

"Chere, you Remy et Gambit jus' gonna take dat as a Oui Rem' oney… 'lright 'Ank you ready in dere?"

"That I am good buddy! Hey! Momma you're doing just great! Ain't that right dad"?

"Oui she is, won' b' long now mon chere amour jus' 'while longer an' you gonna 'ave ano'der LeBeau in you arms 'Kay"

Chloe cried on Remy's shoulder as he pulled her up to her feet and had her lean into him on getting to the door's Chloe let out another scream and almost crumbled to the floor in pain.

"Chere non can walk anymore 'Ank" Remy scooped Chloe up in his arms and carried her into the room away from everyone in the waiting room.

"Kurt my luv I'll be back soon. Chloe said I could be in there with her when she has this one so I can see what I'm in for"

"Vonderful! Okay juzt don't tell me vhat my new niece or nephew iz zough. I vant Coco to tell me, it'z her zurprize zhe getz to zhare"

"You got it sweetie! I'll be back soon"

Lorrie gave Logan a happy kiss through her tears for her sister and said…

"Gotta go to work darlin. Well it's not really work when it's your own sister and she's having your new niece or nephew" She giggled then said…

"Right behind you Sash"

"Alright darlin', I'll be right here getting some shut eye and don't you tell me either. I want to here the news from my make-up counter reject!"

"You betchya babe!" Lorrie disappeared into the room with Cece

Bree eventually fell asleep on her Uncle Kurt's lap hugging his tail to her as if it were a teddy bear. T-Bird and Dutch fell asleep on each other as did Penny on Jon, 'Ro on Bishop, Jubes on Bobby, Kitty on Peter and all the teenaged girls on their boyfriends.

45 minutes later 3 sobbing happily chirping women of Sasha, Lorrie and Cece emerged. Everyone stirred between wake and asleep but it was when Remy burst out of the room in heavy immense pride and beamed to being a father again that everyone jumped to their feet when he said…

"Dat bebe is 'ere mes amis!"

"Wad is it paw?" Lucky exasperated and smiled excitedly while Lorna squealed happily and ran to hug Remy and congratulate him, as did everyone else

"Remy et Gambit ain' sayin' fils. You Maman get's dat pleasure, she can' go t'rough all o' wad all y'all seen 'er go t'rough an' not get t' deliver dat surprise an' not jus' da petite bebe you know" Remy smiled and produced cigars that even his sons got and all lit up other then T-Bird who said maybe next time that had them all laughing when Penny Chloe's long time best friend said…

"How many times have we all heard that?"

"That's even if there will be a next time" Logan laughed out when Remy said…

"Oh you damn 'traight dere will b' a nex' time! Remy et oui Gambit ain' done wit' dis family yet. Mais not f'r a bit t'ough, Chere need t' 'eal" then he let out one hellofa Cajun call of elation and threw his Stetson to the floor when all the other adult men followed suit laughingly and to bless the family with more children in the future. When Lucky said laughingly in a quick panic …

"Pick all dose 'at's up mon amis's!"

"Papa? Is Maman 'kay?" Bree said sleepily and crawled up into his lap as he hugged her to him and said after exhaling cigar smoke

"Oui Bebe Bree you chere amour beaute Maman is tres magnifique!"

"Maman say she 'ate you, an' dat you 'urt 'er real bad" Bree began to cry on her father's shoulder again as Remy soothed her and said…

"Oh un petite, you Maman non 'ate Pere. She was jus' 'cared an' cause Pere moved 'way f'om 'er, like when Pere f'rgets t' check petite Bree's bedroom closet f'r mon'ters dat aren' dere kinda 'cared you Maman was. She t'ought you Pere was gonna leave 'er 'lone, which 'e wasn'. Pere wouldn' leave you Maman ever. 'E was jus' gettin' outta screamin' ear shot is all… an' oui t' a point you Pere did 'urt 'er real bad. If it wasn' f'r you Pere she wouldn' 'ave 'ad dat chere bebe in 'er doux petite tummy. Dat's why she say dose t'ings t' 'im, she non-mean it t'ough. Pere knew Maman didn' mean wad she say, she was jus' 'urtin' is all. An' Bree, if you Pere didn' 'urt you Maman like dat she wouldn' 'ave all 'er precious bebe's o' you bubba's an' you t'. Mais she say dose t'ings like when you say you 'ate you bubba Dutch when 'e buggin' you. You don' mean it, it jus' cause 'e bein' a pes'. It was da same t'ing wit' you Maman"

"Maman not mad et you Papa?" Bree looking for confirmation as she whimpered

"Nope, she non mad et you Pere, wanna go ax you Maman you self Petite?"

Remy asked his daughter who nodded as she whimpered and wiped away her tears with her bottom lip trembling. Remy looked over to Hank who said…

"No problem she can go in so long as she's with you, just don't let Bree on her mother, Chloe's bonding, so don't let Bree disrupt that"

"'Lright you heard da doc Bree. You can mais, Maman can' 'old you an' she busy wit' da bebe t' so you 'ave t' be very quiet 'kay?" Her dad told her as he helped his daughter wipe away the tears so Chloe would not to be upset that her daughter was crying

"Kay" She answered back as Remy handed his cigar over to a proud Kurt puffing on his cigar and walked across the room with Bree in his arms then said…

"I'll come an' get you fils in a un moment. Bree needs t' see dat dis bebe isn' takein' 'er place wit' you Maman. You fils all old 'nuff t' know dis bebe won' replace any one you in you Maman's grande 'eart, cause it isn'. Mais Bree jus' a petite fille an' don' under'tand"

Remy disappeared with Bree into the next room and stayed in there for about 5 minutes when Remy and Bree returned and Bree now looking a lil perturbed but very happy now that everyone laughed too when Remy said…

"C'mon mes fils… you old 'nuff now an' all y'all need t' see wad separates you garcons f'om da real homme's" Lorna stepped back from Lucky as the 4 boys trailed in behind their father as they all disappeared from the waiting room and stopped just short of going through the next door and looked through the large glass door into where Chloe laid quietly now and softly talking to a bunch of blankets and glowed out right happily when Remy said to his sons quietly in a whisper

"You garcons see dat right dere? Mais dat right dere mes fils is wad bein' a real homme is all 'bout. T' give 'is wife a bebe in any way possible f'r 'er if she wan's one an' f'r you t' know dat dey bot' depend on you f'r everyt'ing an' make everyt'ing 'kay in da world f'r dem bot'! An' t' never leave dere side when dey need you da mos' when dere world is filled wit' pain an' dey 'urtin' so very badly."

"Paw? Punk don' t'ink 'e s'ould go in dere right now" Punk said to his dad in his shame when Remy turned to him abruptly and said…

"Oh you goin' in dere fils! You Maman jus' gave us Le Beau's an'oder bebe an' needs t' know all da homme's in 'er life ain' bailin' on 'er, **All** da Le Beau homme's fils!"

"I ain' bailin' on Maman, Punk wouldn' do dat t' 'er mais 'e 'urt 'er somet'ing awful"

"Oui dat you did Punk, mais right now you got t' put dat 'side. A homme's problem's means not'in' when dere chere amourin' Maman needs dem!" Remy told him and put a hand to his sons shoulder in silent gesture to say give your mother time she's had a lot to deal with she'll come around.

Remy opened the doors and walked in as all the boys followed in behind him

"'Ow mon amour feelin'?" Remy asked her softly and in a comforting gentle whisper as he kissed her temple while she fed the baby in her arms and didn't even look up though all seen her glow and shine out right. The boys would look from each other to their much tinier tummied mother who was very quiet as she smiled soft and warmly into the blankets she held as she would gingerly touch the blankets. The boys looked back to their dad in complete awe of their dad and the awesome man he is as when they looked to their mother they had never seen her so happy and angelic before. And it particularly their father's intentional doing as she willingly went through all that pain to have his name and bloodline carry on but more so that their father loves his wife so much that he wanted to give his wife another baby.

"I'mma doin' fine Rem 'oney mais jus' tired" Chloe sounding like her usual self again as she smiled lovingly to the baby in her arms sweetly then began to cuddle and coo to the lil one as she placed many kisses on the baby who snuggled close to their mother as they fed.

"Maman? You mad at Paw?" T-bird asked her quietly worried as Remy told them to talk quietly so not to startle their mother or the baby and that their mother was bonding with the baby something that she did with each of them at their births as well and needed to do with this baby as well. Then explained that they can't make any sudden moves or it startles and upsets mothers and their baby's to the point of both mother and baby crying uncontrollably

"Non bebe T Maman non mad et you Papa. I amour 'im, ever so much n' bunches I do" Chloe said to T-bird and then kissed Remy sweet and lovingly that all the boys seen and all heaved a huge sigh of relief seeing their old momma back, like she was before she even was expecting

"Well there's my dear! Is momma ready to go visit the family out there or does she need some more bonding time?" Hank said quietly and thrilled to have a new family member himself as he happily bounced into the room

"Hey 'ank sweetie, yeah the baby and I so totally wanna outta 'ere"

"Great! You don't have to stay this time even though you had this one a little earlier then planned, everything went that well. But you're an old pro at this. You can take the lil one but I do suggest the wheel chair for balance reasons for today or until your comfortable getting about on your own."

Chloe finished feeding the baby then swaddled the baby up and handed the baby over to Remy who cuddled the baby close to him. Meanwhile his sons watched their father very intently in great immense awe to see their massively muscled, 6'4, badass, Harley ridin' Cajun, Gambit thief, bad boy to the very core of his being, with a tiny new born infant in his arms like it was second nature to him. Remy proudly placed the baby in the arms of his now once again tiny tummied wife that had only a few pounds to shed nothing that her usual aerobics exercises wouldn't get rid of yet again.

Hank and Remy looked to the boys and seen the boys also proud of their mother for going through all of what she did to give their dad another child and proud to have fer give them another sibling. Something Remy wanted the boys to learn, when Hank, Remy, Lucky, Dutch and T-Bird looked to Punk who was watching his mother very intently then would look to the baby in her arms all knowing that it could very well be Punk in their father's place sometime soon. They also all took note of the unearthly immense fear in his eyes. Also another reason Remy wanted his boys to see this.

Remy wanted all the boys to know that to bring a child into the world is an immense responsibility and not something to be taken lightly as to that baby's whole life and world depends on you and in many cases mainly the father. He wanted to put the fear in his boys that this is the end result of real love between a loving couple in marriage and not something that was just a game or a one-night fling! A point that both Remy and Hank took note of that all the boys understood now while Hank got Chloe nestled into the wheelchair when Remy stepped a side and said in a low whisper to the 4 boys…

"All da Cajun charmin' in da world can' an' does a Cajun homme no good if 'e can' amour a real femme good an' proper an' not amour da bebe dat comes f'om all dat charmin' 'e does." Remy seen it register to the boys all the points Remy was making to the boys by allowing them to come in and see their mother with her newborn in her critical weakened state and exceptional mothering abilities and her baby caring fixated ways to the very end result of their father's charming and loving their mother and backing it up by seeing it through and staying by their mothers side to the very end and reap the great rewards with her.

Hank proudly took hold of the handles of the wheel chair and began to push it towards the door wheeling Chloe and her baby out to the filled waiting room while Remy and their sons trailed behind.

"Hey hey! There's my girly, so I see you had another of Jon-Jon's ankle biters!" Jon joked when he was immediately pulled into play punching with a chuckling Remy.

Chloe giggled out wildly then reached over and hugged her jon-jon tightly. A giggle that everyone hadn't heard in years and glad to see the non-expectant Chloe again. As when the LeBeau's came back to the house she was expecting.

"Yeps I be 'alf da femme I was b'fore… now dere's a 'lim fas' program! I go f'om da size o' a 'ouse back t' m' 'lmost cutesy chicka girly femme self in no time!" She giggled and beamed happily

Before to long the adults all got to hold the new baby when Jubes who was holding her new niece or nephew coo'd to the baby as her husband Bobby said…

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Everyone looked to Chloe who was about to speak when Bree who was up in her daddy's arms hugging him took her dad's Stetson then reached over and took her big brothers Lucky's, Punk's and then took her Uncle Fuzzy Logan's, and Uncle Jon-Jon's Stetson's too and tossed all 5 Stetsons to the floor and shouted perturbed and huffed out…

"A fille, we need a an'oder fille! Is dat t' much t' ax! Dere are t' many garcon's in dis family… OoOo… Bree know… lets trade Dutch in f'r a fille, or et least dat doggie Papa say we can 'ave in ei'der case we trade Dutch in!"

It was Dutch in his own laughter that spoke up in his defence and said…

"'Ey Bree! 'Kay fir't off if dis family get a petite fille dat way she bes' be Dutch's age an' oh 'bout 120 lbs. Or so give or take. Dutchy 'e like a little somet'ing t' 'old ont' ya know, an' auburn 'air, mais she gotta 'ave green eyes like Maman's an' den as cute as all get out, mais she gotsta 'ave some major curves t', an' a sense o' 'umor… oh an' jus' so you know Bree, you bubba Dutch **is a dawg! **You don' need t' trade 'im t' get one! Jus' t'row Dutch a bone an' 'e good t' go… boo yah!"

Dutch was met with slaps to the back in male pride, by his father, all his uncles, brother's, and male friends to his truthful words of what he wants in a girl and he only being 13.

"Aww, Bree bebe Maman desole, she did 'er bes' f'r ya. You non like you new lil bubba?" Chloe's lip began to tremble that everyone seen as Bree began to cry with her mother and said…

"Bree desole Maman! Oui Bree like 'im mais dere jus' soooo many o' dem now t'ough. Bree kinda wan'ed a lil souer t' 'ave parties wit' an' play dress up wit' t'. Bree like's you bebe work Maman. Bree jus' kinda feel weird sometimes wit' only 'avein' bubba's she gots non filles, or soeurs t' 'ang out wit"

Bree hugged her mother and told her mother her honest feelings that she feels kind of alone and left out sometimes being the only little girl when Lorna crouched down to the wheelchair to Bree and Chloe and said…

"Well… you know Bree, I never had **any** little brother's or sister's, and was kinda hoping you wanted the job. Besides' you can party and play dress up with me any time you want too…" When she was cut off with…

"Count me in too" Tessa beamed and came over and crouched down with Lorna

"I ain't played dress up in years, but what the heck" Alison said happily and joined the other two teenaged girls

"I am so there girls!" Clarice giggled and came over to the wheel chair as well

"I'm with you girls too" Monet squealed and came over as well

When Bree looked up as her tears slowed and looked to all the teenaged girls and said…

"You really wanna play an' party wit' Bree? An' not da icky garcons?" She asked meekly

All the teen boys chuckled inwardly as the adults all awwd Bree's innocence.

The teen girls smiled and tried not to laugh to Bree's words when all told her they did in all honesty. Bree now thrilled but then said defensively…

"Den 'ow come I get treated like a bebe when da all da garcons show up?"

"Dat's cause you **are** a **petite bebe** Bree" Remy told her seriously and lit a cigarette

"Mais dat jus' sucks! Grande Bubba Lucky act like a bigger bebe sometimes den me, an' Bree da one dat 'as t' 'tay 'ome on Friday nights, an' 'afta go 'leeps et 8!" Bree ended in a quizzical huff that everyone laughed too when her dad said chuckling…

"Oui dat's right"

"So what's his name sweet lil sister?" 'Ro asked Chloe as Sasha happily and fearful for her new nephew took over the baby from Bobby who kept trying to use the infant as a football, and Jubes had stepped out to grab a blanket for Chloe's lap and didn't see what her husband was doing to the infant or would have snapped, so instead Logan slapped Bobby in the back of the head.

"Saber-Paien Drago Austen" Chloe told everyone then said as Kitty passed her a can of ginger ale

"Hey that's a cool name just like Punk's name Romeo-River this lil guy's name is hyphenated too!"

"Awesome name girl! But why Drago?" Jubes asked reappearing with a blanket

"Oui I t'ink so, an' Drago cause Remy pat' is da Draconic one"

"Very cool sis! Working Remy's path into it like that. You must be so very proud Punk that your Momma thinks so much of you to hyphen his name like yours is" Lorrie said being the matriarch of the Xavier's and trying to help heal some wounds for Punk as their grandmother would have if she were there

"Oui Tante boo Lorrie, very much proud" He said quietly as he sat on the opposite side of the room away from his Le Beau family knowing that he hurt and broke his mothers heart.

Know one till then knew what the baby's name or the gender was till then as Chloe surprised them.

"Out of curiosity what would you have named the baby if it was a girl?" Emma asked happily as she was being passed the baby now

"Autumn Aurora Gem"

"Aww Maman dat's so purdy, Bree like dat name lots, 'kay you non can 'ave no more bebe's Maman unless it a fille like Bree so we can use dat name!" Bree announced

"Do you Pere get a vote in dat Bree?"

"Non really Papa, you voted 'nuff, now it Bree turn" Bree tapped herself and said proudly making the room shake with laughter

"Mais jus' so Bree know now, Papa's vote out rules 'er's 'lways an' dere will more bebe's till you Maman say she done whe'der dose bebe's are garcon's or petite filles, you 'ear Pere?"

Bree heaved a hard defeated sigh and said tiredly…

"Oui Papa, mais you gotta promise Bree t' use dat name den?"

Remy looked to Chloe who was still glowing in her after birthing then turned back to Bree and said…

"Oui Bree it a done a deal, you 'ave Gambit's word on dat!"

Bree squealed happily that she got her way.

As the baby got passed around when Chloe said finally…

"Umm… uhhh…"

"Yes Chloe " Bishop said as he had now threatened everyone with his gun till he got the baby back happily

"Any chance I can 'ave m' bebe back?"

"'Kay like dat one's Maman's if you wanna bebe take Dutch! Mais 'e a grande pain, an' eats lots mais tres awesome f'r 'ouse work t'ough" Bree said as she picked up her crayons from earlier while everyone else laughed and Dutch stood awe struck till he found words and said a little hurtfully serious…

"Bree? You really non like Dutchy do you?"

"Non Bree don'! Mais… if it make you feel any be'der Dutchy, I do amour you! Mais don' push dat ei'der or I'll 'ave Papa feed you t' da gators! Got me!"

Everyone laughed till tears came to them and Chloe now giggling so hard and holding her tummy and squeaked out…

"Please non more it 'urts ever so much bad t' laugh!"

"Desole Maman mais Dutch was axin' f'r it t'ough, 'e a petite t'ick at times,non?"

"Mes Dieux Bree! Please Maman can' take non more!" Chloe sobbed in her laughter when she finally managed to say…

"Bree f'r a petite fille dat say she don' like 'er grand wonderful bubba Dutchy she sure a shootin' taken a'ter 'im right good n proper. Dutch 'as been a big influence on you bebe, you sound jus' like 'im bebe! You bot' funny as 'ell… mais I amour it! You two a perfect pair!"

"Uhhh… non… Maman, Bree is Bree an' Dutch is… Dutchy is… ummm… wad are you any way… OoOo I know… Dutchy 'e a dufus!"

Dutch now really hurting from his lil sister's words and him never meaning to bother her but he just wanted to play with her and make her apart of his harmless fun with him, but because he's huge in size compared to her he can't rough house and goof off with his little sister like he can with his brother's this is thee only way he knew how to play with her so said quietly…

"Bree?"

"Oui dufus" Bree said casually picking her things up

"Dutchy desole Bree, 'e gonna try not t' bo'der you no more"

Bree stopped and looked up to him and said…

"Non it 'kay Dutchy, if you non bo'der Bree, Bree will only t'ink you up t' somet'ing… 'Sides… Bree use t' you so go 'ead. I don' mind… now pick me up cause I'm cute, an' wittle, an' Bree tired o' walkin'" Bree smiled adoringly up to her brother Dutch who smiled back and swung her up into his large arms Where Bree hugged and cuddled Dutch tightly knowing she hurt him and feeling bad for it. Everyone knew it was just Dutch's loving way by being a bit of a loving pest.

"Since we are all up, let's go have brunch. We all missed breakfast and it's almost lunch" Sasha suggested happily

"Oh t'anks Sash I'm 'tarved," Chloe giggled as Bishop returned the baby boy back to her arms

Everyone left the infirmary and went up stairs for brunch,

"Ummm… Chloe?" a very timid meek voice said from the kitchen island counter

"Wad Tandy?" Chloe said tiredly and really not wanting anything to do with her. Remy set Chloe and the baby up to the table in her wheel chair

"Ummm… Uhhh… Does it… you know… will it…" Tandy fumbled over words meekly.

Chloe sweetly handed her newborn over to a very happy Lorna who had just asked if she might hold the baby.

Chloe pushed back from the table and turned abruptly to face Tandy and said in a very deadly sneer to her…

"It 'urt's like… Bree? Ears!" Chloe paused as her lil girl covered her ears well when Chloe turned back and said in the same heated tones…

"It 'urts like a fuckin' son o' a bitch! Dere are dose dat are meant t' 'ave dem an' dose dat 'ave dem an' shouldn'! Any one can 'ave a kid, mais it takes a real woman t' b' a Maman an' let me tell ya right now girlfriend, ya don' 'ave da tits t' be a quarter o' da chicka I am… Oh an' jus' so you know Tandy let me give ya da 'eads up on da 411 o' birt'in' … seein' as I am da foremost au'dority in dis 'ouse! … It like pushin' a water melon t'rough a garden 'ose… an' if dat ain' a good 'nuff description on birt'in' try dis one on, kinda like a wet St. Bernard comin' in t'rough da cat door!"

Tandy began to cry and said…

"You're just saying that to scare me!"

Shocking everyone when Stacii came in and said…

"Ummm… no Chloe isn't Tandy! Christ! Mark it down someone I just agreed with Chloe Holy Shit! The world as we know is coming to a screeching halt! And don't expect that to ever happen again!" Then left with her coffee and toast to go clean out an unused study that Chloe set her to work for her so she could turn it into her Wicca Shop.

Tandy's face fell in utter horror of what awaits her as she gingerly touched her slightly protruding tummy. A tummy that all had noticed she had but all thought is was just her growing into her body no one ever thinking she was expecting. Tandy continued to cry when Lorna said…

"Hank, if Tandy is required to take medicine or vitamins could I be the one to distribute them to her if you are unavailable. I don't want her over doing it, if you catch my meaning?"

"Due to her age I will be giving her vitamins being as she is only 15 years of age! Her body like yours Lorna itself still hasn't totally developed and the baby she carries needs certain nutrients in order to grow properly, nutrients that only the body of an adult woman has as they are the ones meant to bare babies. So yes of coarse Lorna, I'll give them to you with instructions" Hank told her sweetly as Sasha happily gave Hank his usual morning breakfast treat

"Maman?"

"Oui Bree bebe?"

"Can I 'old Saber-Paien?"

"Oui mais you 'ave t' sit down, I don' wan' you t' drop 'im"

"Kay… 'ey everybody? Maman say I'mma grand fille an' gets t' 'old m' Ti Bubba"

"Oui ya do doux Bree mais a time will come dat 'e'll b' able t' 'old an' carry you 'round 'tough, jus' like all you grande bubba's do"

"Non I'mma is **grande** soeur!"

"Bree have you taken a real good hard look at the brothers you have now?" Jubes said laughing as everyone joined Jubes laughing when Bree said…

"Wad you mean Tante Boo Jubes?"

"I mean honey look at the 4 big brother's you have now? They all are freaking huge massively muscled monstrosities like your daddy!"

"Oui dey do kinda take up lot o' room don' dey" Bree giggled and looked from her 4 brother's then up happily to her Auntie Jubes as her Uncle Bobby set Bree up with a glass of milk

"Bree you sound more and more like your Momma every day!" Sasha laughed as everyone jumped in and agreed when Chloe laughing said …

"'Ey now! Dere maybe tonnes o' wanna be's mais dere's only da Original Coco-licious!"

Next was heard a unison of 5 male voices 4 southern and one English all saying…

"Coco-licious!"

Chloe flew up into a blazing red hot blush and squeaked…

"Don' even ax!"

That's when everyone happily supplied the information on that to all the boys while Chloe never said another word and continued to blush. The boys heard the stories but found them all very hard to believe about their mother and Aunt. When the 5 were all told by everyone to wait and they would one day see

"All y'all know I will get even"

Chloe said in defence then took the baby back from Sasha as he was beginning to get fussy and hungry. Remy took a large dishtowel to cover Chloe and baby so she could feed the baby and said…

"'Kay chere our fils an' dis garcon needs et sout'ern 'andle"

"Wad do ya suggest 'oney?"

"Gambit call 'im Ti Wild Man"

"That's cute, what does _ti_ mean Remy?" Kitty asked

"Ti mean little like petite do only non male wan's t' b' called petite anyt'ing" Remy laughed, as did everyone else

Chloe finished feeding the baby then adjusted herself under the covering Remy gave her then intentionally and non-challantly handed the baby to a very shocked and nervous Lucky who backed off. Chloe smiled softly and looked deeply with in his eyes telling him it's all right and he won't hurt his baby brother. Chloe told him silently it's now his turn to bond with his brother.

Lucky was so panicky nervous that with Chloe's permission Lorna took the baby back into her arms and helped Lucky hold the baby till he felt secure enough on his own with such a tiny fragile body in his hands. Lorna backed off from Lucky to now give the eldest brother his few moments to bond with his lil brother.

He looked the cuddling newborn over in his arms till he was struck by some unknown force that had him in silent tears and a soft smile on him that all the adults seen and knew he had bonded with his little brother. Lucky looked up to his mother not understanding what it was he felt or why. Every one of the adults just smiled back knowingly. Next was Dutch's turn to hold his brother. The goofy funny one of the Le Beau kids. Dutch shook so bad before Chloe even handed the baby over she said…

"Dutch bebe ya need t' 'top shakin' like dat, shakin' a bebe is bad news, an' will make Ti Wild sick an' could 'urt 'im, an' Maman non wan' dat… 'Ere Maman will 'elp ya"

Chloe made Dutch sit down next to her and folded his arms then placed the baby in them. After getting the lil one placed the baby appeared to smile that flew a massive grin on Dutch who said…

"Ti Wild gonna be a good time like Dutch t' non Maman?"

Chloe hugged Dutch and said through her giggles…

"Mayb' fils, or maybe 'e know a good time when 'e see it t'… Mais Maman 'ate t' bursts you bubble bebe Dutch t'ough, it likely it jus' gas!"

Dutch's look turned to everyone like _o wonderful how come I always get these moments_ that only had everyone laughing all the harder.

Remy came and sat between Dutch and Chloe, while Remy helped Dutch with the baby. Dutch not totally understanding as he like his eldest brother had Dutch also started to cry because of the feelings coming over him and he not knowing what to do and beginning to shake again.

Remy leaned over to Dutch and whispered to him…

"It 'kay Dutch. Wad you feel is wad you Pere feels when 'e gave dis bebe t' ya chere Maman. Dat feelin' is called real homme pride! Dat all males get when none o' us males in da world can truly under'tand 'ow femmes can 'ave a petite life grow in dere tummies an' bring fort' dis livin' bein' t' dere 'usband dat will one day b' a homme or a femme an' carry on da bloodline or family name. It somet'ing no male under'tand mais da pride feels tres awesome magnifique non?

"Oui Paw. Maman? Dutch 'gree wit' Bree f'om earlier. Ya bebe work is unb'lievably tres grande awesome!"

Chloe smiled softly and hugged Dutch as he got up and gave the baby back to his mother, due to him still shaking and afraid he may hurt the baby.

Chloe handed the baby off to Sasha so she could have tea and so all the student teen boys could hold the baby with their girlfriends help.

Those boys not even being related to the family in anyway all teared up as well. When Remy decided enough of the hand baby game and repossessed his newly born son after telling the kids…

"Pere rights!"

A lil while later Chloe had managed to get the baby away from Remy and the rest of the men at the table only after promising to return with him.

"T bebe wanna 'old you bro'der t'?"

"Maman… ummm… uhhh… Birdy clumsy sometimes, 'e don' wanna 'urt 'im" T-Bird said meekly as the 11 year old shuffled himself away from his mother scared out right

"Come 'ere T sweetie. 'E needs t' meet you t'" Chloe told him then had T-Bird sit next to her and she helped steady his arms and placed the baby in his arms as well. While holding his arms in place because he was so scared, it was on seeing the baby cuddle up to him like Ti Wild had done to Dutch, Lucky, and Bree earlier T-Bird smiled and looked to his mother and said…

"'E's cool Maman! Mais 'e smells kinda like bebe powder mais different t'ough? Not dat, dats bad least 'e smells good an' not da o'der" He said curiously when Cece said…

"T sweetie, that's not baby power. That's … well… that's your mother's natural scent. Lucky, Punk, Dutch, you, Bree and this lil one all have that very same distinct scent on you. Though you are older now and you and nobody else can smell it on you, not even your dad anymore, only and I mean only your mother can still smell it on you now. All mothers have a different distinctive scent that's imbedded on every child they have. Some scents are rather nasty and some are pretty like a perfume like your baby brother has of baby powder sort of. It's the scent of the amniotic fluid that your mother carries the child in for all those months that embeds itself into your skin. Infact it's a major part of your genetic make up… In short, it's like a mother tiger's mark on her cubs to be able to know what cubs are hers and what aren't! So to speak that is"

All the kids looked at Cece with a look of that's cool when T said…

"M' Ti Wild smells like bebe Bree a'ter 'er bat'!"

"Bree non smell like a bebe! Bree a grande soeur now!" Bree said in a slight huff matter of factly

"Actually Bree even as old as Lucky is Maman can 'till smell it on 'im, it never goes 'way f'r me. I'll 'lways smell it on all o' m' bebe's. An' jus' so you 'lso non don' ma'der 'ow old you are Bree you 'till m' bebe even Lucky 'e 'till m' bebe t'. All o' m' kids you could be old an' decrepit mais you 'till m' bebe!"

Bree smiled to her mother's explanation's and mothering truthful words, that her Maman could smell it even on her big brother and not just her.

Chloe took the baby back from a now weepy T-Bird who looked very relieved to have the baby moved from his fear of dropping his lil brother.

She then manuvered her wheelchair around till she came to Bren and Punk who beside each other with panic stricken looks of dread being confronted with their mother's and Aunts newborn infant.

Chloe reached out with one over jewelled and polished hand and took Bren's hands in her one then quickly before he could protest deposited the gurgling infant into his arms. Chloe adjusted Bren's arms then pushed his arms gently towards Bren's chest for the baby to cuddle him.

Everyone looked and seen the expression on him as one by one the tears came to Bren's eyes on feeling what the other boys and men all had when holding the newborn. An immense feeling that over takes all males.

Bren looked up to everyone in shock and like the younger boys not in complete understanding but being the eldest he had a slight more grasp on the concept on what he felt as his chest heaved up and beamed to his aunt and pulled her to him in a tight hard hug while still holding the baby.

Moments passed as he held the baby Chloe smiled sweetly and gave him a slight nod in explaining you could be in this spot that your Uncle Remy is in right now and it could very well be you one day soon should Tandy's baby be yours.

Bren got a grip on his emotions as Chloe removed the baby from him and held the baby to her cuddling her baby while Bren wiped away his tears.

Surprising everyone Chloe abruptly turned her wheel chair to Punk who looked shocked, stunned and wanting to run knowing full well he broke his mother's heart.

Everyone could see this mother and son confrontation and them both struggling. Remy got up and came over to Chloe who seemed to have zoned out due to her illness and all her pain with the situation. Remy took the baby from Chloe's arms and then stepped up to Punk who was ready to move away.

Chloe began to cry softly due to her illness reeking havoc on her and now Punk wouldn't accept his brother. Remy with blazing eyes reached out and grabbed Punks hands and forced the baby on him. Remy then held Punks arms to his chest for the baby to cuddle and sense his other brother. After a few moments that same feeling that all the other teenaged boys felt and Bren now dealing with his issues with Tandy; Punk dealt in his 15 year old world of issues of breaking his mother's heart and that if not it Bren's Punk would be the father of the baby that Tandy carried.

Remy removed the baby and gave him back to a now more calm Chloe who sweetly took her baby and cuddled him to her between the multiple kisses she placed over her new son's cheeks.

Punk so over come with emotions left the room to get a grip on himself then came back to the room and knelt down by his mothers wheel chair by the table and said…

"Maman? Punk ever so sorry 'e 'urt you please **please** f'rgive 'im?"

Everyone heard Punks plea to his mother who turned to him and gently said blurry eyed…

"Oui you did Punk more den anyone 'ere ever 'as, can or could ever imagine, an' one day I will, right now… Maman jus' can'… Mais I will 'lways amour you non ma'der wad 'appens!"

Punk fell into sobs on hearing his mother just couldn't forgive him, not yet, she was still trying to deal with her own issues. Issues that all the rest of the adults understood entirely. But all also hoped that Chloe would hopefully welcome her son, her special Romeo back into her arms with total forgiveness and a slowly mending heart one day.

------

Days turned into weeks as then months passed as the mother and son relationship between Punk and Chloe hadn't changed but Tandy's tummy grew a lil more with each passing day, week and month

When Soon Tandy started suffering from morning sickness and swollen body parts that's when everyone in the house heard her never-ending complaints.

Stacii became civil to the point of suspicion that everyone eyed her carefully. But only half assed paid attention due to everyone's busy schedules. And Stacii and Bren had begun to spend countless hours together. Chloe would take Ti Wild Man to her newly painted shop every morning with Bree and Lorna in tow along to help stock the shelves, and begin to get things set up as in a week or two the new Wicca classes would be taking place. Sasha used Stacii to help clean out the nursery after Stacii with Chloe went to Remy's office to pay Stacii for cleaning the shop out.

Lorrie and Logan soon got word back that the end of the month they would have a lil boy of 7 years old by the name of Deaglan.

Bree thrilled to have someone to play with and a new cousin even if it was another boy.

Bree would go shopping with her tante Lorrie to buy toys and clothes for Deaglan. When not shopping Bree became her Tante Sasha's tag along on her mothers say so just incase Kurt and the guys were working and Sasha would need assistance. While all the teenaged girls would take turns if not busy with their boyfriends would help Chloe baby-sit Sasha being this her first child and Chloe knowing the difficult childbearing history of Sasha now. But also having difficulties with her first birth knew the fear. That and Sasha didn't want much of anyone's mothering help only Chloe's being she the only one that knew the child birthing ordeal in her sleep, inside out and backwards!

Sasha nearing the end of her expectancy and herself due soon was helping assist Chloe in the kitchen by watching Ti Wild Man while his mother baked a cake being Dutch's 14th birthday.

Presents filled the dining room side table.

"Dang…'Kay Sash? I need t' go int' town. I ran outta icin', can you watch da bebe's f'r me s'il vous plait?"

"No problem Chloe, Lorna and Tessa are in the next room with Dutch, T-Bird, and Bree, Bren is with you know who and I don't know where Punk is, Luc…" Sasha got cut off as Lucky walked in from the garage and set the hummer keys on the counter followed by a bottle of antifreeze

"There's Lucky" Sasha giggled and pointing out the obvious to Chloe

"T'anks petite souer I can see dat m'self silly"

"Any time coco puff!" Sasha laughed out that Lucky gave his Aunt a questioning look to calling his mother _Coco puff_

"Oui oui t'anks a tonne … Ducky!"

Like old times it had both girls giggling to their childhood nicknames

"Mmmm 'Kay' Lucky said in a slight chuckle as he absconded a beer from the fridge

"'Ey m' Lucky 'tar bebe where's you frere?" Chloe asked Lucky slowing her giggles

"Which one Maman? Lucky gots 4 o' dem na'ty gators?" Lucky laughed

Chloe walked by Lucky and playfully swatted him then hugged him tightly and sweetly then said…

"You a 'martass like you Paw, ya know dat?"

"Oui! Lucky knows dat Maman. Now which o' m' pain in da ass frere's you l'okin' f'r?"

"Da tall, mysteriously, ruggedly good looking, rock n roll god, multicoloured, shy one?"

"Ahhh Lucky 'lmost t'ough you meant 'im till Maman say multicoloured an' shy. Lucky not like dat mais 'e knows which one you a'ter now Maman, an' non Lucky 'asn' seen 'im?" Lucky joked with his Mom and told her

Chloe gave him a strange look as Lucky quickly diverted his eyes away from his mother knowing her empathy can look into people's souls and read their truths. Chloe then turned and looked to Sasha who had did the same as Lucky had.

"Mmm… 'Kay, any'ooo… gotts go int' town an' get icin' b' back soon" Chloe grabbed the car keys as people started filtering into the kitchen to see her put her coat on and leave for the garage.

Chloe went to the nearby convience store and grabbed some icing sugar and a few other items. Little trips were fine with Remy for her to go alone, but nothing for any long-standing time. She paid for her purchases then got into the hummer and seen it dipping past half a tank of gas. Being that a pet peeve of hers and liking it always full pulled it into the gas station for full service.

She rolled her window down not paying any attention to her surroundings and riffling through her purse as she yelled out the window…

"Fill it!"

Chloe pulled her wallet out of her purse then undid her seat belt. She opened the door and stepped out and shut the door and went inside the station house to pay for the gas never once looking to the back of her hummer. And the attendant never saying a word to her.

Chloe paid for the gas and stepped out of the gashouse and made her way back to her truck when she dropped her keys. Before she could pick them up someone had swooped in and picked them up for her on standing up and her looking up slowly to find that eclipsing her was Punk in a mechanics uniform putting gas in her truck!

"'Ere Maman Punk got's it?" He said softly quiet and somewhat embarrassed to his mother

Punk finished what he was doing as his mother stood dumbstruck to seeing this while other vehicles would pull in. Punk left her standing there and went to see to customers.

Chloe found the will to get back in her truck and park it off to the side out of the way to get her bearings.

(_Wad in da flyin' 'ell is 'e doin' 'ere? …Why know one tell me!… Maybe know one else knows… Hmmmm… I miss m' bebe Punk da lil garcon I've 'lways known… geez it non-fair t' me I 'ave dese bebe's den dese t'ings 'appen…. Is dat all i get is t' 'ave dem a lil while den dey get bigger, den I get 'urt, den da leave me, when all I do is amour dem! …. Seems like a rip off if ya ax me… Why is Punk 'ere even? If 'e needs money 'e could come t' 'is father or me, 'e knows dat! … I wonder why 'e got dis job t'ough… hmmm"_

A few minutes later she heard a tap at her window snapping her back to reality.

Chloe rolled her window down and looked to an embarrassed Punk who said…

"Maman can you take Punk 'ome, 'e done 'is s'ift"

"Oui, get in"

Punk got in the passengers side. Chloe kept more thoughts to herself as she started up the truck and never said a word to Punk, but instead drove home in the rain.

Chloe walked in from the garage first into the full kitchen that afternoon followed in by Punk when everyone gasped realizing Chloe found out. Punk looked to everyone, as they all knew with exception to his mother, his father and brothers all knew, even lil Bree knew but was sworn to secrecy.

They all looked to Chloe who began to go through the bags that Punk had set on the counter and she never said a word to Punk or anyone on the matter.

All the rest of that day Chloe never uttered a word about it; as Punk told everyone in private his mother never said a word to him about it at all either. The family continued on with that evenings festivity of Dutch and his birthday a quiet one at home with family and the teens he knew in the house.

The next day Chloe took Bree and Lorna with her to her usual monthly beauty appointments in town. Lorna was then privy to seeing what beauty treatments Chloe and Bree the Le Beau females took part in monthly on Remy's very old school long time ago insistence knowing full well Chloe's very feminine girly ways, and both Remy and Chloe wanting those precious girly ways to rub off on Bree.

Chloe sitting at a set of 4 ways waiting for the lights to turn she caught sight of someone. Not sure if she seen correctly or not so she pulled into the nearby gas station and seen Bren wearing a similar uniform that her son had wore the day before only at a different gas station. Bren was waiting on the corner and who seen his Aunts truck tried to turn away in hopes she didn't see him but when she pulled in knew it was a fruitless effort so shyly said…

"Ummm Tante… I'm done my shift. If uhhh… you know…if you're going home, can I go with you?"

"Get in da truck!"

Lorna in the passenger seat gave Bren a knowing panicked look as did Bree from the back seat. Bree moved her doll into her lap and Bren got in the back next to Bree and did up the seat belt. While Chloe started the engine and pulled out of the station and took the kids on home.

Again on the drive home Chloe never said a word about Bren's appearance or why he was there at the gas station just as she never did about Punk the day before. Instead they all talked of other things. Same as when they got home and everyone seen Bren followed into the house after Chloe, Lorna and Bree.

"Where's Maman?" Lucky asked one late Saturday morning, up until this point for many weeks at different times for hours on end throughout the day. Since Chloe discovery of both boys at the gas stations. Now it was Chloe who now had been disappearing and know one could find her!

"Dunno bubba, Bree non see 'er since breakfas' dis mornin' an' passed Maman wit' Ti Wild in da 'all carryin' a can o' ice tea an' a pail filled wit' 'tuff" Bree said passing through and only pausing long enough to take a big bite out of the doughnut Lucky had mindlessly held at Bree height and now looked at it like _damn the lil fille gaffer scammed me again_ putting a smile on him.

Bree left the kitchen with Deaglan who was going to go play video games with his newly acquired cousins happily in the games room

Deaglan was happily accepted by all of the family and Stacii's only remark was…

"At least this one is Irish!"

Which surprised everyone that she didn't make comment about the lil boy being a non-mutant. And that she made that comment due to the fact the 4 Xavier girls mother was Irish so Stacii in her mind she could accept the adopted kid with no issues on that subject. While Stacii's her own mutation lay forever dormant as her father suppressed in many many years ago before his own passing and her sister's took away her witchy powerful gifts for wrongful use of it and to this day still refused to give them back.

Bree eventually got bored of watching the boys play video games and wandered off to find her Tante Sasha who offered to take her to the open playroom.

Some time later everyone was in the waiting room down in the infirmary and all very concerned that Chloe hadn't and couldn't be found anywhere. At one point even a very in labour Sasha asked crying out for her big sister who was well versed in birthing.

When hard labour over took Sasha and was about to be moved into the birthing room without having seen her big sister.

Just as Kurt and Hank with Remy's assistance began to place Sasha into a wheel chair in the waiting room, on them about to move Sasha she shrieked out in pain when then all seen Chloe do a risky business skid into the room with her own 3 month old infant in her arms appearing out of know where.

"'Ey petite fille-chicka 'kay now jus' relax I know dat's easier said den done mais 'umor ya grande soeur 'lrighty? …An' Kurt bebe blu ignore everyt'ing she say t' you! It 'ollow words an' t'reats" Chloe hugged them both as Hank wheeled now a somewhat happy Sasha having seen her sister and give her a lil verbal assistance before she was whisked away into the birthing room.

Chloe went to the windowsill and set to feeding her own baby as a 4 and half month very protruding bellied Tandy waddled her way into the room complaining when Chloe said…

"Mes DIUEX! F'r all dat's 'oly shud up would ya! It gets a whole 'eap worse b'fore it gets any be'der!"

Tandy looked Chloe's way and gave her a dirty look as Bren helped Tandy sit down and he with a look on him thanking his aunt for making Tandy shut up for 2.5 seconds. Everyone milled about the room quietly awaiting the news. Mean while things between Punk and Chloe had yet to change as they remained such as they were since the news of Tandy's pregnancy came out.

"Mon chere amour?" Remy said taking Chloe into his arms as she fed the baby

"Oui Rem 'oney?" she said softly and kissed him lightly to smile happily up into his eyes

"Where all y'all been 'idin'?" Remy gestured to her and their newborn

"Non where particular"

"Where non where chere?" Remy smirked thinking his wife maybe up to something when surprising him she said sincerely and casual …

"In m' shop, our room, da nurseries, in town at different 'tores, non where really interestin'" Remy eyed his wife questionably when he seen her tend to things for their baby and Bree climbed up next to her Momma and Daddy to hug them both then got to talking to her daddy about her lil girly things.

Logan sauntered in with his new lil buddy and adopted son Deaglan who sat next to T-Bird when both boys began playing their game boys waiting to hear about their Auntie Sasha with the rest.

Before too long Kurt burst out happily babbling when a chuckling Hank came out and said…

"That's right everyone our babbling elf here is rather lost due to a great surprize everyone! The surprize is… it's twins!" Everyone roared with great congratulations hugs and kisses for Kurt from all the females while the men patted Kurt on the back who was being held up by a chuckling Remy who also passed out cigars for a numb Kurt. Remy being Kurt's older brother by the two's mutual choice took care of business and cigars for his lil brother and happy to do it too being a new uncle yet again.

After the noise settled a little, Hank then said…

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned around with her baby Ti Wild Man in her arms and said…

"Wad is it 'ank luv?"

"Sasha had asked for you my dear to sit right here and if you could let Lorna hold Ti Wild please that would be great!"

Chloe looked at him curiously then did as she was asked.

Chloe sat in the chair she had been asked to sit in as Hank returned with Sasha now in a wheel chair holding to slightly squirming blanket bundles when Chloe smiled and hugged her little sister. Chloe sat back down that surprising even her Sasha passed both babies over to Chloe's arms then hugged her big sister

"Dey are so cute! Must take a'ter m' doux bebe blu Papa?" Chloe teased Sasha and complimented her brother in law leaving Sasha grinning and shocked

"Gee thanks sis!" Sasha managed to laugh out in surprize that everyone joined in on

Chloe looked over to her sister as though you're still here and said teasingly…

"Ya welcome, an' 'ey Rem 'oney we gots us two more youngin's t' our brood. Ummm… petite sista-chicka where all y'all bebes Sash? Dese are ours. 'Ey Rem 'oney dey da bes' bebe's yet t', non labour f'r me, non not'in tis tres magnifique, non?" Chloe ended giggling wildly as Remy came over and hugged his wife and said proudly…

"Oui mon chere amour dese da bes' youngin's, an' on da up side, chere no 'ave t' put Remy et Gambit oui dis Pere t' in 'is place nie'der!" He ended laughingly teasing his sister in law as well

"Hey now ok those two are mine! You two both got a whole heap of babies over there and Remy **told** us more is coming Chloe so gimme these two back! Furthermore you haven't seen the end of your waddling ducky days either Coco Puff so ha ha haha ha HA!" Sasha joked along

"'Kay you win dis time Sash, an'… huh! Uhhh… HEY? Mais wad's dis 'bout me 'avin' **more** bebe's?"

Chloe sat stunned seriously hearing this tidbit of news when Remy piped up and said…

"You damn 'traight mon chere amour!" Remy said proudly firm as he patted her tiny once again firm and flat tummy then added weak and meekly…

"S'il vous plait? Remy et Gambit t' amours Maman's bebe work"

"I'll t'ink 'bout it mais don' get ya 'opes up" Chloe said exhaustedly and giggled

Remy sat next to Chloe holding her sister's babies and hugged all 3 to him and said…

"Dat's all Remy et Gambit ax's"

"So why ya wanna me t' sit 'ere Sash?"

"'I figured seeing as you have been such a huge help to me during my pregnancy, and Lorrie being a nurse got to be in there it was only right that next to Kurt that after him and I you should be the next to hold them" Sasha said as Chloe held the sleeping babies

"T'anks Sash dat mean's tonnes t' me petite chicka… now wad's dese two names?" Chloe asked pushing the blankets back a lil bit

"Well your nephews name is Michael Charles and your nieces name is Virginia Ann" Sasha announced the babies' names to everyone when Chloe beamed happily and said…

"Tres ultra cool! I got's me a Mikki an' a Ginny sounds like a party t' me!" Then giggled wildly that again all her kids heard for the second time a giggle so wild, pure and carefree that it rang sweetly throughout the building and plastered booming smiles on all the adults remembering that wonderful warm great giggles from yesteryear. All hoping one day the old wild woman Chloe really is would one day return entirely. Just as quickly as it came it disappeared again.

Hank soon released Sasha from her delivery where the couple went to their room with their new family so Sasha and the babies could get some sleep.

A few hours later Chloe stopped by Sasha and Kurt's room with a trolley with a dinner for two and some pastries and a pot of tea for them to eat and rest in their room.

Days and weeks passed and things returned to normal whatever that was for the Xavier Mansion. Chloe and Punk's relationship remained the same as he continued to go into town to the gas station as did Bren. Chloe did her own disappearing act. While Tandy only got bigger and her mouth never shut up of constant complaints.

Chloe managed to get the store fully stocked and ready to be opened for the first day of school. Chloe was to teach her Wiccan specialities and what she was the best at of the path of the Dianic and the Faeries. Chloe also taught Computer HTML class and Music, along with Dream Reading, Power Companions, Scrying, and Atlantis. While Remy taught Mechanic's, engineering, and the Draconic Trad, then both he and Chloe taught Soul Mates. Chloe had her masters degree in music so was a licensed teacher. And was more then well versed in computers then many of the rest.

Sasha taught, Wiccan Law & Injustices, Planetary and Solar System Magick, Tarot Reading, and Akashic Records. Jubes and Kitty taught Wiccan History, Angels/Spirit Guides, Japanese and Jewelled Astrology.

'Ro taught, botanicals and herb growth, and fundamentals, Elemental Correspondences.

Penny and Jon taught, Pantheon of Deities, Deity correspondences, Cat Magic and Wiccan Lit.

Emma taught, many of the Correspondences such as metal, astral, oil, incense, feather, birds, colour, candle, and others as well.

Lorrie taught, Wiccan Rules, commandments, beliefs, the charges, Chakra, Jewel And Gem healing, aromatherapy, and how to apply them all as alternative healing for minor physical ailments.

Logan and Bishop taught; tech, Mechanics, Phys Ed., and Hoppes and Barley Appreciation, with Remy's assistance of coarse.

Kurt taught, World History, Social Public Awareness.

Bobby taught Chemistry and Natural Environment.

Cece taught First Aid and Geographical History.

Hank taught, Human development, Sciences and Maths

Then those of all that were of Wiccan faith divided up the Traditions and each taught one of the trads. Remy took his own of Draconic, Chloe taught hers of Dianic & the Fae, by the time everyone discussed who would teach which trad everyone decided to teach what they knew best which worked out to be each Tradition.

Classes were semestered, and their morning training started at 8:30am and went to 9:30am leaving the rest of the day till 4:30pm open for all the other classes. With a 30 minute lunch and two 15 minute breaks one mid-morning and one mid-afternoon.

Chloe, Remy sat in the kitchen with Ti Wild sleeping in his playpen while Bree sat eating breakfast quietly at the table the day before classes were to start. Remy and Chloe sat and was going over their teaching schedules.

"I 'tart off classes t'morra wit' all da kids when dey are done deir mutation training. Deir first class wit' me is Music an' den I'm doin' da Dianic trad firs'… I'll do da Computer HTML & Fae trad next seme'ter. Dose classes are over at 10:40 den all da kids are off t' see Sasha f'r Wicca Law & Injustices an' Planetary & Solar Magick… Rem 'oney I'll be free f'om classes f'om 10:40 till 3:30 den I teach Power Companions an' Scryin'. I'mma be teachin' Atlan'is an' Dream Readin' nex' seme'ter t'."

"Remy gots Mechanics wit' Claws an' Bish, den 'is Draconic Trad, den we bot' 'ave our Soul Mates class et 3:30"

"I'mma open da s'op right a'ter everyone's classes. I'm puttin' 'Tacii t' work on da till so dat we can check out da place t'ge'der, an' so I can b' available wit' da o'der teachers t' answer da kids quests."

"Sounds magnifique chere… Mmm… do dat 'gain mon amour, Remy et Gambit amour it when chere do dat" Chloe leaned across the table and kissed him happily again when they heard…

"Eww! Maman? Papa? Bree wanna keep 'er breakfas' down!"

"Ey 'oney I got a cool idea wad you say wit' dis bein da las' day da kids got b'fore 'chool goes back f'r dem we take da kids int' town? A Le Beau day out s'oppin an' wadever else, non?"

"'Lright chere, Bree you 'urry 'long you Maman wan's t' go s'oppin'. Bree wanna 'elp you Maman try t' break ya Papa?"

"Oui!" She squealed happily as her parents giggled and chuckled to her exuberance when Remy added…

"Let Pere jus' say good luck t' ya bot'! Cause dat won' ever 'appen, mais all y'all filles welcome t' try t'ough" He smirked to the girls

"OoOo mornin' petite chicka fille-sista, gimme gimme m' Ti is 'leepin'" Chloe happily pilfered her niece and nephew from a groggy Sasha who was trying to get some coffee for her and Kurt.

"Thanks for getting coffee on Coco, Michael had us up to all hours… upset tummy… you know what that's like."

"Been dere lots m'self... 'Ere Oncle Remy ya take da 'appy petite fille Ginny. Tante Boo 'ere is gonna see if she can get Mikki t' 'leep f'r 'is Maman"

"Sure t'ing Tante Boo Coco, gimme dis petite 'ere" Remy happily took his niece from his wife's arms and began to play with the softly cooing baby while her lil blue tail wrapped itself sweetly around her Uncle Remy's fingers.

Kurt soon sauntered in the kitchen holding his head being deprived of sleep for the last few weeks of one or other if not both of the babies awake all night.

Remy and Chloe exchanged smiles both being old hands at babies and have learned how to avoid sleep deprivation. But Kurt and Sasha very new to parenthood of this magnitude.

Chloe looked to Remy with a smile telling him this is seriously funny but they need a break and to get some sleep.

Remy looked to her the same way when Remy said…

"Ti Kurt, Petite Soeur, wad you say Coco, Remy et Gambit take dese two youngin's off you 'ands f'r t'day, an' you bot' get some real 'leep?"

Kurt and Sasha looked to Remy then to Chloe who beamed brightly and giggled while nodding her head seriously. Sasha and Kurt hugged Remy and Chloe overly thrilled with the idea and of getting some real sleep as they also had their first day of classes tomorrow.

"Rem 'oney an' I are taken all our bebe's, Lorna, an' dese two as well int' town t' do some shoppin' an' jus' 'ang out. Is dere anyt'ing you bot' need picked up in town?"

"Can't think of anything Coco but thanks, and thank you so much! I do love my babies but Kurt and I are in desperate need of sleep. They can be such a handful. We don't know how you two do it"

"You bot' will get da 'ang o' it, it jus' take 'while. All y'all is doin' great" Chloe encouraged them both and that they were doing great as they both felt that maybe they couldn't hack it.

Chloe took away their coffee and then rushed them out the door to go and get some sleep.

Remy sent Bree on a house herd round up as he and Chloe called it when they wanted their kids all together.

Remy and Lucky went out to the garage to move Ti Wild's car seat up front between his parents and then put Mikki's and Ginny's car seats directly behind them in the car while all the big kids would sit behind the babies other then Lorna and Lucky who would sit up with the twins to mind them.

Chloe had Remy put the twin's stroller and then Ti Wild's stroller in the back hatch of the hummer. While Chloe packed two diaper bags, one for the twins and one for Ti wild.

Before too long the Le Beau's, Lorna, Kids and the babies were heading into town and all of them privy to their Dad and Uncle Remy's extreme driving skills and massive road rage! While all the passengers did their best not to laugh at him.

They all spent the day in town; Lorna pushing Ti Wild's stroller and Chloe pushing the twins both asleep in theirs.

Just before leaving Chloe spotted a shop and said …

"One las' 'top b'fore all y'all 'ead 'ome" Then turned and entered a music store with the family trailing in. And not a one of the kids having a clue as to why.

"Can I get you all t' watch da twin's f'r me I need t' see t' somet'ing's so I can teach a class t'morra" Chloe asked looking to her family who said they would. Chloe walked away when a big man with a very long greying beard and tattoo's came up to her and began talking to her then the pair walked away into the back.

10 minutes later Chloe and that same man came back out laughing. Only now Chloe with a black case over her shoulder and carrying a second black case in her hand.

Chloe walked away from the man for a moment and came back to her family standing there and said...

"Watch dis gotta finish up some 'tuff."

Chloe set the case's down then went back over to the guy who had began pulling some stuff out and setting the items on the counter after kicking a scrawny teenager out from behind the counter and saying…

"Outta my way kid! I don't let rookies deal with the big leagues!"

Chloe smiled softly to the teenaged boy sympathetically that he smiled back to her and quite taken with her very youthful almost teen like appearance. A look that all the family seen and the 4 boys ready to pound the fellow teen male into mud for checking their mother out and ogling her. Remy just beamed in pride knowing his wife is young looking, hot, and is going home with him!

Chloe paid for several multi-sized boxes and packages. Then turned to her group and said…

"Load up mes fils, Maman's work is done 'ere f'r now… Brody, get back t' me on dat 'pecial order 'kay?"

"Will do Miss Chloe, that's a hellof an' order but for such a fine lady such as yourself it will never be a problem!"

"T'anks beb, an' 'ey darlin' don' bo'der wit' f'omalities, jus' call me Passion!"

"Oh sweetheart, from where I stand, your a lot more then just Passion! But a lady is always right!" He said to her and winked that all the males including Remy caught and seen his wife blush up too, while all the males in the family stood dumbstruck to their mother and Remy's wife being out right hit on in their presence.

"Brody you jus' get back t' me on dat order an' we'll be good t' go gots me doll"

"You bet I'll call you "

"T'anks" Chloe returned to her shocked family and picked up the two large black heavy bags and slung them over her shoulder.

On them all heading out now with the last of Chloe's purchases back to the truck Dutch said…

"Maman? may Dutch ax wad dat was 'bout?"

"Jus' business bebe, it good!"

"You sure Maman? Lucky won' t'ink twice 'bout goin back dere an' takin' care o' some business 'imself!"

"It 'lright mes fils, it… well… let jus' say it good promotions 'kay. Not'ing dat you Pere or any o' da res' o' all y'all 'afta worry 'bout, an' it clean, non funny 'tuff!" She told them as Remy loaded up the hummer with the last of Chloe's things happy with the explanation.

After everyone getting into the hummer Remy feeling a little insecure about the previous encounter his wife had in the store moments before got in the drivers side to then lean over and kiss Chloe letting her know who's she is and that know one will love her better then he does. Chloe beamed happily to his kiss and kissed him back sweetly setting him entirely at ease.

Remy feeling better and his insecurities gone then turned the key in the ignition and set out to take the family home.

On getting there and all the other kids coming out to help unload the hummer taking things up to Remy and Chloe's private living room. While the kids then took their things to their dorm rooms.

Chloe holding the twins and Remy carrying Ti Wild all entered the kitchen being it now 5:30 pm. They got met with Penny and 'Ro who were beginning to fix supper for everyone.

Sasha and Kurt soon arrived fresh faced and very grateful that Remy and Chloe took the babies for the day so they could get some real sleep, and also very thrilled to see their babies cooing and gurgling happily with Ti Wild in the kitchen playpen together. Sasha and Kurt began helping Chloe set the table while Remy pulled out the 30 pound roast in the wall oven for 'Ro to baste. Penny took to fixing the side dishes while other adults filtered in, as the teens all trailed in behind.

"I 'ave an order o' t'ings comin' t'morra, so I would b' eternally grateful if all y'all kids would b' prompt et 10." Chloe told all the kids

"Wad Bree get t' do t'morra Maman?"

"Ya get t' 'elp you Papa l'ok a'ter Ti Wild while Maman teachin' da first class den Papa gonna bring Bree an' Ti t' see Maman when she teach da Dianic trad class. 'Kay?"

"'Kay"

That appeased Bree when Lorrie said…

"All you kids need to bring tomorrow is just yourselves and a pad of paper and a pen to make lists. In all of your classes"

"Why lists?" Alison asked curiously

"Because after classes are done at 4:30 we will all be going to the opening of Chloe's shop and then you can get everything for your classes from there!" Penny told her when Sasha said happily…

"Personally I can't wait to see the shop. All the hours you have put into it Chloe it will be awesome! I know I for one will be taking advantage of it and stocking up big time!"

"T'anks I'm lookin' f'rward t' it m'self."

"It's also a great opportunity for all the students to now learn on sight and by asking quests" 'Ro interjected that everyone agreed too.

After dinner the Le Beau kids were the mark of surprise when 'Ro, Penny, Lorrie and Sasha each one who had presided over the wiccaning for each of the LeBeau boys.

Sasha went first and approached Lucky with a large hand crafted wooden box. He looked up from where he sat and looked to his Tante quizzically that she smiled too.

Lorrie then approached Punk holding a large trunk like box and she also received the same look from him that Sasha had gotten from Lucky. Lorrie smiled proudly to Punk. 'Ro in her turn approached holding a black leather bound chest in front of Dutch and received the same look as she smiled sweetly to him. Penny then stood in front of T-Bird holding a wood box like trunk with cast iron corners and got the same results.

Chloe then got up and had Lucky stand up with her. She then turned to Sasha and unlocked the wooden box when Chloe looked to him while Sasha presented him the boxed items stunning him. Chloe said…

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter an' fellow witch Jade 'Awt'orne who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da Nort' t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you Lucky. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you Lucky now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da Nort'!" Chloe told Lucky and he hearing such a commanding tone of firm faith and strength come from his mother. Chloe then turned back to her sister who held the items and sprinkled it with a water substances and said…

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

Lucky teared up hearing such things of and confirmation from his mother. He reached out and hugged her and his aunt Sasha thanking them as both his mother and his aunt said in unison…

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Sasha then handed over the box to Lucky and went and took her seat with Kurt as Chloe went and stood by Lorrie. And pulled Punk up before her and said…

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter an' fellow witch Kry'tahl S'adows who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da Sout' t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you Punk. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you Punk now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da Sout'!" Chloe told Punk and he hearing such a commanding tone of firm faith and strength come from his mother. Chloe then turned back to her sister who held the items and sprinkled it with a water substances and said…

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

Then both Lorrie and Chloe said…

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Punk like his brother before him teared up quickly and hugged his mother and aunt. Everyone fell to silent tears seeing Punk hug his mother and him hug when in the beginning seeing the two hug was a normalcy but since the issues with Tandy had rose there was nothing in the mother and son relationship not even communication.

Chloe left Lorrie to go and present Punk with his wiccaning items while Chloe moved on to 'Ro and pulled Dutch up to stand and said…

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter witch Cele'te Windwalker who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da Ea't t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you Dutch. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you Dutch now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da Ea't!" Chloe told Dutch and he hearing such a commanding tone of firm faith and strength come from his mother also. Chloe then turned back to her sister witch who held the items and sprinkled it with a water substances and said…

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

Dutch like his two brother's before him hugged his mother and Tante.

Then both 'Ro and Chloe said…

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

Chloe again stepped aside and now came to Penny when Emma got up and approached Chloe and Penny as well. Chloe then said…

"As a former member o' da four elements, an' da chosen one by 'Pirit it self t' be it personal vessel f'r all da magickal workings o' da Triquatra. Wit' full blessings o' m' si'ter witch Raven Silvercloud who 'as now 'ereby relinquished 'er title o' da element o' da We't t' pass on t' a new generation o' magick t' you T-Bird. I Passion pass ont' you by way o' 'Pirit t' you T'Bird now 'older an' governs da Powers an' all it elementals o' da We't!" Chloe told T-Bird and he hearing such a commanding tone of firm faith and strength come from his mother as well. Chloe then turned back to her sister witch who held the items and sprinkled it with a water substances and said…

"May all you workings be pure o' 'eart an' blessed!"

Then Penny, Emma and Chloe said…

"Welcome child and may you never follow the wrong path!"

He also very moved and felt compelled to hug his mother and two Tante's as all the women and more so the 3 sister's deciding it best to pass the power along to four born by the same magick blood making the magickal bond hold pure once again. And with Sasha grateful to at least have her twin's and Lorrie unable to have children of her own, and the 3 sisters gave up all hope for their sister Stacii long ago. So all decided the next best caretakers of the elements would be the 4 eldest LeBeau Boys. The 3 Sister's all knowing Spirit would come to Chloe and find higharcy roles in magick for the other children, so they didn't hesitate with their choice for the boys and the gods approved on the 3 girls consultation to the gods.

Chloe went and sat down again with Remy and rested having just did a new consecration of the boys' tools of magick and passed along the power of the elementals to her sons.

"Ummm… Maman Coco?"

"Oui Lorna petite-fille?"

"What was all of that?"

"Dat is wad you all will b' learnin' 'tartin' t'morra, da Wiccan ways. Mes fils are now da four elemental power 'olders as m'self an' my o'der two si;ter's are da Triquatra an' now da 4 garcons will learn 'ow t' wield dat power in deir pat's an' classes"

"Maman?"

"Oui Bree bebe?"

"Wad do Bree get t' b'?"

"One day bebe Maman will pass on 'er place f'r you, mais t'ing is you don' get it til I b' dead t'ough! 'Pirit is kinda 'ttached t' usin' m' body t' 'ppear in"

"'Kay, mais wad do you do?"

"I'm da 'older o' 'Pirit, da 'Pirit actually enters you Maman's body an' works, talks, everyt'ing t'rough me"

"Dat's cool, 'ow do it do dat?"

"In ceremonies bebe, or whenever I call upon 'pirit. O'ders can call upon 'pirit t', an' 'pirit will be dere. Mais 'pirit only shows it self t'rough m' body t'ough, o'der wise you know 'pirit is dere by a warm amouring feelin' 'round you, an' dat's all. Wit' you Maman, you can actually see 'Pirit"

"Kay Maman, ummm… can I 'ave a cookie?"

"Oui"

Answers that were truth and appeased Bree quickly making everyone laugh to her indifference.

"Maman dat's da second time t'day, wad's dis Passion?" Lucky asked his mother when his Tante Sasha said…

"Passion is your mother's Wiccan name. That's just who your mother is! Many years ago when my sister's and myself first came home to this house everyone here found out our wiccan names and your other Aunt's and my mutations names are different then our Wiccan names. BUT your mother's mutations name and Wiccan name is the same! Because in all actual fact your mother is with no doubt about it is Passion to its fullest and purest extent! You kids have seen only one side of her passion in her mothering abilities but we here have all seen so very many sides of her. You kids just wait! One day you all will see the pure raw unadulterated Passion and who your mother really is aside from just being your Mom!" Sasha told the kids matter of factly with a beaming smile and giggling as everyone else jumped in and backed up Sasha's words and facts. Mean while Chloe flashed a quick smile to the kids then went to the oven and pulled out pies for dessert.

The 4 boys eyed their mother to see if they could see this other side all the adults would tell them that was there but they never could see it. They shook their heads in thinking maybe they would never get to see it though they had all hoped too, but that day wouldn't be that day.

------

"Lright kids glad t' see all y'all prompt I 'ate tardiness! Fur'dermore Lucky, Punk, Dutch, T-Bird in class I am not, I repeat **not **all yawl's Maman or to the rest o' all y'alls Maman Coco ei'der, or even ya Tante Bren! I'm simply Passion t' all y'all…

Remember it b'cause I will not answer t' any o' da o'der titles! An' if any one o' all y'all refer t' me as Mrs. Le Beau or Madame Le Beau which is true I am bot' mais it would 'till b' wrong! … Now f'r dose dat didn' get the whole part o' da e'planation why m' name is Passion I shall e'plain… M' mutation is somet'ing dat canna b' seen, an' I 'ave never put t' words wad m' mutations dose or is, so I will dis once only t' clarify it f'r all y'all…" Chloe paused as she sat Indian style on her desktop in her classroom, which was another study of the house she had converted for her teaching needs as all the teachers had done with rooms that know one in the house used.

Chloe seen the look on her own 4 sons and all the other students in their very first class back to school and seen as a mom she was like an angel who kissed away their owwies and boo boo's and baking cookies to now a woman of great strength and character and someone who held her faith deeply close to her heart and not someone to trifle with when a 6 month very large tummied Tandy said…

"What kind of a name is _Passion_ any way?" She asked disdainfully as though the name was ludicrous when Chloe flared up fuming and stalked toward the pregnant teenager and leaned on Tandy's table and leered into her and sneered…

"It a name o' pride! An' it not wad I am, it **who** I am petite-fille! You will know it, an' re'pect it! I 'old more Wiccan an' witchy powers in m' petite finger den anyone in dis room does an even da mass majority o' da res' o' da witches in dis 'ouse sans Sasha and Lorrie who wield da same amount o' power I do. So don' tick me off! Dat's not a t'reat! It a fact! …Any'oo… t' da res' o' all y'all m' mutation is based on da fact dat I can feel o'der's t'ought's, feelin's, an' emotions. Like… say f'r e'ample… 'Kay if Dutch 'ere got 'urt workin' in da garage, an' I was in da city. I can feel 'is pain physically. One cause I am 'is Maman, an' it's m' direct link t' all m' bebe's. Mais it 'lso due t' m' mutation. It not jus' wit' m' children dat it works t'ough. I can sense an' feel Remy even when 'e not 'round me b'cause over many years we 'ave grown so very close. Jus' as 'e can feel me t', dat's b'cause we are Soul Mates which all y'all will learn 'bout later t'day…

Den dere is 'lso wit' say Jon or t' all o' y'all Chamber, or Bobby a.k.a. Iceman or even Peter, Jubes, an' Kitty. We are close by friendship… da longer I know someone an' closer I b'come t' dat person da more I can sense an' feel deir t'ough's, feelin's an' emotions, Under'tand?"

Alison put her hand up curiously and said…

"I think I get it. It's not just you being around random people but you need to get to know the person or on a friend like or intimate level or a direct blood relation, right?" She asked Chloe

"Dat's right, Like wit' many o' you kids dat arn' mine I have 'tarted some while 'go t' sense you all t', da more I learn 'bout you an' closer we get. Mais dat's just m' mutation part… mais now I will e'plain m' illness" Chloe said turning back and sitting on her desk again now having all the kids including her own attention for the first time they would all get the scoop on that from her directly and not just second hand.

"I see I definitely 'ave all y'all attention now non?" She giggled and said then continued with…

"'Kay now… m' illness is called Bipolar Disorder. Dat is da actual medical term given by da doctors, an' it is a mental illness dat is terminal… meanin' dere is no cure an' it will 'lways b' 'part o' me…" Chloe paused when she seen almost everyone's face's fall in shock including her 4 sons hearing the facts outright from their mother other than Tandy who began to laugh out and all the kids turned to her sickened and disgusted shutting her up fast when Chloe said…

"Dat's 'kay laugh Tandy. Dat don' bo'der me. Do ya 'ave any idea 'ow many times in m' life I 'ave been called an' I'mma quote peoples 'ere… 'tupid, An' idiot, t' dumb f'r words, s'ould 'ave been put t' deat' as an infant, a waste o' 'pace, Darwin's missin' link, wort'less, life's major malfunction… da lis' goes on an' on, mais point is… I guess maybe I am all dose t'ings mais I 'till got somet'ing dat makes me be'der den dose people dat say dose t'ings t' me an' even be'der den everyone else on dis planet! … An' dat is da ability t' armour dat is love t' ya non French 'peckers in such ways dat **know one else in dis world** could even **b'gin** t' imagine! … As I was sayin' now dat Tandy 'as shut up… Bipolar Disorder is a mental illness oui, yes, it is an' it caused by a chemical imbalance in da brain dat canna b' controlled not even by me…

M' t'ought's race 24/7 even in m' 'leep, it never ends. I get very much bad mood 'wings f'om b'ing' tres 'appy, t' wan'in' t' take m' own life! Till now da Le Beau garcons never knew dat, mais ya Pere did an' 'as even seen me attempted long 'go. Ya Pere tries very very much 'ard t' 'elp me keep dose mood 'wings far 'way. I am over emotional in **every** emotion an' on all levels… so if all y'all are keepin' up y'all can see why m' mutation an' m' illness are a difficult combination b'cause dey feed off each o'der heightening all m' t'oughts, feelin's an' emotions t' such a level Dr. Mc Coy 'as tried numerous times mais nie'der illness or mutation o' mine can b' measured. I'm dat powerful emotionally…

Den I was born t' a Wiccan Maman an' a genius Pere on Valentines Day. Da day o' grande amour. 'Gain a powerful day t' b' brought int' da world. 'Lso as I mentioned m' Maman an' da Le Beau garcons Nana was very powerful. She was a 'igh Priestess Wiccan, as I t' like m' si'ter's t' lso b'come a priestess one day, which I am now. I was da element o' da We't et one time, dat now T-Bird is. Den I b'came da vessel f'r 'Pirit on 'Pirit's chosin'. An dat kids is da e'act reasons why I'm called Passion!"

"Oui T-Bird?"

"Dat's seriously tres cool Maman, I mean Passion" The youngest boy in the class and Chloe's lil boy slipping up but giving her praise. Chloe smiled to his slip up and said…

"Oui I t'ink so t'. Now everyone all da Le Beau garcons 'ere dey were all blessed wit' da names at dir birt' all y'all call dem by now. Mais dat won' b' you Wiccan names. So 'ere's wad I wan' all y'all t' 'tart t'inkin' 'bout… by da end o' dis week I an' da res' o' you teachers wan' all y'all t' chose ya Wiccan name dat ya will den be addressed by durin' 'chool time or durin' any an' all witch workings."

Tessa threw her hand up and said excitedly…

"How do we do that?"

"Good quest fille… all y'all do dat by lookin' inside yaselves, an' watch nature 'round ya"

Bren then said…

"What do you mean?"

"Ya wiccan name can be anyt'ing dat ya feel close t', like S'adow, or Sweet Fire Water… so long as it mean somet'ing t' ya, dat's wad's important… m' name was given t' me by m' soeur Lor, m' Maman an' Pere. Ya can 'elp each o'der t'… now on t' music class kiddies" Chloe said as a few minutes in her explanations to her class she seen Logan and Remy slip into the back of the room leaning on the wall quietly to not disrupt the class Chloe was teaching. Both men smiled to her seeing a bit of spark in her that had laid dormant and now starting to thrive again being able to do things now other then being a mom which she fathomly loved being, but needed more.

"Professor Passion darlin'? You have deliveries in the front foyer" Logan said chewing on the end of his lit cigar and smiled to his sister-in-law. Chloe's brother in-law being well versed by Lorrie that during school hour's people were to use their call or Wiccan names.

"Oui mademoiselle Professor Passion it b' Gambit's pleasure t' assit da teacher in any means a chere amour petite femme such as youself deems fit. 'E is mais ya 'umble servant" Everyone in the room heard him out right hit on their teacher, Logan's sister-in-law, and Gambit's own wife.

Gambit never passing up a chance to put the moves on a female he wanted and it was always her.

The kids all began to chuckle and giggle as Logan tried not to bust up while all seen Chloe turn away all knowing she was blushing hotly when T-Bird the youngest in the class said…

"Professor Passion 'as an admirer, dat's so doux!" T-Bird teased playfully

When all seen her face drop into her hands as she shook her head hard trying to shake the hard blushing off and squeaked out…

"Jus' go get da 'tuff kids! Passion right b''ind all y'all, an' Monsieur Gambit I'mma a very 'appily married femme!" She said finally having gotten a grip on herself and back to face everyone who were all getting up and left to go to the foyer.

"'E one seriously lucky homme Madame, mais Gambit gonna enjoy da view t'ough. Chere ever maybe consider a fling?" Remy and Gambit teased his wife as Chloe gasped a little shocked by her husbands insinuation she passed him and slapped him across the face lightly and said…

"Non Monsieur! An' don' insinuate o'der wise! M' 'eart b'longs t' 'm' 'usban' an' no o'der!"

Remy felt the connection and knew it was a playful one by the lightness and it more of a breeze then anything but also knew the idea of her ever cheating on him never once in all the couples years together ever crossed her mind nor did it his and by her reaction to his comment only confirmed to him her heart and soul was his as he seen in her eyes his playful ending comment had hurt her a lil that he would think she thought that.

Teacher and class time or not Remy reached out fast and pulled her to him and held her close and kissed her. On parting she whispered…

"Desole 'bout da 'lap Rem 'oney mais don' ya never t'ink f'r a second dat any o' dat would 'appen"

"Oui chere, Remy et oui Gambit t' was way outta line. 'E da one dat's desole, 'e 'ad no right" He gave her a peck kiss and seen all the kids carrying into the classroom boxes of all sizes.

Remy continued in his playful manner to speak louder to say…

"T'ink chere Professor Passion could give da Swamp Rat Gambit 'ere da time say over dinner dis a'ternoon?"

The kids having all come back and heard this part of the conversation all beamed and quietly giggled and chuckled to her husband asking her out on a date, like they had only just met.

"Monsieur Gambit, I don' t'ink dat's possible"

Remy mock pouted and stepped up in front of her intentionally blocking her path to her desk and said smirking and playfully drawled…

"Mais why not chere?"

"'Cause m' 'usban' wouldn' like it, an' cause m' Maman warned me 'bout garcons like you"

"Really now? Gambit can make you f'rget 'bout dat 'usban' o' yours an' jus' wad kinda garcon am Gambit chere?"

"I don' wanna f'rget 'im, an' da kind dat makes an' 'causes trouble! I 'ave a class t' teach, now b' gone!"

"Aww chere, you non wanna get rid o' ol' Gambit, an' oui 'e is trouble…" Remy smirking broadly and the kids all standing to the side trying not to bust up laughing as the 4 boys father was out right hitting on and using his southern charms on all the students teacher and Maman right in front of them all and she stood blushing hard being confronted by her playful husband.

Remy sat on the nearest table top and said reaching out taking Chloe's hand pulling her closer and said…

"Chere Professor Passion can teach Gambit t' b' a **good** garcon, non?" He teased now that all could see it taking everything in Chloe to keep from busting up and finally said…

"Wad will take f'r ya t' leave dis room, so I can teach m' class?"

Remy also trying not to laugh while teasing his wife said smirking…

"Say chere 'ave dinner wit' 'im dis a'ternoon, give Gambit dis one chance t' prove 'imself da real homme, s'il vous plait?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said…

"Fine! Mais ya gotta a lot t' prove in 30 minutes t' even 'ope t' come close t' da pedestal I keep m' Knight an' Prince Rem 'oney on! Mais ya welcome t' try"

Remy beamed proudly and jumped off the desk and said…

"Merci chere, Gambit will pick you up et 10:30 an' 'e never leaves a chere dis'ppointed" Remy turned and left the room as Chloe giggled and then turned to all her laughing students when Remy flew back into the room swung her around and dipped Chloe lowly and kissed her full on breathlessly to pull her up to her feet and smirked to her with his eyes glowing lovingly and then left her in the classroom somewhat dizzy from the kiss.

"'Kay, umm… yeah… now dat m' silly 'usban' 'as left we can git on wit' class. I wan' you all t' open up da boxes."

The kids did as she had asked as she would take item after item out and began setting up some of the stuff with the kids help, 20 minutes later she looked to her watch and said…

"I'll set da rest up t'night. Now time t' 'tart wit' all y'all Dianic trad class" She told them when Clarice said…

"Ummm… Passion?"

"Oui Clarice?"

"What's in those big black bags you brought into class with you this morning?"

Chloe smiled a lil then quietly walked over and opened up a very old and dusty black bag and pulled out a glittered black electric guitar with the word Passion written on it in lavender that had a few tiny hearts design on the neck

"Whoa! That's seriously kick ass cool!" 17-year-old Rictor said astonished seeing the old custom guitar

Chloe then silently plugged the guitar into one of the new amps that was recently unpacked then pulled a guitar pick from her pocket and began to play a few rock n roll chords and distorted the sounds wildly cool with the whammy bar. Chloe then placed the old guitar in its rack as the room now in stark stunned silence while all the kids stood and sat awestruck.

All the kids particularly her own 4 boys so taken back never knowing their mother had this musical ability and all 4 was amazed happily. The more the 4 boys learned of their mother since coming back to her home the more they seen just how real and truly cool she was inside and out, and not just Maman cool.

"Kay kids get out some paper I'll firs' tell all y'all wad da Dianic Trad is… It was firs' pinpointed by Margaret Murray in 1921 in _The Witch-Cult in Western Europe_,"Chloe paused long enough to write this on the black board so later the kids could put it in the notes. Then continued…

"Dis term appears t' include a mixture o' various traditions. 'Owever, deir prime focus in recent years is on da Goddess, an' 'as been pegged as da "feminist" movement o' da Craft. Dianic Feminist Wicca is a tradition started by Ann Forfreedom dat is bot' religious an' practices magick. It includes bot' female **an'** male practitioners…It is not lesbian oriented an' not separatist Ann 'erself 'ad 'tated… solo practitioners, mixed covens an' all female covens. Dianic Feminist Wicca encourages female leadership, insists dat a Priestess must be present f'r a Circle ritual t' be 'eld an' involves it practitioners in feminist an' 'umanist issues. When working in groups dey work either skyclad or robed."

Chloe then turned back to the kids when Longshot raised his hand and said…

"Passion what exactly do you mean by skyclad or robed?"

"It mean's I an' o'der witches dat practice magick work our magick clothed an' sometimes naked… when in ceremony I will **'lways **appear et firs' clothed an' will den disrobe jus' b'fore ritual… jus' so you know now it is an optional t'ing mais f'r me I will 'lways b' bare f'r ceremony!"

All the boys' in the room mouths hung open in shock. Her 4 sons alone looked to have stopped breathing and ready to pass out to the shock of their mother. While the other boys sans her own children slowly dawned huge smiles and began to whistle when Chloe said…

"You may 'top dat garcons it is not a time t' ogle. It done in religious ceremony an' it goes back t' m' spirit an' passion o' who I am… Remy who 'as taken part in ceremonies does not do wad I do, mais 'e wishes dat I didn' even do it! Mais over years 'as accepted it as 'part o' m' fait' an' it jus' bein' who I am"

"Is this done around other people?" Lorna asked curiously though smiling but a lil red faced thinking her Maman Coco was very cool to have that kind of inhibitions, inner strength, and self-confidence to do that

"Oui Lorna it is. I 'ave performed ceremony in front o' many many people, crowds even an' completely bare f'om petite children, t' teens. T' family, t' even m' own pere!"

The girls smiled and praised her not knowing if they could ever do that while all the boys continued whistling and now hooting out as her own sons still as of yet had to start breathing again.

"An' Paw don' e'plode?" Lucky said in utter shock

"Non, mindya dat firs' time 'e was et a ceremony I t'ought 'e would die o' a 'eart 'ttack same wit' ya Oncle Kurt, Oncle Logan, Oncle Bishop, an' even you Pere Sean Bren. We filles t'ought all da homme's were gonna jus' die! Mais you Oncle Jon was kind 'nuff t' point out t' everyone in da crowds at da ceremony dat in 'is words… Passion's gots nice yabo's! Any'oo ont' more 'bout da Dianic Trad" Chloe spoke the truth and had the kids laughing with her but her boys also thinking that the naked thing she told them was just to shock them into the boys paying attention as they had all been talking in the back. While the girls all sat attentively and really starting to get involved and enjoying their classes.

For the next 20 minutes Chloe spoke on the Dianic trad and answered the kids quests. Till she looked at her watch and said…

"'Kay kids looks like our time is 'bout done f'r now, A'ter 'chool t'day you will be required t' 'ave a B.O.S which is the s'ort term f'r Book O' S'adows, an' several note books t' put you work in b'fore transferrin' da good copy int' you B.O.S. …'Lright now our time is up, you are t' go t' see Professor Jade 'Awt'orne in 'er class now. I'll see all y'all later in dis same room f'r ya class on Soul Mates wit' Monsieur Professor Sharde an' m'self" Chloe told the kids as they got up to leave when then Chloe turned around and seen Gambit smirking and had been leaning back again on the far wall for some time waiting for her to dismiss her class

No sooner had the kids left when Gambit smirking turned to the door next to him and locked the pair in the classroom then he sauntered with purpose up to her then took her into his arms and began kissing her neck between whispered words of love. When Chloe said…

"Gambit, Rem 'oney I need ya homme's t' do me a 'uge favor s'il vous plait"

"Wad's dat's mon amour?" He drawled lowly between nips and kisses along her shoulder and neck doing his very best to get his wife in the mood and hopefully taking her on her desk

"I need an' was wonderin' if yas could take me int' town?"

"Sure chere, when ya wanna go?"

"Ummm… Now?"

"Mmm… right… now?" Gambit hoping to change her mind and get her to be his at the moment

"Oui 'oney"

"Mais why chere wanna go right now?" He asked then licked her lips and picked her up high into his arms holding her close then laid her down on her desktop after pushing items off of it

"I wanna see 'bout somet'ing f'r Bren, Lucky an' Punk" She said quietly soft between her being bent to Gambit's will and was now kissing her husband

On hearing her say their son Punk's name she had barely acknowledged him in months since finding out about the possibilities with Tandy it shocked him for a moment then said…

"Sure mon amour, mais can it wait t'ough? Gambit need a fix o' ya somet'ing bad dat canna wait" Then went back to kissing down her neck when he intentionally hit a spot that always turns her to a puddle. Once he hit that spot from that point on she was lost to him and his wants.

Sometime later Chloe and Remy managed to get dressed and put themselves together as they were chuckling and giggling. Remy seen Chloe adjusting her hair and makeup in the classroom window as he pulled his shirt back on happily and said…

"Come on chere Remy gots food f'r you"

He unlocked the door after tucking Chloe into his side and escorted her out of her classroom and into the kitchen to be met with all the students having lunch as well.

"Ey Maman 'ow was work so far?" Bree asked her mother who bent down and scooped her lil girl up into her arms to hug her and sweetly said…

"Tres cool bebe fille, ya watchin' a'ter Ti Wild f'r Maman?"

"Oui, mais all 'e do is 'leep an' 'tare et da ceilin'" Bree informed her mother. Chloe laughed out to her lil girls' truthful words

Soon everyone had and finished their lunches leaving Remy and Chloe alone to have their dinner quietly. Afterwards Remy said…

"Remy et Gambit desole chere we non gots time t' run int' town. 'E gots a class. 'E'll see you in a few 'ours f'r our class t'ge'der" Remy stopped long enough t' kiss her sweetly then left her to return to Chloe's and now his classroom to teach his Trad class

Chloe knew Lorrie was watching Bree and Ti Wild all deciding whoever was teaching the others would watch the 5 lil ones, but Remy had seen Lorrie about watching the lil ones on wanting to have lunch with his wife.

Chloe grabbed the keys to the hummer and took off into the city without Remy.

10 minutes before her dual class with Remy, Chloe made it home. She walked into her classroom and seen Remy going over something's in his B.O.S. when he looked up and seen Chloe walk into the empty classroom and took her seating next to him at her desk and flipped through pages in her own B.O.S.

Remy pushed off the floor and rolled his way over to Chloe then pulled her up to him in his arms and said…

"Chere play 'er cards right Gambit will keep da petite a'ter classes"

Chloe giggled and shook her head and kissed him lightly when a smiling wildly Remy then said…

"So wad chere wan' Remy et Gambit t' take 'er int' town f'r? Which by da way 'e can do a'ter we attend da s'op opening"

"It cool 'oney I 'lready took care o' it" she said softly and cuddled him for a moment as he tilted his head and looked down into her eyes happily yet questioning and said…

"Chere non tell anyone, an' go 'lone?"

"Oui, an' b'fore ya go crazy on me, I made sure not t' b' gone long, an' I'mma sorry I won' do dat 'gain!"

Remy sighed hard and swiped at his whiskered cheeks in frustration as he growled lowly…

"Mon amour… you know dat Remy et Gambit non like dat!"

"I know 'oney an' I am desole, I wasn' t'inkin'"

"Nex' time chere, make it wait f'r Remy et Gambit 'kay? We homme's can' live wit' out you! You our everyt'ing!" Remy pulled her closer and kissed her when Chloe could see in his eyes he worried greatly in fear of not being there and losing her forever if the voices over took her forcing her to forget where she needed to be and she wandered off to places unknown and can't hush the voices to remember her way back, or if the voices forced her to take her life and he not able to protect her.

Chloe tried hard not to weep on seeing that lost and painful look in his eyes and solemnly swore to never do that again that tremendously pleased both Remy and Gambit resulting in yet another kiss for her.

When the couple had managed to tear their eyes and longing gaze from each other they noticed their class of students were already in the room and appeared to have been waiting for a few minutes. When Remy covered his wife's embarrassment to the very private moment between the couple explaining it was a Soul Mates moment of bonding. Which was true it was of soul mates bond of communication and understanding with great love and compassion. The couple quickly got their class underway for it to only end 35 minutes later.

Before to long their dual class was over and the kids were off to see Jon and Penny for Wiccan Lit.

Chloe straightened up the classroom while Remy took care of something's in his B.O.S. When he seen his wife putting together a drum set so then kicked his feet up on the desk and enjoyed the view of her crawling around on all fours. Chloe happened to catch a brief look at him leaning back in his desk chair checking her out from behind. As she faced away from him she said…

"May I 'elp you Monsieur Professor Shard?"

"Oui Chere petite Professor Passion, you make learnin' wort' goin' t' class f'r" He purred hungrily to her

"I non teach dose kind o' classes"

"Non you don' mais t' bad cause Sharde would b' you only 'tudent, mainly cause 'e would lock da o'ders all out!" He ended in a laugh as she giggled and said…

"'Kay Sharde you pig let's go get our youngin's an' get some ice tea b'fore we go t' da s'op" Chloe said brushing off her hands then grabbed him by the hand and led the way out of the classroom. The couple only pausing long enough to lock the door.

20 minutes later and Chloe and Remy arriving at the shop doors with Bree and Ti Wild in their arms when they spotted all the teens and the rest of the couples of kids joining them followed by all the adults of the house. Chloe opened the door and entered holding her 3 and a half-month-old infant Ti Wild in her arms cuddling him. One by one and couple by couple they all entered in behind her and seen the entire room lined in floor to ceiling book cases fully stocked and a ladder attached to reached the top shelves. Then seen 6 14-foot row shelves also fully stocked. They also seen two tables empty with chairs, then a large glass covered counter with bolines and athemes locked inside along with gemstones and other highly jewelled, expensive or sharp objects. Then there was a wall closet filled with Wiccan robes and other garments such as cloaks and accessories. The room was also equipped with two computers readily available to search for Wiccan needs as well.

Everyone marvelled everything and complimented Chloe's shop when Logan said from the other side of the room…

"Hey darlin' why's this door marked 18 and over?"

Chloe then said…

"Everyone dis room is by age account only an' is '**lways** locked unless specified! An' you mus' come t' see **me only** t' get in dat room. I 'ave da only key… in dis room is where potions, candles, an' so fort' dat are used in Sex Magick is kept… It is kept like dis b'cause Sex Magick can be 'ighly dangerous an' is da results o' filles an' femmes b'in' raped, an' can lead t' dose same filles an' femmes deat', not t' mention bending peoples will's an' o'der 'armful t'ings dat can come f'om dat"

"Maman Coco if that magick is harmful then why have those things in your shop?" Lorna asked curiously

"B'cause Sex Magick was not intended t' b' 'armful Lorna. Da whole point o' sex magick is t' bring consenting adults closer t'ge'der an' closer t' 'Pirit. It can 'lso 'elp married couples conceive a bebe dat dey might o'derwise never 'ave been by axin' 'Pirit t' give deir blessin'. Anyone who requires t' get in dis room is t' come t' me an' it's kept quiet an' discreet an' **not** an' open 'ouse discussion! …In da wrong 'ands is when it all b'comes 'armful"

The kids then understood why it was kept under lock and key.

"Sounds like other people use that magick to use people. That's not magick! It's life imprisonment!" Alison said hearing how some use magick wrongfully that all the other females agreed while all the males in the room looked sickened and disgusted to how some members of their species can hurt females. All the teens looked to Tandy who didn't use the magick but used people as in Bren and Punk, while all the adults looked to Stacii standing behind the counter who once used magick and still used people.

Chloe picked out some garments for herself, as did many of the other females. She and Remy also picked up new B.O.S.'s, as they needed new ones being as the ones they had were full.

"Hey how old do we have to be to buy the athemes and bolines is there an age restriction?" Clarice asked on behalf of all the teens being as they could be used as weaponry if not used properly.

"All y'all kids are old 'nuff includin' you T mais keep in mind dey are t' b' used in only da case o' when you are performin' magick only!"

When Sasha piped in happily going through some books and picking out a few to purchase said…

"'Side's all of you kids won't be practicing spells, for some time"

All the kids who marvelled the athemes and bolines picked out each a pair when Remy said curiously remembering a past conversation with his wife…

"Chere order dose midlengt' swords?"

Chloe handed Ti Wild over to Bishop for a moment as she stepped behind the teen filled counter and ducked down to open a covered hidden cupboard and pulled out a 20 inch deep purple jewelled sheathed item then stood before the teens and everyone heard a loud sharp Zing through out the room as she took hold of the gem covered handle and pulled the highly polished sharp blade from the sheath that made a loud zing sound. Now having everyone in the room's attention to the shiny long double-sided blade.

"'Ere ya go Rem' 'oney"

"Dat's awesome!" Lucky's breath was caught as his smile boomed and stepped up to his dad who now held the blade looking it over and getting a feel for it in his hands who then turned around in the clearing and away from everyone to swing and wield the blade getting a feel for it.

The boys all watched him in awe as Remy held the blade in ways he would for his rituals of the Draconic Trad. Remy then turned back to Chloe and said…

"Dat's got Remy et Gambit written all over it mon amour! It will make a tres magnifique replacement f'r 'is old one" Chloe smiled and handed the sheath over to him and said…

"Dere ya go 'oney it 'tays s'arp dere's a blade stone in da sheat' dat keeps it sharp"

"Maman? You gots any more o' dem blades back dere?" Lucky asked his mother hopingly

Chloe ducked down and stood up again holding a black leather 20 inch sheath and did the same as before and handed the handle over to Lucky who took it proudly in his hands that the whole room caught the immense pride on Lucky and that the faith of Love and Nature was in Lucky but good now and was finally hooked and wanted to follow his father's foot steps and follow the Draconic path.

Lucky looked to his folks who smiled proudly and nodded to him.

Lucky then said almost tearfully…

"Maman 'old on t' dis, dat's Lucky's!"

"Ya wan' it, ya got it bebe!" Chloe then surprising him with her answer then simply handed over the black leather sheath case. Chloe joined Remy's side again to have Stacii ring their stuff up while Remy paid for their things. When Chloe reached over the counter and into one of the windows and grabbed a tiny gold Fae charm bracelet and said…

"'Ere Bree… Maman gonna get Papa t' let da mot's outta 'is wallet f'r ya" Chloe smiled to her daughter while cuddling her baby then looked up to Remy who tried to keep from laughing to what she had said.

"Chere sayin' Remy et Gambit gots a tight fist?"

"Ummm… oui" Chloe giggled and kissed him then quickly added…

"Mais not all da time, jus' when we go s'oppin'"

That's when Sasha walked by and said laughingly…

"So you're sayin' all the time then!"

Chloe made the shhh face to Sasha who did her best to bite her lip to keep from laughing out right.

Chloe then announced she would go start dinner so her, Remy, Bree and the baby all left while everyone else stayed behind shopping.

A few days later and the first week of classes having gone very well when that morning Sasha stopped by Chloe's class and stepped into the back of the room quietly as she heard Chloe explaining music theory to the kids when Chloe turned around and on seeing Sasha said….

"Oui Professor Jade, did ya need un o' da kids?"

"Nope! And sorry to disrupt your class Passion but when you have a moment may I see you in the hall please?"

"Oui… Lorna, if you would watch da room s'il vous plait an' wadever you do don' let all da older garcons 'tuff T-Bird int' da bass drum 'gain I would 'pprieciate dat"

Chloe said to Lorna as she followed Sasha out of the room and shut the door now the two women standing in the hall.

"Bren's B-Day is t'day and this is the only time to get you without kids around before his party tonight. It's damn near impossible to get you alone. Anyway we all want to know what plans you had so we all don't run each other over with different plans"

"Moi plan's are secret! Even Rem 'oney don' know m' plans. Mais it will not interfere wit' anyone's" Chloe told her seriously and now Sasha curious as to what this surprize is that even Chloe's husband didn't know…

"What's your surprize sissy?"

"Mais if I 'old ya it wouldn' b' a surprize silly! Non worries it all good"

"MmmKay… Well Lorrie and I talked about this with Emma and you had already left for classes already this morning. We were thinking we would give Bren his trust. We wanted your input before we did anything seeing as we all have a right to Bren"

"If all y'all t'ink 'e can 'andle it, mais go f'r it!" Chloe said happily that pleased Sasha, as the two of the 4 girls were 99.9 of the time always on the same page.

"Great! So… uhhh… can ya give me a hint to the surprize?"

"I wouldn' put money on dat Sash" Chloe laughed then added…

"I need t' get back t' class b'fore da garcons dangle T-Bird out da window" Chloe giggled as Sasha joined her and said…

"The boys wouldn't do that sis, would they?"

Chloe looked at her crooking an eyebrow and said…

"'Ave you met all da garcons! Dey would all do dat in a 'eart beat!" Chloe opened her classroom door turning away from Sasha and said into the room as she shut the door…

"Lucky 'top pinnin' 'er in da corner an' let Lorna out o' dere, an' none o' dat kissy business durin' class time, an' Bren, Rictor, Longshot an' Dutchy you garcons pull T back in 'ere right now all y'all 'earin me?"

That afternoon after classes Chloe said on entering the kitchen…

"Lorna, Tessa, Clarice, me, 'ummer, now! Ally be a chicka girly an' could ya 'elp wit' m' Ti Wild till I get back"

"Where you goin' in such a rush my sweet baby girl?" Jon asked her in a teasing purr as he pulled her close into his embrace to his chest for tight warm hug that happily thrilled her to giggles when Remy pushed him out of his wife's welcoming giggly embrace and put Jon in his own wife Penny's embrace who was laughing at her husband and best friend to Chloe

"Got some t'ing's I need t' see t' a.s.a.p. b'fore da party, so 'old out till I get back an' I ain' goin' 'lone Rem 'oney an' don' ax, all y'all will see later on… let's book it Lorna, Tessa, Clarice mes filles… we femmes are so outta 'ere!" Chloe breezed through happily pausing long enough to hug her sons sans Punk then kissed Remy and him not able to get his questioning in nor was anyone else as she happily ran out of the room and ushering the 3 bewildered teenaged girls to keep up

"Damn Remy et Gambit 'as missed seein' chere like dat! Tis tres magnifique!" He beamed happily as the other adults all agreed it's been ages since they seen a glimmer of the old Coco

"Maman is a going concern!" Lucky exasperated seeing his mother fly through blissfully thrilled.

Punk sat quietly off to the corner of the room left feeling so lost without his mother and was in despair. Punk believing he betrayed the only woman in his life and had broken her heart forever. The only girl that truly loved him for him, his Momma, when he hurt her so bad by doing something he could never take back should the baby be his, but if it wasn't that maybe she might come around, but didn't hold his breath for that either figuring her heart break was irreparable. He continued to work at the gas station during the week and on weekends saving up every last dime he made at his job then his allowance he got of $100.00 a week from his dad. In his prayers that if this baby was his he could try to make a go at raising it financially.

The rest at the house began to get everything set up for the party, on finishing they all waited around for Chloe, Lorna, Tessa, and Clarice while Lucky and Bren took bet's as to who would get him the lamest present, when all in the room said…

"Chloe!… She's stuck in Mom mode 24/7" They all agreed and laughed to her sweet nature though and well meaningful mom ways

From inside the kitchen all heard the loud rumbling and the hummer horn blaring at a nasty ear drilling level.

"What the hell!" Bishop said startled and setting his coffee cup down as everyone got up and went to the front door and seen Tessa driving the hummer up the drive way to then pull it to a stop, while Clarice opened up the sunroof and climbed up and sat on the roof of the car excitedly that Tessa quickly followed her up onto the roof when both girls giggled and squealed in their teenaged ways yelled.

"Happy B-day Bren from your Tante Boo Coco! Damn! This woman rocks!" The 2 girls barely got all the words out excitedly and fast as Chloe and Lorna came tearing into the driveway in unison on two low rider custom Harleys.

Lorna and Chloe stopped the bikes and pulled the keys out of the ignitions and then removed the helmets laughing and highfived it giggling wildly when Chloe said to the stunned crowd…

"Bren garcon fron' n' centre"

Bren stunned came and stood by the bike with his mouth hanging open in total disbelief never did he ever expect to see his ever lovingly sweet girly girl feminine aunt on a bad boy machine of a bike

Chloe proudly tossed the helmet at him then threw the keys at him next while getting off the bike she was on and said looking him in the eye…

"'Appy B-Day kiddo now don' kill ya self!"

Bren looked from the bike to Chloe back and forth shocked and managed to stutter out…

"Y Ya You Your kiddin' me right?"

"Non amour dis one is all yas Bren bebe lock 'tock an' barrel!" She beamed proudly then reached up and hugged him as the men came down from the porch slowly and Lucky in his shock of seeing both his mother and his girlfriend on Harley's said to his cousin Bren…

"Sweet ride dude! Tis tres magnifique!"

"Glad ya feel dat way mon fil, 'cause…" Chloe stepped over to Lorna and took the helmet she had and then took the keys and turned around to Lucky and said…

"Bren needs a buddy tearin' up da roads!" Then she handed over the helmet and keys to Lucky who was so stunned by this act of love and trust from his mom he pulled her into his massive embrace hugging her hard and cried openly outright on her shoulder while she whispered mothering soothing words to calm him.

Chloe then said…

"'Kay now I need cake, an' m' bebe…OoOo… an' m' Rem 'oney where is 'e? 'Ey! Dere ya are 'oney! 'Ow can I lose you t' b'gin wit'! You 6'4! It like 'tandin' next t' an' oak tree!"

"I agree Chloe, an' Gumbo is 'bout as smart as one too!" Logan said while they laughed, as did the other adult men to only laugh harder when Remy who was laughing took a swing at Logan who ducked it.

All the women went back inside congratulating Chloe on getting an awesome gift for Bren something his own father would have done had he been there.

"Bree can you go get you Papa an' all da res' s'il vous plait. You Tante's 'ere fixed an awesome supper an' it bes' not b' missed"

"Oui Maman" Bree ran back to the front door and yelled so loud everyone inside and outside the house heard her…

"ALL Y'ALL ICKY GARCONS GIT IN 'ERE F'R FOOD OR IT GONNA SUCK T' B' YA! MAMAN SAY SO, AN' BREE GIT ALL DA CAKE!"

That had all the guys in the front laughing and coming back inside and entered a kitchen full of females laughing.

"That's it Bree! Us girls need all the help we can get to keep the guys all in their place!" Sasha told her and high fived the little girl who was proudly making her way around the table to sit next to her dad and mom for supper.

Before the guys had come in Chloe told Emma, Sasha and Lorrie they could present Bren with the trust as she had given Bren the Harley

"Alright Bren your Mum Em, your Aunt Lorrie and Myself and your yes even your crazy, wacky Tante Coco had a meeting and have decided you are old enough for this so…. Here" Sasha handed over an envelope when he said taking it questioningly …

"What this?"

"This is a gift on behalf of your Dad, Mum Em, Uncle Kurt, Aunt Sasha, Oncle Remy, Tante Chloe, your other Aunts and Uncles before they had passed, your Aunt 'Ro and Uncle Bish, Your Aunt Penny and Uncle Jon, Even your Aunt Jubes, and Uncle Bobby, Uncle Peter and Aunt Kitty, Uncle Hank and Aunt Cece and even Myself and Uncle Logan. More importantly it's on behalf of your grandparents Annie and Charles Xavier. This gift has been in the making for you since we all knew you would be born" Lorrie spoke proudly on behalf of them all then said…

"Open it Bren"

Bren looked to his adult family members then back to the envelope to then open it and began to cry when Tandy his so called girlfriend took the envelope and papers saying…

"What is it?"

Chloe reached over the table mad and said in a sneer…

"I can tell ya wad it isn'! It isn' f'r ya, so 'an's off!"

She grabbed the papers away from the 7-month pregnant teenager and gave them happily back to her nephew, and said…

"Dis is under da under'tanding it is solely f'r Bren an' Bren need's an' s'ould dis bebe b' yours Bren an' den it meant f'r ya an' you bebe know one an' we adults all do mean know one else! 'Cause if we adults all find out o'der wise some peoples will meet deir fate!"

Bren tearfully got up and hugged all of his adult family members thanking them all profusely and helping him in his life and should the baby be his with not many worries and to support his child. Punk congratulated Bren and told him he was glad his financial worries if the baby was his was going to be all right now. Punk keeping this and his own situation and obligations to himself. When Lorrie said…

"Now that you have this Bren …" she didn't get to finish when Chloe said…

"Now ya can quit dat job o' yours Bren! Ya got t' much potential an' I don' wanna see it was'ed! OoOo, an'oder t'ing… 'tay in classes b'cause if you don' grad I'mma kill ya garcon!" Chloe told him shocking everyone, as she never once mentioned anything about his job till that moment

"I promise Tante first thing tomorrow morning seeing as I don't have classes I'll take care of that a.s.a.p. I hate that job anyway!" He ended laughingly as the rest all chuckled and giggled when Punk excused him self and left embarrassed. When Bren then realized what he said and left the kitchen as well going after his cousin and one of best buddies.

Tandy casually non-challantly reached onto Bren's dinner setting and went to pick up the paperwork when Sasha reached over and slapped Tandy's hand and said heatedly…

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What!"

"Don't give uz zat!" Kurt said in a hard sigh as if she thought know one would be watching that paperwork like hawks, all the adults knowing what it was. As all the adults in the house knew Remy himself had spent countless hours in his office putting a rush on that paper work for it to be ready in time for his nephew Bren's birthday and going through all the legalities.

"Jus' cause we l'ok 'tupid don' mean we are Tandy!" Remy spat out in her direction then happily took the beer from a growling at Tandy Logan

A few moments later Bren and Punk returned when Lorna said…

"Ummm… I realize it's none of my business but… may I ask what that paper work is, I'm just curious is all and lost in the conversation?"

"Sure Lorna your a mature young lady and can handle this… It's Bren's trust fund. We had all started it for him when we all here first found out Sean would be a parent and Lorrie, Chloe and myself would be Aunt's we and our husbands and Sean's wife Bren's Mum Em and all his aunt's, Uncles and older cousins by adoption all got together and made a family for him. We took every measure of precautions for him and all the financial obligations over for Bren together as a group. As well as his inheritance from his Father and both grandparents that his other two aunts and I had been saving for him. Just a tidy little sum to make sure he went to college and could buy a home and make sure everything in his life would be a lil more then just ok"

"Wow! Ummm… Bren? You got an awesome family! My Family kicked me out and dis owned me, cause I have green hair and think I'm a freak! You are so lucky to have a family that loves you like they do!" Lorna said and reminded Bren just what kind of loving family he has

"Thanks Lorna, yeah I am pretty lucky I mean with how I came to be in this world it's not exactly a pleasant child bedtime story; but thanks to my 3 Aunts they made my life worth living, oh and Tante Chloe?"

"Hmmm wad's up bebecatin?" Chloe said as she had been busy feeding Ti and was adjusting her shirt under the baby blanket

"Incase I never told you this… and if I should ever forget, I want to say this to you now…"

"Wad's dat sweetie?"

She said casually taking a sip of her tea

"Thanks"

"F'r?" Chloe said looking a little lost

"For everything! Mum Em, Aunt Lorrie and Aunt Sasha, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Logan, even dad and all the rest all told me before you ever came back to the house that it was all your doing"

"'Kay wad did I do now?" Chloe said looking around in wonder thinking she did something new wrong

Everyone could see she was confused and her illness making an appearance when Sasha whispered to Bren who was still trying to get use to his Aunt Chloe's way of thinking. Sasha leaned closer to Bren and said lowly…

"Give her a minute Bren. Your Tante Chloe's mind has to catch up to you. When her mind races too fast, faster then usual it does that to her, she has to put her mind and thoughts in a reverse then have it start up again…but you have to be the one to kick it into gear for her, she can't, just say it again only in a different way then she'll be up to speed with you"

Bren looked to his Aunt Chloe who looked very confused to him so Bren said…

"Well… before you all from down south moved up here, all the family here told me all about how it was you that made us all a family out of a mess someone else did. You made this a home so I could have a real family when I was a born, when that came I from something bad; you made it good for me. Thank you so much!"

"Non t'anks needed bebe, it wad good kin does f'r each o'der… t'ink not'in' o' it!" She flashed a smile and removed the blanket from her chest area after having adjusted herself from feeding the baby.

Chloe then got up and said…

"'Kay now… I know o' two garcons dat need t' impress da 'ell outta me wit' dose bikes, c'mon " Chloe left on the back of Bren's bike and then came home on the back of Lucky's bike

"Maman, Bree never been on one dose bikes b'fore canna I go?"

Lucky and Lorna was gonna take Bren out for a drink for his birthday to the one place they were allowed to drink at their dad's and uncles Logan and Kurt's bar when Tandy was going to go with Bren that's when Lorna said…

"I don't think so Tandy! Your 2 months away from the baby's arrival. Its 10:30pm go to bed! Hey Punk? C'mon, a couple of my girlfriends will be meeting us at the Tavern and I want you to meet them" Punk reluctantly left on the back of Bren's bike as Lucky and Lorna left together. When Logan said…

"What do say Gumbo? Jon? Bishop? Us 4 old war horses up to dusting off the hogs?"

"Papa why would you need t' dus' da 'ogs?"

Bree tugged on her dad's jeans and asked him confused when Remy, Jon, and Bishop gave a nod to Logan and all stepped off the front porch as Remy said to his daughter…

"You 'tay right dere wit' you chere amourin' Maman Bree an' we homme's gonna show ya da 'ogs"

Bree started squealing happily jumping up and down happy about seeing hogs when a few moments later she heard a loud unison of grumbling rumbles that she began to cower down and shake while covering her ears and yelling…

"Dose are loud pigs Tante Boo Lorrie"

It was Deaglan that ran up to Bree and took her by the hand and hugged her to him and took her back up on the porch. While hugging Bree close to him to keep her from shaking that all the women and other girls all awed while the other teen boys chucked Deaglan in the arm. Mean while Dutch and T-Bird defensively eyed Deaglan carefully with their lil sister.

A few moments later the four men drove out of the garage on 4 differently custom Harley's. When Bree seen her dad she ran up to him where he sat on his bike. Chloe followed her daughter over to Remy while the other men's women went to their Harley riding hubby. Bree said quizzically…

"Where's da 'ogs Papa?"

Remy laughed out and reached over and picked Bree up into his arms and said…

"See dis 'ere Petite fille?"

Remy patted the tank of the bike

"Oui Papa" Bree said still covering her ears when Remy pulled her tiny hands from her ears and said…

"Dis is Papa's 'og. Petite Bree wanna' b' Papa's biker petite fille?" He asked her proudly

"Bree don' know wad dat is Papa, mais Bree wanna go f'r ride s'il vous plait"

"Da petite fille 'as 'poken, garcons!" Remy announced out loud, then Logan, Bishop and Jon all gave Bree a proud nod to her being the boss and revved up their bike engines. Remy then turned her around and grateful Bree was wearing jeans and her jean jacket on both her mother's say so that evening.

Remy placed his little daughter on the bike tucking her tightly in front of him and said…

"Now lissen Bree dere are non seatbelts like in da 'ummer 'kay, you 'ave t' 'old on tight an' non touch anyt'ing or you can get 'urt you 'ear Pere?"

"Oui Papa, Bree b' good fille, she promise"

"'Lright Bree ya promised Papa so ya 'afta keep it! Papa an' Maman non wan' ya 'urt. We amour ya"

"Bree amour Papa an' Maman t' very much. Bree non gonna move et all!"

Remy then placed a bike helmet on Bree, something the men never used but would enforce it on kids. They didn't want to deal with irate mothers and aunts.

Chloe leaned over to Remy and kissed him. As 'Ro, Penny, and Lorrie did the same with there men. Chloe reached in front of Remy where he had Bree tucked into his midsection protectively and adjusted her daughter's coat.

Chloe smiled to them both and stepped back up onto the porch with the other 3 women joining everyone else. The 4 men threw their hands up to their wives when Logan said…

"You give us the word Boss Lady, we men don't hit the road till the lady gives the word!"

Bree turned her head when Remy dipped down to his daughter and said something only she could hear when her lil mouth formed an O then quickly covered her mouth as her cheeks blushed and shook her head no that had everyone giggling and chuckling.

Remy shook his long auburned banged hair back and smiled broadly into a little laugh to dip back down and say something else to Bree who looked up to her daddy and smiled just as broadly exposing those dimples she got from both parents and she shared with all her brothers.

Bree then yelled out…

"Bree feels da need f'r 'peed!"

That had the men on their bikes laughing out to the baby girl and everyone on the porch laughing out as well when all four men revved their bikes up so loudly the ground rumbled and shook beneath them all then all tore out of the driveway at a hellfire pace.

After they were gone everyone on the porch went back inside to take the babies out of the chilly air.

20 minutes later all inside heard a rumbling in the garage to go out and seen the guys parking their bikes with Bree talking a mile a minute and totally elated as the guys all laughed to her exuberance.

"So Bree, ya like the hogs?" Penny asked her laughingly and sat on Jon's bike

"Oui Bree do, dat was like so cool" she never stopped and just kept talking faster when Chloe said…

"Den ya need t' 'it Papa up f'r a bike when ya turn 16 Bree"'

"Bree will right a'ter she gets da car Papa promised 'er!" Again Bree continued her babbling leaving her mother with a shocked look and looked to Remy who simply whistled and looked away and grabbing a can of oil and a rag setting about his bike business and playing dumb to the conversation.

"An' jus' when did you chere doux Papa say dis t' ya Bree?" Chloe now seriously questioning her daughter about a conversation both her parents should have discussed first but daddy neglected to mention it to momma accidentally on purpose

"Daddy da o'der day when Papa an' Bree's Oncles all took Bree wit' dem int' town an'…" Bree was quickly cut off when Kurt quickly picked up Bree and slapping a large three digit pronged hand over the lil girls' still babbling and now very muffled mouth. While all the men all looked worried and looked to Chloe who looked dead on to Remy and eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, which only worried the men all the more.

"Uhhh huh… We gonna 'ave a petite talk o' our own t' Bree bebe" Chloe said looking to all the men then looked to a very guilty daddy Remy.

"C'mon Bree it late time f'r 'leeps" Chloe told Bree and took the little girl and the baby in her arms up to bed.

------

The weeks passed as Chloe continued her disappearing acts while Lucky's birthday soon came and was celebrated by a dinner and cake at home then going out that night with all his friends to the family bar then off to a concert to only return to the bar. Remy then letting the kids party all night in the owners booth at the tavern so the kids could celebrate with out the parental units and without Lucky's mom fawning over her eldest son.

Punk still was gone on the weekends and sporadically during the weeknights at his job at the gas station and saved everything that he earned. When not working he was in classes or studying, he did double time on everything busting his ass while praying this baby coming wasn't his. All the while he missed his mom terribly and the special connection they shared. A connection he knew was gone because he hurt her so badly.

Christmas soon came to the house, which brought on a lot of shopping and preparations. All the women baked and cooked in unearthly amounts when one evening after dinner Chloe showed up in the living room where the family had adjourned.

Chloe walked in and shut the TV off as everyone looked to each other wondering what she was up too. She stepped out into the hall to reappear with her acoustic guitar in tow…

"Whoa! Cool guitar Maman Coco?" Longshot said when he seen the pristine sheen top.

"T'ank ya darlin, it is ra'der choice, non? Mais it not'in' compared t' wad I can do wit' it… You kids 'ave all been ax'in me in music class wad I e'pect f'om you, correct?" Chloe was met by the teens agreeing then added…

"Mais by da end o' dis year you each will b' able t' play at least one o' dose in'trument's in our class"

She explained as it spread smiles on all the kids. Before the kids could ask any more quests Chloe began to play the guitar and sing that was very new to all the kids to hear. The adults enjoyed the free show and had a good time with the jam session as she took requests and even played surprising the teenagers with her skills on their requests could play their today kind of music and knew all the words.

Over the Christmas holidays Chloe introduced all the students each to an instrument and gave them each the basic lessons, with strict 3-hour practices and a half hour class twice a week one on one lessons with her. So that when classes started back in 3 weeks they would be ready.

Christmas Eve soon came and it being Remy and Chloe's 16th wedding anniversary Lorrie, Logan, Kurt and Sasha offered to baby-sit the works of kids so Remy could take Chloe out

The next morning the LeBeau's were met with huge Christmas celebrations to have it end that night as everyone went off to bed. For the next 3 days the LeBeau family awoke surprising them to it being another Christmas morning as over the years everyone saved their Christmas and birthday presents. Chloe was left saying tiredly…

"Repetition is a bitch!" That had everyone laughing.

------

One after noon the men found themselves subjected to mind numbing girl talk of soap operas. Chloe had used to be an avid watcher but after moving south and they didn't get her soap of choice so was forced to go without. On moving back she had drifted into it again getting caught up into the storylines with her friends and sister's and even Bree along with the teen girls of the house.

Chloe's birthday came, as did T-Birds and Bree's who was thrilled when she got a motorcycle with a battery-operated engine. Dutch and T-Bird were given their Oncle Logan's old pick up truck when their Oncle Logan told the two boys…

"If you boys can get that bugger working, it's yours!"

4 days later Dutch had rebuilt the engine in his spare time while T-Bird began removing rust from the body. The two would spend countless hours on it. While there Dad and Uncles would lend the two young boys a hand and advice from time to time.

"Chloe?… Where are ya sis?"

"'Ere… jus' finished givin' Punk 'is guitar lesson, I'm teachin' da kids dere music instrument lessons on Sa'urday's since 'chool 'ad wen' back"

"Awesome! Keep the kids busy. Say how are things between you and Punk?" Sasha asked her sister as everyone seen the straining mother son relationship dwindle to unless it was class time the relationship was nothing.

"I'd ra'der not talk 'bout it!" Chloe said firmly while putting her guitar in its stand then turning to meet her lil sister's gaze

Sasha took a deep breath knowing that was very touchy ground but figure she'd ask anyway then went on to say…

"Have you been into Ginny and Mikki's nursery recently?"

"Oui. Ye'terday, t' drop off dere $20… Why?"

"Just curious is all" Sasha said puzzled though smiled as she heard 5 month old Ti Wild laugh and babble as his mother happily picked him up and kissed him

"Wad's wrong Sash"

"Nothing, hey where you off too?"

"Gonna go put Ti down f'r 'is nap"

"I just put mine down for their naps. I'll fix up some lunch for us" Sasha suggested

Sasha tagged along with Chloe as she put her baby down for his nap. While Sasha checked on her twins in the open down stairs nursery.

After she had gotten him settled she did a quick clean through. On leaving she noticed in the hall some broken glass on the floor and scooped down to clean it up on recognizing the colours she looked up to the shelf and seen Sasha's piggy bank for her twins gone and her piggy bank for Ti Wild had been smashed to pieces…

"Wad Da Fuck!"

"That's what I was asking you about. I came in here this morning and the same thing had happened to Ginny and Mikki's"

"Well we gonna find outright now!" Chloe said then charged out of the nursery mad as hell just as Sasha was. Both women exploded into the kitchen and said in heated tones in unison to everyone…

"What the hell is going on here?"

Remy and Kurt seeing this knew their wives were obviously pissed about something and knowing neither ever was with out great cause to be.

"What's wrong girls?" Lorrie asked curiously

The girls answered by way of displaying the box of broken glass. Logan looked inside the box and said…

"'It's fine darlin's. Things get broke. Just hope neither of you were cut"

"Oh it wasn't Chloe or I that broke anything!"

"Vhat do you mean luv?"

"M' Sista mean's ni'der o' us broke it. We put our bebe's down f'r 'leeps an' found dere piggy banks 'mashed an' all da money gone!" Chloe fumed

"We didn't even know the lil ones had piggy banks?" Lorrie said bewildered

"It was just something Chloe and I started special between the two of us, back when we found out we would be expecting together! Our own lil thing, like you all had your bets going on, Chloe and I had our special thing happening and would drop cash in the banks for Ti Wild, Ginny and Mikki." Sasha explained upset

"An' now it all gone, every las' penny!" Chloe said upset nearing tears in frustration.

"Who in dere right freakin' mind would 'teal f'om a petite bebe? Even Gambit 'ad 'tandards when 'e did t'ose t'ings many year 'go, Gambit would 'ave never considered somet'ing as cruel or as low as dat!"

"I agree bozer zat iz juzt not right!"

"I wanna know who in the hell has the balls to steal from these infants! I say we 3 men get to the bottom of this!" Logan said in a huff finding out that his baby niece and two baby nephews were out right robbed

"Chere? Sasha? Do e'der o' you know 'ow much was in dere banks?"

"Non, Rem 'oney we would jus' save it. Never did a count" Chloe admitted and kissed her husband as he took her in his arms knowing his wife was upset and hurt that someone would steal from her niece and nephew and her own baby as well

"'Kay den you femmes leave dis wit' us homme's we'll get t' da bottom o' dis mess"

A month later everyone found themselves in the waiting room sans Tandy who happened to be in the delivery room and screaming like a firehouse siren. While Bren and Punk sat side by side and both in an inward panic frenzy with the possibilities of what their futures may or may not hold for either of them and both teen boys fearful of it.

Mean while other then Lorrie who needed to be in there being a nurse. Everyone else was in the waiting room muttering quietly, half asleep, or pacing, but all watched Chloe like a hawk who had at present stolen her husband Remy's stetson and had it low over her eyes facing the window and her cowgirl boots kicked up high and in the windowsill. Having not moved or uttered a sound as both Bree and Ti Wild were asleep with Clarice and Longshot.

3 hours later Lorrie, Cece and Hank emerged giving the room a nod that the infant was now here but everyone stayed silent. Chloe had still said nothing and now with the cowboy hat tipped up she looked out the window into the dark of night watching the rain totally expressionless to the events around her and every single person afraid to move or whisper a sound so said nothing and didn't move. None being able to read her reaction or what was or wasn't racing through her ever-bipolar mind.

30 minutes the stark silence continued while Hank disappeared to return another 15 minutes later with Tandy in a wheelchair. She complained about everything and demanding Hank to get her baby. When Hank had told her the baby was sleeping and he was running the DNA test at present. Not caring at all Tandy put up a fuss and argued with Hank on the subject till eventually he left the other wise eerie quiet room perturbed with Tandy.

10 minutes later Hank with a look of deep sorrow expression remerged with some papers that he placed on his desk as then stepped back disappearing momentarily to reappear now holding a very tiny bundle of blankets.

"Well it's about damn time! Gimme my kid!" Tandy said as Hank approached her with a look of pain and sorrow on his usually jocular features. Hank crouched down holding the blankets and brushed the blankets back to expose the infants' angelic face with hair of tight-spiralled corkscrew gold flaxen locks.

Hank went to pass the baby over to Tandy as she reached out abruptly to snatch the infant. Before collecting the baby from Hank she said…

"Who's is it?"

Hank tried to form the words but was unable to make a sound when the baby had just then opened its beautiful eyes very briefly due to the harsh lights. Tandy gasped and pulled her arms in fast away from the baby and said…

"I don't care! I don't want it!"

As know one other then Tandy and Hank had seen the baby's eyes open, but when Tandy said that Hank's head shot up on shock disbelief and said firmly…

"And why not?"

Tandy turned away from Hank and the baby. Hank fuming and holding the sweetly cooing newborn to him gently and tender. Hank slowly rose holding his head up high and said…

"Well then… maybe it is for the best… a child needs a **loving** parent and it's very obvious you're not fit! I certainly hope the father don't share your feelings"

Hank's words left everyone knowing it was Bren's. So many were ready to contend with Bren as Hank carried the baby over to where Bren and Punk sat side by side in fear and both teen boys shaking wildly.

He knelt in front of both teen boys holding the baby whose face was again covered in blankets. Hank looked to both boys as he spoke still giving no indication as to which was the father as he said…

"I do so hope you don't share Tandy's feelings. This lil one desperately needs all the love they can get! Personally… I'm sorry this had come to you at such a young tender age, but, I know in my heart of hearts you will do your very best to love this lil one enough for two parents! Furthermore, with a lot of patience and some guidance I do believe you will make one very wonderful father." Hank said holding the lil one to him as everyone looked to each other still not knowing the outcome as to which the father was. Then all looked to Chloe briefly and still seen she gazed out the window silent, expressionless and not moving a muscle.

Hank stood up and smiled softly to beam proudly to the teen boys and said…

"Congratulations Dad… It's a little girl!" then held the baby out.

Punk looked up and seen Hank with soft comforting smiles holding the newborn out to not Bren but to him. Punk snapped emotionally, he couldn't handle anymore. All the stress since the news came out, not having his own momma around him, working a night and weekend job, school during the day, only 15 soon to be 16 years old, and now him having fathered this little girl. Punk in his immense tears not sure what to do or how to hold the newborn either. Everyone knowing this was Punk's baby now and it being a little girl. Punk so terrified of hurting her as he had the same immense muscled bound build as his other brothers and his own father had.

Lorrie, 'Ro, Emma, and Cece came immediately to Punk, while Sasha went and grabbed another blanket for the infant. Punk who was now trying but shook with such great fear and the intensity of the situation while his own life flashed before him.

It was as if time it's self stood still when everyone suddenly turned and looked to Chloe who had not shone one iota of emotion, expression, said a word or moved in hours. When all looked to her now her head was down and held a look of deep screaming pain on her features. All knowing her illness was around her reeking havoc as always. Everyone then watched as Chloe's head rose slowly and went back to being expressionless. It was when Chloe then slowly stood and took the hat off of her self still facing out the window that everyone prepared for the worst when Chloe held no signs of emotion facing away from the full room as she softly and quietly, calmly said…

"I need t' know somet'ings f'om you"

"What's that" Tandy said timidly as Chloe faced away from them all

"Did you ever amour m' Punk?" Chloe asked calmly when Tandy tilted her head not in quite understanding from the thick southern French accent and Cajun drawl Chloe now has had for 16 years

That's when Kitty said to Tandy disgusted…

"She want's to know if you ever loved her son Punk?"

Tandy looked back to Chloe and said flat out…

"No… no I never loved Punk!"

Shocking the room 'Ro and Cece had to lunge out towards Chloe fast and hard to hold her back that the two women were very unsuccessful at as Chloe having had so many lil ones Chloe had gained the super mom ability to be faster then lightening. Remy, all of their kids, the students, all family members seen Chloe lunge after this girl and pull her out of the wheel chair and threw the girl hard up to the wall holding her up inches off the floor.

Chloe held the girl up against the wall seethingly with her words dripping of utter hatred said…

"Ya fuckin' lil bitch! I wan' not'in'' more den t' kill you right 'ere an' now! …You gonna die! …" Chloe was being pulled off of Tandy by Remy as she sneered venomously at a very cowering Tandy with an ungodly panicked expression looking to someone to help her which know one did.

"C'mon chere, dis will do you no good physically or emotionally!"

Everyone took a first hand witness Punk included that as upset as she was, his mom had never once stopped thinking about him and this situation and it had infact been eating her up as she bided her time waiting it out.

Stacii held Tandy back and assisted to Tandy as all had noticed Stacii and Tandy had gotten to be quite close.

Remy had pulled Chloe back as she shook in hatred when Remy held Chloe back who shook her tiny frame loose and then made a running charge at Tandy and connected in such a fight between the two girls that was soon met with Stacii jumping in taking a swing at Chloe that didn't set well with Sasha and Lorrie as the girls took to Chloe's side to be met by all the other women when all the other teenaged girls got in on it two taking Chloe's side in this. Tandy and Stacii massively over powered by all the females of the house coming to Chloe's aid and defending her son Punk and this baby to the highest pedestal any mother could. It set all the men and teenaged boys back seriously stunned now and Punk still lost while now holding the newborn infant that had begun to cry and he trying to calm the little girl and not knowing how, and was becoming very unsuccessful at.

The men soon jumped into this all out cat fight which they normally would have brought in beer, took bets and watched happily but this was under different circumstances so instead collected their females and holding them all tightly too them knowing the women were all livid and Stacii and Tandy very beaten.

"You made yet another wrong choice Stacii!" Sasha screamed out and made an attempt to get out of Kurt's arms, which only held her tighter to him. Bishop had Stacii and Tandy stand off to the side away from everyone else, while trying to keep his own wife at bay from getting back into the fight.

The women began to calm themselves then they all turned back to Chloe, as did Remy and the rest of the males.

Again Chloe shook herself loose from Remy's embrace and went back to the window to look out and take several deep breaths, while primping her hair and fixing her makeup. Then it was as if a steel rod replaced her spine.

She stood firm and like a rock as everyone stood watching her other then Punk who was trying to calm his baby but was lost as to how. Chloe snapped back to herself again and turned and shocking them all she walked straight up to Punk. For the first time in a long time she directed her speech to him surprisingly softly calm and sweetly gentle in her usual warm and loving momma tones to him once again said in a whisper though all heard…

"'Old 'er close, like dis, she's 'cared, she et dis time would 'ave bonded wit' 'er Maman mais since she non 'ave un, **you** 'ave t' bond wit' 'er as 'er Papa an' let 'er know dat you can an' will amour 'er 'nuff f'r bot' a Maman an' a Papa now, under'tand?"

Punk still shook tremendously as he wept to everything and now his mother acknowledging him even if it was a lil to get the baby to stop crying. Mean while everyone standing behind the now crouching Chloe were all in tears seeing her help her struggling son a lil bit and give him motherly advice even if it was just this little bit, it was still a lot.

Everyone could see Punk struggle and him not sure how to bond with the baby even as a father. That was when his own father Remy stepped up and placed his hand on Punks shoulder in silent understanding though firm jawed to keep from tearing up having seen and heard his wife open herself a little to her son again.

Remy in assisting his son to help him bond with the baby as a father reached over between Chloe and Punk who held the baby in his arms as Remy brushed the blanket back from the baby's tiny angelic features displaying now for everyone the tight spiralled corkscrew flaxen locks, when the lil one sensing parental like spirits around her being Remy and Chloe she began to settle a lil and not cry so hard. The lil one whimpered and began to slowly open her wonderful innocent loving ice crystal glass clear ocean blue on black eyes and looked up to Punk who had been looking at his own mothers beautiful features.

Everyone sans Tandy and Stacii, even Bren awed the baby's looks aloud and grew excited to having a new family member and the next generation born. All seeing the lil one full on as they teared up. Punk's eyes finally dropped to the little one in his loose embrace.

On settling his emerald on black eyes to her clear ocean blue on black eyes Punk himself couldn't help but gasp to the sight of the beauty of the newborn. This new born…this tiny angel baby… this little girl… his daughter his heavenly little girl.

The more his eyes ran over the tiny fragile creature in his massive hulking arms the more in awe of her Punk was and how she came to be and not understanding women at all and the gods way of creating miracles.

Punk's embrace closed around the infant to hug and hold her tenderly closer as now he cried into the blankets of the baby and he had only hugged and held one thing in his life so close and with so much love before… his mother.

All in the room with a real heart were so moved by this display were in tears also seeing that Punk even at his young 15 years of age had infact at that moment bonded with his baby as a father, like any grown man would. And knew that this single experience had changed his life and life's outlook forever..

He shook and cried holding onto the newborn as he sat feeling so over-whelmed. When Chloe who had been crouching in front of him reached out and pulled Punk into her arms and hugged him tightly trying to keep him from shaking so bad, while she herself was in tears. Punk never once stopped shaking or crying.

Chloe then let go of Punk and stood up now expressionless, as she had been for some time till recent events. She reached out and quietly took Punks arm and pulled him and the baby in his arms to stand up that he had as of yet to tear his gaze from.

Chloe in her own great silence escorted Punk out of the waiting room. Everyone in the waiting room followed Chloe and Punk out lost and confused as to what was going on now.

They all took the elevator to the faculty floor, which only baffled them all the more. When Chloe silently stepped out and lead the way down the corridors now while holding her son's free hand. To shocking all the adults as she stopped before her very very old room which had never been opened or gone into since years ago when she moved out to move into Remy's room, just after she had had Remy's son Lucky.

Chloe let go of Punks hand and approached the old door alone. While Punk stood back with the rest still looking to his baby not understanding any of what's happened and so in awe of the lil one who was only whimpering occasionally now.

Chloe stepped up to the door and inserted the old key and unlocked the door. She then stepped back still in silence and took Punk's hand as she opened the door and led the way in as one by one everyone else followed in.

On all having entered the old locked away room they looked about and seen what should have been years worth of heavily dusted over furniture, dingy drapes, and dirt infested open nursery with peeled paint and everything faded. The room was now freshly painted and decorated to more of teen males tastes minus the questionable wall eye candy. New styled furniture in the private mini sitting room. Rugs cleaned, the hardwood floor scrubbed with a new coat of wax, new drapes and sheers. The nursery was unbelievably pristine with an imported handcrafted crib made of mahogany with matching change table and dresser. Brand new toys in the toy box, shelves stocked with children's stories and fairy tales, baby needs fully stocked of diapers, bottles, blankets, etc… etc… Also a high chair, playpen, other moveable toys as the lil one grows up, a rocking horse as well… even a few clothes. As know one knew till then what gender the infant would be. The bedroom area was also completely cleaned thoroughly with fresh linens, as was the bathroom.

Everyone looked about utterly stunned as to when and how this all took place to them all finally looking back to a silent Chloe who was now sitting on the end edge of the bed who now said looking out the window…

"Punk, dis was m' old room. I 'aven' been in 'ere since jus' a'ter I 'ad given birt' t' you bubba Lucky many years 'go…" Chloe grew quiet again as everyone could see she was lost in yesteryear thoughts, when she started up again…

"Back b'fore I ever t'ought I'd 'ave 'lot o' t'ings… I came up 'ere sometime 'go t' t'ink, t' 'member, I don' wan' t' ever forget some t'ings… Mais I came t' da conclusion dat wad 'appened was not o' da bebes' doin'… Jus' like when Bebe Bren was born, wad 'appened b'fore den wasn' o' 'is doin' an' I wouldn' see 'im go wit' out, nor will I see dis youngin ei'der. So whe'der dis was Bren's or you bebe Punk I wan'ed da lil one t' 'ave a right 'tart in life, an' a family…" Chloe sighed when Bren said quietly…

"What do you mean Tante Coco?"

Penny leaned to him and said…

"Give her time she's talking out loud to work everything that's happened out in her mind. She'll get to her point soon enough just ride it out." Jon explained to him casually. Jon also very versed with Chloe's ways of things. Bren gave a nod in understanding as he and everyone else milled about the room baffled.

Punk still holding the baby and would intermittently look to his mother as now he beamed in fatherly pride glowing happily as he took in his little girl. He came and rested sitting next to his mother on the bed giving her time to work this all out.

Chloe gave her head a hard shake having a problem clearing out useless thoughts that Remy seen and came to his wife's side and stroked her long hair between kisses to her temple and soft loving whispers.

She sighed again and said softly…

"Dis room is you's an' you bebes' now Punk, when it time an' she needs a bigger petite girls room I will see t' it dere is one built." Chloe finished as she continued to look out the window and everyone now knew the room was infact obviously her doing and shocked that she had went all out and had been silently looking out for her son's or nephews best interest in her solitude. Punk looked up and over to his mom shocked that she hadn't forgotten him all this time and had been working on things in her own way in private to help him should this be his baby.

Punk looked to all the adults who held smiles telling him she does, always has and always will love him, and would help him, she just needed and still needs time on how to handle all of this, but was and is still hurting badly, but accepted the facts and truths of the situation.

Punk reached over and pulled his mother into his strong embrace as he continued to hold sweetly tight to his daughter, when now it was Chloe who cried on her son's shoulder saying through a damp gentle voice…

"Why Punk? Why? I don' under'tand… Did I do somet'ing wrong an' you were tryin' t' get even"

"Non? Maman it was not'in' like dat. Punk never mean' t' 'urt ya. 'E'd never do dat on purpose! Maman you got t' b'live dat 'e wouldn'. Punk so desole Maman 'e so very desole… It all Punk's fault Maman, s'il vous plait don' 'ate me f'rever s'il vous plait!" Punk finally able to plead for his mother's forgiveness and seen that she could only cry as he himself did while the rest in the room had to turn their backs to the mother and son as it affected them all greatly emotionally

"Maman, Punk desole 'e broke you petite fragile 'eart. 'E knows dere is not'in' 'e can do t' ever fix t'ings b'tween us, an' doesn' blame you if you non-can f'rgive 'im. Dis is Punks 'lone burden t' bare an' a mi'take 'e'll pay f'r till da day 'e dies" Punks said and as he finished his mother pulled away from him abruptly and said hard and firm in displeased mother tones…

"**Don'** you ever refer t' dis bebe fille as a mi'take you 'ere me garcon or Maman will 'ave you out a'ter a 'witch!"

On her tones everyone turned around and Punk hearing the very meant words by his mother nodded as he wiped away his tears and said…

"Oui Maman"

Chloe began to brush away Punks tears and hugged him when her tones turned back to there warmer loving ones said…

"'Lright 'nuff o' dis now m' Punk bebe…hmm… guess I canna call you dat no more…" Chloe drifted off as a few more light tears came to her thinking to herself how very much she's gonna miss that, that everyone knew she would. Remy came around to Chloe's other side and hugged her to him as Sasha produced tissues for herself and some for Chloe. She wiped her tears away when Punk said…

"Actually Maman? You can if ya wanna. Punk would like it if ya did." Everyone knew he would being as Punk was now yes a father but a 15 year old father and still needed his mom not just to help him with this baby but also cause he was still a kid too and enormously scared.

"Punk b… Punk bebe… geez 'kay old 'abits are gonna die 'ard f'r me 'ope all y'all are taken memo's 'ere!"

Chloe said in a distraught tired out sighing giggle that all caught not having heard her humour in quite a long while

"C'mon kiddo, Maman gonna feed you" Chloe play punched Punk in the arm then got up as the family followed out.

Punk still carrying the baby girl only letting the other teens look at the baby and not hold her, as in his bonding and being the deeply driven sensitive one had already grown attached to the baby. Though when his father Remy walked by him as everyone entered the kitchen. Remy absconded the infant from his son leaving Punk dumbfounded and nervous now not having the little one near him. Something Remy seen as did the rest in the room as Remy was testing his son's bond to the baby. Remy seen Punk not only got very jealous and eyed his own father, but also became protective of the infant as he watched everyone like a hawk.

Chloe set to fixin a mess of gumbo even if it was now 5am the faculty had previously discussed it that when the time came the following days classes would be cancelled. Then disappeared momentarily saying she needed to make a quick call, that know one thought anything of to only reappear moments later.

After the adults sans Chloe had their turn with the newborn under the protective eye of daddy Punk, Remy gave the infant very proudly back to Punk and slapped his son on the back letting him know things will work out.

Lucky came over and sat next to Punk whose eyes were once again glued to his daughter when his older brother Lucky said…

"So… ummm… Ti frere, dis is… ya know… dis is kinda new t' moi t'. I dunno if I can a 'andle on dat 'hole Oncle t'ing"

Lucky said nervous and honestly when Punk realized it was all really new to all his brothers and sister too.

Punk looked to Lucky then back to the baby as he smiled a little the first in almost a year. Punk turned back to Lucky and carefully handed the tiny baby to his older brother who also shook and began to weep as his kid brother had and who made him an Oncle it overwhelmed Lucky greatly, but it was when the newborn little girl took hold of her Oncle Lucky's finger and grasped it tightly in her fragile hand that his back became firm and he protective as Lucky burst into hard tears. One by one Punks brother's and sister sans Ti wild all held the baby and it affected his siblings all the same way. All of the LeBeau kids being in tender years shook and cried, when they all looked to Punk and knew he had to live solely for this little girl and life as he knew it was over and had to be a man now, but all very proud of him for living up too and taking care of his responsibilities like their own father does. The kids all saw their brother Punk in a whole new light now, and with even more respect. As in a wave all the LeBeau kids engulfed Punk in an embrace telling him they all would be there for him and help him in any means. Punk wept and choked up himself thanked them all and said…

"Dis is Punk's responsibility, non you's. 'E's a homme an' will take care o' 'is own jus' like Paw do"

"That's all well and good Punk dear but you're young and will need help" Emma said truthfully sweetly and hugged him also very proud for and of her nephew as she smiled adoringly onto her great niece

"You still need to be a kid too Punk" His Tante Lorrie explained

"I agree. If you don't Punk it can make issues for her later in life, and you too for that matter, you could come to resent the baby, and maybe even hate her. Neither she or you deserve that. Listen to your mother she won't steer you wrong." His Tante Sasha said and gave him some coffee

"Can', I need t' find more work, an'…" He started to explain when all heard from the stove…

"'Nuff o' dis talk f'r now I need t' relax, we all do. M' 'ead is killin' me. " Chloe said softly and everyone understanding her illness was more then causing havoc right now and just needed things to be calm and let her handle the situation in her ways when all heard the baby begin to whimper and cry …

"She's 'ungry Punk an' non she can' eat gumbo. Oncle Dutchy can 'ave 'er share" Chloe explained fixin' the roux making everyone giggle and chuckle a little to her words as she was trying desperately to lighten the events for herself somewhat. While Dutchy sat up straighter and proud being called out.

Punk took on a panicked look not sure what to do when Tandy came charging in screaming…

"Shut that thing up!"

"Lorna filles see t' dat s'il vous plait" Chloe said casually as she reached under the counter and produced a can of formula and made it up to put in several bottles that she placed in the fridge while taking a single bottle and warmed it on the stove. Mean while Lorna turned around and pushed Tandy out the kitchen door who only reappeared coming into the kitchen by way of the dining room.

Chloe took the bottle from the pan and tested it as she said quietly passing her husband…

"Would you mind Remy 'oney, s'il vous plait"

"You Rem 'oney is on it chere" He smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly and took to the cooking

Chloe situated the infant in Punks arms as he watched closely when his mother handed him the baby bottle and showed him how to feed the baby and to keep her from taking in air and explained it would give her tummy aches and even sick. Then also explained she would show him how to make formula and fix the bottles up, and also how to clean them special. But for now she would make the bottles and keep them in the fridge and all he'd have to do is heat them as needed and how to test the formula so it wasn't too hot or to burn her mouth either.

Once Chloe was satisfied with how Punk was doing feeding the baby Chloe walked back to the fridge and said more or less out loud to her self in thought…

"You real test as Paw comes changin' time!" That had everyone laughing outright when they seen her turn around and deadly serious said…

"I ain' kiddin' ei'der!"

Bree climbed up onto her Oncle Kurts' lap and said…

"'Kay now all y'all Tante's are Grande Tantes, an' all y'all Oncles are Grande Oncles, an' m' Bubba's are all Oncles wad dose dis make Bree?"

"It mean's you're an auntie Bree" Lorna told her in a smile

"Coooolllll!" Bree exasperated thrilled and immediately turned to her dad and said sugary sweet….

"Dose dis mean Bree get a raise in 'er 'llowance?"

Remy just rolled his eyes knowing he was defeated before Bree even said anything so replied…

"Oui mais we iron out da details later, under'tand?"

"Oui!" Was Bree's pleased reply

Once the baby had finished feeding, Bren who had been with the family the whole time then meekly asked shyly…

"May I hold her Punk?"

Without hesitation Punk handed the lil girl over to Bren as for the longest time all thought it could have been his baby just as easily when he was struck hard just as Punk had been and said…

"I got your back Punk and her's too, never doubt it!" Punk gave a hard nod when then Tandy turned around and said…

"Bren don't touch that thing! I still can't believe it was inside of me! It's a freak!"

Bren carefully and gently handed the baby back to Punk who was now seething to Tandy's remarks, as were they all were to Tandy saying such a horrid thing. Bren then said disdainfully…

"Tandy this baby is my cousin and not you or anyone for that matter can change that fact no matter how much bitchin' you do! Furthermore she's my family! You are not! So take a wild guess who will always win over you every time, and let me help you incase your not keeping up. This little girl will always come first! Before me and oh hell yeah way before you on my list of priorities! Right now you sicken me Tandy! You did the same thing to this little girl that was done to me! Punk let me just say now… whether you believe it or not you got the right girl in your arms. There are a few things that I've learned since you and your family came up here, being as Tante Coco and Uncle Remy were the only one with kids at the time and that is…

\dude you got one hellofa kick ass family! I do too with some exceptions and Tandy being one of them at the moment. Tandy you have a lot of growing up to do just as my own mother did and does!"

"Hey! I'm in the room!" Stacii yelled

"Yeah and?" Bren said to her and sat back down to open the beer Lucky had passed Punk who declined and said his drinkin' days are over. That's when his Tante Sasha reached over taking her great niece and said…

"No Punk, it's okay. One is alright, you need it right now"

Lorrie and 'Ro got up to start fixing breakfast at 6am now while Chloe turned the now fixed pot of gumbo off and placed the large pot on the back of the stove and said…

"Dere, whenever ya wan' it t'rough out da day it's dere"

Chloe crossed the room as she paused by Lorna who was watching Ti Wild and Bree for Maman Coco, and Tessa and Clarice was watching Ginny and Mikki for Sasha.

Chloe finally took her seating next to Remy and leaned into his chest to rest having had no sleep when Alison appeared with some tea and a bagel, one of Chloe's favourite breakfasts.

Bree who had sat for sometime in thought quietly now in her Oncle Jon's lap who was rubbing his temples it having been a long night for all as he drank beer and talked to Logan, Remy, Bishop, Kurt, Bobby, Peter and Hank intermittently as Hank sat filling out and doing paper work. Bree looked up to her Oncle Jon and said curiously…

"If Punk's a Papa now, an' m' o'der bubba's all Oncle's an' Bree a Tante… Wad dose dat make Bree's Papa an' Maman den?"

Everyone heard the now 5 year olds words and swallowed hard nervously when all looked to an eyes shut and leaning in Remy's chest Chloe who appeared to have drifted off to sleep. All afraid to answer that everyone knowing how Chloe feels about age so left it to Remy who was her brave soldier husband to deal with his wife's' wrath said…

"It makes you Papa a GrandPere, petite"

"'Kay mais wad 'bout Bree's doux Maman t'ough?" Bree continued

"It would mean your mother is a grandmother now" 'Ro explained softly when all seen Chloe's eyes had shot open followed by the words…

"An' if all y'all prefer t' live, I 'ighly suggest you 'tick t' Nana an' not'in else if you know wad's good f'r all y'all"

"Oui chere we will" Remy said appeasing her that 'Ro smiled to and said…

"You got it sister!"

"Well for a Nana, you're still a hottie!" Jon chuckled that it was that finally had gotten Chloe giggling and said blushing…

"O Shud up Jon-jon!"

"I'd say! If I had a Nana that looked like her… damn!" Logan beamed and growled teasingly though everyone sans Chloe knew Logan meant it as he got Lorrie's elbow in the ribs as she laughed

"I as your doctor agree with Logan!" Hank jumped in on the teasing and gave Chloe a wink

"A'ter all dese years… you guys are all 'till pigs!"

"Oui, Mais GPapa Remy et Gambit is da one dat tops dat list Nana Coco"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she giggled and sipped her tea while Sasha kept whispering teasing in song…

"Grand… ma… grand… ma"

Chloe turned to Sasha and said…

"Yuck it up lil chicka you day will come t'!"

When Sasha replied laughingly out right…

"Yea but today ain't the day and your it!"

Lorrie took her great niece from Punk and placed the little girl in the playpen so Punk could eat breakfast with everyone else.

Everyone ate and cleaned up when Remy did his customary smoking and shocking all the kids Chloe scammed the cigarette and had it that know one said anything about. They all knew Chloe had many years and months of pent-up stress and needed to settle her nerves. Though all the kids were shocked seeing their mother smoking. Again yet something else about her they had all heard rumours about but just now took witness too, little by little seeing someone else come from their mother a very wild bad girl that was harmless but immensely laid back cool and highly fun. Someone that been slowly emerging from her that as much as they loved their mother were all loving this other beautiful creature coming as well.

Cece came by with the coffee and teapot pouring fresh cups for everyone, after filling her husband Hanks coffee cup and him thanking her he looked up and over to Punk and in a warm proud smile to the teenaged father said…

"So dad, what is this fair princess' name?"

Punk looked around to everyone for a moment then pushed his usually sitting low over his eyes stetson up and then removed his ray bans to say bewildered…

"I… I dunno"

"'Ow 'bout Autumn Gem" Bree asked her big brother Punk remembering back when her dad had made the promise that if her dad and mom was to have another baby and it was a girl they would name her that

"Non Bree, fir't off she non look like an Autumn Gem. Dat name is more suited t' a bebe wit' reddish tones t' 'er 'air, it an eart'y warm Fall name. An' f'r a petite fille wit' tanned 'kin tone. She as flaxen gold corkscrew-spiralled 'air wit' a fairer 'kin tone, unlike you Papa an' Maman's bebe's dat all are tan toned and dark 'iared." Chloe explained as she exhaled her smoke with ease

"A name like Summer would be more appropriate if you were to name her by seasons" Sasha said in thought as Kurt took a fussy Ginny from Clarice and gave his daughter over to Sasha happily

"Correct, she doesn't look like an Autumn really" Cece said breezing by the playpen to check on the newborn

"It's my kid! I'll name it, it's Misty" Tandy fumed

"Excuse me miss but you had made it abundantly clear you have no interest whatsoever in this infant" Hank turned to Tandy and told her matter of factly

"An' Misty is da name o' a cow we 'ad on da farm back in Canada like 'ell 'er name is Misty!" Chloe said not even close to being amused, as did Sasha and Lorrie agreeing and backing Chloe up

"Maybe next time your folks have another ankle biter and it's a lil darlin like you alright Bree" Logan said to Bree as her Oncle Logan happily produced cookies to her

"Oui can I have a cookie Maman?"

"Oui jus' not many we all gotta get some 'leep soon 'kay?"

"Kay" Bree said happily taking the treat from her Oncle Logan who produced two more cookies telling her she needed one for each hand and one for her pocket

"Tandy you turned you back on 'er. You 'ave no right choosin' a name, 'sides Punk wan's Maman an' da petite filles Nana t' chose 'er name" Punk said his piece shocking everyone when Chloe said…

"Non Punk you do dat"

"Maman I'd much ra'der you did. I dunno not'in 'bout dis 'tuff. An' Punk would like you t' bless 'er wit' a name you choose s'il vous plait" He continued and hoping and praying she would as he continued to look for her forgiveness.

Punk got up to now pick up the baby who was awake and wanted to be held but instead of taking his seat again. Bree had moved from her seating next to her mother to sit on the floor and do a puzzle with Deaglan. Punk took the seat next to his mother while holding the baby, then finally after everyone else had gotten to hold the baby Punk now finally offered the newborn to his mother to hold. Chloe still having her issues, she backed a little into Remy's chest that had been brushing her long tresses back and comforting her. Punk asking his mother with his eyes to please hold his daughter her granddaughter even if all knew she felt, looked and still somewhat acted like a 20 year old.

She took several deep breaths and shook herself now that Sasha smiled and produced more tea for her sister.

Chloe gingerly reached out and took the tiny infant from Punk. She brought the baby into her chest that instantly and finally got too cuddle up to old pro mothering arms and embrace and feeling years of experience around the tiny infant who settled immediately and fell into a very peaceful and all seen a happy sleep feeling safe and secure. Chloe cuddled the little one to her as her eyes took the little ones features in while everyone sat and took in pride the 3 generations in the house of Xavier of both Xavier and LeBeau clan. To a beautiful tiny fun and over the top spunky empathic female who believed as a very young child was destined to be alone and die, and seen how years had been very kind to not just her but her sisters as well. And not looking old enough to be a mother let alone now a grandmother, yet she was.

The baby briefly opened her eyes in her stirred sleep that Chloe seen as she brushed back the spiralled tight locks Chloe whispered…

"She 'as you curls Punk…" Chloe faded off as the room had grown quiet other then soft mutterings occasionally. She spoke up again in her out loud thoughts…

"You eye's t"

The lil one then smiled in her soft slumber that had Chloe smiling with her as all seen the little girl definitely had that come hither and love me Remy and Chloe dimples something that Chloe would always deny she had as she said…

"She got's Rem 'Oney's dat is GPapa's smile" On those words Remy beamed while his chest heaved and puffed up in great immense pride, that got met with slaps to his back proud for their buddy that his charming traits were that strong it went onto his grandchildren.

"Wad you t'ink chere? Can Nana find somet'ing doux f'r 'er name mais dere is no name as lovely dat would b'fit a LeBeau princess o'der den Chloe an' dat name is busy!" Remy said softly that Chloe turned and smiled sweetly and lovingly to Remy and kissed him then looked back to the baby and said…

"Hmmm… well… dere are no options really it very obvious…" Chloe said in out loud thoughts that all heard and gave her time to work it out, and Punk busting up in silent tears having his mother hold his baby and was now considering names to bless her with.

"Angel is over used, so dat no good, mus' be Cajun-French like all 'er Oncle's, Tante, and GPapa's t'ough" Chloe said softly casually sipping her tea with her free hand when Tandy said…

"Your not giving her a dirty frog name!" Bree happened to be the close's to Tandy. Bree simply gave Tandy a dirty look stood up then in unison both Deaglan and Bree kicked Tandy in the shin

Deaglan and Bree was quickly and proudly met with a whole bag of cookies by Lorna, Lucky and Dutch proudly displaying the treat to the little kids.

"'Lright I t'ink I gots a 'andle on dis" Chloe said happily all seeing the months of stress slowly leaving Chloe's features and happy she was finding ways of dealing with it

"Awesome Coco babe you just lay it on your old furry Hank toots here and I'll get it written up right now" Hank joked getting her giggling finally as everyone else giggled and chuckled to Hank and Chloe's special ways coming back.

"Let's try dis out first… 'ere it is… Every Romeo needs a Juliet, non? Oui … so I figured wad da 'ell… Juliet-Bebe Papillion Le Beau, mais we can jus' call 'er Jules f'r s'ort non?" Chloe suggested that put a huge beaming smile on the French speakers of the house when Clarice said…

"What does that name mean?"

"It mean's Romeo's beautiful baby butterfly" Chloe explained that was met with rounds of awes and that's sweet. When Hank looked to Punk for clarification that Punk proudly said…

"It s'ould 'ave been written 'lready homme" Hank nodded proudly and registered the name when they heard Stacii say…

"Again another stupid name! Holy crap your batting a thousand with names Chloe"

"Oh shut up Stacii, you're clueless!" Lorna said tired of hearing either Stacii or Tandy constantly bitching about something

Chloe gave the baby back to Punk who happily took her in his arms as the baby now having bonded to Punk sweetly cuddled up to her daddy and coo'd softly.

"Alright it's been a long yesterday and night, so now that the sun is up again I say we all try to get some sleep" Penny suggested tiredly that all agreed too

On the kids leaving to the dorm floors and Chloe with a 6 month old Ti Wild in her arms and a tired Bree in Remy's arms took Punk up to the faculty floor with the adults who went off to open their doors as Chloe turned to Remy and said…

"T'ink you can 'andle dese two 'oney?"

"Gambit t'inks Remy can 'andle it chere you non feedin' Ti Wild no more. 'E on solids an' 'leeps 'traight t'ough now, we 3 are good "

"'Kay t'anks 'oney" Chloe said softly and kissed Remy night then said her good nights to Bree and Ti Wild. Then left Remy with their youngest children and went to her old room that was now Punks.

"'Ey Maman wad you doin?" Punk said surprised to see his mother join him at the door to the room as she said…

"You non can do dis 'lone mon fils, Maman gonna 'elp you" She said taking the baby from him as he heaved such a massive sigh of relief and welcomed greatly her help as he knew he was clueless about this.

Chloe took Jules to the nursery as Punk followed her in. chloe then proceeded to show and taught Punk how to change his daughter. Then Chloe showed her son where the diapers and other needs were to then go on and explain she will teach Punk how to bath Jules after everyone got some sleep as Hank had already bathed her once earlier. But that Jules would need a really good bubble bath later. Then she showed Punk how to tuck his daughter into sleep and put the night light on and turned a small radio on to play light soft classical music and explained it helps baby's sleep. Chloe left the half asleep newborn in the crib to sleep as she tidied up while Punk pulled the blankets over the baby and touched her tiny cheek lightly that was enough to soothe her into closing her eyes to sleep finally.

She left the nursery to go over to a cupboard by the small fridge and pull out yet another can of formula then handed it to Punk and gave him verbal instructions to make the formula and pour it into the baby bottles and put in the fridge for later use.

"Lright Jules 'leeps, now time f'r us now t' do da same. Punk sleep wit' one eye open. It somet'ing you will learn t' do an' will do f'om dis point in you life till da day you die." Chloe told her son as she disappeared into the private bathroom to put on a tank top and pj bottoms on coming out and fixing up her hair in a long braid a custom of hers that went back to early childhood. Punk disappeared into the bath room to come out wearing shorts and seen his Mom standing in the archway of the nursery looking at her granddaughter when she said softly resigning herself to the fact this is life now…

"C'mon follow Maman" Chloe opened up the window and crawled out onto the roof with Punk following out as both sat just by the window. Chloe lit a smoke and passed the package off to Punk who did the same. Something he did do but never in his mothers' presence till now.

"'Kay Romeo, Maman ain' gettin' any younger so out wit' it all o' it!"

"Maman I really never mean t' 'urt you! Punk 'onestly t'ought Tandy armoured 'im like 'e did 'er. Mais now 'e can' b'lieve 'e was so fuckin' 'tupid! An' now dere's dis bebe… Punk 'as no idea 'ow t' raise a bebe, an' a bebe fille even less!"

"Well I'll tell ya garcon not dat guys can' raise bebe filles dey can sometime be'der den da Maman's can. Mais usually bebe filles da guys leave da raisin' up t' da bebe filles Maman's. In dis case t'ough you gonna 'ave t' do it!"

"I jus' dunno if I can! I don' even 'ave a clue wad t' do fir't!" Punk admitted

"L'ok Maman gonna 'elp you 'kay. Fir's t'ing we gonna 'ave t' do is get da petite some proper clothes it's a warm 'late 'pring. We go shopping in a day or t' an' get 'er wardrobe. Jus' so you know filles are twice as e'pensive as garcons are. Dey wan' a new wardrobe f'r everyt'ing! As dey get older jewellery, make up, music, you name it. Wit' garcons it's jus' keepin' dem in food. You will 'lso learn t' keep da garcons at bay, you've seen you lil soeur Bree oui? Well… Jules 'as da LeBeau gene's too an like 'er Tante Bree she gonna b' chased down by da garcons later in life!"

Punk seen his mother was deadly seriously and what life awaited him in protecting his daughter and the expenses skyrocketing.

"If it get too cold f'r 'er b'fore we go s'oppin' we can put 'er in one o' Ti's sweaters, filles get cold easier den garcons. I 'till freeze all da time! We'll jus' take each day as it comes, 'Kay? . Now let's get some 'leep"

Chloe climbed back in the window and took the sofa as she made her son sleep in the bed.

6 hours later Chloe woke up and looked across the room and seen Punk was out of bed. Chloe got up off the couch and silently entered the nursery to check on her granddaughter and seen that Punk was already in there changing the baby and talking to her quietly…

"Papa desole Jules you came 'bout dis way… dat 'till sounds weird t' Punk bein' called Papa or Paw even… Don' t'ink 'e'll ever get use t' dat. Mais 'e gonna try, 'e gonna try ever so real 'ard f'r you Jules. You Nana say she gonna 'elp us t', which is a good t'ing cause Punk'e mean papa non 'ave a clue wad 'e doin'… Desole you got m', you Tante Bree an' you GPapa's eyes, it a curse. Guess Punk kinda deserved da gods' doin' dat f'r 'urtin' 'is chere amourin' Maman like 'e did. Punk is such a disappointment, an' loser. 'E never could do anyt'ing right. Den dere's you birt' mo'der Tandy… 'gain Jules you Paw messed up real bad dere too! Mais… 'ope you like you name… it tres magnifique, an' dat's cause you Nana chose it. Punk didn' wanna … t' 'cared 'e'd mess dat up t'. Punk t'ink you name is tres beaut'ful jus' like you bebe petite, an' jus' like you Nana is… 'Kay now I gotta 'urry an' get you fixed up cause I got t' 'tudy an' I gotta work t'night… dunno wad I'm gonna do dere or when I go t' classes t'morrow. Punk non can' take you wit' m'im… 'e figure out somet'ing… Punk gotta keep 'is job t'ough an' get ano'der one t', or 'e 'crewed! 'E won' ax nobody f'r 'elp dere! Punk takes care o' 'is own jus' like you GPapa do… 'Ey now dat don' l'ok t' bad if Punk do say so m'self"

Chloe had stayed back listening to the young father daughter conversation while Punk changed his baby and found clothes to get her dressed. Chloe kept it to herself as she turned around and went back to the sofa.

Having put the baby back in her crib and was happily cooing Punk returned to the room and seen his mother up and sitting in the window sill having a smoke as Punk came over and joined her he said…

"Punk never knew you 'moked Maman?"

"Nor I you mon fils, mais dere are a great many t'ings 'bout me dat you an' you siblings don' know, even t'ings your Paw don' know… o well" Chloe said through her yawn as she slowly woke up and took a drag on her smoke.

She finished her smoke as Punk eyed his mother in wondering just what kind of mirical she was then soon disappeared to get dressed for the day and for work later.

"C'mon, I need t' go tend t' you Paw an' you siblings kay?" Chloe said as She was now holding the baby and led the way out of the room and taking the pair down stairs where the family all was. The family was all happy to see the arrival of Chloe holding the baby. Chloe gave Jules over to Punk who happily took her proudly that all seen he would do just great so long as his Momma had his back as she always had everyone's. Chloe cuddled Remy who was thrilled to have his wife in his arms while everyone bantered and she heated up the gumbo for a late lunch.

Chloe then said…

"'Lright Punk come wit' me"

Everyone exchanged quizzical glances not knowing what was going on as she holding Ti Wild in her arms led the way to the garage that everyone followed out. They all saw amongst all the other vehicles two tarped large objects. Chloe handed Ti over to Jon when then all seen Chloe walk over and pulled both tarps off of the objects fast exposing the hidden items to show another custom Harley and an Explorer suited more for family outings equipped with baby needs. Chloe then climbed up and sat on the hood of the explorer expressionless still while everyone looked at her stunned and beyond words. When she said…

"See wad 'appens when I'm under estimated? I may not b' t' quick in da t'inker on somet'ings mais o'der's I'm more wit' da program den da res' o' all y'all… Punk needs t' b' able t' 'till b' a kid mais 'e 'till needs t' b' able t' take Jules t' all dose ballet recitals f'r Nana an' Gpapa an' da res' o' da family t' go too an' take lots o' pictures an' Gpapa t' videotape 'er on 'tage, wit' Bree an' Ginny, an' all dose o'der recitals an' girly lil chicka type t'ings 'er Nana did when she was a petite an' o yeah dat reminds me Bree you 'tart jazz class in da city in two weeks, Ginny 'tart's 'er's when Sash an' Kurt t'ink she ready everyt'ing is paid f'r" Chloe explained and told a blissfully thrilled Bree she was getting dancing lessons.

"Umm… Oh cool hey thanks Coco when did you intend on telling me?" Sasha laughed surprised of the gift Chloe had for Ginny when Chloe giggled and said…

"'Ow does now sound t' ya?"

By the hour the family became more proud with how Chloe had been making plans of her own in her silence.

"Now I'm 'ungry an' da Gumbo s'ould b' done. I need t' feed Rem 'oney or 'e turns int' a wild gator if 'e don' get food!" Chloe said then hopped off the hood of the vehicle to go dish up food for everyone as Sasha followed in to help.

Everyone had a late lunch as the guys marvelled the bikes and car to come back inside when Sasha announced she had a peach cobbler.

"T'anks Maman, Punk don' know wad t' say" Punk hugged his mom hard and tight then set to trying to figure out how to heat up a bottle for Jules that his mother assisted over.

"T'anks is more den 'nuff mon fils" Chloe said making her and Sasha a pot of tea while Sasha dished up the cobbler.

"Really Maman dat will make it easier f'r Punk t' get ano'der job"

"Oh Punk dear? Auntie Sasha has something for you" Sasha said as she remembered something

Punk took the warmed bottle his mother said was perfect for Jules and sat over at the table feeding her when Sasha said…

"Kurt can you go grab those boxes please"

"On my vay t' do juzt zat luv" Kurt said bampfing out of the room to bampf back in with two medium sized boxes

"Punk these are things Ginny is too big for now and most of it still has the tags on them. You can have them for Jules if you want them" Sasha offered that thrilled Punk happily and hugged his aunt telling her thanks

After everyone ate and Chloe held Jules as Punk took the boxes up to his new room and put them in the nursery. Punk came back to the kitchen as his mother sat holding her son Ti Wild and now her grand daughter both in her arms As her second oldest son and Jules daddy Punk took his seat again and pulled out his bank book and an envelope going over some things.

Everyone seen Punk quietly managing his affairs and Chloe had never mentioned what she had found out about her sons' occupation long ago. Chloe handed Ti Wild over to Hank as GPapa took Jules in his arms. Chloe proceeded to sip her fresh cup of tea then cutting the silence said casually…

"That will make for a nice start on her trust fund Punk"

Punk looked over across the table to his mother and said quietly shy…

"Non Maman dis is f'r Punk t' take care o' 'er"

Nothing more on the subject was said

A few days later as Punk was now learning routine to look after his daughter go to classes and go to work as his own mother and all his Tante's would look after Jules so he could go to work and to classes.

A few weeks wore on and so did the tired look on Punk with days over crammed of school, work, study, being both a mom and dad and trying to find a second job.

Punk doing everything double time that everyone seen and was proud of him standing up and being a real man at his 15 years of age. Though other then that one day Chloe had said nothing more about finances to her son or let on that she seen her son busting his ass.

Mean while Chloe found a couple of her personal guitar's were missing as were some very expensive pieces of jewellery, as Lorrie did, and Sasha too. Which all the girls informed their husbands who said they were still looking into the matter.

"This is getting to be seriously not funny, every time I go to our room Wolfy half my things are gone! The lead crystal vase Chloe gave us for our wedding is missing I went to put flowers in our room the other day and I can't find it… I love that vase!" Lorrie said sitting next to her husband Logan on the sofa in the sitting room

"I 'gree chicka I non can find da pearl & amethyst earrings dat Momma an' Daddy gave me when I graduated junior 'Igh 'Chool, nor can I find m' guitar tuner… I 'ad t' buy an'oder one! An' I'm missin' some o' m' personal guitars too!"

"Same here, For some reason I can't find my Piers Anthony collection of books, or the gold, diamond and emerald necklace Lorrie and Chloe gave me when I graduated High School" Sasha said just as hurt as her older sister's were at not finding articles that mean a great deal to them.

"Bree is missin' 'er diamond an' ruby birt' 'tone necklace, an' Lorna told me she can' find a 'pecial Papillion bookmark she 'ad ei'der" Chloe told the guys as the immediate adult family members of Lorrie, Logan, Sasha, Kurt, Remy and Chloe sat in the sitting room for a quiet evening of movies and visiting.

"You girls have had so much put on you over the years and it just keeps adding up. And now with having the Wicca School in full swing, the Wicca Shoppe, teaching classes, policing all the grade levels. Then taking care of your families, particularly you Chloe with Remy and your mess o' youngin's then with being the house mom, and a Nana too… It's just too damn much… you girls need a holiday!" Logan said matter of factly that Kurt agreed and Remy hell oui'd it seeing his wife being run in circles constantly.

"Ya know that doesn't sound like a half bad idea" Lorrie said in thought.

Sasha got up and left the room for a few minutes to reappear holding an envelope as she re-took her seat next to Kurt on the other sofa and said…

"Chloe, Remy you guys weren't here when Jean, Scott, Dom and Cable passed unfortunately as much as we all know you would have been. Anyway that aside due to them not having any family Lorrie and Logan had come down when it all happened, and they with Kurt and I dealt with that business and they left the house to the 6 of us. This is the deed." Sasha said as Remy and Chloe looked to each other briefly in missing their old time friends as Chloe who sat in Remy's lap hugged him tighter while he brushed back her hair and kissed her temple.

On all seeing the information sink into Chloe Sasha then continued…

"Well instead of taking off to far away we would still be with in driving distance, so why don't all us girls take off into the city and stay there the weekend for some sisterly time?" She suggested as Chloe and Lorrie looked to each other when Chloe said…

"'Kay sounds good, mais I canna go 'lone Rem 'oney non like dat. I'm non 'llowed, an' wad 'bout all m' bebe's?"

The other's in the room looked to Chloe briefly who was asking Remy about what to do about all their kids as the other's looked to Remy all smiling to him that over the years he had very much gotten Chloe to understand she's not allowed to be alone and she does pretty much as he tells her. He knowing with her illness what's best for her and not seldom if ever listening to the voices anymore. Something that emphatically thrilled the other's in the room as Remy flashed the rest a look telling them Chloe does as I tell her now and stays out of harm. That alone made them all sigh in great relief when Remy drained his beer bottle and said to Chloe…

"Da bebe's dey b' fine 'ere wit' Papa, an' dere Oncles, mon chere amour. You non-need t' worry dere all in good 'an's. Dey older bebe's can 'elp mind da youngin's" Remy told Chloe happily making her smile getting his silent permission to get to go.

"When are we girls gonna go?" Lorrie asked

"I dunno 'bout you two mais da sooner da be'der f'r me!" Chloe ended in a giggle that her sister's agreed and laughed

Well what was just going to be the 3 sisters going away for a weekend turned into all the adult females of the house going, Lorrie, Chloe, Sasha, Emma, Jubes, Kitty, 'Ro and Penny.

The teen girls sans Tandy offered their help to the women in helping the men of the house look after the house and little ones. While Stacii was left to her and on her own as her sister's told her to consider that weekend her own time being as they would be away.

"Maman Bree non wanna 'tay! S'il vous plait! S'IL VOUS PLAIT?"

"Non Bree bebe Maman need a petite break jus' f'r a day or doux 'kay? Now you Papa will look a'ter you an' Ti right right good f'r Maman. An' Maman need you 'ere too 'elp you Papa wit' you bebe bubba, an' You a Tante now, you bubba Punk needs you 'elp till you Maman gets back." Chloe told and explained to Bree as Remy put Chloe's weekend luggage in the hummer. As the girls decided to only take Chole's hummer being as all the girls could leave together and it held all of the LeBeau kids.

Bree stood pouting on the porch steps when her mother came over and gave her 6 year old a hug and kiss then said…

"Maman will bring you home somet'ing 'Kay?"

"Kay mais it beder be good if Bree gonna be 'tuck wit' all dese garcons!"

The adults in vicinity cracked up chuckling to hearing the girl.

Chloe's Hummer soon pulled out with her behind the wheel and Sasha riding shotgun.

"Hey turn that tune up I haven't heard it in ages!" Jubes squealed happily looking forward to this weekend as all the rest of the women was excited.

A 45-minute drive took the women to the house in the city that was a blast for them as in that short time they let all cares in the world go as they hooted, hollered, sang, and laughed.

While the girls got settled into the house Chloe and Sasha left to go to the store on the corner to grab a few things to tied them over. When Sasha had stepped into the store Chloe spotted a liquor store so stopped in and made some purchases. When the sister's met up again they both highly approved of the other's purchases. As that nights plan was to go and cut loose.

No sooner had the two sisters got into the house then all the females began mixing drinks and had the stereo blaring.

The evening was going great as the girls drank slowly at first then heavier as the time grew before too long they was drunk and daring each other to do things. Next thing they knew they all decided to go clubbing!

"'Ey Lor t'ink I should wear m' 'tilletto's or m' thigh 'igh boots"

"Wear the boots you always wear stilletto's!"

"Kay" Chloe answered back as she slipped into a black leather micro mini skirt and pulled on a bright hot pink one-shoulderstrap belly exposing tank top.

Chloe looked into the full-length mirror and then adjusted her hair, make up, and ungodly amounts of jewellery including her bellybutton piercing with a waist chain that both ended and finished connected to the piercing. With all tattoo's clearly showing and in full party girly tude she gave a final nod to herself and joined her sister's and girlfriends at the front door as they all finished off yet another of their drinks they left the house and began walking the club scene at 10pm with all the other clubbers.

On the girl's finding a club of choice go in and grab a booth as tthey also placed a hefty order of booze for there table.

They laughed and drank as they also soon found themselves on the dance floor dancing in a circle together. Just as the women were about to leave the floor in search of more booze as slow music was being played each of the women were swept off their feet and back out onto the dance floor. As each of the women found themselves slow dancing closely with a strong muscled bound wrestler sized gorgous young then the women men.

Chloe looked to the other girls who all held the same dazed look but sweet smiles of welcoming this male interruption of a girl's weekend. Chloe looked into the eyes of her unkown knight as he smile and pulled her in closer to his young tanned hard body. As he pulled her closer and held her tighter and warmly to him she felt his strong hand trace the small of her back.

Just as the other entire girl's had to their surprise knight Chloe rested her head on his chest and let him carry her off.

The song soon ended that found the girl's now drinking and partying at the guys table and Chloe finding out her adonis' name was Rory, not that it mattered to Chloe she had renamed him "studdly" that was quickly met with his approval and him happily buying her drinks and drinking right along wwith her, as he was getting just as drunk as she was.

Everyone at the table women and men were all drunk. And the girls all falling to the young men's advance's.

Chloe in her ever-free spirited ways climbed up onto the table and began to give a strip tease that had all the men's approval till her laughing and giggling girlfriends tried to pull her off the table before the girl's themselves got side tracked by their new male companions again.

It was Rory who coaxed Chloe off the table and into his lap as he order them both more drinks.

The girl's excused themselves to the lil chicka's room, but it was on the way back…

"Betsy chicka! Fillefriend 'ow dey 'ell are ya?"

"O MY GODS! Coco how you doing girly, I've missed ya! Long time no see" Betsy squealed happily and hugged Chloe then spotted the other girls and hugged them all too

"What you doin' in town?" Sasha asked in her drunken stupor

"Came to see the opening of the new fall line in fashion, a Coco thing"

"Dat's da way t' 'hop fille!… 'ey you drunk yet?" Chloe giggled

"Hell yeah!" Betsy came back with in her giggled hiccups

"The women were soon collected by their newly acquired male companions and another of their friends soon joined them and Betsy was in his lap just as the other girls all were getting drunk with their male counterparts.

"So like what do you guys do for a living?" Jubes asked the guys as she took her drink from the waitress

"Were Wrestler's with the night off" Rory answered her as he removed his leather biker jacket that only exposed his huge muscle bound arms were laden down with tattoo's. That all at the table seen Chloe's eyes light up

"Well aren't you just yummy!" Chloe giggled and continued with…

"Wrestler's huh? Okay pin me, and when I'm pinned there are no real losers!" She giggled wildly that the girls backed up her words. As the other girls all became enthralled with their companion just as Chloe had when they removed their jackets showing the girls some muscle trying to impress them as it worked.

As the girls would go dance and return to the table with their new friends to drink more the men getting just as drunk as the women was pulling the girls closer and closer to them, hugging and holding them protectively tight. When eventually it went beyond that to snuggling, cuddling and light kisses were exchanged. Though when other men in the club would ask the girls for a dance their new companions would answer "Their on a date" Sending the other guys off looking for women elsewhere

Chloe like the rest of the women soon found themselves being escorted from the club by their new male friend as they walked, laughed, kidded, down the street and back to the house when Sasha slurred…

"Why don't you guys come in for a drink"

As the other girls all asked them the same thing none of the girls realizing any harm into it, and the guys being drunk too, but guys being guys thinking as they do in party mode accepted the invitation.

They all entered the house as a group and girls removed jackets, which exposed all their hard tanned firmed bodies that had the men sweating and gritting their teeth hard at the possibilities. The girls paying no mind got out more drinks as the partying continued. It continued till the girls found themselves breaking up into their own separate parties when Lorrie and her new friend left for her room, and Emma and her friend did the same, just as Kitty, Jubes, Sasha, now Betsy, 'Ro even each girl grabbing a bottle of booze and disappearing to each their own room with their male friend and now Chloe leaving to her room with her male friend in the same fashion the other girls had.

Like the rest of the girls Chloe went to her room up in the arms of her new male friend necking heavily with her legs wrapped around his waist.

As they passed each room moans, groan's, giggling, and other assorted erotic sexual sounds were heard till they arrived to her room and shutting the door behind them.

On the door shutting clothes were quickly removed by both, Rory enjoying the fact his new found female friend in Chloe having as many tattoo's and peircings as he covered her entire body in kisses before grabbing her by the waist and bring her down on him.

The pair soon in an entanglement of unadulterated lustic passion's wrapped up in the other's embrace. Sweating, panting, grunting and groaning by both throughing caution to the wind just as all the rest were doing as Chloe could hear the same noises coming from her's two sister's room's and her friends rooms as well.

When no sooner the pair would make love and would rest while still being excessively drunk they would slug back more whiskey that Chloe had carried in keeping their drink frenizy going in their private party. They would rest, play and drink when soon the lusting would continue and Rory would mount Chloe time and time again till eventually some time in the night the house fell silent to everyone's exhausted, drunk passed out love filled bodies in each other's arm's!

The next morning Chloe awoke and looked up and into a pair of unfamiliar hazel eyes of a gorgous muscular young man.

Chloe immediately felt a wash of deep shame, guilt, emotional pain flow into her heart and soul. Not sure if she had done what she thinks she may have she peeked under the blankets and seen both her's and her lover's bodies naked. Heaving a heavy sigh with tears in her eyes she looked back up into the eyes of her lover who seen the tears and kissed them away.

"It's cool babe. I'm a big guy but I didn't hurt ya too badly that time won't heal." He said to her softly and kissed her again

Chloe said nothing but it only confirmed her fear, she had cheated and betrayed her husband whom she loved more then life it's self. It broke her heart in two and wondered how she could ever tell or even face him now.

"Damn was I ever drunk last night! Don't hate me for this, but what's your name again honey?" This strange man asked her as he held her closer

"It Chloe, you's?" Chloe said embarrassed and quietly

"Rory… Where you from darlin' I just love the way you talk!"

"Born in Canada, but lived in Lousianna f'r 16 years"

"Cool babe! Mind if I ask how old are ya? Ya gotta be at least legal age to get into the bar's but I know your younger then me"

Chloe swallowed hard for a moment as she always did her best to hide her age but couldn't hide it right now so came with the truth…

"39, why"

"Fuck! Your kiddin me?" Rory answered shocked as hell but continued in his light kisses to Chloe's neck and lips

"Non I'm not, mais can I ask 'ow old you are?"

"Sure darlin', I'm 20"

Chloe swallowed hard and feeling dizzy and she lay in bed fanning herself while he would lick and kiss over her hard tiny defined tanned tattoo'ed pierced body.

"Gawd! You are one gorgous woman!"

"Doesn't m' age non bo'ter you?"

"Nope! You'er a hottie.'Sides, hope you don't mind me sayin' but, you sure as hell don't look your age! I would have guessed 19! Like I said I thought I was older then you even… Say think maybe you and you're friends might wanna go on the road with us guys tomorrow? It'll be fun to bring our new girls on tour with us."

Chloe still in shock said nothing and kept to her thoughts of how young this guy was and of what had taken place the night before.

Soon the pair got up showered and dressed and went out to the kitchen where Chloe met her sister's and girlfriends all with the same expressions she had.

The girls sat around the table somberly, afraid and worried as the young men took to the kitchenette and fixed the girl's food.

The women soon took to whispered conversations that only they could hear.

"What the hell do I tell Logan?" Lorrie lost asked

"I was wondering the same thing Lorrie, if I tell Kurt it will break his heart!" Sasha said holding her head sipping her coffee

"I don't have a husband anymore but I still feel so horribly guilty for what have I done!" Emma whispered

"I don't even know where to begin to explain this to Bishop" 'Ro spoke out more or less to herself

"It's gonna kill Bobby after what happened to Bobby with Stacii in the past and now this, he never got over that, I'm no better then she is!" Jubes said dismayed

"Peter is such a sensitive man. I'm afraid only the worst will come when I tell him" Kitty said reaching for the coffee.

"Warren is back in England hoping I have fun shopping, and here I am whoring around!" Betsy rubbed her temples

"This will kill Jon, I just got my inducer like Kurt has, and I have never been able to be close or touch anyone with out leather between me and the other person till recently thanks to Hank's invention. I've been scared to use it never having anything like this before, and last night was the first time. Jon and I have never… well we weren't able too… there was no way that we could… you all know… but last night I was able too because of the inducer and … o Gods Jon I'm so sorry" Penny whimpered as all the girls hugged her knowing

"I hope the voices kill me! How could I ever have hurt, and betrayed my knight, the only man I've ever loved wholly and let into my world. I deserve to die!" Chloe's voice cracked in her whisper as tears overcame her and began to cry.

The young men in the kitchenette heard the crying and seen all the girls reach over to sooth and hug the one crying girl. One by one the men came out of the kitchenette and into the dining area and sat to the table with the girl's seeing them all upset and not knowing why. Rory had by now pulled a softly crying Chloe into his lap and hugged her warmly as he brushed away her tears.

"What's wrong girl's?" One of the guys asked seeing all the women upset

It was Sasha who spoke up and explained the weekend leaving out the husbands part.

"Okay so what's the problem, ya gotta take some time now and then, it's cool" one of the other's guys said with an understanding smile.

"You don't understand, as much fun as last night was, well… it was the booze talking, us girl's aren't normally that way" Lorrie continued

"Booze dose that hey we guys were as drunk as you girl's were it happens. It's all good babe" another of the guys answered happily

"Non, it non all good" Chloe whispered in her sultry voice in her crying when then Rory gave her a soft quizzical look and brushed more tears away, seeing that it was obvious he got the big hearted sensitive girly-girl of the group. Something he himself liked, He didn't mind that she was older, but she was more beautiful then any girl his own age he had ever see in his life. A girl that he was becoming quickly attached to in such a short amount of time. A girl he hoped would be his.

"Aww honey don't cry, please don't cry" Rory soothed to her in his deep tones and hugged her too him

The guys all looked to each other seeing her so very upset about what had happened last night and not totally understanding why and their women beginning to tear up too

"Chloe honey what's wrong? Maybe us guys can help you"

"You can't help her" Sasha said damp eyed seeing her sister's illness attack her then continued with…

"She's sick"

The guy's all looked to each other confused when one said…

"She doesn't look sick?"

"It's a mental illness, she has a mental handicap" Lorrie added with the same expression as Sasha

The guys all looked to each other then back to Rory who looked worried and confused as he looked to the girls then back to a crying Chloe

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked the girl's concerned when health is a wrestler's life all the men being in prime condiontioning looked to the tiny beautiful woman in Rory's lap and not seeing how she could be ill

"She's a severe bipolar, it messes with her thoughts, feelings, and emotions" Jubes explained just like Lorrie had

"Why would her illness be going off the wall like this though?" One of the other guys asked

"Last night and then getting sober this morning realizing what all went on is a lot to deal with being bipolar, there's something going on her life that conflicks with what happened last night!" Rory told them and then pulled Chloe's face up to look into her eyes and said softly…

"I'm bipolar too honey, it can mess ya up something aweful sweet heart, just ride it out, whatever is happening in your life and what happened last night your illness will figure it out."

Chloe had never met another bipolar before and that he totally understood her pain and everything that went with it. It stunned her and hugged him tighter to her as she whispered to him in his ear…

"I've never met anot'er wit' dis b'fore"

Rory pulled her back a lil and looked into her eyes and whispered back…

"Now ya have honey, now ya have!" And hugged her tightly feeling her tremble

As Chloe began to calm it was one of the other guys that asked,

"Chloe what had and has you so upset about last night, really it's cool, we all just partied and had a good time is all"

"See dat's all well an' good, mais… m' si'ter's, 'ere an' I, well… we all is married wit' families" Chloe told the guys

At that point the guys all heaved in a heavy breath and let it out fast, making them sweat a lil and now realizing they might have husbands to deal with, but at the same time their hearts sank knowing they couldn't keep these girls for themselves now. A wrestler's life wasn't the easiest and finding a girl of your own was even harder to do. But had hoped these girls wanted the job. Only to find out they had other commitments hurt the guys.

"I'm so sorry Rory, I never meant t' 'urt ya" Chole began and slipped off into her tears again as he hugged her to him in comfort.

The girls all apologizing to the guys they had been with for the girls thinking they lead the guys on

"Don't be Chloe, we guys knew what we were doing by feeding you girls all that booze, and getting drunk with you. You didn't anticipate what the end result would be. Where as we guys did know. So it's us that's sorry for putting you through this." Rory explained his and his buddies truths to her and the rest of the girl's

"You don't understand, I have a son almost your age he's 17!" Chloe broke into hard tears at that point and shocking all the guys who looked to the other girl's while Sasha said to shocked Rory…

"She has 6 kids actually, one 17, another 16, one 14, another 12, one 5, and then a baby"

"Christ! She don't look old enough to be married legally let alone have a kid, or that many kids of those ages!" One of the guys exclaimed in shock

"Then there's Jules?" Penny said

"Who's Jules?" Another guy asked curiously

"Chloe's granddaughter" Kitty explained and brought Chloe some tea

"Holy shit! No way! I don't believe it!" Rory exclaimed then looked to a crying Chloe in his lap as Rory now sat with a broad smile.

"Baby you've had an awesome life and your looks and o hell yeah girlfriend that body doesn't quit! But listen to me; it's very obvious you never planned any of what happened so here's what ya do all right. I know it's not cool to lie, and whether you tell your husband or not is up to you. But if it was me in this spot and I have this feeling you love your hubby like a god, or you wouldn't be as upset as you are. Don't let last night ruin your relationship with him or your family. Do what you need to do. And give no thought to me, I wouldn't interfere with your life. I adore and respect you too much to do that honey. But just so you know Chloe, I won't forget and I won't regret last night… ever!" Then kissed her sweetly drying her tears

The guys went back to fixing brunch seeing that the girls had calmed some when Emma came back into the room from getting somethings from her room and dropped her hat.

Emma scooped down to picked it up when Chloe in a panic said…

"O my gods!"

Then jumped up and bolted out of house and all seen down to the corner store

Everyone inside looked to each other lost by this when Emma dusted her hat off and set it down on the island counter.

"What was that about?" One of the guys chuckled as did the other guys when Jubles looked to the hat blankly then a look of horror splayed her features and said…

"O shit!" And followed Chloe's suit but before running out Sasha asked as Jubes passed her said…

"What's up?"

"Think about it Sash, Chloe and dropping hat's, ring any bells?"

The other girls looked to each other confused when slowly it dawned on each one and gave similar remarks and flew out behind Jubes to the corner store.

The girls came back to the house holding a trembling Chloe with a small bag where Chloe and Sasha disappeared into the bathroom together.

The guys looked to each other as they began setting food to the table, and Sasha and Chloe reappeared

"What happened Chloe?" Rory asked her on her reappearence and said to him

"Wad will an' won' 'appen we'll know in 15 minutes"

"What is she talking about?" Sasha's companion asked her as all the guys including Rory looked for clarity

"Chloe has a tendedancy to get pregnant at the drop of a hat, literately, meaning it takes no real effort for her to get pregnant hence why she has so many kids." She explained when all the guys look stone struck and Rory turned pale at the idea of her maybe carrying his child. Not that being a dad would have bothered him it wouldn't have; infact he rather liked the idea, but she was a married woman. If it weren't for that, everything would have been cool, but was terrified of causing this sweet woman any more trama in her life.

Everyone looked from each other then to a solumn Chloe who trembled in great fear. Rory came and sat next to her and hugged tightly as he watched the time like all the rest did wondering with worry.

The time soon came and Sasha came out holding the stick and smiling that all but Chloe had seen and gave the answer by nodding or shaking her head.

"Chloe sista, your all good take a look" Sasha said and handed the stick over to Chloe that all seen her heave a massive sigh of relief. In knowing she wasn't pregnant, and her features brighten to her childlike ways. But then quickly turn back to grief knowing her horror of infidelity.

Time wore on as the men and women exchanged numbers and goodbyes though it was hard for the guys too, and all of them having greatly hoped and wanted much more of a relationship with the girls but knew the impossibilities of it.

The girls spent the rest of that weekend's vacation in trying to figure how to confront their men with what had happened to them. They all reached the same conclusion; they had to tell their men!

"'Ey mon amour 'ow was you weekend?" Remy smiled to her as she stepped out of the driver's side. The girl's all quickly following suit, getting the same question from their spouse.

"It was… eventful Rem 'oney" She told him solomly

Remy gave her a cockeyed look to say he wasn't quite buying it so with out further adue Chloe came out with her truth first right their on the front porch.

"Rem, I dunno 'ow t' tell you dis mais… I guess t' jus' come right out wit it… I met a guy at da bar we girl's were at , and I was so drunk…. O gods … Rem I 'lept wit 'im, can you ev'r f'rgive moi?"

The men all heard this and looked at Chloe shocked then looked to Remy who was dumbstruck and speechless. The guys all looked to their girl's who all then came out with their truths of the same.

As the other men all now had the same expression as Remy now sported. The men all exchanged multidirectional glances then looked back to their girls, then to each other again.

The girl's then continued telling their truth revieling each their male friends name was and when the girls reviled their male friends age. Again the guys in the same expression looked to eachother at first expressionless then Bobby, Logan, Hank, Peter, Bishop, Jon, Kurt, and Remy all busted up in side splitting laughter on hearing that hard bodied young 20 something year old's had had their wife.

"Oh darlin' that's a good one! Did it take you dames long to come up with that funny, cause damn that's gotta be one of thee best laughs I've had in ages!" Logan exasperated in his laughter

"Oui Claw's, Chere Remy 'till say you da funniest femme 'e's ev'r known" Remy said hugging his wife to him as she looked to her sister's and friends stunned when they all had admitted their truth to the guys and they not only didn't believe the girl's they thought it was funny that a younger man would want them!

"Oui chere o coarse Remy f'rgives you! Damn 'e amours you bebe!" He told her and kissed her after slowing his giggles.

The girl's all speechless while their men all laughed and easily forgave them the girl's tried to explain their truth to the guys again and was met with the same response as before

"ZaZha my princezz… please you have to ztop! I can't brezze laughing zo hard!"

"I agree dis is jus' t' funny!" Remy said in his laughter

"Here here you girl's rock!"

Seeing as the girl's came to their men immediately with their truth and their men refusing to believe them the girls decided they had tried and if the guys all chose not to believe it's their choice.

the end

to be continued...NEXT STORY TITLES YET TO BE DETERMINED


End file.
